Angel's Revenge
by Arashi Engel Hope
Summary: Un asesino esgrime su espada al reflejo de luna, Seiryu se ha cubierto de carmin y un angel se ha vuelto un cazador... Las alas del dragon se abren y la muerte se presenta... yaoi, slash (subi el 24 de nuevo por que el otro le falto texto )
1. Capitulo 0: Prologo de un sueño

"Beyblade no me pertenece, si me perteneciera creen que estaria estudiando como psicopata 48 horas sin dormir =(… pero como eso no viene al caso y consecuencia de un gran café capuchino doble que me atragantaron los traidores de el proyecto ¬_¬U acabo de escribir de jalon todo el borrador completo para este fic con todo y final de este nuevo fic influenciado altamente por Linkin Park y el noticiero de las las seis, mi mega desvelada y una gran taqza de café =)… ya me desvie de el tema los reviews si dejan son de ustedes y varios conceptos son de WK"

Nexuz: O_OU

Arashi: What? ¬¬

Spark: nadita ^^U

Arashi: ¬____¬ cuidado que estoy en modo hunter and kill them all

N+S: O_O

****

ANGEL'S REVENGE

Capitulo 0: Prologo de un sueño

_____________________________________________________________________________________

[It starts with…  
One thing  


I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on   
but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go…]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

mmmmmmmm..... hace frio... ¿Donde estoy? -unos ojos escarlatas se abrieron en la negrura-

Venganza...

¿Quien habla?... Este frio no lo sentia hace mucho tiempo... -los ojos vislumbraron una sombra que caminaba entre las penumbras con una espada en mano-

Venganza... Derramare la sangre de quienes me hirieron...

¿Quien eres? -trato de moverse pero no pudo- ¿Por que no puedo moverme?

Me han robado mis sueños y pagaran... Empezare con quien me puso en este camino... Me han robado lo que he amado...

Alejate de mi... -La sombra se acercaba mientras sus ojos indistingibles brillaban malignamente- ¿Quien eres maldito? -la sombra se detuvo y se pudo apreciar una sonrisa brillar como la luna-

Rompieron mis alas hace tiempo y sere la peor pesadilla de aquellos que traten de interponerse en mi camino... Asi que si aprecias tu vida no interfieras en mi camino... Hiwatari Kai...

Junto a la sombra se apreciaron tres figuras ocultas en las sombras, una luz azul y plata ligera empezo a iluminar lentamente el lugar... plumas blancas y negras empezaron a cubrir el piso que en ese momento era de el color carmin tan caracteristico de la sangre

Soy el cazador que viene por venganza... -Cuando la luz parecia revelar su rostro simplemente desaparecio-

Aun asi no has dicho quien eres... -Kai cerro los ojos para despues sentir el frio del metal en su cuello-

Eres impaciente... -escucho la misma voz junto a su oido haciendolo temblar- Eres muy impaciente mi pequeña avecilla -Kai trataba de moverse pero no podia- Solo he venido a advertirte... -Kai abrio los ojos mientras el sujeto se colocaba frente a el y quitaba la hoja de la espada de su cuello-

¿Quien eres?... -Kai trataba de ver a traves de los mechones de cabello que cubrian el rostro de el sujeto-

Pronto sabras... -Kai no pudo articular nada mas por que sus labios fueron rapidamente cubiertos por otros-

Kai trato de resistir pero algo en su interior no se lo permitio... como si fuera un recuerdo olvidado correspondio el beso para que despues la calidez desaparecia asi como llego... Kai finalmente se pudo mover y busco a la persona que lo habia besado... miro sus manos cubiertas por sangre para escuchar despues un ruido ensordecedor el cual lo jalo a la realidad...

¡DIABLOS! -Kai abrio los ojos y miro maldiciendo a su despertador- Estupido despertador... Que sueño tan extraño... bueno creo que ver tantas peliculas de asesinatos ya me afecto... -Kai dijo tratando de convencerse pero el brillo junto a su despertador confirmo que debia preocuparse- Dranzer tu tambien lo soñaste...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Comienza con…  
Una cosa   
No sé por qué  
Nunca importa cuan duro trates  
Mantenlo en tu mente   
Yo diseñé esta rima  
Para explicar en su debido tiempo  
Todo lo que sé  
El tiempo es una cosa valiosa  
Míralo volar por las oscilaciones del péndulo  
Míralo contar regresivamente al final del día  
El reloj hace tic tac y la vida se aleja  
Es tan irreal  
No miré hacia abajo  
Mirar el tiempo pasar afuera de la ventana  
Intentando mantenerlo   
Pero ni siquiera supe  
Lo gasté todo solo para  
Mirarte partir…]  


_____________________________________________________________________________________

Arashi: el fragmento es de In The End de Linkin ¬¬

Nexuz: deje de mirar asi X________X

Arashi: =D bueno

Spark: atras espiritu maligno que se apodero de la ama

Arashi: ¬___¬

Nexuz: ya esta mejor

Arashi: estudiar… estudiar =( estoy harta I gonna kill somebody

N+S: alas para que las quiero _ (salen hechos un par de rayos)

Arashi: Read and Review v_vU please


	2. Capitulo 1: Koushi El principio

"Beyblade no me pertenece, si me perteneciera creen que estaria aqui escribiendo =D no estaria en un club de esos donde te atienden puros chicos guapos XD… pero como no estamos aqui para hablar de mis fantasias psicopatas hentais, uso varios conceptos de WK... y soy la dueña indiscutible de Youji XD a quien adoro golpear con el sarten =P pero luego hablamos de mis aficiones... los reviews son de ustedes... y aquellos que leen los fics y nuncan dejan review al menos dejen uno alguna vez para saber que existen y no pensar que uno solo sufre ataque de psicopatias multiples frecuentes por nada ^^... eso dedicado a mi linda sister que lee fanfics y nunca deja review O!!!... volviendo a todo esto XD err.... algo mas debia decir al rato me acuerdo"

Light: Nemesis querida estas...

Nexuz: ¿asustandome?

Diamond: ¿ignorandome?

Spark: XD err.... uso mi derecho a guardar silencio

Los demas: O_o

Spark: oka ¿matandome?

Light: no... esperando mi nombre en aleman

=ZAZ=

N+D+S: @@

Arashi: v_vUU ¬.¬ no recuerdo

Light: T_T mi quelle saber

=doble ZAZ=

N+D+S: (@-@) ahora con las contestaciones y la historia

**RE-reviews:  
  
** Aiko: todo a su debido tiempo ^^...xD por cierto luego sabran los significados de ciertos nombres XD, y de que habra sangre habra sangre )XD  
  
MARIAH_CHANS: thanx... >=D pues mira que deberiamos hacer club *¬* linda sangre  
  
Nightwalker: T__________T no me despedi de ti malo >=( me quede como novia de rancho... >.> eso ameritara que el capi dos tenga un muerto >=D minimo  
  
AYH: O_o pues si hablamos de el que conozco...@@? de otro o que pex @O@... >=D ojala no te enojes por lo que hice muahahahaha  
  
  
  


Max y Takao tienen = 18

Rei y Kai = 19

Kyouji "Kenny, el jefe, Kyo es mas corto >XD" = 17

****

ANGEL'S REVENGE

Capitulo 1: Koushi

________________________________________________________________________

[What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
I put on my daily facade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again  
By myself... myself  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself]

Sede de la BBA Estados Unidos...

- Max Judy te habla -Emily miro a el capitan de los All Stars parar de hacer ejercicio en una caminadora, aunque mas bien no caminaba sino que corria y el hecho de que fuera mas mayor aun no le quitaba lo energetico-

- Dime es acaso sobre...

- Mejor ve... -Emily dijo con una media sonrisa que reflejaba tristeza-

- Takao...

"Max lucia un traje deportivo verde con lineas amarillas y sus ahora acostumbrados guantes a juego (algo parecido al vestuario de G-Revolution)... su sonrisa tan habitual habia terminado 6 meses atras cuando se entero del accidente donde murio el ultimo familiar vivo de Takao... cada miembro de la familia Kinomiya habia sido asesinado y no se supo que habia pasado con Takao"

___________________________

Beijing China... En un beystadio

- Pero Rei...

- Mariah crei que habiamos aclarado eso... no eres mas que una amiga para mi... ahora dame ese mensaje...

"Mariah refunfuño enojada mientras entregaba el sobre sellado que le habia sido enviado a Rei... Rei lo habrio y sus ojos mostraron esperanzas... quizas Takao no habia sido realmente secuestrado como se pensaba... no le importaba que pudiera ser una trampa el iria a Japon"

- Chicos tengo que ir a japon -dijo el Neko-jing sonriendo y salio dejando a los White Tigers confundidos-

___________________________

Japon Tokio... SVZ cafe...

- Desea algo mas -dijo una joven de cabello azulado sonriendo-

- Es todo... -Kai partia su pedazo de pastel mientras miraba unos documentos enviados por la BBA- pero que... -se agito al ver un documento en especial y tiro su cafe al piso- carajos si no llueve, llovizna... mesera...

- ¿Que pasa? -esta vez una joven de pelo negro lo atendio- oh entiendo nosotros limpiamos todo, usted puede ir al baño

- ........... -Kai se levanto y se llevo el folder de documentos con el-

- Con que ese es Hiwatari... -la camarera sonrio maliciosamente- 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En el baño...

- Por que siempre me pasa algo malo cuando estoy descubriendo algo bueno...

- ¿Acaso tan mal fue tu sueño? -una peliroja vestida con unos jeans y top azul a juego entro-

- ¿Que rayos haces aqui? y ¿Como sabes de mi sueños? -Kai pregunto mordazmente-

- No se... solo me pagaron por decir eso =P -Kai miro incredulo a la chica- bueno y esta carta... por cierto echale agua caliente a la mancha... -giro la chica y salio como si nada-

- Este dia esta cada vez mas raro -Kai miro el sobre y decidio abrirlo despues-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estacionamiento trasero de el cafe...

- Gracias Somali... hubiera sido raro que fuera yo -la camarera de cabello negro le dijo a la chica peliroja-

- Habana siempre es un placer... ademas trabajamos para el mismo jefe... Leidenschaften... -La peliroja salio rumbo a su motocicleta Ducati sonriendo-

- Augen... -dijo como agradecimiento- El mismo jefe... nacidos tan distintos... peleamos por diferentes cosas... pero finalmente... el olor de la sangre nos preside y cargamos la falsa cruz...

___________________________

BBA Japon...

- Increible que Biovolt tuviera en su lista negra de archivos estos datos... sin duda son los asesinos que buscamos... -Kyo observaba la pantalla de su ordenador mientras imagenes de asesinatos se reflejaban en sus lentes-

"Kyo habia cambiado mucho... lucia unas ropas mas de acorde a su edad... lucia jeans azules, polera de manga larga blanca y tenis negros... Pero aun seguia dejando oculto sus ojos y aunque antes le molestara ahora le agraaba saber que todos querian saber de que color tenia los ojos"

- Mas vale que lo creas Jefe... Kritiker existe y sin duda esta detras de todos estos asesinatos... pero hay algo raro... la mayoria que no son delicuentes son gente...

- Intocables... y muchos de ellos se dicen que tenian ropas sucias... pero hay gente muy reconocida... como este que era un tesoro nacional viviente(1)...

- ¿Crees que hubiera enemistades con esta asociacion?

- Nos tenia en el mismo apartado junto a otras empresas...

- La pregunta millonaria quienes forman esta... "empresa"

- Solo se queson unos asesinos... y que quizas ellos hayan derramado la sangre de los Kinomiya...

- .......... Jefe mas vale que me desconectes hay algo queriendo entrar en mi sistema... ¡¡JEFE!!

- ¡¡Dizzara!! -Kyo empezo a teclear rapidamente y desconecto a Dizzy sin embargo alguien desde un restaurant cercano sonrio al ver que habia cumplido su mision-

- Kyo... ¿que haciamos?... no estabamos en el foro de ciencias...

- Eso fue hace un mes... Dizzara sea lo que sea que te ataco... ha borrado tu memoria de los ultimos tres meses...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mientras... En un restaurant...

- oh lala... veo que me interceptaron... -una chica de pelos plata y ambar vestida con un traje veraniego y un mochila estudiantil- sin embargo soy mas rapida -saco un celular y marco- Siames... querida... dile a el lider que me interceptaron pero pude borrar la informacion sobre nosotros... -entonces ya se habia levantado y metido dentro de la mochila la laptop que tenia en la mesa-

+Tiffa... no me digas querida o veras que te hare desear que te hubiesen matado antes+

- Sabes dulzura eres incorregible... -La chica sonrio y colgo al dar vuelta en la esquina-

- Tampoco me llames dulzura -grito una joven de cabello castaño oscuro y googles sobre la cabeza por lo demas lucia unos pantalones negros y chamarra gris- I hate that...

- jajajaja esa misma cara puso el jefe y eso que estaba en las sombras :) -dijo en estado chibi y haciendo pose de victoria-

- Whatever... -la chica que respondia a nombre de Siames poseia unos ojos de el mismo color que su pelo- por cierto tenemos que llamarnos por nuestros "verdaderos nombres"

- En serio... creo que me llamare...

- Manx ya decidio y te friegas

- No es justo... grrrrrrr....

- Tranquila gatita... -Siames se acerco a un BMW y y se subio- sube que nos esperan...

- Por cierto crees que acepte tener una cita conmigo ya sabes quien...

- Si creo que acepte pero que sobreviva a ti.... nahhhh dos dias

- _-_ no me apoyes -se subio dando un portazo-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regresando con Kyo...

- Entonces todos los archivos estan borrados... -El señor Dickenson dijo con pesar-

- La persona que entro a nuestro sistema era demasiado lista... pudo burlar incluso a Dizzara...

- Jefe un favor... deja de llamarme Dizzara... cuando me llamas asi da miedo

- ...........gomen nasai... lo peor que solo obtuve palabras de lo que pude descifrar...

- ¿Cuales eran?

- Traümen, Leidenschaften, Berührung, Augen, Zusage... y un par de letras de el ultimo que descifraba WK y entonces los archivos se presentaban corruptos y virales... computadora que vea sus contenidos no sobrevivira...

- Jefe pensabas sacrificarme...

- ¡No!... pensaba que tu diseñaras algo para neutralizar su sistema de seguridad

- Sigue trabajando Kyo... ecuerda que ahora estan detras ti...

- Lo se... peleare a mi modo... pero la pregunta es ¿Quien los contrato?

- Tienes razon... bueno confio en ti... -el señor Dickenson salio-

- No le diras de las copias de seguridad...

- Robaron las copias seguramente... estos que entraron en el sistema son demasiado listos para fallar -Kyo ajusto las gafas al nivel de sus ojos- parece que tendre un buen reto de mi intelecto

- Y yo no cuento... me siento ignorada -Dizzy dijo con falsa voz y Kyo solo sonrio-

- Takao dijo que cerca de la muerte estamos mas vivos y perceptivos... ya comprendo

___________________________

Horas mas tarde...

"En una habitacion oscura un joven blandia la espada y hacia cortes en el aire... sus ojos y cabellos se veian oscuros y caian desparramados por su espalda... le llegaba hasta la cintura, lucia un pantalon deportivo y no traia camiseta... En la entrada de la habitacion de donde provenia la unica luz un joven observaba con mirada fria y divertida al joven"

- Kash que buscas observandome... -La voz que se habia escuchado en los sueños de Kai dijo de manera mordaz como si fuera a atacar-

- Tengo las copias... ¿Tiffa y Siames aun no llegan?... oh perdon -Kash apenas dijo y el joven se alejo rapidamente de el centro evitando el filo de otra espada-

- Kash... Nunca digas que esta Siamesa se le hace tarde -De pronto el chico contrataco a Siames sonriendo- Te haces lento Kines...

- Yayoi Alejandra... -El chico dijo haciendo un ligero corte en la el brazo de esta- sera tu nombre Siames...

- Esta vez me las pagas... me vale que seas nuestro lider... -La chica miro la cortada furiosa y cuando ambos iban a atacarse mutuamente Tiffa broto de enmedio y puso un bombon en la boca de cada uno-

- Ya calmense... dos personas tan lindas no deberian de pelear -dijo sonriendo y Kash se fue de frente-

- Aun vives... te crei muerta por ella -señalo a la que ahora era conocida como Alejandra-

- Alguien tan linda como yo NO deberia ser muerta por alguien tan enojona como ella... -dijo con voz melosa- pero si te he atrapado espiandome chico guapo... -se acerco al Kash quien ilumino la habitacion con su sonrojo- ¡¡I WIN!! -salio corriendo por la puerta tumbando a Kash quien enfrento la mirada furiosa de Alejandra-

- Diganme Ale... y conque fuiste ¡¡TU!!... Jefe permiso pasa hacer un saco de pieles de este gato... -Kash salio corriendo en direccion de Tiffa-

- Esta bien... pero dile a Tiffanie que su nombre sera Liecht Hikari y a Kash... Shichiyou Nataku...

- Y tu cual usaras... no puedes usar tu nombre... Kinomiya Takao

- Lo se -se encendieron las luces y se vio a Takao sonriendo malignamente y con varias vendas ensangrentadas- Ale al rato entrenaremos los cuatro... -Takao iba a saliendo cuando Ale lo paro-

- Takao se que deseas venganza pero... ¡¡si sigues a este ritmo quienes te mataremos somos nosotros!!

- Ale... sino sobrevivo a ustedes crees que sobrevivire a quienes me persiguen... no olvides que trataran de asesinar a Kyo, Max y Rei por hacer sufrir a Kai...

- Siempre ha sido Kai el blanco y tu la trampa... pero tu sabes que jamas podras volver a su lado... lo supiste cuando tomaste la espada y mataste a ese hombre...

- Ale... no deseo hablar... -salio por otra puerta dejando a Ale sumergida en sus pensamientos- Takao... mmmmmmm.... es cierto estoy herida... -Miro la sangre que goteaba manchando el piso de madera- es cierto... ¡KASH! ¡¡no creas que se me ha olvidado todo!!

=Plaft=

- Ese idiota se golpeo con algo...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Habitacion de Takao...

- Malditos... -Takao recargo su cabeza- conoceran mi dolor... sea como Kinomiya Takao o sea Niwa Koushi...

- La venganza motiva corazones... pero ciega la razon... -una voz profunda resono-

- Aya dejame en paz... dile a el gran jefe que no se preocupe

- Si pareces pariente de Farfarello con tarta venda y sangre... pero mejor no digo nada...

- wow es el vocabulario que mas largo que te escuchado

- ..........................................................

- El abisinio se callo....

- El abisinio trata de no matar al alumno... -la ventana de la habitacion se abrio y tan solo se vio un pelirojo salir por ella-

- .......... -tomo una de las flores que habia en el jarron junto a su cama- Un tulipan amarillo... -Lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas mientras recordaba los gritos de su padre y sus seres queridos- ha de hacerse justicia... aunque con eso venga mi propia muerte -Los ojos de el aguna vez campeon mundial ahora eran frios y sin vida, solamente brillaban por el deseo de una venganza proxima-

___________________________

[¿Qué tengo que hacer para ignorarlos detrás de mí?  
¿Sigo mis instintos ciegamente?  
¿Oculto mi orgullo de esos malos sueños  
¿Y cedo ante pensamientos tristes que me están enloqueciendo?  
¿Me siento aquí tratando de soportarlo  
¿O trato de atraparlos "red-handed"?  
¿Confío en algunos y soy engañado por la falsedad  
O no confío en nadie y vivo en soledad?  
Porque no puedo continuar cuando soy estirado tanto  
Hago los movimientos correctos pero me pierdo en el medio  
Pongo mi fachada diaria pero entonces  
Termino siendo herido nuevamente  
Por mi mismo...por mi mismo  
Pregunto por que, pero en mi mente  
Encuentro que no puedo confiar en mi  
Pregunto por que, pero en mi mente  
Encuentro que no puedo confiar en mi]

________________________________________________________________________

Next Chapter:

El secreto de Kash y Kines

(1): un CD drama de WK trata sobre que uno de los tesoros nacionales vivientes y recientes que habia nombrado japon era un asesino, este hacia muñecas muy especiales... robaba la piel de las jovenes chicas y se las quitaba... el lo llamaba sus angeles, claro que luego fue asesinado despues de completar su obra maestra... la muñeca Afrodita   
  
(2) Tonkines =Kines, Tiffanie = Tiffa, Kashmir = Kash, estos son razas de gatos

(3) Para quienes sepan el lenguaje de las flores sabran el significado de Tulipan amarillo... sino pues se esperan al proximo capitulo XD

(4): veran quien es Kash =P en el siguiente capi

(5): gomen si esta complicado el capitulo =) pero para los que sepan de WK sabran ciertas reglas

(6): Las palabras alemanas son de algo llamado proyecto Traumen XD menos Zusage que es de mi otro proyecto XD


	3. Capitulo 2: Liderato y recuerdo

"Beyblade no me pertenece -_- si eso fuera cierto... NO ME MATARIA ESTUDIANDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. y la cancion es de Linkin para continuar con la tradicion... algo mas =_=U. no recuerdo... mi estar de malas ¬¬*********. y si reescribi el guion =_=... recuerden que este fanfic lo escribo con todo mi enojo asi que si hay muertos y sangren disculpen =_=XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX"

Nexuz: que mala forma de dar un disclaimer...

Spark: calalte o te hara pure por decima quinta vez ^^U

(les llega a ambos un zapatazo)

Nexuz: creo que escucho x_x

Spark: vamos a los Re-reviews

****

Nightwalker: la ama pide disculpas... pero en cuanto pueda causar que la escuela explote te avisa... ah si y....

Spark: Nexuz dilo...

Nexuz: dice que lo ama -_-U y. FELIZ CUMPLE!!!! asi no se siente tan vieja ^^U (otro zapatazo pero este eran sandalias de tacon) X___________X

****

Mako-chan: Bueno la ama le envia muchos thanx por apoyarla despues de semejante ajetreo en la ida de ella... y que se alegra de alegrarle la vida con la noticia de que no hay pareja Takao/Hiromi... LOL es oficial!!!!

Nexuz: @_______@ ah y de los miserables ya sabras ahora que llegue cierto ruso a Japon =)

****

Lioku: Ya esta arriba ^^= la ama al fin tuvo tiempo con la escuela de subir el cap...

Nexuz: oye Spark tu hermano esta haciendo.... =gulp=

Spark: no moleste cachorro ¬¬*... ^^ es que la esta matando la escuela

****

Nancy Hiwatary: GOMEN POR LA TARDANZA!!!!!!!!!

Nexuz: oye tu hermano!!!!!

Spark: que con Blitz ¬¬

(señala a un rincon donde se ve una pareja entrada pero desconocida)

Spark: O_o Blitz????. XOX que????

Nexuz: ^^U bueno... Nancy... el Kai/Takao tambien es favorito de mi ama... has visto imagenes de G revolution. seguro te encantarian... como la escena de el abrazo ^O^ (evade un zapatazo) mejor dejo de spoilear... bueno -_-U vamonos con el fic...

**

**

ANGEL'S REVENGE

Capitulo 2: Liderato y recuerdo

_____________________________________________________________________________________

[When this began  
I had nothing to say   
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me   
(I was confused)   
And I live it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind   
(Inside of me)   
But all that they can see the words revealed   
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel   
(Nothing to lose)   
Just stuck, hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own   
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real   
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong]  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

=tic tac= 

- ¡Muere! -una voz femenina se escucho mientras atravesaba una especie de lanza en el pecho de hombre- 

=bam= 

- Son unos inutiles -otra voz pero mas ruda guardaba una pistola mientras la persona frente a ella se convulsionaba de un paro cardiaco- 

- Solo falta poco -Tiffa con un movimiento desaparecio la lanza que traia y sonrio acercandose a Siames- finalmente tomara su lugar cuando el sable se cubra de carmin... -miro su reloj en ese momento- 

- Retiremosnos -ambas chicas vestidas como la oscuridad desaparecieron entre las sombras- 

"Mientras en los techos de los edificios se veia dos sombras... Una de cabello blanco como la nieve, ojos azules como el mar perseguia a dos hombres, estos frenaron y y de un medio giro desenvainaron espadas que se dirigieron al peliblanco... Este de un simple brinco en el aire y precision fatal apoyo un pie en el sable frontal mientras encajaba dos dagas en el cuello de el dueño de su apoyo, entonces se impulso hasta quedar de cabeza en el aire sobre el segundo atacante.... y en cuestion de segundos que parecieron eternos un hilo blanco como los destellos de luna rodearon al tipo quien quedo envuelto y sin poder moverse... Kash se puso a espaldas mientras sostenia el delgado hilo en sus manos y de un suave tiron... el hombre cayo despedazado" 

- Koushi... espero que puedas asumir tu lugar ahora... -Kash retrocedio y se dejo caer de el techo desapareciendo entre la oscura noche- 

...  
...... 

.........  
............ 

"Un hombre vestido de negro totalmente... botas militares y gaban negro brillante... sus ojos ocultos ligeramente bajo el cabello azul nocturno... y el suave sonido de un sable cortando el aire" 

~ Seiryu ~ 

"Kines estaba en una oficina donde un hombre aterrado lo miraba... Takao mostro una hermosa katana.... el sable era negro y el mango parecia hecho de zafiro... en el sable el simbolo chino de el dragon se mostraba y en el mango se veia como diamantes azulados y estrellados formaban un hermoso dragon... Takao sostenia el sable en su mano" 

~Seiryu estas seguro...~ 

~Siempre de diferentes formas he combatido... tu familia ya me habia usado antes para arrebatar la vida... sin embargo ahora hay algo mas especial~ 

~ ¿Que es tan especial?...~ 

~ Eres el primero que da a elegir... y elegi este camino...~ 

- Soy la tormenta de tu futuro... una tormenta de oscuridad... la tormenta de muerte... - las ultimas palabras que escuchara el Jefe de el Clan Hirose fueron pronunciadas por el antiguo campeon de beyblade- 

"Kines levanto la espada y de un suave movimiento la cabeza de el hombre fue separada de su cuerpo... Los hermosos ojos azul tormenta mostraron la frialdad de un iceberg cuando despues sin dudar avanzo hacia la puerta donde lo esperaban los asesinos de un y a punto desaparecer Clan Yakuza..." 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

=plip= 

"La sangre goteaba resbalando delicadamente sobre el sable negro... y los ojos de la tormenta reflejaban los cuerpos desangrados... las botas negras apenas y se habian manchado con la sangre de el suelo" 

- Dragoon decidio unirse -Kash aparecio sosteniendo un disquette- 

- Seiryu... 

- ¿mmmm..? 

-Seiryu es su antiguo nombre... y es el que usara de ahora en adelante... 

- Kines... Este lugar parece... ese laboratorio... ese laboratorio antes de ser purificado... 

"Kines se retiro y Kash lo siguio... ambos desaparecieron sigilosamente en las sombras... mientras el recuerdo de como se conocieron acudia a la mente de Kash" 

-----------------Flashback----------------- 

"Kash estaba en una instalacion medica, a su cuerpo varios cables estaban conectados mientras el tenia la mirada perdida... salio y se puso su habitual ropa... se retiro en silencio... Llevaban mas años de los que pudiera recordar examinandolo... Lo querian hacer perfecto... y lo hicieron perfecto en destreza fisica... fuerza y destreza... inteligencia y astucia... despues de lograr su proposito se toparon con un dilema... espiritu y corazon... debian de estimularlo para vencer a su enemigo... pero nada lo habia hecho... entonces lo vio... en un pasillo dos hombres llevaban arrastrando a un joven herido... heridas multiples en su cuerpo con riesgo de infeccion... Entonces los ojos de aquel chico... le recordaron otros parecidos pero mas claros" 

- Yuri... -Kash se dejo caer de rodillas- 

"Kash no tenia nombre... El que una vez hubiera poseido lo habia perdido... Kash entonces en su habitacion escuchaba los gritos de el joven ojiazul y a su memoria llegaba el sollozo de un niño pelirojo y la palabra hermano... Kash en ese momento sintio temor en el corazon y su espiritu revivir... Debia escapar... debian escapar... no le importaba quien fuera el chico... pero sabia que la clave para sentir algo mas alla de ese temor y soledad era... era a quien ahora le llamaba Koushi... Koushi... El principio" 

- Yuri... Te volvere a ver... -Kash empezo a planear en su mente- gracias por confiar... ahora veran lo que es tener voluntad para pelear... 

"Dos semanas despues Kash corria... corria con un joven en brazos... ese joven se llamaba Kinomiya Takao y se veia debil... Kash habia logrado enviar una señal de auxilio... un mensaje perdido en la red... contestado por una organizacion que se hacia internacional... pero aun secreta... Takao se apoyo contra Kash en un rincon donde ambos se habian ocultado y se escuchaban gritos de dolor y cuerpos caer... Kash sabia que no debia mirar... pero Takao... Takao queria verlos morir... Koushi se separo y miro justo cuando un hombre de cabellos largos y azabaches giraba dejando tres muertos detras... una espada... con precision una katana de mango de amatista yacia cubierta apenas de sangre... los ojos de el hombre estaban tapados por unas gafas" 

- No debias mirar... -El hombre camino en direccion de Takao y Kash salio poniendose frente a el- 

- ñyo deberias dejarlo jefe... -una peliverde con googles y ropas deportivas en negro aparecio- tienen el aroma... -esta con gracia felina se acerco y les sonrio- 

- Oat... -dijo el hombre- 

- Sabes la politica... han visto nuestro falso pecado... -el hombre dijo- 

- Pero Oat tiene razon -entro una mujer que no combinada para nada con la escena- 

"Kash miro a una joven de cabello ebano y ojos lilas entrar... lucia unas gafas casuales... su cabello suelto y semiondulado... sus ropas blancas contrastaban con el de los asesinos... y con el panorama de muerte y destruccion de ese lugar... de ese laboratorio... Ella se acerco y tomo el rostro de Takao entre sus manos" 

- Noru este joven es perfecto... -La mujer dijo al hombre- 

- Connie ¿acaso te envio Persia? -el hombre enarco la ceja mientras guardaba su arma- 

- Jefe ya terminamos -entro una joven de pelo negro y con mechones azules a escena- guau... el jefe si que es bueno... mira todos los que se hecho -decia en estado chibi mientras cntaba los muertos- 

- Pero no es mas guapo que yo Azuru -entro un joven peliazul quien recibio un golpe de ambas chicas- 

- Y tu eres un pervertido Sphynx... asi que... -ambas chicas golpearon al peliazul- 

- Tu eres Dash verdad... -Coonie dijo y sonrio al mirar a Kash- claro si es que Dash Kirianko es tu nombre... mi joven ruso... -Kash miro desafiando a la mujer- 

- Ven... venganza... -la voz de el poseedor de el dragon guardian dijo en un hilo- 

"Kash miro al joven Kinomiya sujetarse de Azuru por un hombro y derrumbarse en sus brazos... Connie sonrio... obtuvo lo que buscaba... ahora era tiempo de su decision... unirse a Takao o Koushi en una vengaza y tratar de salvar la vida de lo poco que le importaba en la vida... o morir a manos de Zusage... uno de los equipo de asesinos de Kritiker... la organizacion que cobra justicia por sus manos" 

- Azuru no se te ocurra aprovecharte -dijo la peliverde con sonrisa maligna- 

- shi... alto... ¡¡OAT!! No soy pervertida como tu - Azuru casi le brincaba encima a la peliverde- 

- Callense... -Coonie dijo y miro a Kash- debe o no importarme tu nombre... -Connie dijo en forma de ultimatun- 

- Solo se que Dash Kirinko era unas palabras en un papel que encontre... pero me solian llamar... 

-----------------Flashback----------------- 

- Nat... Nat... Nataku... -la voz de el dragon interrumpio sus recuerdos- 

- Disculpa... -Kash miro al Dragon que corria a su lado- 

- Aun no te acostumbras... esta bien... aunque hubiera preferido Nat por Nathan... 

- Koushi... Nataku es una palabra que me recuerda cuando no tenia destino... ahora soy distinto y no caere en ese error de nuevo - ambos frenaron frente a sus dos compañeras quienes solo los miraron- 

- La katana... -Siames exigio y Takao la levanto mostrando lo que deseaban- 

- ¡Genial! - dijo Tiffa brincando y agitando en el aire su gaban- ya me imagino la escena de Kou-chan. se ha de ver visto guapisimo con esos pantalones apretados... y esos ojos que tiene... -Takao se sonrojo ante la descripcion- adoro los hombres en ropa negra ajustada ¡hanyahhh! 

- Hay que conseguir sake -dijo sonrojada Siames mientras se imaginaba saboreando el fuerte elixir- y quizas podamos ir a los antros a bailar... al fin somos un equipo... 

- Nada de exaltacion y borracheras -Kash tomo a ambas de los oidos sacandolas de su ensoñacion- 

- Tenias que sacarme de mi nube ¬¬* -Dijo Tiffa casi chispeando- 

- Y ni que fueramos a trabajar mañana 

- Les dices Kines... -Kash sonrio con malicia- 

- Mañana si trabajaremos... -Kines giro dando media vuelta- 

- Jefazo a donde va -Tiffa pregunto- 

- Pero hemos trabajado duro -Siames tenia una venita pensando en todo lo que no desfrutaria mañana-

- Dejenlo solo... _el tiene dos a que proteger... y yo solo tengo a uno..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

- Señor el clan Hirose... 

- Esta muerto... -Un hombre dijo mientras miraba por la ventana- Los... Los gatos de nuevo verdad... 

- Si señor... 

- Entonces comuniquenme a Rusia y manden a llamar al Consejo... este trato costara mas de lo que imaginamos... y no podemos perder lo que tenemos... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Kai se recostaba... pensando en los documentos entregados... por que una lista de mafias y personas... una pista muy extraña y una prueba de la muerte de Takao... Kai se sacudio la cabeza... nada le parecia relacionado... sin embargo cada vez las pruebas eran mas concluyentes... Takao habia muerto... Pero habia cosas que aun no concordaban" 

~No esta...~ 

- ¿quien dijo eso? 

~No esta muerto Seiryu...~ 

- ¿Quien.....? - Kai miro su bit chip dejar de brillar y penso que aquella voztan profunda que escucho era la de Dranzer- 

- Veo que Suzaku aun no calla... Seiryu tendra que callarla a su modo -desde el balcon de Kai se escucho aquella voz que tanto deseaba el ruso- 

- Takao... -Kai dijo tratando de ocultar la emocion en su voz- 

- Me esperaba una recepcion mas tierna... al fin y al cabo lloraste el dia que te informaron de mi muerte... 

"Kai camino un par de pasos y de pronto sintio que era empujado a la cama... Vio al joven sobre el... sus ojos brillaban con tristeza y una lejana nota de esperanza... Kai suavizo su rostro ligeramente confuso.... Pero toda duda se disipo con el beso que recibiera de su amor secreto" 

- Mi amor... -Takao murmuro contra los labios de el ruso mientras la hoja de cierta espada era colocada- te extrañe... 

- ........... - Kai no hizo nada al ver al sable en su cuello- ¿Me amas...? 

- Tonto... por siempre te amare... 

"Un suave roce en la mejilla palida contra la tostada piel fue suficiente para sentir encenderse esa flama perdida hace tiempo... Kai miraba deslumbrado aquella persona que lo tenia acorralado contra su cama y con una espada al cuello... Segundos despues los labios de ambas almas se unian queriendose fusionar uno con otro olvidando la situacion que cada uno vivia entonces... por ese instante hubo paz y la pasion que ambos guardaban empezaba a florecer... Kai pensaba que si era un sueño no debian despertarlo"

- Takao -Kai murmuro contra los labios de el joven-

- Largo tiempo sin vernos... mi ai-koi... -Takao se levanto y se sento en la esquina de la cama del ruso-

- ¿Y esas ropas?... -Kai se incorporo y miro fijamente la espada que Takao dejo yaciendo finamente sobre la sabana- es... ¿es Dragoon?

- Es Seiryu... no me busques... si no quieres sufrir... no interfieras... si no quieres morir -La voz de el ojiazul se volvio fria de pronto sorprendiendo al ruso- no me hagas decidir... -Takao se levanto y se puso la gabardina negra de nuevo- en especial que lucho por nosotros ahora...

- Takao... ¿Por que...?

- Kai no hagas preguntas tontas... ademas esto... fue un sueño... - se puso un pañuelo en el rostro mientras una esencia de azucenas inundo el ambiente-

"El peliblanco aparecio por la terraza abierta y sonrio abiertamente al ver a Takao recoger a su preciada espada de el regazo de el ruso"

- Al menos si quieres disimular deberias abrocharte bien la ropa... jefe... -Kash sonrio picaramente mientras el peliazul se volvia un semaforo-

- Eso... ¡eso no te incumbe! -Kines se abrocho entonces bien la camisa y se acomodo los pantalones- dios no sabia que Kai fuera tan habil...

- No lo suficiente por lo que veo -Kash se recocijaba mientras Kines se acerco-

- ¡Callate!

- Vamos jefe... Tiffa ya habra despellejado la cena ahora... -Kash recogio un recipiente en forma de azucena y sonrio- nunca falla ^___________^o

- Quita esa cara de tonto - Kines se paro en el borde de el balcon y brinco hacia el edificio de el frente-

- Por lo menos no la tengo de borrego a medio morir... -apenas Kash alcanzo a Kines le lanzo el disquette a sus manos- Lo necesitaras jefe cuando veas a tu hermano... -Kash entonces tomo otra direccion- _ademas yo no existo... ni existire... soy un asesino que no existe y Takao es un asesino que desea dejar de existir..._

- Hitoshi... es hora de vernos...

"Mientras el destino conspiraba para que todo se complicara con la llegada de otras personas importantes en la vida de Koushi y con ellas la razon de Kash por seguir viviendo"

Aeropuerto de China...

"Un pelirojo se quitaba las gafas mientras esperaba que la escala en china terminara"

- Tantos secretos... y pocos recuerdos... -Yuri pensaba en la informacion que habia conseguido y que llevaria directamente a Kai-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Cuando esto comenzó  
No tenía nada que decir  
Y me perdí en el vacío adentro de mi  
(Estaba confundido)  
Y lo viví todo para encontrar  
Que no soy la única persona con estas cosas en mente  
(Adentro de mí)  
Pero todo lo que pueden ver las palabras revelaron  
Es la única cosa real que me queda por sentir  
(Nada que perder)  
Simplemente atrapado, hueco y solo  
Y la culpa es toda mía, y la culpa es toda mía  
  
Quiero sanar, quiero sentir lo que pensé que nunca fue real  
Quiero dejar ir el dolor que he sentido por tanto tiempo  
(Borrar todo el dolor hasta que se haya ido)  
Quiero sanar, quiero sentir como si estuviera cerca de algo real  
Quiero encontrar algo que he querido desde el principio  
Algún lugar a donde pertenecer]  


_____________________________________________________________________________________

Arashi: =_= ya me desquite por hoy... ahora a preparar el layout para que pueda presentarlo ante fanlisting.org para pedir ser el fanlisting oficial de Kai/ Takao, Takao/Kai. deseenme suerte... ^^V

Spark: X__________________X -------------------------------- trauma psicologico....

Nexuz: en el proximo capi incluira una bio de los OC

Arashi: bueno ahora a darle al calculo T______________________T malditas mates!!!!!!!!!


	4. Sidestory One: A Secret About You

"Beyblade pertenece a sus respectivos dueños asi que demanden a alguien mas... el fragmento es de Limp Bizkit oka ¬¬"

Nota: Re-reviews seran contestados en el capitulos normales...

****

Angel's Revenge:

__

Sidestory One: A Secret About You

[You keep your distance   
I can't deny you   
I got the feeling   
Can't satisfy you   
I got your picture on the wall   
I got the picture long gone   
You keep your wishes   
I'll keep my feelings   
There goes along the one   
That kept me breathing   
I'm waiting for you   
I know you're leaving   
I still adore you   
You never need me   
Hold on   
I've found another way to let you go away   
Hold on   
You've found another way to bleed my soul away]  


___________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

~Seiryu~

.

.

.

.

.

El guardian del este

El Dragon mitico y poderoso... 

El Dragon que siempre nace en las tormentas...

.

.

.

.

.

El YingYan de un fenix...

Un fenix de nombre Suzaku... 

Enemigos, guardianes y amantes...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sin embargo su maximo poder se muestra cuando es usado por el espiritu de un ser puro...

Una persona que en su corazon ha conocido el amor mas puro que pueda mostrar un alma a otra...

Sin embargo el espiritu puro ha sido maltratado y herido sin que Seiryu pueda protegerlo fisicamente...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero hay cosas...

Que aun sobreviven...

Que siguen fortaleciendo...

.

.

.

.

.

Escondido entre las sombras...

Ha callado y desaparecido mientras sufre...

Sin embargo el corazon aun sigue ahi intacto...

.

.

.

.

.

Amandolo en secreto...

Cuidandolo desde las sombras...

Protegiendolo de aquellos que puedan herirlo...

.

.

.

.

.

Y aqui comienza como mi historia... tratando de informar al portador del fenix quien es mi amo... Informarlo de que mi amado y su portador estan aun vivos... Pero que niegan a reverlarse mostrando lo que ahora son...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Una ave de fuego conocida actualmente como Dranzer desciende lentamente sobre nubes de tormenta y frente a ella un espejo que parece reflejar el famoso diluvio de la biblia"

- Dragoon... -La ave murmuro y despues concentrando su energia proyecto una aura de fuego hacia el espejo- Abre.... -El fuego era absorbido por el espejo y este empezo a abrirse un poco- ¡Ahora! -Dranzer se convirtio en una flama pequeña y entro por el agujero de el espejo- Estoy segura... es la tierra del este... la tierra de los amos de la tormenta...

"Dranzer empezo a brillar y revelo la imagen de una mujer luciendo unas ropas ceremoniales tipo druidas... su cabello estaba alborotado como la de su dueño pero caia por su espalda hasta sus tobillos... en su frente lucia una hermosa joya dorada y dos cimbolos que parecian arcos...sus ojos eran escarlatas y su piel ligeramente rosada... en su espalda dos hermosas alas rojas se extendian, Dranzer se miro a si misma y sonrio"

- Con que es cierto... la tormenta adopta demasiada formas y en estas tierras todos toman forman semihumanas... -Dranzer empezo a caminar hacia el este...al castillo donde el amo de las tierras de este residia-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Caminar sin rumbo es una cosa... pero cuando tu rumbo es correcto y descubres cosas que jamas hubieras imaginado antes.... es otra cosa"

- Dragoon - Dranzer se paro y observaba al Dragon que yacia placidamente dormido a orillas de un rio helado- Mi... -Dranzer interrumpio sus palabras y recobro la compostura que solia mostrar- Ese tonto... -Dranzer camino pero jamas espero lo siguiente- Dra... ¡¡AAHHH!!

"Dragoon desperto y miro a la joven peliroja luchar por no hundirse en la nieve que se derretia y la hundia sin capacidad de luchar... Dranzer apenas podia respirar, su esencia de fuego puro se habia vuelto su debilidad haciendo que el hielo la tragara lentamente, sin embargo habia algo mas en la nieve, algo que la paralizaba rapidamente y la hacia debilitarse"

- Sostente -se escucho una voz grave y que ella conocia muy bien- ¡Ahi voy! -Dragoon entro formando un tornado y sacandola con la delicadeza de una pluma en la brisa matinal-

- Dragoon... -Dranzer queria llorar pero seguia resistiendo las lagrimas que trataban de surgir-

- Eres novata -Dragoon dijo apenas descendio lejos de la nieve-

- No tanto para darte una buena paliza -dijo enfada al ver que no la reconocia-

- Oye... salve tu vida... -dijo el dragon y entonces miro los ojos de la chica- Esa mirada...

"Un lejano recuerdo, la primera vez que lucho contra Dranzer... La mirada de la bestia mitica cuando empataron... esa mirada mortal y fria tan propia de ella"

- Dra... ¡DRANZER! -De pronto Dragoon estaba a casi 20 metros de espaldas contra un arbol sudando frio- Dranzer... eres tu ^^U

- No malgastes mi nombre... ¡TONTO! -El Fenix se acerco corriendo y antes de que el dragon reaccionara- ¡Me tenias muerta de preocupacion!

- Dranzer... -Dragon miro al angel escarlata abrazando su garra- yo... -Sabia que no debia pero lo hizo- Dranzer... -Puso la otra garra sobre las alas de el bello angel y entonces sucedio-

__

Venganza...

"Dranzer sintio recuerdos pasar por su cuerpo sagrado mientras Dragoon solo la abrazaba mas fuerte... Ella estaba viendo el mismo sueño que Kai tenia... Pero ella miraba todo desde el cielo envuelta entre las garras de el Dragon... Trato de zafarse e ir a rescatar a su amo del hombre de la espada pero Dragoon la envolvio con su cola y cuello"

__

Pronto sabras...

"Dranzer al ver el beso comprendio quien era y entonces dejo de luchar mientras el dragon sabia que habia traicionado a su amo al momento de abrazar a su amor... a su doncella... Sin embargo Dranzer parecia estar en coma y emitio un brillo que solo miraron Dragoon y Kai"

- Dranzer... -Dragoon la solto lentamente mientras volvian al bosque de las tierras del este- Mi... mi Dranzer... - Dragoon la envolvio en una suave esfera de aire y la sostuvo frente a el- Dranzer mirame y dime algo...

- Me... Dragoon tu... yo quiero... Te amo... -Dranzer dijo despertando mientras entre sus manos tan tibias tomaba el rostro de la bestia- Yo...

- Dranzer... te amo desde el dia en que luchamos por primera vez... -Dragoon la deposito delicadamente y con ojos chispenado de alegria- Me debo ir... me llama...

- Dragoon tu sabes que hare... -Dragoon volteo y miro al angel escarlata-

- Lo se y no quiero lastimarte... ¡Cadenas Sagradas! -Dranzer trato de volar y alejarse pero unas cadenas azules la rodearon formando unos brazaletes en su mano y un collar en su cuello- al menos eso te tendra quieta...

- No sera por mucho Dragoon... por que tu sabes que nada me detendra... -Dragoon cerro sus ojos y empezo a desaparecer- ¡¡NADA ME DETENDRA!!... -Dranzer esta empezo a llorar dejandose caer en el suave pasto mientras lagrimas rojas caian y se evaporaban sin llegar al piso-

- Se que alguien entro a la zona de los espiritus de cristal... -Dranzer al oir la voz se levanto y emprendio el vuelo escondiendose- Mira la nieve...

- Algun novato habra caido -dos bestias, para ser mas preciso un pegaso y un tigre alado miraban la nieve-

- Sin duda esto es obra de quien penetro la puerta a la fuerza...-dijo el tigre-

- Un espiritu de fuego... -el pegaso dijo- Aqui no descansaba Seiryu... El informo a los antiguos de que aqui estaria...

- Debemos avisar a todos... Seiryu puede estar en peligro... -ambas bestias se fueron rapidamente con una fuerte ventisca-

- Seiryu... el legendario Seiryu... -Dranzer se sentia morir cuando la verdad la golpeo- El mas poderoso espiritu de el este... es Seiryu... es... es mi Dragoon... -Dranzer apoyo su rostro en sus rodillas y sus alas la envolvieron- aquel a quien rechaze antes de conocer... era... era el...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Hace largo tiempo rechace un enlace que los antiguos acordaron... ahora mi corazon estaba en tinieblas y no sabia que hacer... pero esto lo terminare de contar despues... aun debo quitarme estas cadenas... unas cadenas puestas por aquel a quien mas amo...

___________________________________________________________________________________

[Mantienes tu distancia   
No te puedo rechazar  
Tengo el presentimiento de que  
No puedo satisfacerte   
Tengo tu fotografía en la pared  
Tengo la fotografía del pasado  
Tu guardas tus deseos  
Yo guardaré mis sentimientos  
Ahí va la que   
Me mantiene respirando  
Estoy esperándote  
Sé que te vas a ir  
Todavía te adoro  
Tu nunca me necesitas   
Espera  
He encontrado otra manera de dejar que te marches  
Espera  
Has encontrado otra manera de sangrar mi alma]

Ehistoria la hice basandome en lo que esta pasando Dranzer en todo este relajo... o es que no notaron que Dranzer trata de hablar pero la callan... ^^V thanx Mimi y Ryka por escuchar mis locuras mientras escribia y a mi amorcito ^O^.. TE AMO NISHI!!!

Spark+Nexuz: No olviden dejar review... _O_U ama calmese (rodando por un ataque psicopata de malignidad)

Arashi: @O@ NO!!!  



	5. Capitulo 3: ¿quien controla a quien?

"Beyblade No me pertenece beyblade oka... gomen nasai pero tuve un accidente y no estoy en condiciones de disutir nada __________XXXX... ASI QUE NO SE QUEJEN POR QUE ESCRIBO ESTAS....."

(se ve a Arashi siendo atada a la cama por su guardian)

- Nexuz: gomen nasai por lo ultimo... la ama tuvo un ligero accidente... bueno re-reviews antes de que spark tenga otra razon para ir al psicologo...

RE-REVIEWS:

ORO MAKOTO: Gomen amiga si no ando en la red... pero es que realmente fue medio feo el asunto -.- muy personal.... PERO AUN ASI GRACIAS!!!! T_T los reviews me levantan el animo en -la callan los guardianes-

Nexuz+Spark: aun no se esta muriendo ¬¬U

LIOKU: Nexuz: explico... Takao usa de nombre Koushi... pero como asesino usa un nombre clave... vamos que asesino dice su nombre en plena escena de crimen xP

Spark: HELP O!!! -Arashi le da un patada desde donde esta atada-

NANCY HIWATARY: En mi bloggu lo tengo puesto si no me falla... ve a miprofile y ahi entras a mi blog ^^... ahit engo el gif... aunque perdi la imagen buena en alta resolucion T~T

YUUNA USHIHA: pues espero tener varios subidos y curarme ^_^ ademas... -se ve los guardianes saltarle encima- @O@ en el siguiente capi o en otros dos mas subo el slash O!!!

Saya: Spark: hola señorita Saya... y como ya sabe... no es usted la muerta ^^U

Nexuz: y dice que dentro de poco se pasa a leer sus fanfics que ya le hace falta leer algo suyo ^^U -Arashi atras desmayada-

Nexuz+Spark: vamos con el capitulo antes de que despierte...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Graffiti decorations  
Under the sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learned were never true  
  
Now I find myself in question  
They point the finger at me again  
Guilty by association  
You point the finger at me again  
  
I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind]

****

ANGEL'S REVENGE

__

Capitulo 3: ¿quien controla a quien?

____________________________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________________________________________

****

"Hitoshi veia la luna llena... habia algo extraño en el ambiente y lo sabia... en su mano un beyblade "vacio"... un beyblade sin bit chip... un beyblade sin dueño... y el se sentia agotado"

- No te culpes de cosas que no pasaron... -La voz itnerrumpio los pensamientos de Hitoshi-

- ¡¿Quien ray...?! -Hitoshi casi se cae de espaldas al mirar al peli-azul-

- Hola hermano

- Takao...

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hikari tomaba una malteada gigante con dos popotes mientras Ale y Nat pensaban que se iba a morir de congelamiento cerebral... ambos miraban como Hikari seguia tomando la malteada sin respirar segun ellos hasta que la solto y sonrio abiertamente... ambos miraron el vaso vacio con una gotota"

- Ale te quedo delicioso =9 puedes preparar otra ^O^ -la chica empezo a brincar en SD en la cocina de el lugar-

- ¿Ale cuanta azucar tenia esa cosa? -Nat dijo mientras miraba a la hacker de el grupo brincar como loca por todos lados-

- Lo suficiente para tener energia hasta mañana -dijo ale mientras sacaba un pollo de un horno- crees que el jefe llegue al festejo... o crees que se haya ido a festejar -Ale dijo con un ligero sonrojo-

- No creo... quedo fuera de combate el chico ese... -Nat tomo asiento mientras tomaba una bolsa de bombones, entonces Hikari lo tomo de el cuello amenazadoramente-

- ¬_________¬ quello comer bombones.. -Nat sonrio nerviosamente y le dio la bolsa a la joven- T_T mis bombones

- Creo que tenemos una adicta al azucar -Ale miro al revoltijo dorado como le solian decir comiendo bombones- veamos mañana como se va a levantar ^^U

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Mientras Hitoshi estaba recostado en su cama con el peliazul en brazos... en una mano sostenia el disquette que Nat le habia entregado a Koushi... Hitoshi acariciaba el pelo de su hermano tiernamente"

- Yosie... Kinomiya Yosie... -Hitoshi leyo la etiqueta mientras su hermano solo lloraba en silencio-

- Siempre ha sido asi... Primero papa y sus excavaciones... termino trabajando para la BBA... -Hitoshi se mordio los labios-

- Despues mi hermano se alejo de mi... para trabajar para ellos...

- Finalmente tu fuiste la ultima pieza... -Hitoshi solto de su calido abrazo al peli-azul y se sento- Mama...

- Ella tambien... realmente la BBA nos controlo a ti y a mi...

- Todo por... Yo sabia lo de Rei... tambien lo de Max... Kai siempre estuvo en la mira... sin embargo muchas familias tenian al dragon en su simbolo...

- Si los cuatro gobernantes se juntan podrian crear un renacimiento o...

- El fin... Mama lo supo... Sin embargo el callar la mato lentamente... Pero... ¿Que puedo hacer?

"Koushi se levanto de la cama de su hermano sonriendo... camino hacia la puerta y volteo mirandolo fijamente... entonces le lanzo una tarjeta"

- Si decides ser libre... ven y buscame... -Takao sonrio y Hitoshi miro la tarjeta-

- Y Kai... -Hitoshi miro al chico y el peli-azul mostro sus ojos azul acero-

- Si interfiere lo matare...

- Takao... yo no creo que pu...

- No soy Takao... Takao es un chico que fue campeon de beyblade... ahora soy Niwa Koushi... Takao era un chico que cuando trato de luchar tomo una espada y mato a alguien por defenderse... Koushi es alguien que toma su propia espada y asesina sabiendo que no le ha hecho nada su victima... Takao y Koushi son dos personas distintas y ya no me llames Takao... -Takao se fue furioso meintras Hitoshi se quedaba petrificado-

- .................. Cuidate... Niwa... Koushi... -Hitoshi miro el disquette- ¿Por que se enojo?

Mientras en alguna playa de Grecia...

- Hermosa noche... -Un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules aparecia, lucia una polera negra arremangada y pantalones blancos-

- Eli... -el nombre fue murmuro por unos labios color cereza- Kazakis espero que lo hayas conseguido... -La mujer se revelo como Connie luciendo su tipico traje blanco-

- ¿Desde cuando de usted? -dijo el hombre sonriendo- Gisselle... a veces me sorprendes... unas veces eres dulce y otras... -La mujer empezo a caminar alejandose- y otras eres una testaruda...

- cuando decidas hablar de negocios avisame... -En ese momento Connie fue retenida de el hombro-

- Mizuhara Max actualmente se encuentra con su madre investigando el laboratorio de noruega... Rei Kon esta en Japon pero se encuentra en las oficinas centrales... Ky... como se llame... parece haberse dado por vencido...

- Gracias Eli -Connie beso la mejilla de el homre que solo se sonrojo ligeramente- te debo una...

- Un viaje -dijo el hombre sonriendole mientras connie sacaba un celular-

- Un fin de semana quizas... -marco un numero y giro- Habla Gisselle Belana comuniquenme con el embajador de Japon -su voz se volvio fira-

- Siempre te comportas como una leona cuidando a sus cachorros -Eli dijo y se retiro a su mansion-

"Connie fingio no oir y espero a escuchar una voz japonesa de el otro lado"

________________________________________________________________________________

Siguiente Mañana...

Tienda de Discos T.N.D (Tsubasa No Dendetsu)...

=plin=

"El ruido de la puerta fue emitido mientras un pelirojo miraba una papel que tenia en la mano... Yury estaba totalmente perdido y no sabia tecnicamente para donde arrancar... asi que habia optado por pedir direcciones despues de una larga lucha interna por aceptar que estaba perdido... Y es que el orgullo no le permitia aceptarlo aun ahora"

- Disculpen -Yuriy miro a todos lados viendo la tienda vacia- que raro...

"Se veia bajar a Ale con una caja de discos... sonreia a medias y la caja la ponia en el mostrador, traia unos jeans negros y camiseta azul, una pañoleta en la cabeza y un tatuaje lucia en su cuello, traia tennis zul con negro... en ese momento bozteso y se estiro ignorando al ruso que la miraba hacer su rutina de ejercicio mañanero"

- What's up? -Ale dijo y se golpeo la cabeza- gomen nasai... Ohayo... ¿busca algo especial?... -Yuriy puso el papel con la direccion y la chica lo miro interrogante- Una direccion... habla lindo cachorrito... o acaso te comio la lengua el raton...

- ¡¡SI HABLO SABE QUE ESTAR PERDIDO DESDE HACE TRES HORAS Y TENER QUE ACEPTARLO!! -Yuriy grito casi tumbando de el grito a la chica por decirle cachorrito-

- TENGA MODALES USTED IDIOTA!!!... _ UGH!!!!... ¡¡CREE QUE ES EL UNICO CON UN MAL DIA!! ¡¡SABE QUE ES DORMIR CON ALGUIEN QUE SE ATASCO DE AZUCAR Y SE LA PASO VIENDO PROGRAMAS DE HACKERS!!! ¡¡¡¡SABE QUE ES ESTAR ASI!!! ¡¡SI NO SABE CALLESE EL...!! mejor me controlo soy mejor que usted -la chica dijo enfurruñada y en forma de demonio gigante-

- Dis... disculpe -Yuriy aclaro su garganta y miro al demonio gigante frente al mostrador- señorita...

- Yayoi Alejandra -dijo con un tic en el ojo mientras ya estaba seminormal-

- Ivanov Yuriy... -dijo y en ese momento Hikari bajaba-

- Ale lo siento por anoche... -Hikari miro a Ale analizar el rostro de el chico y ella tambien lo analizo desde donde estaba-

- Yuriy Ivanov -Yuriy empezo a reir malignamente pensando que la chica lo habia reconocido por su fama-

- I... Iva -Hikari decia como disco rayado-

- WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Ale tomo la caja de discos lanzandola por los aires y Hikari apenas alcanzo a atraparla-

- O_O... _... o.o? -Yuriy parpadeo ante la agilidad de la chica castaña-

- Oigan chicas -se oyo la voz de Koushi y cuando apenas Yuriy iba a voltear- Han visto a Nat...

=ZAZ=

"Yuriy tenia una enorme gota... Ale habia tacleado como si fuera defensa de Futbol Americano... Hikari vacio la caja de discos y se la puso a Koushi quien seguia en el piso lejos de la vista de Yuriy... En ese momento bajaba Nat quien al ver a Yuriy se puso mas blanco de lo normal y dio media vuelta como robot"

- Gomen jefazo pero es que aun.... aun se le nota eso en la cara-

- @_@ me axfisian -Ambas chicas levanton en vilo a su jefe y salieron corriendo hacia la parte trasera dejando a Yuriy solo-

- ¿Pero que rayos? -Yuriy empezo a zapatear y regreso Hikari con una sonrisa y un mapa dibujado-

- No tiene pierde y vayase de aqui O -Hikari arrastro a Yuriy afuera de el comercio mientras unos estudiantes llegaban- Pasenle chicos esta abierto ^_^ -empujo a Yuriy y sonrio- vete derecho y en la esquina empiezas a seguir el mapa -Hikari entro y Yuriy solo se quedo parado-

- No me podia ir peor

Parte trasera de la tienda y donde esta el sistema de viginalancia primario...

- Yu... -Nat seguia como con el cerebro trabado-

- @_________@ casi me matan -Koushi volteo y miro a su compañero- Nat...

- gomen... no esperaba... -Nat decia con un temblor en la voz-

- pues al menos tenemos la cinta de seguridad... -Koushi dijo sabiendo lo que significaba para Nat tener esas imagenes- aunque creo que tendra show incluido -dijo sonriendo-

- No me digas que.... -Nat sonrio mirando al par de amigas que miraba por la camara de vigilancia-

- Por favor crees que despues de un ataque de azucar inmenso y malhumor por tener que trabajar estarian normales... -el poseedor de Dragoon dijo-

- ¬_¬u tienes razon

"mientras ambas chicas atendian a los clientes que llegaban... ambas sonreian aunque Ale ya estuviera mejor le enviaba miraditas de enojo a Hikari quien solo sonreia nerviosamente y pensaba no vovler a tomar algo con tanta azucar... Koushi y Nat salieron atrayendo inmediatamente a las clientas femeninas de el local"

- Pocos meses han sido suficiente para que Strafe crezca... -se escucho una voz femenina a espaldas de Koushi y este volteo-

- ¿Puedo atenderla? -dijo Koushi sonriendo falsamente-

- Los discos de Linkin -Azuru la joven que habia sostenido a Takao estaba parada frente a Koushi-

- Yo la llevare... -Koushi se separo de unas adolescentes y guio a la chica quien solo les sacaba la lengua a las otras-

- Veo que has crecido gatito -Azuru sonrio mientras le guiñaba-

- ................ Dime Makoto... ¿como sigue el negocio...?

- Muy bien... pero Darkie nesecita ayuda... -de pronto la chica tenia estrellas en los ojos- Este es el soundtrack de el ultimo torneo de beyblade -dijo ignorandototalmente al peli-azul-

- Si...

- Ukyo x3 me lo llevo -Dijo sonriendo como gata-

- Me pregunto como termine enredado contigo...

- Facil estaba en una etapa... ser tu novia era buena opcion... aunque fue poco tiempo... -Makoto tomaba tres discos en total y le entregaba dinero a Takao- quedate con el cambio... y recuerda que aun estas a prueba... asi que no seas tierno... -dijo la chica saliendo de el lugar-

- _Cual cambio... al final alguien controla a alguien mas..._ -Koushi tomo el dinero y lo dejo en manos de Hikari- Hoy ire a hacer una entrega... personal... -Koushi dijo sentenciando-

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

[Decoraciones en graffiti  
Bajo el cielo de polvo  
Una constante ola de tensión  
Sobre la confianza rota  
Las lecciones que me enseñaste  
Las aprendí y nunca fueron verdad  
  
Ahora yo me encuentro preguntándome  
Ellos apuntan su dedo hacia mí de nuevo  
Culpable por asociación  
Me apuntas con tu dedo de nuevo  
  
Quiero huir  
Nunca decir adiós  
Quiero saber la verdad  
En lugar de imaginarme porqué  
Yo quiero las respuestas  
No más mentiras  
Quiero cerrar la puerta  
Y abrir mi mente]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Gomen Nasai pero tuve un pequeño accidente y puede que no escriba tanto como suelo hacerlo gomen nasai...


	6. Capitulo 4: Llamando a los cazadores

"Oka Para que lor epito... ah ya se... para que no me acusen de ratera hija de la =censurado=... y por eso digo que deberia matar primero a los viles censuradores (Viendo a sus guardianes)"

Spark: los re-reviews O_O

Tsubasa Winner: thanx por todo tu apoyo n_n y espero seguir haciendo update seguido

Nexuz: amita esta enojada T_T

Arashi: n_n claro que no

Spark: O_O tan enojada esta!!!

Oro Makoto: como vez ya estoy mejor y si me gane la maldita subscripcion de SJ *O*

Nexuz+Spark: era que se cuidara no que se matara escalando apredes como arañara

Arashi: ¬¬* al fic ahora

.

.

.

ANGEL'S REVENGE

__

Capitulo 4: Llamando a los cazadores...

___________________________________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________________________________

[From the top to the bottom

Bottom to top I stop

At the core I've forgotten

In the middle of my thoughts

Taken far from my safety

The picture is there

The memory won't escape me

But why should I care

There's a place so dark you can't see the end

(Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend

The rain then sends dripping acidic questions

Forcefully, the power of suggestion

Then with the eyes tightly shut looking thought the rust and rotten dust

A spot of light floods the floor

And pours over the rusted world of pretend

The eyes ease open and its dark again]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yuriy se paraba frente a un edificio departamental… El dia estaba nublado escasamente y algunos rayos de luz se colaban entre las nubes como hilos de luz… el color blanquecino de el edificio resaltaba en aquella vision… Yuriy tomo el mapa y lo levanto… Una gota y una venita aparecieron en su frente recordando a la dependienta que le habia gritado… Cuando empezo a a caminar directo hacia la entrada de el edificio sus ojos azules chocaron contra unos carmesi… Kai lo miro interrogante y Yuriy percibio un ligero aroma a ¿Violetas?"

- Ivanov…-La voz de sorpresa fue luego seguida por una disgusto- ¿Que haces aqui Ivanov?

- Que calida bienvenida… Quizas sea major que lo discutamos en otro lugar Hiwatari…. En medio de la calle no es buen lugar.

- Pues ya que estas aqui… te llevare de tour… -Kai dijo y empezo a caminar-

- Cuanta desconfianza… me voy a offender… -dijo sarcasticamente- ¿O es que tu apartamento es un basurero…?

- Simplemente que no le tengo confianza a nadie… -Kai replica mientras Yuriy se ponia a la par-

- Aun lo extrañas…

- ……………

- Veo que aun lo amas…

- …………………Vete al diablo -Kai le dedico una mirada de odio-

- Me alegro ver que no has cambiado mucho… -Yuriy sonrio dejando pasmado al ruso-japones- no me mires asi… -dijo ante la mirada incredula-

- ¿Es una señal de el apocalipsis? -Kai dijo probando al ruso-

- Lo que digas… -Yuriy dijo sabiendo de antemano que su actitud no era natural-

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Oficinas centrales de la BBA japon...

"Hitoshi miraba unos documentos que pensaba llevarle a el Señor D. cuando algo atrajo su atencion... Rei caminaba por el pasillo con cara de desvelado... una gota aparecio en la cabeza de Hitoshi al ver al neko-jing estrellarse contra una pared"

- ¿Estas bien? -Hitoshi pregunto-

- @_@U... -se sacudio su cabeza y se levanto riendo- gomen es que ando algo desvelado...

- ¿y eso? -Hitoshi pregunto sospechando-

- Pues es que me la pase tratando de contactar a unos amigos para cierta informacion pero es todo...

- Informacion sobre mi familia... -Hitoshi dijo y Rei asintio tristemente-

- Es que...

- Se supone que la bomba en las ruinas de sudamerica fue plantada... Aprovecharon que creiamos que era un ataque de alguna guerrilla... pero despues al llegar Takao y el abuelo fueron raptados... el abuelo fue muerto... y yo me quede protegido mientras mi hermano sufria... Saben que Takao murio en uno de los antiguos complejos de Biovolt... por que no dejan descansar a los muertos -hitoshi dijo mientras Kyo y el señor Dickenson entraba- Me dijeron que las busqueda habia sido cerrada... -Hitoshi volteo mirando al señor D.- ¿como se atreve..?

- Escucha muchacho segun nuestros contactos de Noruega...

- Callese... ¡Ya me tienen harto!... jamas pude estar con Takao mientras vivio... y este juego me tiene harto... ya no seguire este juego... por que... ¡¡POR QUE SOLO A USTEDES LES IMPORTA LO QUE SIGNIFICA DRAGOON COMO SELLO!!... jamas le importo mi familia... -Hitoshi lanzo los papeles al aire y salio rumbo al ascensor-

- ¿sello? -Kyo ajusto sus lentes-

- ¿Que le pasa a ese...? -Rei dijo enarcando una ceja-

- Lo ignoro muchachos... -el señor Dickenson dijo-_ Por que no le importa... Antes el estaba muy interesado... Acaso sabra lo que le paso a Yosie... Es imposible..._

__________________________________________________________________________________

Arcade X-Heaven...

"El la ruidosa arcadia se escuah un telefono sonar... una chica de ojos carmesi y cabello castaño, su cabello eran puras trenzas con decoraciones en las puntas, su piel era un poco acanelada pero se notaba que era de piel lechosa... lucia una blusa estilo chino y unos pescadores"

- Arcadia X-Heaven... ¿En que podemos servirle?

- **Cymric... Leidenschaften...** -se escucho colgar y la joven hizo lo mismo-

- Clover.. avisale a las chicas que saldre esta noche... -la joven dijo y tomando impulso se sento en el mostrador-

- Si jefa... -la chica dijo con acento ingles-

- Que raro... -la chica dejo su gesto pensativo y sonrio- Estimados cleintes... recuerden que la proxima semana la Arcadia estara cerrada...

_________________________________

Tienda de ropa Stern Traümen 

"una joven mujer vestida con un top negro y jeans negros atendia unas estudiantes... Un joven se le acerco llamandole"

- ¿Que pasa Shitai? -Dijo la mujer-

- Llamo el jefe Ginkawa... -se acerco y le murmuro unas palabras al oido- **Bobtail... Traümen...**

- _......... tendra que ver con... _Entiendo n_n... -volteo a ver a las estudiantes- creo que el color vino te sentara bien

- Por cierto Ginkawa mañana llega el nuevo embarque de ropa... -el chico giro y se retiro-

_________________________________

Estudio de tatuajes Hint...

"Una chica saboreaba una paleta sentada en la barda de el local... los rayos de sol acariciaban sus largos cabellos castaños, lucia gafas negras, un topa y una minifalda de cuero negras con unas sandalias"

- Es un dia perfecto... -la chica dijo y se arqueo disfrutando de el calido dia- nada puede modificarlo...

- ¡¡DAJI!! ¡¡TU CELULAR ESTA SONANDO!! -un chico de ojos plata lanzo un celular dandole en la cabeza a la castaña-

- Maldicion Andrei T_T.... Hola ¬¬ -contesto enojada-

- **Shandris... Berührung... **............................. -se oyo que colgaban-

- O_OU wa...

- ¿Daji pasa algo? -dijo el oji-plata-

- nada.... que oso T_T -Daji casi se cae al piso pero escucho unos piropos nada aptos para niños- _X ya estan molestando estos niñatos

=ZAZ=

"Andrei miro un par de chicos golpeados alejarse de el lugar"

- -_-U y sigue igual

_________________________________

Cafe SVZ...

"Kai y Yuriy hablaban pacficamente... claro si pacificamente era ver a Kai con cara de fastidiado y Yuriy con ganas inmensas de matar a cierta mesera"

- Gracias por tu autografo *-* -La peli-azul celeste brinco alejandose y chocando contra un chico moreno de ojos verdes-

- Lan -_-XXX -la tomo de el cuello de su uniforme- Deja de molestar a los clientes... ¬________¬X o me haras enoajrme

- O_O... ^_^ oka n_n mi ser niña buena incapaz de hackear el sistema de el gobierno japones O=) -a Kai y Yuriy solo les salio una gota al escuchar-

- Solo callate -_-U -se la llevo arrastrando-

- Disculpen las molestias -.- -dijo una oji-verde- el almuerzo va por la casa... -al alejarse unos brazos rodearon a la oji-verde-

- Hermana -dijo el otro oji-verde- **Habana... Augen...**

- Y eso...

- Seguro que seran los nuevos...

- Es cierto... hay que enviarle un regalo *^^* -dijo la oji-verde sonriendo-

- ù_úU haz algo normal ¬.¬U

- ¬¬XXX Jordan

- Aunque me mires asi... seguiras siendo mi hermanita despistada -le talla la cabeza fuertemente dejandole el pelo parado y lleno de estatica- O_o como es que te cargas asi...

- Oye Ara... -un chico rubio la toca y se escucha un ruido de corto circuito- puf @o@

- v_vU Pobre Alex -dijo Jordan mirando al rubio-

Mientras con Kai y Yuriy...

- Huele a quemado -Yuriy dijo y despues miro a la mesera normal con el pelo parado y un chico que parecia electrocutado- O_ou... bueno... como te decia... recuerdas el escandolo de el laboratorio de Noruega...

- ..................................... -Kai solo guardo silencio-

- Lo siento al hacerte recordar lo de Takao... Pero segun me informe con algunos...

- Takao no esta muerto... -Kai dijo dudoso- soñe que vino a verme... pero sinceramente dudo que sea una ilusion...

- A eso me refiero... -Yuriy apoyo sus brazos en la mesa- Sucede que averigue un par de cosas...

- ¿Como que?

- Como que hay otro Ivanov -Yuriy dijo tan de pronto que Kai casi escupia su cafe que estaba bebiendo-

- Y no embaraze a nadie... aclaro por si acaso... -Yuriy dijo- Me refiero a que tengo un hermano... y segun me dijo mi informante... El y Takao tenian una extraña relacion... -Kai enarco una ceja- Segun me dijo mi contacto estaban muy unidos desde entonces...

- Espero... que lo que digas es cierto... _y que tu hermano no haya caido en el encanto de Takao... _-Kai simplente cerro los ojos-

______________________________________

Cibercafe Blue Navi... Dia libre...

"Yami usaba una laptop y unos googles conectados a unos guantes... Makoto entro con su preciada carga de discos y miro con una gran gota... De pronto Yami se quito los guantes y los googles y empezo a bailar sobre el escritorio donde estaba sentada"

- ¬_¬U ¿acaso de tu epoca de bailarina en el Chibi-Neko? -Yami paro de pronto y miro a Mako con fuego en los ojos-

- Solo fue una semana antes de mi rescate _ ¡¡y yo jamas me rebajaria a semejante cosa!! -Yami se bajo y miro seriamente a Mako-

- Ya era broma... Ademas nada me puede molestar... -Mako dijo risueñamente-

- Viste a tu... "Mi angel azul de la perdicion que me levanta entre sueños y me lleva a apreciar la tormenta" -Yami dijo imitando la voz de Makoto y con corazones en los ojos- sabes... hablas dormida-nyo x3 -se empezo a escuchar el timbre de el telefono-

- O_O... ¿Ukyo? -En ese momento entro el hombre que lidereaba Zusage y miro a las dos chicas mirandose con rayos-

- ¬¬U oigan par de sordas... dejen un dia de matarse mutuamente y contesten el telefono

"Contrario a las ordenes ambas empezaron apelearse y aventaron lo que tenian a mano incluyendo la laptop y los discos"

- Mi hermosa laptop donde tengo almacenada las cuentas bancarias de varios presidentes tranzas de latinoamerica O_OU y aun no les he robado el dinero T_T -Yami estaba en estado chibi con orejas de gato-

- Mis hermosos discos T_T... y Koushi me ayudo a buscarlos... -Al igual que Yami pero ademas tenia una cola afelpada-

- ¬¬U -toma el telefono- hola v_v

- **Noru... Zusage...** -al igual que otras veces se escucho el telefono colgar- perfecto... ahora solo me falta que me caiga un rayo

- BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! -ambas chicas empezaron a llorar-

- Dios mio dame paciencia para no matarlas... -el chico de cabello azabache y largo dijo resignado-

- ¡¡Mi dinero!!

- ¡¡buahhh!! llora conmigo amiga T_T -ambas se abrazan-

- Ire a ver si me intoxico con algo en la cocina v_vU

__________________________________

"Aya observaba las flores marchitas que iban a tirar... un iris estaba entre ellas... un hermoso iris blanco que lo hizo sonrojar"

- Aya deja de soñar -youji entro y miro al pelirojo- La floreria esta atascada... y Omi ya casi termina de llamar...

- es cierto... lastima que ella no sea lider...

"Aya tiro las flores rescatando el iris blanco ya casi marchito y aguardandolo en una bolsa de su pantalon"

__________________________________

"Takao sonreia y recibio un abrazo de parte de Nat... Ambos miraron el telefono de el local sonar"

- Es tiempo...

- Esas palabras... -Takao se solto de el abrazo de Nat y tomo el telefono-

- ¿Que pasa? -Entro Ale con Hikari sobre su espalda- Liecht bajate ¬¬

- xP amargada -Hikari se bajo y sonrio- Koushi...

- Kines... Strafe... -Takao sonrio siendo el mismo y sus tres compañeros se quedaron algo aturdidos- oh... -Se calmo y salio-

- Por un momento volvio a ser Takao...

- Vamos a trabajar chicos... -hikari dijo tomando la inciativa- por cierto bonito tatuaje temporal Ale...

"Mientras Koushi subia a las habitaciones sobre la tienda y sacaba de un pedestal a Seiryu... lo movio con gracia cortando el aire y sonrio"

- Kai pronto... muy pronto lo probaras... -Koushi dijo con los ojos teñidos ligeramente de rojo-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Desde la cima hasta el fondo

Desde el fondo a la cima, yo paro

En el centro yo he olvidado

En medio de mis pensamientos

Llevado lejos de mi seguridad

El dibujo está ahí

Los recuerdos no se me escaparán

Pero por qué me preocupo

Ahí hay un lugar tan oscuro que no puedes ver el final

(el cielo se dirige de vuelta) y sacude aquello que no se puede definir

la lluvia entonces manda gotendo preguntas ácidas

forzadamente, el poder de la sugestión

Entonces con los ojos mirando estrechamente a través del polvo corrompido y putrefacto

Un punto de luz inunda el suelo

Y se derrama sobre el corrompido mundo de pretensión

Los ojos se abren aliviados y se pone oscuro de nuevo]

___________________________________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Arashi: Oka me salio largo y sin sentido... sinceramente estaba enorme el capi asi que lo corte... despues subire la reunion de los gatos... y vendra el slash *¬*

Spark: bueno ahora si adios que es tarde n_n

Nexuz: read and review please =D


	7. Capitulo 5: En el amor esta tu fuerza y ...

"@////////////////////////////@ Schnee di el disclaimer aun no supero lo que hice... Schnee: Beyblade no le pertenece finito ^_^ y para variar estas canciones no son de Linkin n_nUUUU........ Arashi: Me van a decir corruptora de menores @O@ (y no se hagan patos ¬///¬U)"

Re-Reviews:

****

Oro Makoto: un capi remains XD aunque tu fuiste la lectora beta

****

Lioku: n_n gomen por hacerlos esperar...

****

Tsubaza Winner: me mataras por que este me quedo recoto pero el proximo lo adoraras XD H_H

****

Yuuna: next episode asegurado ^.^... pero tengame paciencia soy novata en el slash

****

Saya: sure my dear somali ñ_ñ perdoname pero el romance A/S quedara para ams adelante =)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here, don't put out the glow  
Hold me now, don't bother  
if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become  
oh yeah  
  
Looking back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
I played my part and kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
Sadness is beautiful  
Loneliness is tragical  
So help me, I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now, don't bother  
if every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become]  


ANGEL'S REVENGE

__

Capitulo 5: En el amor esta tu fuerza y debilidad

____________________________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________________________________________

****

Shine bright morning light

Now in the air the spring is coming

Sweet blowing wind

Singing down the hills and valleys

Keep your eyes on me

Now we're on the edge of hell

Dear my love, sweet morning light

Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far

Torre de Tokyo... Entre las barras

"La melodia sonaba en los audifonos de una mujer... Habana miraba la luna aparecer en el cielo... en ese momento Noru se acerco con agiles saltos... Despues Cymric se acerco apareciendo con un traje negro chino... De pronto caminando por una lateral llegaba la viuda negra o mejor dicho Bobtail... Shandris simplemente aterrizo cerca de Bobtail y despues se rio haciendo enojar a la otra asesina... En ese momento aterrizo Abisinio y Kines... Abisinio paso un brazo sobre los hombros de Kines y le dedico una ligera sonrisa"

- Creo que saben porque estamos juntos -Abisinio se separo y se reunio junto a los otros-

- Kinomiya Takao murio en un laboratorio al norte de Europa... -Noru empezo a hablar-

- Pero de su muerte nacio un joven de nombre Niwa Koushi -Bobtail dijo quitandose su caracteristico velo-

- Sangre derramada y heridas dejadas... -Shandris levanto la camisa de Takao y jalo las vendas quitandolas- Solo quedan las internas... -Las heridas ya no se notaban-

- Has aceptado el falso pecado... y con ello tu espada debes de carmin haber manchado... -Cymric recito-

- Muestra la espada que te nombra lider... muestra la espada que te hace un ser humilde... -Habana dijo con voz fria y serena-

- y a la vez un cazador de asesinos... -murmuraron los seis-

"Takao desenvaino a Seiryu y la puso al frente... despues tomo pocision de batalla... Los otros seis asesinos desenvainaron sus espadas sonriendo... Para aquellos que ponian atencion a la punta de la torre en el ya oscuro dia, veian reflejos que aunque parecieran de el metal de la torre, realmente era de el metal de las espadas chocando"

- ¡Kines! -Takao paro a escasos centimetros a Noru quien casi le cortaba el cuello-

- No morire en esta estupida prueba... -Takao se dejo caer de espaldas para sujetarse de el metal y pasar por debajo- Ademas aprendi de los mejores -Dio un giro y paro una de las espadas de Habana-

- Lo sabemos -Takao apenas alcanzo a escapar de las espadas de Shandris y Cymric- No escapes lindo gatito azul... -dijo Habana-

- Solo queremos jugar las gatitas -Shandris dijo sonriendo-

- Y probar tu sangre -Cymric dijo mientras su espada de mango violeta brillaba- 

- No gracias... -Takao ataco entonces a su maestro-

- No olvides que tus ataduras seran tu debilidad... -Abisinio dijo-

- Y mas lo sera la persona amada... -Bobtail agrego y Takao parpadio ante lo dicho-

- error... -Abisinio aprovecho y trato de herirlo-

- ............. -Solo su gaban salio rasgado y Takao decidio tomar las riendas de la batalla- ¡Pero tambien es mi fuerza! -Takao iba a atacar cuando las seis figuras se detuvieron-

- Correcto... -murmuraron las seis sorprendiendolo- Nuestra mas grande debilidad es nuestra fuerza... recuerdalo...

_________________________________________________________________

Rato despues se veia a Takao corriendo por los techos, cuando paro encontro a Habana frente a el... Takao la miro expectante, Habana era famosa por sus juegos y que siempre sabe encontrar lo perdido, incluso si era dos seres que estando frente a frente no se encontraban... Habana solo sonrio y camino hacia el... Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrio maternalmente"

-Habana... -Koushi noto que la oji-verde tenia que decirle algo sin duda-

- Se lo que haces... Pero no crees que lo dejaras mas herido, haciendole creer que son sueños... a veces la realidad de una noche hace mas por un corazon que cien visitas de ilusión...

- ............. comprendo... -Koushi sonrio y se alejo de la oji-verde- Gracias... Habana...

"En ese momento llegaba Noru y miro a la oji-verde de espaldas mirando alejarse a Takao... Noru se acerco y la rodeado por los hombros con un brazo y puso su rostro de manera que una parte la tapara el pelo de la oji-verde... el viento soplo y los cabellos ebanos y azabache se mezclaron"

- Una noche tu y yo en la realidad... -Noru dijo-

- Eso quisiera... pero tu aun no estas listo... -Habana sonrio molestando a Noru-

- No deberia ser al revez...

- Yo he vivido de un lado... tu de ambos... adivina quien seria el inseguro -Habana salio del peculiar abrazo y se alejo caminando para despues saltar hacia la calle y aterrizar entre alguna gente borracha-

- Oye linda... -el hombre dejo caer su bebida mientras la oji-verde le habia puesto una daga en la yugular-

- Callado y respetando, y asi mejor nos llevamos -se alejo y Noru sonrio desde estaba viendo-

- Ese hermoso caracter... es tan adorable...

_________________________________________________________________

"Mientras Takao sonreia en el apartamento de Kai... Este aun no habia llegado de su reunion con Yuriy, Takao mientras preparaba todo... Las palabras de Habana lo habian hecho pensar seriamente y tenia razon... decirle a Kai su secreto se volvio de pronto su prioridad... Takao abrio el refrigerador y sonrio... justo como lo recordaba... Tomo una en sus manos... Despues la probo"

- Aun te gustan las fresas... mi amor... -Takao sonrio- Tal vez esta noche solo ser yo bastara... -Entro a la habitacion y miro al balcon donde a la luz de luna Seiryu brillaba- Esta noche sera especial...

_________________________________________________________________

"Kai se despedia de Yuriy y empezo a caminar hacia su apartamento, cuando sintio el corazon latir fuerte de pronto... Salio corriendo para llegar lo mas pronto... Kai no sabia que era pero sentia una calidez... los recuerdos de aqulla vision, las plumas y el piso carmesi mezclandose en uno"

- Rapido -Kai entro y apreto los botones de el elevador empujando a un señor para que se hiciera a un lado-

"Kai llego a su piso y salio sacando las llaves en el camino, abrio y miro en la entrada unas botas... Kai entro y miro parado junto al balcon a su angel... Takao le sonreia mientras su cabello era mecido por el viento... Entonces solo camino hacia el y lo contemplo"

- Es una ilusion... -Kai murmuro mientras Takao solo sonreia-

- Una noche verdadera supera a cien de ilusion... -Takao tomo las manos de Kai enlazandolas y depositando un beso-

_________________________________________________________________

- Espero que esta noche tengas paz... -Habana murmuro mientras observaba desde la calle hacia el balcon de el apartamento de Kai-

____________________________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________________________________________

[Amor por favor intenta perdonarme  
Quédate aqui, no saques el resplandor  
Abrázame ahora, no te enojes  
si cada minuto me hace mas débil  
Tu puedes salvarme del hombre en que me he vuelto  
oh si  
  
Mirando atrás en las cosas que he hecho  
Estaba tratando de ser alguien  
Hice mi papel y te mantuve en la oscuridad  
Ahora déjame mostrarte la forma de mi corazón  
  
La tristeza es hermosa  
la soledad es trágica  
Así que ayúdame, no puedo ganar esta guerra, oh no  
Tócame ahora, no te enojes  
si cada segundo me hace más débil  
Tu puedes salvarme del hombre en que me he convertido]  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arashi: Madre mia el capi 6 esta quedando O_OUUUU

Schnee: O SALGAN DE AHI!!! -golpeando el closet- ¬¬U

Arashi: O_O... @////////////////////@ pronto capi 6 (Seguro que en un dia mas)

(Mientras Blitz y Schnee tratan de sacar a Kai y Takao de el closet)

Nexuz: dejen review ^_^U

Spark: mi brother y Schnee @_@ -aun en su trauma-

Arashi: @/////////@ me muero no puedo creer lo que escribo para el siguiente capi  
  
Nexuz: _O_UUUUU estoy rodeado de locos... n_n mejor me pongo a comer -el lobito avienta una bola de fuego a una olla- platano envinado flameado =D -mientras la olla parece horno de tren- blie lao n_n 


	8. Capitulo 6: Everything you want

"X///////////////x =========aun no se supera el trauma... Nexuz: ¬¬U beyblade no le pertenece y si fuera asi... de seguro estaria hospitalizada y con varias transfuciones de sangre _O_U... Asi y siendo correteda por media tokyo por los fanaticos O_o para matarla, ah y las canciones no son de Linkin n_n"

Grax Makoto por decirme que mi slash si estaba decente T_T... dedicado este fanfic a todos los fans de Kai/Takao

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why  


  
But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return  


He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  


ANGEL'S REVENGE

__

Capitulo 6: Everything you want

____________________________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________________________________________

"Unas plumas azuladas se reflejaron en los ojos rubi mientras en los ojos zafiro se reflejaban unas plumas rojas... Takao acerco sus labios timidamente a a los de Kai"

__

El amor nos lleva a este camino...

Y se vuelve nuestra debilidad...

Pero si sabes apreciar el amor...

Tu mayor fuerza vendra de ella...

"La cama emitio un ligero sonido a diferencia de los corazones que caian abrazados sobre ellas... Takao miro fijamente los ojos de su amado... Kai acaricio un mechon de pelo y lo alejo de dejando apreciar los ojos azul-tormenta que lo conquistaran hace largo tiempo... Kai acerco el rostro de Takao al suyo... ambos se unieron en un beso dulce y tierno... Kai en ese momento deslizo sus manos por la cintura de Takao... despues se separaron brevemente para tomar aire... Takao se arrodillo entre las piernas de Kai mientras este se sentaba en la cama... Takao dejo un sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas... Kai miro como lentamente Takao se quitaba el gaban y lo aventaba al piso, Takao tomo las orillas de su camisa y empezo a sacarsela por los hombros mientras el sonrojo aparecia mas fuertemente en sus mejillas"

- Te amo Takao... mi Ty-koi -Kai acerco sus manos y ayudo a extraer la camisa-

- Kai-mine -murmuro en un suspiro mientras Kai ponia sus labios en el cuello de el oji-azul-

**__**

Juntos tu y yo en un sueño  
Luz de velas, sol eterno  
Di que es posible, di que es posible

"Takao arqueo su cuerpo ligeramente acercandolo al de su amado... Mientras Kai se encargaba de dejar marcada a su pareja... Takao entonces abrazo a Kai para despues deslizar sus manos hasta lelagr a la orilla de la camiseta... Kai separo los labios de el cuello de el oji-azul atrajo su menton con su mano... Kai y Takao se miraron a los ojos... Takao veia la pena y soledad de Kai... mientras Kai miraba la el dolor y tristeza de Takao... Kai levanto los brazos en ese momento y Takao retiro su camiseta... Kai tomo la cabeza de su amado y la coloco de manera que escuchara sus latidos... Takao cerro sus ojos mientras lagrimas cristalinas se empezaban a deslizar por sus mejillas... Takao levanto su rostro y acerco sus labios de nuevo al chico de ojos carmin... Kai empezo a empujar a Takao contra la cama"

- Sabes cuantas veces soñe esto -Kai le murmuro contra sus labios-

- Ni la menor idea... -Kai le dedico una sonrisa como aquella que largo tiempo atras le diera-  
  


**_Ya no dudes mas conmigo  
no hay peligro, no hay motivo  
Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo _**  


"Kai deslizo sus manos y desabrocho el pantalon de el ojiazul... Takao cerro los ojos mientras sentia cosquillas en la piel... Kai noto su nerviosismo... Kai noto que a pesar de las aparencias seguia siendo el mismo angel de tormenta de cuando recien conociera... Kai empezo a besar las mejillas de Takao... Empezo a deslizar sus besos por el cuello de su amado mientras se encargaba de desprender las dos ultimas piezas de ropa de el angel que tenia en sus brazos... Takao empezo a gemir de manera ligera mientras Kai se detenia y besaba cada musculo de su abdomen... Takao apreto los labios al sentir como Kai tomaba su miembro entre sus labios"

- ¡¡KAI!! -Takao grito mientras se arqueaba contra los labios de Kai- Kai-mine... -Takao sentia su sangre hervir-

  


**_Ven un poco mas cerca de mi  
Un poco más, un poco más  
Ya veras, como hoy  
Seremos uno los dos _**

"Takao apretaba los labios fuertemente mientras Kai se dedicaba a succionar con lentitud escuchando los gemidos cada vez mas prolongados de Takao... Takao coloco una de sus calidas manos en el cabello de Kai... Kai sonrio para sus adentros y levanto el rostro dejando el miembro erecto a escasos milimetros de sus labios... Kai miro con ojos de cazador a su angel y paso su lengua por sus labios degustando el liquido pre-seminal... Takao atrajo por el pelo a Kai dejandolo a la altura de su cara... Kai aprovecho y observo detenidamente cada centimetro de la piel de su angel... Takao mantenia su sonrojo al maximo... Kai delineo sus labios con los de el y tomo el miembro de Takao con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda atraia a Takao levantandolo ligeramente de la cama... Takao acomo sus piernas alrededor de Kai mientras sus manos acariciaban sus espalda como si fueran plumas... no causando cosquillas sino pequeños toques que recorrian el cuerpo de el ruso"

- Kai-mine... -Takao parecia escuchar angeles cantando mientras ambos profundizaban sus besos-

- Te amo... -Kai dijo contra los labios de Takao para despues morder el labio inferior-

  


**_Esta noche necesito mucho mas de ti  
(wanna make love to ya baby)  
Aquello no bastó, ahora estoy aquí  
(wanna make love to ya baby)  
Déjate llevar, solo así podrás llegar _**

"Takao empezo a sentir corrientes de calor cruzar su cuerpo y probo sangre en sus labios... Takao abrio los ojos y miro la sangre brillando en los labios de su amado... Kai cerro los ojos y Takao comprendio... Takao mordio el labio inferior de Kai dejando que su sangre se mezclara con la de el... Kai de pronto sintio los labios de Takao reclamar los de el mientras lo rodeaba totalmente con sus brazos al ruso... Kai se dio cuenta como su angel se empezaba a arquear contra su mano... Kai sonrio mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su mano en el miembro de su angel... Takao empezo a murmurar su nombre continuamente contra los labios de su amado"

- Dejate ir mi angel... Mi Ty-koi... -Kai asalto el cuello de Takao en ese momento-

- Kai-mine... -Takao se empezxaba amorder los labios tratandose de contener mientras lagrimas empezaban a inundar sus ojos azules- ¡¡¡¡KAI!!!

  


  
**_Juegos tontos y palabras  
Tu me hablabas, yo te hablaba  
Donde tu vas voy, por donde tu vas voy _**

"Takao respiraba dificultosamente contra el hombro de Kai mientras este probaba una gota de sudor de la frente de Takao"

- Sabes cuanto te amo -Takao dijo con la mirada nublada-

- mmmmmmmmmmm... dime -Kai murmuro cotnra su oido para despues morder el lobulo de Takao-

- Tanto que todo lo que hago ahora es por nosotros... -Takao empezo a sollozar un poco-

- No llores... -Kai se separo y tomo el rostro de Takao-

- Este amor duele... pero no lloro por eso... -Takao le dedico una calida sonrisa- Lloro por que eres la primera persona... por este momento...-Takao sonrio y cerro los ojos recargando su mejilla en la mano de Kai-

- Pero aun esto no termina... no terminara hasta que nos entreguemos por completo... -Kai empezo a besar su mejilla libre y Takao sonrio-

- Eso espero... -Takao esta vez se puso sobre Kai sonriendo- es tu turno...

  
  


**_No importa que asunto  
Ellos siempre juntos  
Todo o nada, todo o nada _**

"Takao sonrio y empezo a besar cada triangulo de Kai... Kai cerro los ojos mientras su angel se sentaba sobre el... lo rodeo con los brazos y Takao sintio el bulto en los pantalones de su ex-capitan"

- Aun no... capitan.. -Takao sonrio mientras continuaba con su trabajo-

- Lindo juego... -Kai sonrio mientras sentia como Takao avanzaba y limpiaba el siguiente triangulo-

- Por cierto... no se vale tocar... por el momento... -Tomo las manos de Kai alejandolas de el y dejandolas a cada lado de su cuerpo-

- Te gusta hacerme sufrir... -Takao sonrio- no... me gusta verte feliz... Incluso si no fuera conmigo -Takao dijo con voz herida-

- ¡Jamas! -Kai lo miro con enojo para despues suavizar su mirada- digas eso...no te atrevas...  
  


**_Si eres bueno como siempre fuiste  
Un poco mas, un poco mas  
Ya veras, como hoy  
Seremos uno los dos _**

"Takao continuo con su trabajo... mientras empezaba a frotarse lentamente contra las caderas de Kai quien intentaba no ocar a Takao... Por mas que se repetia que debia ser fuerte esa voluntad desaparecia mas y mas a cada segundo... Cuando creyo que no podria mas... Takao se retiro de encima de el y Kai los siguio en una mirada a Takao... Quien tomaba el plato de fresas que viera en la mesilla... Takao se movio con gracia felina sobre su amado y deposito una fresa en sus labuios... Kai abrio los ojos desmesuradamente tratando de imaginar que como sabria eso Takao... Takao beso a Kai mordiendo la fresa... Kai sonrio e hizo lo mismo... Su corazon se aceleraba con cada beso mientras el nectar de la fruta se deslizaba por las comisuras de sus labios... Takao deposito otra fresa sonriendo pero esta vez no la mordio"

- Resiste... -Kai comprendio el juego mientras Takao empezaba a besar el pecho y abdomen de Kai-

- mmmmmmmmmmm... -Kai cerro los ojos mientras Takao aprovechaba y le quitaba el pantalon dejandolo en unos boxers negros-

- Esto es para mi... -Takao dijo con vos de un niño en dulceria- Puedo...-Kai gruño y Takao sonrio mas abiertamente-  
  


**_Esta noche necesito mucho mas de ti  
(wanna make love to ya baby)  
Aquello no bastó, ahora estoy aquí  
(wanna make love to ya baby)  
Déjate llevar, solo así podrás llegar _**

"Kai casi mordia la fresa al sentir como Takao le bajaba el boxer y tomaba su ereccion con las manos... Takao se sonrojo de sobremanera y Kai por el rabillo de el ojo pudo verlo... Takao bajo lentamente su cabeza y tomo con delicadeza entre sus labios el miembro de Kai... Kai gimio roncamente mientras sentia como Takao empezaba su trabajo... Kai apreto las sabanas con fuerzas mientras su angel empezaba a disfrutar de aquel juego... Kai entonces sintio como Takao aumentaba el ritmo de su boca y no resistio mas... Mordio la fresa y Takao paro para levantar el rostro de la entrepierna de Kai y mirar su rostro... Takao se sintio un poco de miedo al ver ese brillo jamas visto en los ojos de Kai"

- Kai... -Apenas murmuro cuando el ruso ya asaltaba sus labios de nuevo- Kai... Kai-mine...

- No mas juegos... -Kai dijo contra el cuello de Takao-

  


**_¿Puedes ser tu inteligente?  
Un poco más, un poco más,  
Ya veras, como hoy  
Seremos uno los dos _**

- Jamas te habia visto asi... -Takao lomiraba asombrado-

- Jamas me habian llevado a este limite... -Kai dijo sin disimular el deseo que reflejaba su mirada-

"Kai empujo a Takao dejandolo recostado... Kai tomo su mano y empezo a besarla con delicadeza... Takao se apeno sabiendo que esa mano ya habia quitado varias vidas... Sin embargo Kai lo miro diciendole que no se preocupara... Kai coloco enmedio de sus piernas... Entocnes Kai disimulo una sonrisa"

- No trajiste nada verdad -Kai murmuro contra el oido de Takao-

- Lo olvide... -Takao se apeno y Kai lo beso-

- No te preocupes... -Kai empezo a besar a Takao con ternura mientras sus dedos se deslizaban hacia el punto que buscaba-

  


**_Esta noche necesito mucho mas de ti  
(wanna make love to ya baby)  
Aquello no bastó, ahora estoy aquí  
(wanna make love to ya baby)  
Déjate llevar, solo así podrás llegar   
Solo así podrás llegar   
Solo así podrás llegar  
_**

" Takao sintio como los dedos de Kai se abrian paso en el interior de el... Resistio el dolor que de pronto sentia... Kai al notar esto tomo los labios de Takao tratando de aliviar su dolor un poco... Takao finalmente empezo a corresponder el beso y lo abrazo atrayendolo mas cerca... Kai empezo a gemir mientras sentia como su miembro se rozaba con el Takao... Por otro lado los gemidos de Takao se debian a los dedos de Kai tratandolo de acostumbrar... Kai sintio como Takao se arquueo contra el mientras el beso ya se habia vuelto casi salvaje"

- Kai-mine... creo estar listo... -Takao dijo sonriendo contra sus labios mientras el color rosa palido de sus mejillas se acentuaba-

- Estas seguro Ty-koi... -Kai cerro los ojos al recibir la respuesta en forma de beso y una mirada-

**__**

Aunque la soledad siempre ha sido mi amiga  
Estoy dejando mi vida en tus manos  
La gente dice que estoy loco y que estoy ciego  
Arriesgándolo todo en una mirada  
Y como me tienes ciego es aún un misterio  
No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza  
No importa la que está escrito en tu historia  
Mientras estés aquí conmigo 

"Kai acomodo unos almohadones y mirando los ojos de Takao y viendo la confianza que depositaba esa noche en el... Lo hizo... Recosto a Takao sobre los almohadones... Takao separo las piernas y extendio los brazos entregandose en redencion a su verdadero amor... Kai quito sus dedos de la calida entrada de Takao... Entonces tomando las pirnas de su compañero levanto las caderas de su angel colocandolo frente a su miembro"

- Preparado... -Kai deposito un ultimo beso antes de la union-

- Siempre mi Kai-mine

**__**

No me importa quien eres  
De donde eres  
Que hiciste  
Mientras tu me ames  
Quien eres  
De donde eres  
No importa lo que hiciste  
Mientras tu me ames 

"Takao mordio sus labios y reprimio gemidos de dolor al sentir como Kai entraba lentamente en el... Takao sin embargo no cerraba los ojos al igual que Kai, era como si ambos temieran que el otro desapareciera... Kai tomo una las manos de su angel entrelazandola con la de el... Takao finalmente se movio haciendo que Kai entrara completamente en el de un solo golpe... Taka no pudo contener el grito que surgio de sus labios... Kai lo tomo en ese momento entre sus brazos y empezo a besar sus labios con delicadeza... Takao volvio a abrir sus ojos que habia cerrado por el dolor y miro el claro de luna filtrarse a la habitacion... Kai bajo sus labios besando el cuello y pecho de Takao... Takao sonrio timidamente... Entocnes empezo a mover sus caderas encontrandose con las de Kai de manera lenta y ritmica... Kai hizo una media sonrisa y tomo el miembro de Takao empezandolo a estimular"

**__**

Cada pequeña cosa que tu has dicho y hecho  
Se siente que está profunda en mi  
Realmente no importa si tu estás en la carrera  
Parece que nosotros queremos estar 

- mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm....... -Takao puso sus manos en los hombros de Kai- Kai-mine... aaaahhhhhhhhh... ¡Kai!

- Te... Te duele Ty-koi -Kai dijo mirandolo a los ojos-

- No me duele ya nada... -Takao se arqueo contra la mano de Kai mientras sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de rosa y reflejos de cristal-

- Takao... -Kai empezaba a gemir y nombrar el nombre de su angel- Eres mio... -Kai murmuro antes de empezar a moverse con mayor fuerza contra su amado- ¡Takao!

"Takao en eso momento penso que jamas se imaginaria llegar a este con su antiguo lider... Dicen que los opuestos se atraen y que del odio al amor hay un paso, pero el no habia dado el paso... El habia dando un brinco que incluia obtaculos y espinas de rosas rojas"

**__**

No me importa quien eres  
De donde eres  
Que hiciste  
Mientras tu me ames  
Quien eres  
De donde eres  
No importa lo que hiciste  
Mientras tu me ames 

" Kai sentia su sangre hirviendo mientras Takao lo apretaba en su interior... Kai recordo con el brillo de la azul tormenta aquellas veces que habia hecho llorar a Takao, parecia que la vida ahora le cobraba esa deuda, la deuda por hacer llorar a un angel, un angel que jamas se dio por vencido... Y que siempre lo encontraba"

- mmmmmmmmmm........ ¡aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! -Takao empezaba a moverse desenfrenadamente contra Kai mientras en las mentes de ambos los recuerdos de como habia nacido el amor aparecian-

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.... ¡Takao! -Kai aprisiono a Takao con ambos brazos llevando lo mas cerca posibles sus cuerpos-

**__**

He tratado de esconderlo pues nadie lo sabe  
Pero supongo que se muestra  
Cuando me miras a los ojos  
Lo que hiciste y de donde vienes  
No me importa, mientras tu me ames

"Takao empezo a besar el rostro de Kai al igual que este el de el... Era como si quisieran devorarse mutuamente... Takao no pudo resistir mas, Kai sintio laliberacion de Takao y este le mordio el hombro en el momento cuspide, se vino dejando su semilla en abdomen de el ruso... Kai sintio como Takao lo apreto en su interior haciendo que Kai ya no pudiera resistir mas... Kai apreto a Takao como si fuera su sosten de vida y se dejo ir en el calido interior de Takao... Mientras en la blanca espalda de el ruso una linea de sangre resbalaba mezclandose con el sudor"

- mmmmmmmmmm.... Tienes buenos dientes -Kai tomo el rostro de el nipon y beso la punta de su nariz- Kai sonreia mientras probaba su sagre de los labios de Takao-

- mmmmmmmmmmmmm....... parece un sueño... -Takao dijo mientras el sueño lo embargaba-

- Pero no lo es mi amado angel... -Kai se separo y se recosto junto a el-

- lo se... -Kai lo atrajo haciendo que su abeza reposara en su pecho- buenas noches...

**__**

No me importa quien eres  
De donde eres  
Que hiciste  
Mientras tu me ames  
Quien eres  
De donde eres  
No importa lo que hiciste  
Mientras tu me ames 

" La luna emitia esa noche brillos azules que delineaban la figura de ambos amantes... Se veia claramente como Takao tenia su cabeza en el pecho de Kai... Mientras el ruso en sus dedos tenia el pelo revuelto de su amado... un pedazo de sabana dejaba ver como Takao tenia enredada una pierna con la de Kai y una de sus manos entrelazada con la de Kai"

______________________________________________________________

Mientras en la tienda...

"Hikari estaba colgada de cabeza de la cama superior de su habitacion que compartia con Ale... Ale entro con un ligero enojo y sentia sus mejillas arder... Atras entro Nat riendo como loco... Hikari miro a ambos con un gran signo de itnerrogacion en la cabeza"

- No puedo creer que creyeras que Koushi me interesaba asi... -Nat no dejaba de reir-

- Pues es que ustedes dos se omportan muy raros -Ale miro con un sonrojo mayor al techo que se habia tornado super interesante-

- ?_? denme mis pastillas de ubicatex -Hikari dijo mirando al par-

- Es que Ale creyo que yo y Takao eramos pareja -Nat se fue de espaldas de la risa-

- _XXXX callate -Ale le dio una patada sacandolo de la habitacion-

______________________________________________________________

"Abisinio casi llegaba a la floreria cuando unas flechas casi lo hieren... Miro de dodne provenian... Una peliroja salio caminando hacia el... El pelirojo iba a replicar cuando recibio una tremenda cachetada y despues una patada en la rodilla... El apenas sosteniendose con su katana miro a la linda chica"

- ¡Somali...!

- Me dejaste plantada el otro dia... -Somali lo ayudo a ponerse en pie- Sabes como me pone esas cosas...

- Lo se.... -El la abrazo por la cintura- perdon.... -el chico dijo con un sonrojo-

- si te sonrojas sabes que pareceremos un par de luces navideñas... -somali lo jalo de el cuello de el gaban- pero te ves tierno...

- ................. -Una ligera sonrisa maliciosa aparecio en el rostro del pelirojo-

- Sin embargo -Somali beso al otro asesino-.................... nadie me deja plantada -Le dio un rodillazo en la zona mas delicada de el pelirojo-

"Somali miro caer al pelirojo a sus pies... Ella sonrio y le tiro una carta... Abisinio apenas recupero algo de la respiracion miro una carta dejada a un lado de el... La leyo y sonrio anotando mentalmente 'nunca dejar plantada a la gata peliroja"

______________________________________________________________

"Horas despues el sol se abria paso en la habitacion... Seiryu recibio los primeros rayos y una aura roja lo cubria mientras unas plumas rojas yacian junto a la espada... En la cama dos amantes yacian abrazados... Takao desperto y miro donde estaba... lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas... El no queria que acabara aun... Asi que cerro los ojos fingiendo dormir... Kai se dio cuenta de esto mirando por rabillo de el ojo... Kai levanto el rostro de Takao deposito un beso... La noche anterior aun continuaba para el par de enamorados"

**__**

Shine bright morning light

Now in the air the spring is coming

Sweet blowing wind

Singing down the hills and valleys

Keep your eyes on me

Now we're on the edge of hell

Dear my love, sweet morning light

Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

En algún lugar hay un murmullo  
Ya esta por entrar  
Y está saliendo detrás de tu mente  
Tú nunca lo tendrás  
Si no lo alimentas  
Ahora tu estas aquí y no sabes porque

  
Pero debajo de las rodillas raspadas y las huellas dejadas  
En los lugares donde solías aprender  
Tú aúllas y escuchas  
Escuchas y esperas por los  
Ecos de los ángeles que nunca volverán

  
Él es todo lo que tu quieres  
Él es todo lo que necesitas  
Él es todo lo que dentro de ti   


____________________________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________________________________________

Arashi: X______________X WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Spark: eso quiere decir que ojala les guste su primer slash ^^U

Arashi: @///////////////@ ME DIRAN PERVERTIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (corriendo como psicopata)

Spark: si quieren la imagen de Kai y takao abrazandose en un capi de G revolution n_n favor de dejar mail en el review =P

Arashi: X-x blie lao y dejen review


	9. Capitulo 7: Cambios drasticos

__

"Beyblade no me pertenece... la cancion menos aunque quisiera y... INCHE ANZU _ TE VOY A MATAR!!!! (la agarran sus guardianes y la atan) @O@ MALDITA!! COMO ENGAÑAS A MI YU-CHAN!!!... gomen ¬¬ si alguien falto de las imagenes Tyka please aviseme... ahora con re-reviews..."

****

RE-REVIEWS:

Tsubaza Winner: no te puedes quejar subi el mismo dia el capi 6 ^_^U y sip espero que lo leas hoy se te haga mas itneresante muahahahahaha @O@

Lioku: espero que te guste lo que escribi ^_^ para este capi @O@ jojojojo... ay aprezco santa claus o kodachi kuno o.o

Oro Makoto: SOY UNA ERVERTIDA CORRUPTORA DE MENORES T_T.... NO SOY DIOSA SOY UNA PERVERTIDA BUAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... (deja de llorar) pero gracias por tus reviews *_*

Nancy Hiwatari: grax... Top ten o.o... wow muchas gracias ^O^

Saya: ^_^ no habiamos ya fundado ese club *//¬//*... pues si no lo fundamos pues XD

Yuuna Ushiha: si me extendi es que soy nueva en el slash es diferente de hacer lemon y limes heterosexuales comov eras... ^_^U y te digo por que he escrito de esos dos anteriores =P

______________________________________________________________________________________________  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

[Here I go again  
Standing in your arms crying  
Here you go again  
Make me forget everything  
You keep me smiling  
They say our love is just a phase  
That it's just for some days  
But I'm going so far  
I wanna be where you are  
He loves me…  
He loves me…  
  
Here I go again  
Calling you every day  
Here you go again  
Make me forget the longing  
I love everything that you say  
They say our love is just a phase  
Who believes that anyway?  
But I'm going so far  
I wanna be where you are  
He loves me…  
He loves me…]  


****

ANGEL'S REVENGE  
_Capitulo 7: Cambios drasticos_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Takao tomaba un baño... el aroma a vainilla se impregnaba a su cuerpo... Takao en ese instante cerraba el agua y las perlas cristalinas restantes brillaban vivamente contra la piel... Takao estiro la mano buscando una toalla y lo que encotnro fue a otro mano que sujeto la suya"

- Me dejaste abandonado -Kai vestido tan solo con los pantalones de un pijama rojo jalo al moreno sacandolo-

- Kai... hentai que haces a... -Takao fue callado por los labios de el ruso quien lo aprisiono contra la pared-

- Este es mi baño... Y todo lo que hay en el me pertenece... -Kai tomo la cintura de el moreno levantandolo poco de el piso- Ademas me dijiste que es tu dia libre... -Kai empezo a lamer las gotas acuaticas en el cuello de Takao-

- mmmmmmmmmmmmm... -Takao no escucho nada por que se concentraba en las caricia que el ruso le propinaba-

- Mi pequeño angel desea mas... -Kai dejo el cuello de el moreno y sonrio maliciosamente al ver el sonrojo de su angel-

- No... No te cansas... -Takao le dijo entrecortadamente-

- De ti no... nadie lo haria -Kai se dedico a besar la garganta de el moreno-

- mmmmmmmmmm....... Kai... -Takao abrazo a Kai rindiendose-

- Aun falto de baño... vienes conmigo... -Takao le dedico una sonrisa y asintio-

"Kai abrazo a su angel y entro en la regadera con el... Mientras En la puerta Yuriy llegaba vestido de jeans negros y camiseta naranja, audifonos y walkman y con mochila... casi apreciendo alguien normal"

- Espero que este listo... -Yuriy dijo y tocaba el timbre-

____________________________________________________________

"Mientras en la tienda de discos... Nat barria como de costumbre la acera mientras cantaba una cancion de U2... En eso llegaba Hitoshi con todo y maleta en mano... Nat miro a Hitoshi parpadeo y se le cayo la escoba"

- ¿Que pasa? -Ale salio y se sonrojo al ver a Hitoshi- hola...

- Nat por que tienes esa cara de menso... y Tu ale por que tienes esa cara de borrega... -Hikari salia con unos shorts negros y blusa blanca cubierta de cordones y aparatos electronicos portables- O_O no manches... Tu eres... -se quito los audifonos y señalo a Hitoshi-

____________________________________________________________

- ¡¡TE MATARE!! -Kai tomaba de el cuello a Yuriy y despues lo aventaba contra la pared-

- ¿¡QUE CARAJOS TE PASA?! -Yuriy apreto los dientes ante el impacto- y... ¿por que no estas vestido? -Yuriy tenia un simbolo de interrogacion mientras Kai recordaba que solo traia el pantalon de su pijama-

- Por que tuvo una noche ocupada -Yuriy parpadeo ante la voz proveniente de el apartamento-

- Kai... ¿Engañas a Takao? Ya te estas acostando con otros y olvidas a nuestro angel... -Kai gruño-

- Es 'mi' angel... -Kai dijo-

- Crei que yo era 'tu' angel... -Takao se asomo vestido de asesino y Yuriy se quedo con la boca abierta- Soy Niwa Koushi... y si te sabes comportar no tendre que matarte -Koushi se acerco y se recargo contra el marco de la puerta- Kai querido ve a vestirte mientras saco a Yuriy de su coma mental

"Ahora no solamente Yuriy era el boquiabierto, sino Kai se quedo igual al ver el comportamiento de su koi... Yuriy solamente alcanzo a analizar el siguiente pensamiento 'Takao y el negro si que van de la mano' mientras un sonrojo cubria sus mejillas para molestia de el ruso-japones"

- Creo que si cause una buena impresion... -Koushi sonrio malevolamente y entro al departamento- cuando reaccionen me avisan... -Koushi bostezo- veo que el juego no seguira en unr ato... -murmuro y esta vez Kai reacciono siguiendolo con un leve tiño de rojo en las mejillas-

____________________________________________________________

"Hikari temblaba con un vaso de agua en la mano... Nat aun estaba en coma y Ale tenia corazones... Hitoshi estaba sentado mirando al peculiar trio... Miro a hikari quien se le hizo una chica bonita pero que era emdia extraña por traer varios aparetos electronicos metidos en los bolsillos de el short y el de la blusa... Ale le daba pavor pero se veia que era muy seria en realidad... En cambio Nat se le hacia peculiar parecido a alguien pero no alcanzaba a reaccionar"

- Asi que... tutututututu... el trenecito hace tutu... o.o -Hikari dijo y todos se fueron al piso-

- Al menos rompio el hielo v_vU -Ale dijo y le dio un coscorron a Hikari-

- Oye duele ;-; -Hikari dijo y se hizo en estado SD demonio- ya veras -

"De pronto ambas chicas estaban en una nubecita de polvo peleando y se escuchaban maullidos... Nat solo movio la cabeza de lado y Hitoshi mejor ni opinaba"

- Soy Nat -De pronto dijo- Eres el hermano de Koushi... y me imagino por la maleta que te vienes a mudar aqui como el me advirtio...

- ¡MUDANZA! -ambas chicas pararon con orejas de gato sobre sus cabecitas chibis- ¡¡NO T~T NOS LLEVARAN VENTAJA!!

- Ventaja ?_? -ambos chicos miraron a las dos felinas-

- ¡¡¡¡CLARO SERAN TRES CONTRA DOS!!!! -Ambas gritaron tumbando a ambos chicos al piso-

- ¡¡NO GRITEN PAR DE MININAS O LES TOCA LAVAR LOS PLATOS EN LA NOCHE!! -grito Nat rodeado de fuego-

- No pues si lo pides asi de amable... -Ale retrocedio-

- Ni quien se niegue... ¬-¬U -Hikari se sacudio la ropa y miro al peli-blanco- ¿Y pues que pex? ¿cual es tu nombre..?

- Hitoshi Kinomiya... -dijo y Hikari sonrio- ¿Y ustedes?

- Shichiyou Nataku... dime Nat -el peli-blanco dijo- mano derecha de Koushi y encargado de tacticas y contactos

- Yo soy Liecht Hikari -Hikari dijo y se ponia unos googles- Hacker experimentada y ladrona profesional...

- Yayoi Alejandra -se sento junto a Hikari- Encargada de infiltracion y espionaje

- Y pues ya conoces a Niwa Koushi... Lider de Strafe, protegido de persia y encargado de que todo sea perfecto... y evitar que nos volvamos locos

- Diganme Ta... Koushi ya...

- Justo ayer se oficializo -Nat dijo y Hitoshi parpadeo tristemente-

- ¿Y donde esta...?

- Errrrrrrr... -Hikari miro hacia un lado- Fue a visitar a nuestra proveedora n_nU

- O_O -Ale y Nat se quedaron sorprendidos-

- Proveedora... ah de discos...

- 9_9 si eso y ademas debia ir a dar gracias a la iglesia n_n -dijo con el dedo enfrente-

- ¬¬U oye Nat desde cuando es religioso Kou-chan... es mas crei que estaba con su ya sabes que... -Ale le murmuro a Nat-

- Claro que esta... pero sigamosle la corriente a Hika-chan... ¿Que podemos perder?

- Mas bien que podemos perder -Ale señalo su cuello-

____________________________________________________________

Zonas congeladas de la frontera al norte de Noruega...

"La noche era fria y faltaban unas cuantas horas para el amanecer... y aun asi morir a causa de los rayos de el sol reflejados en la nieve era otra forma de morir... Max caminaba entre la nieve envuelto en una gran chamarra y con googles especiales para ver en la oscuridad... Una pesada mochila estaba en su espalda... Apenas se detuvo en un arbol para descansar un par de segundos y seguir su trayectoria"

- Solo falta poco... -Max apreto la orilla de la chamarra y paso un vereda, entonces vio unas luces a lo lejos- finalmente he llegado...

"Max se retiro los googles y camino descendiendo... Uno de los vigias de el pueblo miro al ser que salia de el bosque... Max le sonrio para caer rendido y cansado... El hombre y otros dos corrieron en su auxilio... mientras lo auxiliaban una sonrisa aparecia en el rostro de el americano"

- ¡Apurense si no lo llevamos al hospital puede morir!

"Max miraba borroso, debia descansar un poco... La respuesta a sus preguntas estaban cerca... Sin saber Max paso cerca de la casa que contenia las respuestas que buscaba"

____________________________________________________________

"Rei caminaba pensativo en el extraño encuentro con Hitoshi... Kyo pensaba lo mismo... algo les habian ocultado todo ese largo tiempo y debian averiguarlo... para mala suerte de el neko-jing tenia una visita inesperada.... Una melena rosa se movia enojada por la recepcion"

- Mariah... _Ay no ella no..._ -Rei apenas reacciono y ya tenia a la china abrazandolo-

- Te extrañe... no puedo vivir sin ti... -Mariah trato de besarlo pero se encontro la mano de el chino impiendoselo-

- Mariah ya habia aclarado eso...

"Una discusion empezaba y sin darse cuenta que eran observados... Un francotirador tenia a Kyo en la mira... Sus ojos eran color amatista y en el reflejo se podia notar su presa... El disparo rezumbo por el aire... Pero un movimiento espontaneo de Mariah hizo que la bala atrevesara su cuello y apenas rozando la mejilla de Kyo... MAriah habia respondido a una frase de Kyo empujandolo sin saber que su obsecacions eria su fin"

- Mariah... -Rei murmuro mientras las sangre cubria a Kyo y Mariah caia como en camara lenta al piso-

____________________________________________________________

Mientras en la tienda de discos...

- Wow que mentirota me eche -Hikaru salio con los googles desacomodados y sus audinos colgando de el cuello-

- Pero de seguro era para no hacer sufrir a alguien o te metiste en un lio y querias salvar tu pellejo -Se escucho una voz y Hikari se sonrojo-

- Ken... -Hikari vio un gran ramo de belladonas y eglantinas-

- asi como yo te puedo amar hoy, una falsa promesa puede hacerme odiarte para siempre... Es el significado de este ramo...

- Mis flores favoritas... -Hikari abrazo el ramo-

- ¿Te gustaria salir hoy?

- Claro... ¡¡Claro!! -Hikari abrazo a Ken- ahhh... -se separo casi igual de rapido que lo abrazo-

- Eres mas hermosa cuando te sonrojas...

- Gracias...

"Mientras hitoshi aceptaba la verdad de la profesion de su hermano renacido... Mientras Mariah moria por interceptar la bala que iba a Kyo y Rei estaba sin poder hacer nada... Mientras Max se debatia entre la vida y la muerte... Yuriy escuchaba atentamente la revelacion que Koushi le hacia sobre su ultimo familiar y Kai escuchaba atentamente apenas aguantando el no dejar correr una lagrima por el dolor de su angel"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

[Aquí voy de nuevo  
Sobre tus brazos llorando  
Aquí vas de nuevo  
Me haces olvidar todo  
Me mantienes sonriendo  
Dicen que nuestro amor es solo una fase  
Que solo es por algunos días  
Pero yo me voy muy lejos  
Quiero estar donde estés  
El me ama...  
El me ama...  
  
Aquí voy de nuevo  
Llamándote cada día  
Aquí vas de nuevo  
Me haces olvidar la espera  
Amo todo lo que dices  
Dicen que nuestro amor es solo una fase  
¿Quién cree eso, de todos modos?  
Pero yo me voy muy lejos  
Quiero estar donde estés  
El me ama...  
El me ama...]  


______________________________________________________________________________________________  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

Nexuz: O_O ya mato a alguien mas

Arashi: SIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUERE MARIAH @O@

Kai: TE MATARE YURIY O PARA QUE TOCASTE EL TIMBRE (corriendo tras Yuriy con sierra lectrica)

Takao: me veo biend e negro... grax Yuriy... (Kai se enoja mas)

Yuriy: AY MADRE ~O~

Equipo Rocket: nos hablaban

Light: NI SE TE OCURRA MATAR A MAX-CHAN O!!!!

Makoto: Exijo que mates a Hiromi ù_ú

Arashi: o.oU

Nexuz: mejor continuen en sintonia y dejen review grax ^O^


	10. Capitulo 8: Promesas y Deber

"Beyblade no pertenece... si em eprteneciera habria mas yaoi jujuju *.* aunque con mis locuras terminaria muerta xP... ah y esta cancion si es de Linkin XD"

****

RE-Reviews: 

Nancy Hiwatary: No llores mas por Kai ^_^U y no te preocupes aun no planeo matarlo XD... es broma todo se revelara a su tiempo, asi como los petalos de una flor se toman su tiempo para deshojarse perfectamente n_n... Y no sigas diciendo eso que me apeno T////T

Tsubaza Winner: O_o wow... pues te dire XD... que si xP Hiromi esta en la black list muahahaha @_@

Oro Makoto: n_n que puedo decir... NO ME MATES OoO!!!! y viva el azucar XD... En serio... no em mates .

Yuuna Ushiha: n_n pues ya van tres votos o cuatro 9_9? nah bueno ya esta Hiromi en peticion XD

___________________________________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________________________________

__

[When I pretend  
Everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see  
When I pretend  
I can forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can  
But I can't pretend this is the way it will stay   
I'm just trying to bend the truth  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be   
So I'm   
Lying my way from you   


I remember what they taught to me  
Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be  
Remember listening to all of that and this again  
So I pretended up a person who was fitting in  
And now you think this person really is me and I'm  
(trying to bend the truth)  
But the more I push   
The more I'm pulling away ]  


****

ANGEL'S REVENGE  
_Capitulo 8: Promesas y Deber_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dos horas despues...

En la claridad esta mi oscuridad...

"Una canto de serafines Max creia escuchar... El rubio abrio los ojos... Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de mantas... Una bolsa conectada a sus venas... Se levanto empujando las pesadas cobijas... Un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo... Puso pie en el helado piso, volteo hacia la puerta... Una niña de cabellos rojizos y ojos cafes lo miraba... sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su piel aprecia de la nieve mas blanca y pura... Max parpadeo y miro a la niña recitando algo en voz casi inaudible"

- Girl...

__

No olvides que este dolor y esta herida son por lo que soy cada noche...  
Pero lo que soy cada noche no muestra realmente quien soy en realidad...  
La realidad se distorsiona cuando estoy debil y lloro sin poder controlarme...  
Asi que incluso si miras mis lagrimas de cristal, no olvides que aun te puedo matar...

- ¿What you say?

- White Wolfs... Night Cats... They going to kill me... -La niña entre lagrimas dijo antes de caer al piso- The dark angels soon will be here...

"Max camino a duras penas y recogio a la niña... Max salio al pasillo, no habia nadie... Trato de llamar pero en ese momento vio salir sangre de abajo de una puerta... Se acerco a la puerta cuando escucho un gruñido... Volteo y miro un cuatro lobos blancos acercandose... cuando llegaro al cruce de pasillos tres de ellos se separaron y tomaron caminos distintos... Max no podia quitar la vista de el animal... Este freno a poco metros y en unos segundos la piel de el lobo cayo y mostro a una pantera... Max no podia articular palabra... Esta se acerco moviendo la cola y en un saniamen tenia a la niña sujetada por el cuello entre sus afilados dientes"

- Lindo gatito sueltala...

- No podemos... -Max volteo y miro a una mujer vestida de negro acercarse a el- Si eres testigo debes morir... si averiguas demasiado moriras... Nosotros somos mas de lo que aparentamos...

- No me importan ustedes solo me importa mi amigo...

- Entonces jugaremos contigo un rato -La mujer dijo con una sonrisa- Vamonos Habana... El debera buscar... tu error... -La pantera solto a la niña ya inerte en el piso-

"Max de pronto sintio un golpe en su pecho... como un calambre... Su mirada se volvia nublosa... De pronto todo cambiaba.. luces molestaban su vista, personas vestidas de blanco... Max despertaba de un paro cardiaco y sus sentidos se encontraban aturdidos por los electroshocks"

- Lo recuperamos doctor... -La voz de una enefermera se escucho-

"Afuera en el bosque estaba Connie vestida con un traje de blanco de esquiador... a un lado una chica de cabello rojizo emitia un aura y abrio sus ojos revelando el color cafe en ellos... La chica vestia de blanco tambien... sus ojos se notaban llorosos... En ese momento volteo y miro de frente a Connie"

- Ya complete mi parte de el trato... ahora quiero la cabeza del jefe de la mafia Hirozamu... -La chica dijo con rabia-

- Tu cumpliste y Kritiker cumplira su parte... tu y tu hermanita seran testigos protegidos... y tendran su venganza... ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿Por que no lo matan?

- Digamos que el trato que tenemos con alguien mas es mas fuerte... -Connie y la chica se retiraron desapareciendo entre los blancos arboles a los primeros rayos de sol-

____________________________________________________

"Ale llegaba con unas bolsas de comida Tailandesa... Entro por la puerta trasera de la tienda... Ale volteo buscando algun alma en el lugar... Dejo ir un suspiro al notar que Nat y Hitoshi aun no regresaban... Subio las escaleras que daban a el segundo piso donde estaba ubicado el apartamento... Ale no podia abrir la puerta por que maniobraba las bolsas de comida, en eso el sonido del telefono casi hace que salte de el susto... ale entonces dio una patada y tumbando la puerta entro aventando la comida en la mesa de la sala... Tomo el telefono en el camino y freno justo antes de chocar con la puerta de la cocina"

- Bueno... Alejandra al habla... -Ale dijo mientras tomaba aire- En nuestro buzon... -Ale camino con el telefono hacia la puerta y bajo las escaleras- entiendo... la respuesta antes de media-noche...

"Ale colgo el telefono y saco de el buzon una caja blanca con un liston negro... Simplemente miro al cielo despues y noto como las nubes aun pasaban de vez en cuando tapando el cielo"

- Siento que habra un amanecer rojo

____________________________________________________

"Koushi descansaba sentado en la orilla de el balcon... Seiryu estaba colgando de su cinturon reflejando los rayos de la tarde... Su pelo suelto bailaba al ritmo de el viento... Su Gaban se deslizaba acentuando el cuerpo ebnvuelto en la negrura... Kai estaba parado junto al ventanal... mirando a Koushi... su angel parecia otra persona... pero solo el solo sabia la verdad... Yuriy aparecio y miro a Koushi notando la tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos"

- Ya estan Listos... -Koushi se iba a parar cuando de pronto volteo mriando al cielo- rayos... -Koushi desenvaino y salto del balcon-

"Koushi al saltar se detuvo dos pisos abajo apoyandose en el balcon... miro frente al edificio para chocar miradas con un chico de ojos y cabellos cafes vestido totalmente de blanco... Koushi desenvaino y evito una onda de energia... se apoyo en varios puntos de el edifcio y fue a dar a un callejon... el chico lo siguio facilmente... Ambos estaban de frente... Una aura rodea al muchacho y Koushi se acerco evitando el impacto de varios ondas de viento... El joven y Koushi empezaron a tener una pelea encarnizada... Kines entonces lo reconocio y supo que un ataque frontal no serviria contra el psiquico"

- Veo que tu eres de los nuevos juguetes e el felino mayor... -el chico dijo con sonrisa dulce para despues crear una explosion que apenas Takao pudo evitar-

- Eres uno de los guardespaldas de Takatori -Koushi dijo mientras unas lineas de sangre empezaban a bajar por su frente- Soy Kines

"El joven sonrio y empezo a atarcarlo sacando un latigo y sujeto el brazo de Kines en un descuido... Koushi aprovecho y se dejo caer hacia atras jalando el latigo y al joven... Desenvaino a Seiryu y corto el latigo para despues herir las costillas izquierdas de el joven... En ese momento Siames aparecia vestida con una traje negro parecido al de Kines solo que no traia gaban y era sin mangas... Lanzo una daga a espaldas de el psiquico clavandosela en el hombro... El chico volteo y miro a la joven asesina sacar unas dagas... El chico sonrio y miro a Koushi... Sus ojos empezaron a brillar y Siames al ver la señal de su lider salto alejandose... Kines le dio una patada sacandolo un poco de concentracion pero aun asi no evito el terrible sonido que siguio"

- ¡¡KINES!! -Siames apenas pudos evitar salir herida y se sujetaba la cabeza- ¡MALDITO NAOE! CASI ¡ME VUELAS EL CEREBRO! -Siames se levanto ignorando a la poca gente que miro la explosion-

"Kai y Yuriy apenas llegaban y miraban entrar a la felina corriendo... Kai supo inmediatamente que algo estaba mal... Siames miraba conmocionada el lugar... Paredes desquebrajadas... El piso hundido como si hubiera chocado un meteoro... Siames volteo mriando a ambos rusos... Siames se preparo para atacar de ser necesario"

- ¡¡DEBES DE DARLE JAQUEMATE A ELLOS AYUDAME!! -Kines estaba colgado de un tubo de un tercer piso-

- ¡PUES BAJATE SOLO IDIOTA! -Siames grito con una sonrisa-

- ¡CREES QUE FUE FACIL SUBIR! -Kines hice tomo algo de impulso y se dejo caer sobre un monto de bolsas de basura- ¡¡¡AUCH!!! ¡¡ESE IDIOTA DE NAOE ME LAS PAGARA!!

- Pues haz cola que yo voy primero -Le tendio la mano para ayudarlo-

- Ta... Koushi -Kai murmuro-

- Perdona Kai... -Takaos e levanto con la mitad de el rostro cubiertod e sangre y bvarias heridas por el cuerpo-

- ¡¡TU!! -Siames miro a yuriy y tomando una tapa de basura se lo estampo en la cara-

- Veo que se conocen... -Kai dijo mirando a un desmayado Yuriy-

- Idiotas como ese no se olvidan... -Kai se acerco y ayudo a levantar a Koushi-

- Siames levanta a Yuriy... vamos a casa... -Koushi se separo de Kai y empezo a avanzar- Ya se esta juntando mucha gente por el incidente -Kines tomo la manod e Kai y lo jalo mientras corrian-

- Y yo cargo a este idiota -Siames levanto a Yuriy y empezo a cargarlo-

____________________________________________________

"Hikari llegaba muy feliz a el apartamento y encontro a Hitoshi y Nat reparando la puerta... Hikari dejo ir un suspiro y se imagino que Ale otra vez habia sido... ambos se retiraron y miraron si servia ya la puerta pero eso fue interrumpido por unos pasos... En ese momento Koushi llegaba cubierto de sangre y jalando a Kai de la mano... Hitoshi casi golpeaba a Kai pero decidio preocuparse por Takao... hikari y Nat casi se caen al piso al ver llegar a siaems con el pelirojo... Nat miro a Koushi quien asintio y MNat sabia que llegaba el momento de conocerse"

- Debemos primero curarte...

- Primero es el mensaje... -Siames dijo y los otros tres felinos la miraron-

- Lo siento hermano pero es cierto -Koushi solto a Kai y a duras penas entro a una habitacion cuya puerta era negra-

- No tardaremos -La alegria caracteristica de Hiakrid esaparecio y los felinos siguieron al lider-

"Hitoshi sostenia a Yuriy mientras observaba el rastro de sangre dejado por su hermano... Adentro los cuatro recibian su siguiente mision y Koushi como lider y todo herido tomaba una decision que podia costarle la vida... Afuera Yuriy despertaba y miraba a su alrededor... Kai trataba a de escuchar pero la puerta era a prueba de sonido... en ese momento el angel azulado abrio la puerta dedicandole una sonrisa secreta"

- Descansare un rato... antes de trabajar... -Koushi se desplomo en brazos de Kai-

- Hermano -Hitoshi vio los brazos de Kai mancharse de carmin mientras Hikari y Ale le señalaban la habitacion-

- Ire por vendas... -Hikari dijo-

- ¿Que le paso a Takao..? -Yuriy dijo mientras Kai desaparecia con su angel-

- Simplemente gajes de el oficio -Nat salio y ambos ojos celestes chocaron- Pero no debes preocuparte...

- Hermano... -Yuriy dijo-

"Hitoshi parpadeo y miro a mabos detenidamente notando que solo el cabello y la edad los hacia ver diferentes... Hikari pasaba con las vendas atropellando casi al peli-azulgrisaceo... Ale en cambio fue a al sotano y prendiendo la luz se revelo varios estantes llenos de distintas armas"

- Hora de prepararse para trabajar... -Ale miro frente a ella una coleccion de cuchillas- Acabar con una cabeza yakuza no es de todos los dias...

____________________________________________________

"En la habitacion de Niwa Koushi... Kai y hikari ponian vendas alrededor de el cuerpo de Takao... Hikari termino de limpiar las heridas y se llevo la bandeja de aguas carmesis... Kai miro los brazos y estoamgo vendados... De pronto un pequeño grito escapo de los labios de el moreno... Kai lo levanto en brazos y lo acuno"

- Es mi culpa... ¡¡NO PAPA!! -Takao apreto los brazos de Kai-

- Ver morir a tu padre frente a ti no es cosa de todos lo dias... pero se en parte lo que siente... -Hikari regreso con una bandeja de agua- ¿Puedes terminar tu?

"Mientras Kai asentia en la mente de Takao pasaba las imagenes de un funeral... El funeral era de su abuelo... El miraba a Kai de lejos.... Sus ojos cubiertos en lagrimas y su corazon adolorido no soportaron y corrio perdiendose entre las tumbas... De pronto su padre... un disparo... La sangre de su progenitor en sus manos mientras el cuerpo caia sobre el... el olor de el cloroformo... paredes blancas siguieron al abrir sus ojos"

- ¡No! -Takao abrio los ojos y estos se encontraron con los ojos carmesis de Kai- Sostenme por favor... -Kai apreto el abrazo y Takao comenzo a llorar-

- Llora lo que desees mi angel... -Kai dijo-

- Gracias... Espero que no te enojes... -Takao murmuro-

- Por que deberia hacerlo... -Kai le respondio-

- Por que aun con estas heridas... cumplire mi deber -Kai abrio los ojos mas de lo habitual sabiendo lo que eso significaba-

____________________________________________________

"Nagi llevaro liferamente herido a uno de sus tantes escondites... Habana lo esperaba en compañia de tres felinos mas... Nagi miro a la lider de Augen sacar su espada"

- Atacaste a mi cachorro... -Habana dijo-

- No es tu cachorro...

- tienes razon... de mi no nacio... pero yo lo hice renacer... -Habana itio un brillo en sus ojos-

- Ustedes son el equipo especial de Kritiker... asesinos desde nacimiento

- Nagi Naoe habla... -Mau dijo- Aunque ya hayas perdido total inocencia -La chica conocida como Lan en la cafeteria dijo con mirada maligna-

- No interferiremos ya que esto es solo entre Habana y tu... -El hermano de Habana dijo-

- Veremos quien gana simplemente -Chartreaux dijo y se recargo en una pared-

"Habana desenvaino y en sus ojos se reflejaba la furia que soloe ra visible en los ojos de la una madre cuando su cachorro es herido... Nagi itnento enviarle una onda de energia pero Habana lo paro en seco con un escudo... Augen era el grupo psiquico de Kritiker y Nagi sabia que no debia confiarse... Por algo Augen eras los ojos de la oscuridad"

____________________________________________________

"Rei estaba en el hospital con la cabeza entre al rodillas... Kyo estaba con un medico... MAriah estaba en la morgue y el estaba perdido en la bruma de sus pensamientos... Rei en parte sentia que era su culpa aunque supiera que fuera lo cotnrario... el habia terminado con Mariah ya que ella empezaba a volverse enfermiza como pareja... ademas despues de un encuentro amistoso con los All Starz se entero de sus verdaderos sentimientos por cierto chico rubio... Rei tomaba la mejor decision de su vida... Hablarle claramente de sus sentimeitnos al chico que despreciara hace un año por temor"

- Perdoname Max... -Rei empezo a llorar en el frio pasillo ignorando que en otro lugar la persona mas preciada para el estaba en un hospital regional-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

[Cuando Finjo  
Que todo es lo que quiero que sea   
Me veo exactamente como siempre has querido verme  
Cuando finjo  
No puedo olvidarme del criminal que soy   
Robando segundo tras segundo solo porque sé que puedo  
Pero no puedo fingir que de esta manera se va a quedar  
Solo estoy intentando doblar la verdad  
No puedo fingir que soy quién quieres que sea  
Así que estoy   
Mintiendo en mi camino de ti  


  
Recuerdo lo que me enseñaron  
Recuerdo conversaciones condescendientes de quién debería ser yo  
Recuerdo haber escuchado todo eso y esto otra vez  
Así que fingí ser una persona que encajaba  
Y ahora tu piensas que esta persona realmente soy yo y estoy  
(Solo estoy intentando doblar la verdad)  
Pero mientras más empujo   
Más me separo]  


___________________________________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... esta semana quizas tarde ams por que ando en examenes T______________T buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.... bueno vere si este fin de semana escribo mas ^_^ see yaa!!! y dejen review XD


	11. Capitulo 9: Recuerdos entre azul y rojo

"Beyblade no me pertenece... OKAY WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA X_X!!!"

RE-reviews:

Oro Makoto: eso de matarte queda al siguiente capi =D (Kai: O_ó)

Tsubaza Winner: no te precocupes mietnras lo elas sere feliz ^O^

Tsuki: pues aqui esta =P

Yuuna: O_O WAAA!!!! no te precoupes... aunque ff.net borro tu review... pero no te preocupes por Takao... aun no leapsara nada =P

___________________________________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________________________________

We kiss  
The Stars  
We writhe  
We are

Your name  
Desire  
Your flesh  
We are

Cold  
We're so cold  
We are so  
Cold  
We're so cold

Your mouth  
This words  
Silence  
It turns  
Humming  
We laugh  
My head  
Falls back 

****

Angel's Revenge

__

Capitulo 9: Recuerdos entre azul y rojo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Takao estaba recostado sobre el colchon, las vendas estaban tiñendose apenas de rojo... Kai besaba con delicadeza una de las heridas de su abdomen... Kais e sentia impotente, era todo lo que podia hacer en ese momento, tratar de confortar a su angel en ese moemnto... Takao suspiro y Kai se acerco a sus labio para besarlo... ambos se besaron con pasion y entrega total"

- No importa que hagas solo vuelve a mi... -Kai tomo la mano de su angel y la beso-

- Siempre tuyo Kai-mine -Takao lo abrazo rodeandolo con ambos brazos-

" Mientras en la sala... Nat y Yuriy apenas se habian dirigido la palabra... Hikari llego con una maleta negra deportiva y miro a ambos"

- Esta bien _o_ -Hikari miro a Nat- Nat creo que tu hermano espera que digas algo... Yuriy creo que deberias preguntar -Hikari se fue a cambiar mientras ambos rusos quedaban solos-

- ¿Por que?

- si te refieres a lo Biovolt, era pequeño y me dijeron que sino iba te matarian... -Yuriy se quedo de hielo por la manera tan fria de contestar- y si te refieres al revelarme... simplemente me hartaron y me sentia sin vida -dijo Nat friamente haciendo que casi el clima de la comoda habitacion se volviera artica- y en cuanto asesinar... digamos que deseo aprender lo que no conozco -Nat dijo y sonrio maliciosamente- ademas le prometi a Koushi que estaria a su lado hasta el momento preciso...

- ¿Cual es el momento preciso?

- Uno que aun no ha llegado -Nat dijo enigmaticamente y entro Ale vestida algo parecida a miembro de un escuadron de tacticas- ¿cuando te uniste a SWAT?

- Callate... y vete a cambiar -Ale jalo la coleta que lucia el peliblanco- ¬¬* you understand

- Fuerte y doloroso X_x -Nat jalo su coleta y se despidio de Yuriy con un guiño- gomen pero esta chica no tiene paciencia

=ZAZ=

- ¡¡ALE!! -Nat grito mientras Ale sostenia peligrosamente una escoba- ¡A CAMBIARSE!

"Yuriy de pronto vio la pelea de ambos y solo dejo caer la cabeza de lado... Nat salio corriendo en SD seguido de una chibi Ale vestida de bruja con la escoba en mano como si fuera espada"

- Que locos... -Yuriy dijo con una gota- Y tu no vas a ver a Takao... -Miro a Hitoshi quien estaba parado junto a la puerta de la cocina-

- La chica de los aparatejos electronicos me dijo que KOUSHI estaba descansando... No Takao...

- Y por que Kai aun no sale ¬¬U

- O__O.... ¬¬UUU buena pregunta -Hitoshi emepzo a aminar en direccion de la habitacion de Koushi-

"Mientras Kai y Takao estaban muy abrazados y el peli-azul ya no tenia la camiseta.... Kai se dedico a besarle el cuello... Kai dirigia una de sus manos a la entrepierna de el peli-azul cuando la puerta se cayo y se veia a un Hitoshi endemoniadamente enojado"

- ¡No la puerta! -Hikari y Nat dijeron al unisono cuando escucharon el caer la puerta- ¡Otra no! ¡POR QUE LAS TIRAN O!

- Kai ¬¬ ¡alejate! -Hitoshi salto tirando a Kai de encima de el peli-azul-

- ¬_¬ no tengo por que -Kai se separo de el hermanod e el peli-azul y ambos en sd tenian duelo de miradas-

- n////n si que eres codiciado -Hikari sacaba a un chibi-koushi totalmente sonrojado de la habitacion- Oye Yuriy cuida de que no se maten quieres...

- _Si yo los quiero ver muertos ¬¬U_... esta bien ù_ú -Yuriy dijo mientras Hikari arrastraba a Koushi hacia la habitacion de Nat donde Ale hacia guardia con la escoba-

- Ora y ¿tu? -Ale tomaba a Koushi y lo aventaba por asi decirlo en sd adentro de la habitacion de Nat- se nos hara tarde v.vU y eso que se supone que las mujeres tardamos mas -Ale miro a Hikari quien ya estaba vestida- esa blusa es mia ¬¬U

- Ups ^^U

____________________________________________________________

"Mientras en el bajo Tokyo, Brad Crawford recogia a Nagi quien apenas habia escapado con vida de su encuentro con Habana... Nagi se dejo caer en el asientod e frio cuero y sus ojos se abrieron viendo a Farfarello apreciar la sangre de su cuerpo"

- Ni se te ocurra ¬¬ Sadomasoquista de cuarta -el cuchillo de Farfarello se doblo-

- Me basto con admirar -Farfarello dijo mientras Schuldig sonreia amquiavelicamente-

- Entonces Habana y su equipo de gatitos son los psiques de Kritiker... realmente fue dificl enterarme de dicha informacion... y eso que creo que la chiquilla egipcia nos vio la cara...

- Los poderes psique de la lider son impresionantes, ya sabia de el ataque y no lo evito... sino que vino a cobrar venganza... no me sorprenderia que la niñata esa nos dejara entrar a su mente a proposito -Schuldig dijo mientras pensaba-

- No lo dudaria... Cada miembro de Augen fue una arma creada por una sociedad secreta en america -Brad dijo-

- Si tu piensas eso, es lo mas seguro que sea verdad... por algo eres el experto en ese tema no...

"Habana veia con su equipo alejarse la limosina y sonrio... Volteo y miro a su ehrmano mayor, al rubio y la mas joven de el grupo"

- Si supieran....que los estoy usando... -Habana de pronto vio una flor de pensamiento frente a ella- hermano... gracias Spangley -la sostuvo en su mano mientras un recuerdo invadio su mente-

FLASHBACK

" Habana estaba leyendo un epriodico de Colombia cuando entro Connie a su habitacion... Habana sonrio y miro a la muejr sonriendo... Connie se extraño un poco y despues miro como Habana corria fuera de la habitacion"

- Soy Ara-chan -Habana dijo llamando la atencion en la sala-

- Era a quien esperabas hermana -Jordan dijo y sonrio- Oye Ascot trae un capucchino a nuestro invitado-

- A la orden... Lan trae pastel -Ascot puso el puño en la cabeza de la entonces ene se momento Peli-rosada-

- Ush molesto ¬_¬ -Habana ignoro a los torso dos y miro a Takao-

-Takao Kinomiya... Niwa Koushi me gusta... -Takao parpadeo- Gomen nasai, sere tu instructora... Soy Arashi Lyrae -dijo con estrellas en los ojos- Y eres muy lindo... -Lo abrazo y todos de pronto tenian una gota menos Arashi- Y tu eres el chico ruso que desea aprender... -Nat parpadeo ante la chica oji-verde-

- Arashi los esperaba con ansias... -Connie miro y sonrio al ver como Arashi era sobreprotectora con Takao y este apreciaba el aroma a jazmin-

- Por que no nos dijiste....

- Por que cometi un error -Arashi le correspondio la sonrisa- pero se que todo saldra bien -saco la lengua y se levanto canturreano dejando a todos sorprendidos- por cierto Koushi... -le lanzo una flor de pensamiento azul-

- Esa flor parece mariposa -Nat dijo-

-Gracias.... -Takao sonrio y asintio mientras un sonrojo aparecia en sus mejillas-

- Siempre habra alguien que te ame, recuerdalo... el jazmin y el pensamiento son mis flores pero dicen mucho para tu vida Koushi ... significa el recuerdo de la persona amada... -Arashi estaba ya en la peurta de salida- entrenaremos al ritmo que quieras... mi bebe... -Arashi le dedico una sonrisa materna y salio-

FLASHBACK

- Mi bebe -Habana murmuro, Chartreaux, Spangley y Mau se miraron y se alejaron dejandola sola- no dejare que te dañen esos idiotas de Schwarz...

__________________________________________________________________

"En el techo de las empresas Yamaguchi estaba Kines, Kash, Siames y Tiffa observando... Kines enfundaba a Seiryu... Siames ponia una daga en su boca y preparaba dos armas... que ponia a cada lado de sus piernas... Tiffa movia una lanza que se volvia de pronto una pequeña vara... Kash en cambio movia sus manos y el reflejo en hilos de plata parecian polvo de hadas"

- En movimiento -Koushi dijo con voz fria y serena-

- Seguro... -Kash dijo y Kines lo miro mortalmente-

- Obedezcan

- A la orden -dijeron los tres felinos a la orden de su lider-

- En 15 minutos exactos entramos en accion...

"Mientras Kines Strafe se rpeparaba para dar muerte, Max Mizuhara era dado de alta del hospital apenas salvando su vida... Max suspiro pensando en ese sueño tan extraño... En otro lado Kyoujou estaba saliendo del hospital y trataba de entablecer conversacion con Rei... Rei solo pensaba que si iba a morir, no seria antes de revelar sus sentimientos al rubio... Mientras pensamientos de sobrevivencia cruzaban tres mentes... La meurte se cernia lentamente sobre Kyoto"

- Recuerden... somos quien llevamos el castigo a los criminales y cancer de la sociedad... -Kines murmuro y los cuatro saltaron de el techo de el edificio de 20 pisos... cada miembro con una mano se detuvieron en distintos pisos y el crujido de vidrios rotos al contacto con el piso daban la bienvenida de los asesinos"

__________________________________________________________________

"Tiffa esaba en el piso 16... Unos hombres armados apenas iban a disparar cuando una lanza los atravesaba por el torax y despues sacaba unos shurikens electronicos que lanzo pegando en sus blancos facilmente... Los hombres apenas parpadearon antes de recibir shocks electricos de los shurikens... Tiffa sonrio malevolamente mientras sacaba la lanza de un hombre musculoso... Aguardo la lanza y se acerco a un modulo de computadoras... Sonrio maquiavelicamente"

- Conoceran a su peor pesadilla pequeños... -Tiffa empezo a teclear rapidamente meitnras todo el ssitema de seguridad se desactivaba y las puertas electronicas de el edifcio se atascaba- Ahora a ver las cuentas de el banco...

__________________________________________________________________

"Siames en cambio entraba a una habitacion, Unos hombres la miraron y le silbaron... frases y piropos fueron ahogados por disparos certeros al corazon... Cuando estaba a punto de ser emboscada Siames se dejo caer de rodillas y con sacando la daga con suma agilidad... Un grito de dolor era emitido cuando la bella asesina clavo la daga en la entrepierna... Dejo la daga y apoyando sus manos en el piso se impulso como gimnasta parandose y despues haciendo un giro para cambair lso cartuchos de sus armas"

- Quien quiere sorprenderme ahora... -Siames dijo- aunque no cambaira el hecho de que moriran... esta noche... -La maldad brillaba en sus ojos y los hombres temian de la linda asesina- empezare contigo lindo -apunto a un chico rubio y un disparo resono de nuevo-

__________________________________________________________________

"Kash caminaba por un pasillo, cuerpos con multiples heridas sangraban inundando el piso... el estaba en el piso 18 y miro a la izquierda lanzando uno de letales hilos... un gemido ahogado en sangre, la malicia en los ojos de Kash... En ese momento recordaban vivamente a los de Yuriy cuando habia enfrentado a Takao u otros en beybatallas"

- No se por que huyen... al tomar este caminoa ceptaron morir... a veces la gente es complicada... -Kash camino terminado con el resto de las personas en el edificio- Malditos yakuzas disfrazados...

__________________________________________________________________

"Kines estaba frente a un hombre de pelo blanco y que seveia inofensivo... Kines aventaba un cuerpo con unos de sus pies hacia el hombre... Koushi hizo una mueca de dolor"

- Te pagare lo que sea... dejame vivir...

- No... -Kines evito un disparo y Seiryu se cubrio de sangre- tonto... -La sangre tibia caia junto a una cabeza decapitada- Kai... ¡KASH! -Koushi se desplomo en brazos de Kash quien llegaba apenas a tiempo-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Besamos  
Las estrellas  
Nos retorcemos  
Estamos

Tu nombre  
Deseo  
Tu carne  
Estamos

Fríos  
Somos muy fríos  
Somos muy  
Fríos  
Somos muy fríos

Tu boca  
Estas palabras  
Silencio  
Gira  
Zumbando  
Reímos  
Mi cabeza  
Cae hacia atrás

___________________________________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi que ando de rayo @O@


	12. Capitulo 10: Visiones y Recuerdos

"Beyblade no me pertenece... ù_ú oka y no se burlen de mi nuevo look O (les lanza cosas multiples a sus guardianes)"

Spark: es que se ve rechistosa con el pelo avioletado con trasparencias y cuernos azules XDDDD =PLOCK= X_X

El resto: O_O oka nos callamos

Arashi: vamos a los re-reviews n_n y las canciones de este capi son de Dido y Vertical Horizon

****

Oro Makoto: Otra que le cortaron el review XD.. el secreto es no poner '' ese simbolo entre comillas para que no te borre... y si Kai es posesivo... O_O te deseo suerte por lo que vendra xD

****

Yuuna: ya malinterpretaste todo mujer XD quizas este capi te aclare o te revuelva mas

****

Ale Yayoi: O_O oka pero ni modo es necesario T_T para la historia... y gracias pro la dedicatoria ^O^!!!!

****

Tsubaza Winner: Thanx Tsubaza ^O^!!! n_n realmente me levanta lso animos a veces cuando estoy caida y adolorida... mi espalda X_x!!!

****

Nancy Hiwatary: va de nuez _O_... Takao Kinomiya... Nombre Falso Koushi Niwa... nombre Clave: Tonkines 'Kines' luego les pongo la descripcion de la raza de gato que le puse ^.^.... ahora on la historia que me corren ^^U

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

If you gave me just a coin  
for every time we say goodbye ...  
Well, I'd be rich beyond my dreams  
I'm sorry for my weary life  
I know I'm not perfect  
but I can smile  
And I hope that you see this heart  
behind my tired eyes  
If you tell me that I can't  
I will, I will, I'll try all night  
And if I say I'm coming home  
I'll probably be out all night  
I know I can be afraid  
but I'm alive  
And I hope that you trust this heart  
behind my tired eyes  
  
I'm no angel,  
but please don't think that I won't   
Try and try  
I'm no angel,  
but does that mean that I can't live   
My life?  
I'm no angel,  
but please don't think that I   
Can't cry  
I'm no angel,  
but does that mean that I won't fly?  
I know I'm not around each night  
and I know I always think I'm right  
I can believe that you might look around

****

ANGEL'S REVENGE_  
Capitulo 10: Visiones y Recuerdos_

_______________________________________________________________________  
_______________________________________________________________________  


"Koushi abria los ojos... en ese momento veia todo distorsionado... de pronto las hojas de verdes arboles de eucalipto. el aroma fresco de hierba y el sol veraniego le mostraba que no estaba en Japon... Se miro una de las manos y miro que esta era la de un niño"

- Takao... Ty-chan ven aca... -Una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azul medianoche lo tomo en brazos- sabes que me preocupas mucho...

- Tu eres... -murmuro imperceptiblemente- mi mama.. -miro hacia arriba y vio el rostro de la mujer con lagrimas en las mejillas-

- Tonto me preocupaste... -el pequeño Takao miro hacia un lado y vio una cometa rota-

- Mama... perdoname... no queria preocuparte -Takao empezo a llorar en brazos de la mujer-

- Solo recuerda que si un dia te pierdes... si caes en oscuridad... recuerda a la persona amada... no olvides la esperanza...

- esas frases... -Takao recordo de quien eran esas frases-

"Takao vislumbro dos niños mayores cerca de un arbol, ambos vestidos de negro y con boinas... una niña con un peluche en manos... otro un niño con una mochila... ambos giraron y se alejaron mientras ambas melenas negras ondeaban a la brisa veraniega"

- Ellos la dijeron... -Takao sonrio y se apreto al regazo de su madre- te extraño mama... Yo lo habia... olvidado... Este moemnto.. este lugar...

- Y yo ta amo a ti hijo... No importa eras tenias cuatro años... -Takao miro a la mujer- Se lo que eres... pero no olvides el amor... -La mujer se paro y su vestido en ese momento de color naranja claro se volvio blanco- siempre estare a tu lado...

"Takao se levanto y miro como flores azules brotaban de el piso... Yosie lloraba y le dedico una sonrisa llena de amor... Takao se miro a si mismo ya no como un niño sino como el asesino que era ahora... se mordio un labio y Yosie puso una mano en su mejilla"

- No me importa que eres... solo quien eres... -Yosie dijo mientras Seiryu caia clavandose en el pasto- ahora empezara lo dificil...

- Lo se... -Takao asintio- nos veremos algun dia...

- Pero no pronto...

- ¡SEIRYU! -De la espada Dragoon broto y rodeo a Takao dandole las alas de un dragon azul.... Yosie lo miro sonriendo entre lagrimas y levanto una mano despidiendose- Nos veremos algun dia mama...

- Amo... -La voz de el guardian se escucho- lo esperan...

.

.

.

.

- No nos dejes Koushi... -Azuru murmuraba mientras aplicaba una transfucion de sangre a Kines- Oyeme, no me dejaste botada para morirte sin ser feliz con tu persona elegida... -Azuru decia en tono de broma pero sus ojos mostraba lo contrario- simplemente no te mueras...

- Dudo que muera... -dijo Noru que estaba sentado junto a Kash- No murio en el entrenamiento acelerado de Habana... no morira ahora -Tiffa y Siames en ese momento estaban junto a una ventana con un rosario cada una-

- Por favor... que no muera -Siames dijo en un murmullo ahogado- _no ahora que tengo una familia real_...

- Vamos gran jefe... no te lo lleves... el es demasiado bueno para morirse ahora -Tiffa estaba al borde de el llanto-

- Ya veran como el gran jefe no se lo lleva -Oat se acerco tomando las manos de ambas asesinas- El es especial... el sobrevivira...

- Eso es cierto -Sphynx dijo mientras traia unas tazas con cafe- ya veran preciosas como ese chico sobrevivira...

"Momentos despues Kash y noru divisaron un Sphynx estrellado contra la pared... Oat, Tiffa y Siames tenian el puño adolorido y salieron al patio de el lugar"

- Creo que ese Sphynx me dara jaqueca de nuevo -Noru puso una mano en su cabeza-

- No ha cambiado neh... -Kash, Azuru y Noru miraron al peli-azul sentarse mientras un aura azulada lo cubria-

- ¡Koushi! -Azuru tomo el rostro del peliazul y dandole un beso en los labios- ¡AY PERDON! ¡TU PERSONA ESPECIAL ME MATARA! ¡Y SI QUE TIENE FAMA!

- Calmada... como sino lo hubieras hecho antes... -Koushi le sonrio y despues hizo una mueca de dolor-

- Pues si es asi -Azuru sonrio maliciosamente y le planto otro beso- bueno ire a avisarle a los demas

- Oye Azuru que no es oferta de besos... -Koushi dijo rojo de pena-

- No importa yo si se aprovechar -paso mirando a Sphynx quien se adolecia de el golpe- No se que haya sido pero te lo mereces de seguro ¬¬U

- Fue un malentendido T_T -Se levanto y entro a la habitacion- Bueno... -Koushi lo miraba interrogante- no preguntes ¬¬U... Si que perdiste sangre hombre... de no ser por Kash que llego en el momento justo y te saco de ahi rapidamente... ahora no la contarias...

- Mas bien casi no la cuento... pero una mujer me ayudo a salir recordandome por que no puedo fallar ahora...

"Mientras los chicos presentes quedanban con dudas a lo referido... Sphynx de pronto noto algo raro en el cabello de Koushi pero lo ignoro... Habana miraba en la oscura noche una imagen... Una foto donde una niña con un peluche de lobo, un niño con mochila emitian una sonrisa, al fondo una mujer jugaba con su hijo"

- El destino es curioso... no Yosie... -Una imagen fantasmal de Yosie Kinomiya aparecia-

- Graciasss... -Yosie dijo con una sonrisa-

- Prometi que si creias... yo lo protegeria... No olvides a la persona amada... -Habana dijo-

- No olvides la esperanza -Una voz masculina se escucho y ambas miraron al oji-verde- Perdona interrumpir tu hora de magia... pero ya esta la cena... -Spangley dijo saliendo-

- entonces este es el hasta luego -Habana dijo- Todos moriremos... pero hasta ese dia... Prometo proteger a tu hijo... asi como mi madre me protegio...

_____________________________________________________________________

"Kai en ese momento llegaba a su apartamento... Hitoshi lo habia corrido gentilmente por la ventana... Al menos vio como yuriy tambien salia despedido"

- Ahora debere ganarme a mi cuñado... -Kai dijo- Ojala que estes bien Takao... No me dejes en soledad

"Kai se empezo a desvestir, prendio la radio y se dirigoo al baño... Recuerdos de el dia que viera a Takao sonreir antes de vovlerse quien era ahora"

FLASHBACK

"Kai bajaba las escaleras de el aeropuerto cuando vio a Takao caminar junto a su padre... El oji-azul llevaba su propia maleta, asi que Kai rapidamente adivino que Takao se iba sin avisarle a nadie... Kais e apresuro entre la marejada de gente... Takao estaba solo en ese momento, parado mientras una lagrima recorria su mejilla y esbozaba una sonrisa ficticia"

- Siento irme asi... -Kai escucho como Takao murmuraba para si mismo-

"Takao de pronto sintio que alguien lo abrazaba por la cintura... abrio los ojos y descubrio unos carmesi frente a ellos... Takao no pudo decir palabra... creia que era una ilusion dodne Kai lo abrazaba y le pediria que no se fuera... Kai apenas iba a hablar cuando Takao lo beso impulsivamente... Takao se separo lentamente"

- No eres una ilusion... -Takao se separo de Kai con un movimiento al darse cuenta de la verdad- yo...

- ................. -Kai estaba sin habla y sin poder pensar nada-

- Gomen nasai... fue un error -Takao salio corriendo dejando a Kai parado entre la muchedumbre-

-Takao... -Kai apenas reacciono pero era demasiado tarde... Takao ya estaba en la seccion de abordaje- ¡Takao!

"Takao volteo y lo miro mientras las escaleras subian... Takao estaba llorando pero le mostro la mas bella sonrisa que el peli-azul pudiera emitir... Kai sentia de alguna manera que lo perdia en ese momento... que toda era su culpa... todas las fallas que habia cometido... todos los errores... Kai pensaba que jamas podria tener otra oportunidad en su vida de poder demostrar su amor"

**__**

Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  


- Es mi culpa verdad Takao... Si no hubiera rechazado tanto lo que me dabas... si no hubiera cometido tantas faltas... ¿Estarias ahora a mi lado? -Kai dijo dejando escapar una lagrima cuando toda vision de Takao desparecio de su vista mientras en el ambiente sonaba una melodia-

**__**

You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return  


- Perdoname Kai... Siemrpe te amare... Pero se que ahora jamas me amaras... ¿verdad?... ahora tu mirada se llenara de odio... de odio hacia lo que soy... -Takao dijo mientras con una sonrisa de nuevo fingida se acercaba a su padre-

**__**

I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you

- Te amo... aunque tu no me ames y en cambio me odies -Takao y Kai dijeron al unisono y alejado uno de el otro-

"Kai miraba por un vitral como Takao se alejaba... sus esperanzas maltrechas y rotas... Que mas podia salir mal... no sabia... hasta que fue el funeral de su abuelo... Durante el velorio Takao habia desaparecido... Kai lo habia seguido... Takao estaba en unos de los jardines de el lugar"

**__**

That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time

- Kinomiya... -Kai sentia que no tenia ese derecho de llamarlo por su nombre-

- No me llames asi... -Takao volteo y sus ojos estaban rojos por tanto llorar- ¡duele mas tu indeferencia que saber que no volvere a ver a mi abuelo!

**__**

But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know (why)

- Yo te amo... y es todo lo que puedo decir... -Kai dijo- se que jamas corresponderas...

- Estas equivocado -Takao dijo y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Hitoshi llegaba y los llamaba-

FLASHBACK

"Kai sonrio al recordar que esa mañana todos los pedazos faltantes de el recuerdo habian sido completados... Takao siempre lo espero... y ahora era su turno de esperar"

- Takao... solo pido que sobrevivas para estar a mi lado... -Kai se termino de poner la pijama y apago la radio que tocaba esa cancion que tanto significaba para el-

_________________________________________________________________

"Mientras Max caminaba por las heladas calles de el pueblo... El frio le carcomia las entrañas y sentia sus dientes rechinar... Se habia hospedado en motel de el lugar... Estaba fatigado, nadie sabia nada... sin embargo sabia que ahi estaba la respuesta que buscaba... Max habia regresado al motel, debia descansar pero sin embargo ahi estaba terco a encontrar a la unica persona que pudiera importarle"

- Ni mi madre, ni mi padre... -Max se sento en la cama ys e cubrio con las pesadas cobijas- Ni la persona que amo... Si no tengo siquiera la amistad de alguien... ¿Para que estoy vivo? -Max cerro los ojos- Todo seria diferente si jamas se lo hubiera dicho...

"El rostro de Max estaba mas palido de lo normal... Se escucho tocar la puerta... Una mujer de mayor de aparencia amigable entro con una charola que tenia un platillo casero y una jarra de chocolate caliente... atras un niño cargaba un tazon de galletas"

- Sir... you food it's ready -La mujer dijo-

- Grandma... where I put the cookies -La mujer señalo a un lado- That boy speak the same language that the white wolfs... -La mujer le dio un coscorron al niño-

- Stop of saying lies

-White wolfs... -Max miro al niño- can you tell me where you see that wolfs...

- It's a child's story -La mujer dijo-

- Every story has some true... -Max dijo mientras el niño tomaba asiento- please can you leave us alone a few minutes... -Max dijo-

"Max escuchaba elr elato de el niño... El y sus amigos jagaban a orillas de el bosque una tarde... cuandoe scucharon un grito... se asomaron adentrandose al bosque y vieron la cabeza de un lobo sobre un monton de nieve... Se acercaron y notaban algo raro... el lobo abrio los ojos... pero estos de eran de un lobezno sinod e un humano... se asustaron y salieron corriendo... El no sabia que paso despues... Una niña quedo rezagada y en la noche volvio... comentaba de como esta no paraba de mencionar lobos blancos y gatos negros como panteras, al dia siguiente no queria habalr de el tema y este fue olvidado por los adultos... el niño se retiro con todas las galletas en la bolsa de su pantalon"

- Lobos blancos que se vuelven gatos negros... -Max sonrio y se dejo caer de espaldas- por que siempre hay un gato envuelto en mi vida... -Max se levanto y fue a donde estaba su chamarra blanca. saco una foto partida por la mitad- Rei... mi koneko... -En ese pedazo estaba Max haciendo el simbolo de victoria mientras Rei tenia el rostro serio y su coleta habia caido sobre el hombro de el rubio-

FLASHBACK

"La foto estaba en sus manos... En un lado el y Rei, en otro Takao sonriendo y quitando de su rostro la bufanda de Kai... Kai detras con cara de pocos amigos... Max pensaba hacer copias cuando su mundo se vino abajo... Kai se iba a Rusia, alegando que necesitaba pensar un buen tiempo solo... Rei dijo que era tiempo de volver a China junto a los White Tigers... Max se sentia de nuevo solo... No queria volver a Estados Unidos donde sus padres solo ya lo apreciaban como buen beyluchador... Takao le ofrecio su hogar y el acepto"

- Oye Takao -Max acomodaba cosas en su nueva habitacion que compartia con Takao- ¿Desde cuando te gusta Kai?

=Plock=

- ¿Que? -Takao dijo desde el piso donde habia llegado gracias a Max- ¿Como lo sabes? fotos... -Max saco un sobre de revelado- solo con mirar las que tome basta...

-No me juzgas... -Takao dijo con voz apenada-

- Estamos en el mismo barco amigo... -Max tomo las manos de Takao- Espero que logres hacer caer los muros de hielo...

- Y espero que la goma de mascar se caiga por un acantilado -Takao dijo sacando la lengua- Esa Mariah deberia morir...

- Pues tu tienes a Hiromi -Takao puso cara de asco-

- Acabo de comer por dios -Max empezo a reir-

"Tiempo despues Rei venia a visitarlos... Takao se las arreglaba para salir de escena y Max se sentia como un idiota ya que estar a solas con el Neko-jing lo ponia cada vez mas nervioso... El dia de la despedida... Max cito a Rei bajo el puente... Max le dedico una sonrisa y empezaron a hablar"

- Oye Rei tengo que decirte algo importante y no puedo dejar que te vayas sin saber... -Max dijo-

- ¿Que sucede Max? -Rei dijo y vio como el rubio se le acercaba y lo abrazaba de pronto- Oye Max que...

"Max le planto un beso... Rei primero se sorprendio pero rapidamente contesto el dulce beso del rubio... Max sentia su corazon acelerado, pensaba que el chino albergaba sentimientos por el... Rei le estaba correspondiendo el beso y era todo lo que importaba... Todo parecia perfecto hasta que sintio como el chino lo obligaba separarse"

- Esto no esta bien... -Rei pacticamente rechazaba su amor como si le diera un duro golpe- Yo no podre volverte a ver igual... -Rei decia queriendolo comprender sin saber que sus palabras eran certeras navajas-

- No importa... solo queria decirte que te amo... -Max se separo totalmente y empezo a alejarse- Sabes... No se cuando te empeze a amar... Pero sere feliz aunque vueles con otras alas... -Max le mostro una tierna sonrisa y despues se alejo corriendo-

"Takao estaba entrenando cuando vio a Max entrar corriendo... Max estaba en un rincon de la habitacion que compartian cubierto en almohadones... Takao quito unos de enfrente y miro a su amigo"

- Muy a mi pesar te tengo que olvidar por que has encontrado otras alas con que volar... aunque sean alas rosadas de un cualquiera -Max dijo con furia y Takao lo abrazo-

- Calma... Tenemos que olvidar a quienes nosotros amamos mas... Si ellos son felices nosotros lo seremos tambien neh... -Takao levanto el rostro de el americano-

- Sip... Aunque no esten a nuestro aldo seremos felices por que ellos lo son... -ambos hicieron una promesa de meñique mientras una la foto enmarcada emitia un destello desde el escritorio-

FLASHBACK

- Espero que seas feliz mi koneko -Max dijo mientras sonreia- Y espero que Kai los ea por bien de Takao...

"Mientras Rei hablaba con la mama de Max y sentia su alma caer a sus pies cuando le comunicaban que no sabian nada de el americano desde hace varios dias"

_______________________________________________________________________  
_______________________________________________________________________

__

Si me dieras solo una moneda   
Por cada vez que decimos adiós  
Bien, yo sería más rica de lo que jamás soñé   
Siento mucho mi agotadora vida  
Sé que no soy perfecto   
Pero puedo sonreír   
Y espero que veas este corazón   
Detrás de mis cansados ojos   
Si me dices que no puedo  
Lo haré, lo haré, lo intentaré toda la noche   
Y si digo que vendré a casa  
Probablemente estaré fuera toda la noche  
Sé que puedo estar asustado   
Pero estoy vivo  
Y espero que confíes en este corazón   
Detrás de mis cansados ojos  
  
No soy un ángel,  
pero por favor no pienses que no voy  
a Intentar e intentar  
No soy un ángel  
¿Pero significa eso que no puedo vivir  
Mi vida?  
No soy un ángel,  
pero por favor no pienses que no  
Puedo llorar  
No soy un ángel  
¿Pero significa eso que no volaré?  
Sé que no estoy aquí cada noche  
Y sé que siempre pienso que estoy en lo correcto  
Puedo creer que podrías mirar alrededor

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi que ando apurada XD Thanx y dejen review ^.^


	13. Capitulo 11: Cambios inesperados

"Beyblade no me pertenece... creenme tienen suerte de que no posea Beyblade n_n"

RE-Reviews:

****

Tsubaza Winner: muahahahahahaha =D lo de la historia de Rei y Max apenas comienza asi que preparate XD

****

Yuuna Ushiha: n_nUUUUU no problem... y como le dije a Nancy XD... todo se revelara a su tiempo, asi como los petalos de una flor se toman su tiempo para deshojarse perfectamente 

****

Tsuki Black: XD si Kai, nadie se mete con los Kinomiya... Pero dejalo vivito no? XD que es necesario para el fic =D

****

Nancy Hiwatari: no te preocupes ya estoy en la etapa quitada de la pena XD... ¬u¬ asi que espera mas para el rato XD

****

Oro Makoto: THANX MAKOTO!!!! y sobre mi cita o////o... eto es hoy ._.... n_____n deseame suerte, espero no meter la pata ._________.

Advertencias: este capitulo salio algo fluffy XD y puede que el final los deje con cara de... "LE CORTO AHI!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Wise men say, only fools rush in.  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?  
I can't help falling in love with you

As the river flows gently to the sea  
Darling so we go, some things were meant to be  
Take my hand take my whole life too  
'Cause I can't help falling in love with you

As the river flows gently to the sea  
Darling so we go, some things were meant to be  
Take my hand take my whole life too  
'Cause I can't help falling in love with you 

****

ANGEL'S REVENGE  
_Capitulo 11: Cambios inesperados... Dia extraño..._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Koushi se miraba al espejo mientras una gota recorria su frente... Los otros tres felinos tenian una gota igual y aun en la espada donde residia Seiryu, El dragon tenia una gran gota tambien... No eran por las vendas carmesis de los brazos de Koushi... tampoco por las que apenas se teñian en su estomago... No era por la cortada en su mejilla o por que vestia una pijama de ositos... Era por el pelo del chico del dragon"

- Confiesen quien fue... -Koushi tenia una vena junto a los ojos- suelten la sopa... o los mato -Los tres se miraron y se dieron a la fuga- ¬¬U cobardes -Koushi miro el espejo y tomo un mechon de pelo- aunque es buena idea... -Koushi se hacia una trenza en su ahora pelo azul cielo-

"Mientras Los otros tres chicos respiraban agitadamente... Se veian entre ambos y se veian mas confundidos que el mismo Koushi"

- ¿quien fue? -Hikari dijo y Ale la miro-

- soy inocente...

- Yo creo saber quien fue... -Nat cerro los ojos y ambas chicas lo miraron-

- Koushi ya desperto -Hitoshi aparecia salia de la cocina- le hice el desayuno

- O_O eto yo... tengo que abrir la tienda...-Ale salio corriendo-

- Yo tengo que informarme de los nuevos albums que traeran los proveedores... -Hikari salio detras-

- Yo... tengo... que limpiar la bodega -Nat se pego a la pared y salio casi volando-

- ¬¬U tengo impresion de que mi hermano ya les hablo de mi... -En ese momento aparecia Koushi-

- Buenos dias... -Hitoshi volteo y abrio los ojos como platos- lo se ¬¬U no hables... huelo tus famosas bolas de arroz... -Koushi dijo y Hitoshi paro al piso-

- Te las hice... hace rato o.o... -Hitoshi no dejaba de mirarlo-

- Me siento como bicho bajo el microscopio -__-U

__________________________________________________________________________

Arcadia X-heaven...

"Cymric estaba haciendo cuentas... Tenia una calculadora en mano y todos las veian... Suspiro y volteo a ver al resto de su equipo"

- Alcanzamos la meta...

- ¡¡SI FIESTA!! -el resto de el equipo empezo a festejar-

- Pero le avisare primero a mi minino -dijo la peliroja de Somali-

- Pero no llegues tarde Saya -dijo la lider de Leiden-

- Lo se Claudia... -Somali dijo mientras se alejaba- No tardare... por cierto sabes si arreglaron mi moto n_n

- ¿Moto?... -Clover dijo y trago saliva-

- Ya repararon mi moto la cual estrellaste ¿verdad? -Saya tenia una vena sobre su cabeza y clover solo la miraba con una gota-

- Gracias a mi... ¡LA GRAN SOPHIE! -dijo de pronto la cuarta miembro de el equipo- puedes seguir viva

- Grazie Sophie-chan -Saya dijo y tomo las llaves saliendo sin despedirse- y Tu Clover me debes una

- Lo se Sophie... -La chica inglesa dijo-

__________________________________________________________________________

"Habana iba caminando por la calle con una enorme lista.... y dos bolsas pesadas de mandado... la gente miraba como cargaba las bolsas sin problemas y despues llegaba un auto convertible donde las depositaba"

- Veamos... solo falta el chantilli... -En ese momento abria la puerta cuando miro a Makoto caminar junto a Dejiko- Mako-san y Dejiko-chan... ¡Nihao! -levanto el brazo y ambas chicas mriarona la oji-verde-

- Es Ara-san... -Makoto dijo y Dejiko se acerco rapidamente-

- Traes pastel de chocolate con cubierto de mocha *O* -Arashi y Makoto se fueron al piso inmediatamente-

- No pero si quieres cuando vayas a mi cafe te lo disparo...

- O_O no me quieras -Dejiko dijo-

- Se refiere a que te lo da gratis ¬_¬U

- Ah.... ya sabia =P

- Aja -ambas chicas dijeron con un suspiro-

- Gusto en verlas... -Arashi se subio a la banqueta y cuando toco la mano de Makoto sintio una fuerte corriente fria- Oye Makoto ten cuidado... Tendras un problema

- Me voy a morir O_O -Makoto dijo sabiendo de los poderes de Arashi-

- No precisamente ^^U mas bien el haber besado a Koushi te puede salir un enredo de novela... -La oji-verde sonrio-

- En otras palabras... A Mako de seguro la correteara alguna Ex-novia XD

- Ex-novio -dijeron Mako y Arashi-

- O_o... pues si es gay que problem? ¬¬U nyo eres chica... no me digas que es bis o.o...

- Errrr.... pues... no se ?_? -Makoto dijo-

- Eso es muy personal para que yo sepa... -Arashi dijo-

- Mala T~T nunca nos cuentas la parte buena -ambas dijeron-

- Ya paremos de hablar que parecemos viejas chismosas... nos vemos en la scuridad... ¡Augen! -se despidio y se subio al auto-

- ¡Zusage!... -ambas chicas se despidieron y vieron salir el auto a alta velocidad-

- ¿Como le hace para no chocar?

- Como le hace para que no la agarre la poli -Dejiko dijo simplemente-

__________________________________________________________________________

"Hikari barria la acera y tenia puestos los audifonos... En ese momento salia Ale con una gran vena en la cabeza y un altavoz"

- -.- ejem... -carraspeo y se puso el altavoz- ¡¡HIKARI LIECHT!! -Hikari seguia tarareando la cancion que escuchaba de Megumi Hayashibara- Oki poki doki toki... -puso maximo volumen- ¡¡¡¡HIKARIIIIIIIIIIIII LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEECHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!

"Lo siguiente que se vio fue que toda la gente miro al local de discos, las aves volaron, los gatos y perros lloraron y salieron corriendo... Los niños se escondian tras sus padres y Hikari seguia en su mundo feliz"

- Me rindo... Me va a doler -toco el hombro de Hikari y esta tomo su mano y le hizo una llave-

=ZAZ=

- .... ¿quien me ataca? -Hikari vio a Ale en el piso- por que me asustas -se quito los audifonos-

- No tienes remedio... Maldigo a quien te recomendo ese walkman

- Nataku ^^/ -dijo Hikari y Ale entro con una vena al local-

- ¡AHORA MUERES! -Ale grito desde adentro y Hikari miro a toda la gente que observaba el local-

- Tenemos nueva mercancia en Rock y derivados -Hikari dijo y la gente asintio- n_n parece que nunca han visto barrer a alguien =P

__________________________________________________________________________

"Koushi en su habitacion tenia una seria platica con su espada... Koushi se daba cuenta que estuvo a punto de morir, de no ser por la energia de Dragoon el estuviera en el otro mundo... Koushi le sonrio y notaba algo extraño en Dragoon y no creia que fuera por su pelo, ya que le habia dicho que duraria medio dia mas o menos... Dragoon lograba cambiar de tema cada vez que su amo se acercaba a la verdad pero este acerto"

- Me equivoco o Suzaku hizo algo... -En el link mental Koushi sonrio al ver al imponenete dragon sonrojado- Dime Dra... Seiryu... estan los chicos bien...

*Los demas miembros de el equipo estan perfectos pero... Mariah ha muerto amo*

- Como es posible...

* Se atraveso en el camino de una bala dirigida a Kyoujou*

- Dale mis condolencias a Galux... Asi que Kyou

*Lo hare... aunque dice que quizas fue para bien*

- ¿Por que lo dice?

*Galux dijo que Mariah se volvio obsesiva con Rei, Su relacion se habia vuelto enfermiza por parte de ella... Rei la trono antes de algo peor... pero ya el daño estaba hecho... Galux ha encontrado un nuevo hogar en las manos de alguien que usted conoce*

- No me digas que... -Koushi empezo a sentir nauseas-

*No gracias a dios... Es Kurumi, al menos Galux se consiguio otra peli-rosada... Por que no la visitas un dia de estos, vive en Osaka aunque se volvera a mudar... Hoy viene a Tokyo*

- Tienes razon... ella y... -Koushi se quedo callado mientras veia como el dragon ponia un cara de los mas chistosa- No sabia que pudieras abrir los ojos

*Se gustan son novios XD... A Kurumi le gusta Ray*

- Quisiera saber como te enteras... -Dragoon sonrio- ah si el viento en las ramas de el bosque... bueno hora de vestirme e ir a visitar a mi...

- Alto... -Hitoshi abrio la puerta- Apenas soporto la diea de que ese loco sea tu koi para que ahora como estas de herido vayas a verlo...

- Malo ._. -Koushi dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama- Oiste todo

- Me entere de un disturbio pero muerta la chicle bomba... no sabia que fuera ella... ¿por que Kyoujou es el siguiente?

- El ciclo empieza conmigo... -Koushi dijo y se empezo a dormir- mmmmmmmmmmmmm... mama...-Koushi cerro los ojos-

- Cuidalo por favor... Dragoon -Hitoshi tapo a su hermano y sonrio- ire a ayudar a la tienda... -Hitoshi salio y cuando ya no estaba cerca Koushi abrio los ojos... Sonrio maliciosamente y se levanto-

- Seiryu iremos a ver a Kai y Suzaku... -Koushi se puso una gorra negra con azul y un traje deportivo algo flojo- apenas asi no me calara las vendas... -Puso dentro de una mochila a Seiryu- Lo siento brother...

"Yuriy iba llegando a la tienda cuando creyo ver salir algo de una ventana... entro a la tienda y miro una peculiar escena Ale y Nat tenian duelo de miradas... Hikari vendia discos y equipos de sonido mientras la gente era atraida por la pelea... Hitoshi bajaba y estaba con una gran gota"

- uhhhh.... tengo impresion que esto es totalmente algo normal y natural -Yuriy dijo y se puso la mano en la cabeza-

__________________________________________________________________________

"Saya iba a toda velocidad manejando... Si Arashi era medio psicopata para manejar Saya no se quedaba atras... La gente parecia extras de pelicula cuando ella se pasaba los semaforos casi poniendose enr ojo... hasta que le toco uno en rojo y freno como si nada frente a una pobre anciana que casi sufre un ataque cardiaco"

- aghhhh... -La viejita ahogo un grito y corrio como pudo-

- Ay ni que no tuviera buenos frenos ¬¬U... -en ese momento escucho una voz y volteo-

- Me das aventon -Koushi sorneia mientras veia a la peli-roja-

- Te conozco -apenas Saya pregunto y el chico se abrazaba a la cintura de la mujer-

- Soy Koushi con el pelo pintado -Saya sonrio y arranco-

- ¿Donde?

- Cerca de la zona 27 central -grito el peli-azul-

- Que bien pasare cerca... te dejare en el prque -Saya acelero y Koushi se agarro mas de la mujer-

- No se quien maneja peor... Tu o Ara-sama

- JAJA... no me hagas reir... -Saya sonrio mientras casi atropellada un obrero cuando tomaba un atajo-

- En nombre de el padre, del hijo y del espiritu santo -Koushi dijo sus oraciones- sino me mori ayer, me muero hoy de seguro -Koushi se arrepentia de pedir el aventon-

- Dame animos ¬¬U

__________________________________________________________________________

"Mientras Max estaba sin poder dormir... giraba en la cama y cuando conciliaba el sueño estos eran sobre el mismo tema de el ultimo año... El Neko-jing y ciertas cosas subidas de tono... Max emitio un gemido pequeño y abrio los ojos... tenia la frente cubierta en sudor y se destapo dejando que el frio de la noche lo calmara de su estado de calor"

- Caray que acaso nunca acabara... -Max recordo parte de la platica que logro sostener con el niño y cuando hablo con la pequeña-

FlashBack

- Eran lobos blancos... Pero tenian ojos humanos... de estar en la nieve en cuatro cambiaron a dos... -Una pequeña niña dijo- cuando un hombre se acerco... al verme, apunto esa cosa que tenia en manos hacia mi... un lobo se quito la piel y la escena que siguio -La niña empezo a llorar- era como la de un gato pescando... no vi mas por que una loba de ojos verdes me cubrio con su piel... ¿Ella es su amiga? -Laniña pregunto con temor-

- Es la amiga de un amigo -Max dijo sintiendo una corazonada- _Un amigo que ahora se que esta vivo..._

FlashBack

- uf... -De pronto una imagen cruzo su mente y se sonrojo- malditas hormonas -Max se puso la almohada en la cara y ahogo un grito- Dios tengo miedo de ver a Rei... capaz que le salto encima, si hasta en el funeral de el abuelo y el padre de Takao me sentia con ganas de brincarle encima... -Max suspiro- Que sexy se veia con ese traje negro chino -Max mostro una sonrisa ensoñadora- no otra vez... mañana correre como loco a ver si caigo rendido -Max dijo resignado y trato de conciliar el sueño esa noche igual que muchas otras- olvidaba que el medico me prohibio correr en una semana... _-_ Estoy perdido a menos que alguien me golpee.. ay mi Koneko cuando te olvidare... -.-

__________________________________________________________________________

"Mientras bajo el puente donde Max le declarara su amor a cierto chino... Se veia la sombra de alguien... El cabello negro ysuelto de el Neko-jing se mecia con el viento... Rei toco sus labios recordando aquel beso que lo habia hecho ver chispas, su corazon acelerarse y descubrir el aldo pervertido de su mente... Rei recordaba cada sonrisa de el rubio, cada gesto y brincoteo de el americano... Una sombra se le unio y se vio a una una chica con el cabello recogido totalmente dentro un gorro veraniego... tenia ojos azules y lucia un sueter amarillo con una falda, tenia cara de ruda y se apraba casi como chico"

- Rei Kon tengo un mensaje... -dijo la chica- Olvida tus culpas y busca el amor.... Esa gata ya estaba loca y ese era su destino... -La chica dijo y se alejo corriendo-

- ¿Que? -Rei apenas se levanto y ya habia desaparecido de su vista-

"Mientras una melena larga y rosada en dos colas se liberaba de su prision... Koushi miro a la chica y sonrio... Esta saco un beyblade amarillo que tenia a Galux en la insignia"

- Gracias Kurumi...

- Realmente me la merezco... -Kurumi dijo con duda-

- Si... Galux se merece alguien mejor... ademas cumpliras tu sueño ¿no? -Koushi vio como Kurumi se ponia roja y sonreia... Despues tomo aire y le solto a Koushi-

- Pues sera el sereno... pero yo aprovechare para conocer a Ray... -Kurumi dijo de golpe asustando a Koushi- y tu señor me debes una explicacion... nomas te volviste famoso y te olvidaste de los amigos... -Kurumi dijo y le toco el hombro- No se dodne hayas estado KOUSHI... pero los viejos amigos a tu aldo estaran -Kurumi se alejo sonriendo mientras la brisa acariciaba su pelo-

- Kurumi no cambia n_nU... es cierto debo llegar a casa de Kai -Koushi se sonrojo y salio corriendo chocando con Rei- En la.... -Koushi se quedo petrificado y bajo la mirada-

- Gomen nasai... -Rei dijo agudizando sus oidos a la voz

- Don't worry -Koushi salio corriendo-

- Esa voz... -Rei dijo y trato de encontrar a la chica, pero solo encontro un sombrero tirado-

__________________________________________________________________________

"Kurumi se sentaba en un asiento de el metro y miraba con tristeza a Galux... la puso contra su pecho... Sabia que su cabello recordaba a Mariah en el color, pero era un chica distinta de 17, ella era mas como el viejo Takao... adoraba el Beyblade, cuando Takao jugaba de pequeño, ella estaba ahi echandole porras y diciendole que algun dia el seria el mejor y que ella combatiria demostrando que las mujeres si podian jugar al darle una buena pelea... Y es que Kurumi siempre supo que Takao estaba adelante en cuanto habilidades de el beyblade pero ella no se quedaba atras... eran como hermanos desde entonces pero despues se tuvo que mudar... Sin embargo la amistad de ambos permanecia intacta no importaran que eran, que hacian o que serian... Kurumi puso sus pies empujando el asiento de enfrente... Adoraba cuando el metro estaba vacio en esas horas"

- China alla voy... -De pronto hizo una mueca de disgusto- Olvida que tengo que checar a la chiclosa esa -Kurumi hizo gesto de asco- yuck hasta a mi me cae mal de solo verla -Kurumi saco una bolsa y miro el contenido- es infantil pero aun sirve -Kurumi saludo a los bichitos de la bolsa y una sonrisa macabra surco su rostro- ¡ESTO ES POR TI TAKA!

__________________________________________________________________________

"Koushi finalmente llegaba al apartamento de Kai.. toco el timbre... Kai abria la puerta y bostezaba adormiladamente... Koushi sonrio y admiro la figura de un Kai aun adormilado por dormir hasta tarde y Kai al ver a Koushi reconocio esos ojos tormenta pero al ver su cabello tan solo se escucho un golpe contra el piso"

- Ya te explicare -Koushi sonrio como el verdadero Takao- ¿Eso dolio Kai? o ablandaste el piso

- si seras tu... Esa bocota la reconozco... -Kai le dejo pasar y cerro la puerta-

- Pues no te importo besarla desde antier en la noche hasta ayer-Takao entro al apartamento sonriendo- Si no quieres verme esta bien... -Takao dijo con voz fingida de decepcion y enojo- Nos ve.... 

"Kai de pronto besaba los labios de el moreno... Takao dejo caer la maleta y rodeo al ruso-japones con los brazos... Kai sonrio contra los labios de el japones y tomo en brazos a su adorado angel llevandolo a donde lo queria tener en ese momento... Se escucho el crujir de la cama... Kai observo los vendajes de Takao cuando levantaba la camiseta y sonrio con tisteza"

- Te amo Ty-koi... -Kai deposito un beso el cual Takao esperaba impaciente-

- Y yo a ti mi Kai... -Takao empezo a besarlo sin importarle que podria pasar despues-

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

__

Los sabios dicen que sólo los tontos se apuran  
Pero yo no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti  
¿Debo quedarme? ¿será un pecado?  
No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti

Mientras los ríos fluyen suavemente al mar  
Cariño, allí vamos, algunas cosas significan  
Toma mii mano, mi vida entera también  
Porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti

Mientras los ríos fluyen suavemente al mar  
Cariño, allí vamos, algunas cosas significan  
Toma mii mano, mi vida entera también  
Porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Bueno me voy ^O^ tengo cita y debo escapar de Hitoshi cuando se entere de lo que hizo Takaito... see yaa!!!

PD: el en siguiente Capi explico de donde saque a Kurumi xP


	14. Capitulo 12: Promesas y Sentimientos

"Beyblade no me pertenece... Si me pertenciera creen que tendria que matarme estudiando como loca esta carrera re-dificl T_T… bueno el lado positivo de que no me pertenezca es que escribiendo puedo desahogar la tension que tengo despues de examenes ¬¬"

RE-Reviews:

****

Saya: O_O fuiste mi review 50!!! n_nuuuu jamas crei que llegaria a esta suma... ^.^ y thanx por agregarme al fanlisting de Yuriy x Boris *O*

****

Nancy Hiwatary: Despues de el siguiente capitulo quizas ponga el sidestory que continua el primero, donde veras que esta pasando con suzaku y Seiryu =P... soy fand e las parejas de bestias-bit ^^U

****

Yuuna Ushiha: espera a ver mas adelante... te enteraras mas de Kurumi... lastima que no salga en el anime -.-U... pero veras lo que le hace a Hiromi muahahahahaha =D Kaitaka rulZ y don't worry a ella le itneresa Ray (Lee) no Rei ^^U

****

Tsubasa Winner: ya veras despues de este capi que reunion les espera =D... mejor dejo de spoilear ^.^

****

Tsuki Black: mejor calmate Kai... que despues de ver el capi de tu pelea con akao *O* sigue mas melcocha XD

****

Oro Makoto Hayama: este cambio es un side efect de el hecho que Dragoon usara de su energia para que no se nos muriera T_T.... pero ya veras despues que pasara ^^U... 

Arashi: ahora con el fic ^_^V

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

You're my sunshine   
  
Baby I really know by now   
Since we met that day   
You showed me the way   
I felt it then you gave me love   
I can't describe  
How much I feel for you   
  
I said baby I should have known by now   
Should have been right there   
Whenever you needed love   
And if only you were here   
I'd tell you, yes I'd tell you   
  
You're my sunshine after the rain   
You're the cure against my fear and my pain   
'Cause I'm losing my mind   
When you're not around   
It's all because of you   


****

ANGEL'S REVENGE  
_Capitulo 12: Promesas y Sentimientos_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kai besaba el cuello de Takao mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda… Takao estaba adormilado con una bella sonrisa pacifica en los labios… Kai dejo el cuello de el moreno y observo las rojas marcas en la piel de su angel… Sentia furia pero sabia que si interferia podria dañar mas a su amado… Takao abrio los ojos y giro poniendose frente a frente con su amor… Kai lo miro interrogante y Takao sonrio dulcemente mientras con una mano acariciaba su mejilla palida y calida"

- No te preocupes por mi Kai -Takao le murmuro mientras depositaba un beso fugaz en los labios de el ruso-

- Lo que siento es furia por ser incapaz de protegerte -Kai bajo la mirada y con el pulgar delineo los labios rosados de el japones- Eres hermoso -Kai miro como el japones se ponia totalmente rojo y escondia su rostro en su pecho- Ahora eres un penoso

"Takao rio un poco y Kai levanto su rostro depositando un beso en los labios de el japonees mientras lo apretaba mas contra el… Takao no perdio tiempo y acerco su calido cuerpo contra el de el ruso… Kai emitio una sonrisa maliciosa y empezo a besar con mayor pasion al japones mientras lo acercaba a su cuerpo de nuevo… Takao emitio un gemido contra los labios de el ruso"

- mmmmmmmmm.... -Takao separo sus labios y gimio en el oido de Kai- amame Kai... -Takao enredando su pierna con la de Kai-

- Te amare hasta la muerte -Kai poseyo de nuevo los labios de el peli-azul sonriendo-

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Hitoshi estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol practicamente, Hikari estaba con Ale encerradas en su cuarto… Ver a Hitoshi en ese estado de hermano celoso asesino les causaba pavor… Para colmo Nat habia salido con Yuriy antes de darse cuenta de la falta de el peli-azul"

- ¿ Como puede ser que no sepan donde vive Kai?! -Hitoshi golpeo la puerta de las chicas pero esta no cedió ni un centímetro, del otro lado estaba el tocador y un escritorio haciendo barricada por si la puerta cedía-

- T_______T pero yo no sep -Hikari estaba en un rincón sumida en peluches- y tu Ale ¿no sabes?

- _Si se pero ni mangos le digo, nadie me grita _=S -Ale pensó y miro a Hikari con cara de inocente- ni la menor idea n___nU

- No te creo -Hikari dijo con cara de berrinche-

- No confias en mi T__T crei que eramos amigas -_- -Ale se sento en el escritorio de barricada- T__T no confias en mi -Ale empezaba a hacer escena dramatica-

- O_O… perdoname quieres =)

- -.¬ mmmm… oka n_n

"Hitoshi habia escuchado todo y tenia una gran gota en la cabeza… No podia creer que Hikari fuera tan inocente a veces… Hitoshi dio otra patada a la puerta y decidió desistir, lo mejor seria buscar a Nat y Yuriy"

______________________________________________________________________________________

En algún restaurante de comida Tailandesa…

"Nat pagaba la comida mientras Yuriy admiraba el lugar… Nat llego y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Yuriy sonriendo y después dijo bromeando"

- Te imaginaba mas alto -Yuriy después tenia una vena sobre su cabeza y empuñaba la mano-

- ¡¡¿¿Qué??!! -Yuriy alejaba la mano y le mostraba su puño a Nat- No estoy enano

- Era una broma tonto -Nat se adelanto a la salida- Solo era para sacarte de tus pensamientos, tener familia de pronto es difícil, es algo que aprendi hace poco tiempo… -Nat salio de el local y Yuriy se puso a un lado-

- Hablas como si no conocieras nada, y todo lo aprendieras -Nat tenia una mirada triste y murmuro-

- Asi como a ti te criaron… a mi me criaron distinto… Una cosa es no mostrar sentimientos y otra cosa es no conocerlos -Ambos rusos empezaron a caminar por la calle- Cuando conocí a Takao, el me recordó a ti ligeramente, tenias mucha voluntad de niño, ahora que te veo… Tengo mucha furia contra lo que te hicieron -Nat sonrió y miro al cielo- Hay mucha calma antes de la tempestad

- Tienes razón… -Yuriy se dio cuenta de que todo iba demasiado calmado- _¿Acaso esto es un mal augurio como cree Nat?_

- ¡Nat! ¡Yuriy! -Ambos rusos pegaron un brinco cuando escucharon la voz-

- ¿nani? -Nat miro a Hitoshi acercarse y sonrió nerviosamente- Yuriy quieres ver quien mas rápido.. Tu, yo… o el -Nat señalo a Hitoshi-

- Espero que tu y yo seamos mas rápidos -Yuriy tenia una enorme gota y salio corriendo antes que Nat-

- ¡Hey! -Nat dios pasos de espalda y siguió a Yuriy-

- ¡NO HUYAN COBARDES!

"En ese momento se veia a Saya salir de una florería con un ramo de iris y rosas rojas cuando observo la peculiar escena… Un pelirrojo oji-azul corría en estado chibi con cara de no entender nada… Después un peli-blanco parecido y oji-azul lo seguía mientras gritaba dándole ánimos al de enfrente y aprovechaba para tumbar cosas… Detrás un peli-azul grisáceo evitaba a duras penas los obstáculos y gritaba amenazas de muerte a los que iban enfrente"

- Esto es raro -Saya de pronto observo bien y casi se va de frente- Strafe... -Aya se paraba a un lado y miro la escena-

- -__- que infantiles -dijo despectivamente el peli-rojo-

- Pero es divertido -Saya sonrio y le dio un par de palmadas al pelirojo-

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Rei caminaba de regreso a su nuevo hogar... Las palabras de la chica le habian llamado la atencion demasiado, tanto que despues noto que el chico con el que habia chocado tenia una voz extremadamente parecida a Takao... Rei entro al departamento que la BBA le habia proporcionado... Entro a la pequeña cocina y empezo a cocinar... Junto a la barra una fotografia estaba... Era de ellos de pequeños cuando ganaron el primer campeonato... Max sonreia alegremente y Rei recordo el rostro de Max aquel dia que lo viera en el funeral de el abuelo de Takao, Su rostro era tristesa y dolor mezclado, aunque sus ojos tenian un brillo oculto que el nunca pudo descifrar... Pero parte de las esperanzas cedieron un poco cuando lo miro el el funeral de el padre de Takao... Sus ojos reflejaban furia y mucho dolor... En aquel momento hubiera dado todo por abrazarlo y decirle que el rencor no era una opcion sana para el alma... Pero el temor de sus propios sentimientos recien descubiertos y el rechazo de los White Tigers de nuevo lo hicieron cerrarse en ese momento... Dicen que un beso muestra realidades y si que habia notado la diferencia entre Mariah y Max... Pero ahora podia ser que lo hubiera perdido para siempre"

- ¡MALDICION! -Rei avento el tazon con ramen al piso en un ataque de furia- ¡¿Como pude ser tan idiota?! -Rei se dejo caer al piso y puso viendo el piso empezo a llorar- Acaso no tengo esperanzas... Acaso te he perdido por siempre...

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Lan recogia las mesas, ya faltaba escasas dos horas para cerrar el cafe cuando vio a Arashi entrar con una enorme vena sobre la cabeza... Detras entraba una bola de pelo redondo... Lan parpadeo y no sabria reconocer que era esa cosa, hasta que Arashi la miro... Lan se quedo eptrificada ante la mirada y Arashi eecogio a la bola de pelo"

- ¬¬ No preguntes que le hicieron a Ziet

- Es el perro de... Ay... O_O -Lan miraba con curiosida a la bola blanca al igual que la demas gente-

- si -_-U... Manda a Ascot a recoger el mandado -Arashi camino hacia la entrada trasera de el local y desaparecio-

- ¬¬U pobre perro

- Eso es un perro -pregunto un cliente-

- Eso creo

- Genial *_* ¿Donde lo compraron?

- .? usted si es raro -Lan dejoe scapar un suspiro y recogia la charola-

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Max estaba manejando una motonieve mientras llegaba a un puerto cercano... Sus mejillas palidas estaban cubierta de un ligero sonrojo por culpa de el frio clima... La nieve practicamente parecia volar junto a la moto... Recuerdos de el pasado, de cuando fue rechazado por el neko-jing"

Flashback

"Max entro a la habitacion que compartia con el dragon... Takao estaba sentado en el marco y tenia la mirada perdida en el paisaje de la ventana... las blancas cortinas ondeando al viento creaban sombras juguetonas... Petalos blancos entraron por la ventana y Takao volteo sorprendido viendo al americano... Max miro el marco de la foto roto... y unos vidrios en el piso... Takao tenia la mano izquierda vendada"

- Fue un accidente.... -Takao empezo a murmurar- Recibi una llamada... nadie contestaba en el otro ladod e la linea... pero yo sabia que era el... -Takao dejo escapar una lagrima- Dijo que pronto estaria listo para la revancha... -Takao puso sus manos en su cabello y apreto su cabeza mientras lagrimas caian- ¡Le dije que si solo para eso llamaba jamas me volviera a hablar!... Acaso solo ve como un rival sin merito... Un campeon que no debe ser... Un simple dizque amigo que usa para pasar el tiempo... Por que me enamore de el... -Takao ponia sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas-

- Quizas sea simple destino -Max dijo recargandose de espaldas contra el marco de la puerta-

- Entonces el libre albeldrio no existe... nadie elige su destino -Takao dijo con rencor-

- No digas eso... Kai ha elegido muchos destinos y sigue perdido en su laberinto de luz y sombra... la luz le muestra muchos caminos... La oscuridad le brindad seguridad a un precio alto... pero algo puedo decirte... tu... tu siempre has sido su eje... si pierde el camino simplemente sabe que puede volver a ti... y encontrara su verdadero destino... su futuro... En cambio otros como yo... cuya amistad y una sonrisa puede ofrecer... no son necesarios -Max dijo mordiendose un labio-

- No te mientas... -Takao se levanto y se abrazo contra su amigo- Yo soy como tu en ese aspecto... Pero no te mientas, por que sin ti, ahora yo estaria perdido... pronto seras indispensable en la vida de alguien... comprendes el amor perfectamente y cuando alguien este perdido en su mundo de luz y oscuridad sabra que tu estaras ahi esperandolo con brazos abiertos

- .......... Gracias Takao -Max le sonrio y Takao se separo tomando la foto y rompiendola a la mitad-

- Toma esta parte es tuya, cuando vuelvan a estar juntas significara que ambos somos felices a nuestra manera... y podremos vivir en paz...

- Gracias por ser mi amigo y... hermano -tomo la mano de Takao enlazandola-

- Si... Hermanos...

FLASHBACK

"Max aceleraba y alcanzaba a ver las luces del puerto... tomo su mochila y se la puso... Los hombres del puerto miraron la maquina y casi creyeron alucinar... El chico que aparecia en unos carteles de se busca por parte de el Centro de Investigaciones de la BBA paraba y saltaba con grandes energias desde la moto... Los saludo y se fue de largo... Max habia olvidado su debilidad... puso una mano sobre su corazon donde un bolsillo sostenia la promesa hecha a un amigo"

- Disculpen su telefono sirve... -Max sonrio e hizo seña de victoria-

- Que chico tan loco -dijo un hombre- Tenemos suerte de que aparecieras ya nos iban a enviar -El hombre pertenecia al grupo de busqueda y rescate-

- No puedo morir hasta cumplir una promesa...

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Takao estaba sentado en la terraza vistiendo la parte superior de la pijama roja de Kai... Siempre le encantaron las terrazas y la razon era simple... El recuerdo mas lejano de su madre es de ella en un terraza abrazando a su padre... Jamas pudo olvidar la sonrisa de su madre"

- mmmmm... ¿Estas bien Takao? -Kai lo abrazo por la espalda y beso el cuello de Takao-

- Simplemente miraba como los angeles cuidan de nosotros -Takao sonrio y Kai lo miro interrogante- No me mires asi... -Takao giro y respondio el abrazo-

"Kai de pronto cambio su mirada a una de sorpresa... Takao ignoraba lo que Kai veia... El cabello de Takao brillo dandole a su rostro un aura angelical... Kai aprecio como una vision fantasma mostraba unas alas dragonadas frente a el... El refljo de su mirada miraba plumas rojas caer... Takao apenas se dio cuenta cuando una de los mechones de pelo ondeo frente a su mirada... La imagen celestial de Takao desaparecio pronto a la vista de Kai quien sin poder rsistir beso los labios rosados frente a el"

- Parece que soy el mismo de ayer... -Kai lo apreto contra si-

- Para mi siempre seras el mismo -Kai murmuro contra su oido- No importa cuantas veces digas cambiar... Siempre seras mi mundo -Kai beso juguetonamente el lobulo de Takao-

- Sabes que te amo... -Kai tomo el mento de Takao y le dedico una mirada que dejo indefenso al oji-azul-

"Takao lo abrazo por el cuello mientras lo volvia a besar con el corazon desbocado... Kai simplemente deseaba poder estar asi con el oji-azul, aunque sabia que tratar de encerrar al dragon solo para el podia ser una tonteria... Takao gimio contra los labios de Kai cuando se dio cuenta de que este lo acariciaba con cuidado en la entrepierna"

- mmmmmmm.... -En esos e escucho unos fuertes golpes en la puerta y ambos amantes trataron de ignorarlo-

- ¡Koushi se que estas ahi! -ambos amantes se quedaron petrificados-

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Kurumi estaba en la entrada de la universidad dnde asistia Hiromi... Kurumi vio que la castaña platicaba animosamente por no decir gritonamente con sus amigas... Kurumi tenia ganas de vomitar en la bolsa que traia pero sintio lastima de los bichitos... Abrio la bolsa y miro a los bichitos que cargaba con cara 'Me dan lastima pero es necesario'... Kurumi aun no creia que el famoso abusivo de su antigua escuela fuera ahora el koi de su mejor amigo... Despues se entero de Hiromi y sus intentos de conquista... No le improtaba Kai pero la amistad de Takao era mucha para ella... Kurumi se acerco cautelosamente y fingio un tropiezo cayendo sobre Hiromi"

- AHHHH!!!! -Kurumi abrio la bolsa y se paro rapido- perdon!!!

- Cuidado niña estupida -Hiromi dijo y empezo a sentir picazon- O_O!!!

- Ay no... mis pulgas de agua =D se cayeron en ti.... y ademas... si tambien cayeron las de perro =P

"Hiromi abrio los ojos los mas que podia ys alio corriendo al agua... Sus amigas tenian cara de asco y Kurumi se alejo cantando don't stop... Hiromi lo unico que lograba era que las pulgas de agua se esparcieran mas rapido y los estudiantes empezaban a reirse de ella"

- Don't be sad... -Kurumi brincoteaba muy felizmente cuando tropezo y cayo sobre quien menos esperaria-

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Arashi estaba tratando de desesponjar al perro que ahora estaba peor... parecia una bola mojada de algo... El cafe ya habia cerrado y todos estaban tratando de ver como hacian que el perro pareciera lo que deberia parecer"

- Creo que lo tienes al reves -Jordan señalo a la bola que sostenia Ascot y despues miro que salian burbujitas y algo se movia al lado izquierdo-

- tienes razon O_O -volteo la bola y moviendo algo de pelo se vieron unos ojos rojos- O_O WAAAA!!!

- se te olvida que es cachorro ¬¬U -Jordan le quito el perro quien tenia una mirada asesina dirigida al Italiano-

- Upsie ¬¬U

- Hikawa estas bien n_n -Jordan recibio una lamida de el perro de ojos escarlatas-

- Increible que ese felpudo sea de Koushi... -Lan dijo sonriendo nerviosamente ante la mirada de el cachorro de ojos rojos-

- Increible que tenga el perro solo soport a cuatro personas y a las demas nos quiera matar ¬¬U

- Por eso se llama Hikawa -Arashi dijo- es obvio rio de fuego... Hiwatari Kai... todo tiene ralacion n_n

- aun asi ese perro da miedo O_o -Lan empezo a cepillar con cuidado al cachorro que parecia listo para atacarla- no me muerdas ToT

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Curiosamente en ese momento Hitoshi estaba a punto de asesinar a Kai... Takao se temrinaba de vestir y se sento enmedio de ambos chicos que nod ejaban de mandarse miradas marca 'muerete'... Takao suspiro y tomo las manos de ambos"

- Escuchenme... Hitoshi, hermanos e que me quieres cuidar... pero entiende que amo a Kai... se que tus intenciones son buenas... pero entiende que Kai es mi destino... y no importa cuantas veces falle yo siempre lo amare... tu sabes que no soy como otras personas...

- Muy a mi pesar... -Hitoshi abrazo a Takao- Koushi solo espero que seas feliz con este idiota amargado y necio...

- No me muestres amor -Kai dijo con una vena-

- Kai... Yo te amo... incluso cuando tantas veces me retaste y me sentia sin valor... cuando me creia un perdedor antes tus ojos... yo siempre te segui amando... Sabiendo que jamas me verias mas que como un simple y terco rival... -Takao dijo con ternura- pero descubri al Kai oculto... y lo unico que te pido... que no quieras matar a mi unico familiar vivo

- .................. -Hitoshi se paro sorprendiendo a Takao, camino hacia la salida y dijo- Tienes hasta la medianoche -Hitoshi salio dejando a ambos sorprendidos-

- Hermano...

- Te amo -Kai rodeo por la cintura a Takao- y perdoname... por hacerte sentir asi -Mientras Hitoshi tomaba el ascensor-

- Y pensar que quize prevenir esto... pero jamas crei que pudieras ser tan feliz de nuevo... como cuando mama vivia... -Hitoshi sonrio para si mismo mientras las puertas se cerraban-

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Rei miraba el horizonte teñido de naranja y rojo... pensamientos nada puros cruzaron su mente al recordar que el naranja era de los colores favoritos de el rubio... Cada escena de su vida cuando viajaba al lado de su angel de cabellos dorados invadieron su mente... Max era una persona que al principio no tomaba tan enserio... Pero era alguien muy fiel a sus convicciones y poco a poco habia entrado en su corazon... El corazon de Rei latia acelerado al recordar una vez que lo habia visto desnudo... ahora entendia por que aquella vez Max habia gritado de el susto y puesto mas rojo que un tomate... Preguntas como ¿Desde cuando? ¿Como? ¿Por que el? invadian su mente"

- Regresa pronto Max... regresa a mi... Regresa para reclamarte como mi apreja -Rei se sonrojo notablemente ante lo ultimo- de que me apeno... si es lo que siento...

"Rei se solto el pelo y escucho el sonar de el telefono... camino y lo levanto para casi sufrir un paro cardiaco... La voz de el otro aldo de la linea hablaba algo nervioso y Rei solo pudo sonreir"

- Si mañana pasare por ti... -Rei colgo y se tiro en sillon ams cercano- Muy pronto seras mio... Ahora puedo decirlo sin temor... te amo....

"Max en cambio estaba en el Jet privado de la BBA con el crazon a mil y las manos temblorosas... No hubiera querido que fuera Rei pero Kyoujou era imposible de localizar ahora que estaba protegido"

- Solo espero no saltarle encima -dijo en un murmullo- ¡RAYOS, CENTELLAS Y DEMAS COSAS! -Max grito tan alto que hasta los pilotos escucharon y las azafatas lo miraron- Gomen Nasai...

"Max miro por la ventana.... En unas cuantas horas veria al neko-jing finalmente y quien sabe como reaccionaria... Ahora era el diferente aunque sus sentimientos seguian intactos como desde el primer dia"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Eres mi sol brillante  
  
Bebe realmente ahora sé  
Desde que nos conocimos ese día  
Me mostraste el camino  
Lo sentí entonces me dabas amor  
No puedo describir  
Cuanto siento por ti  
  
Dije bebe que debo de haber conocido ahora  
Debo de haber estado bien allí  
Siempre que necesitaras amor  
Y si solo estuvieras aquí  
Te diría, si te diría  
  
Eres mi sol brillante después de la lluvia  
Eres la cura contra mi miedo y mi dolor  
Porque pierdo la cabeza  
Cuando no estás alrededor  
Es todo debido a ti  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arashi: que ira a pasar en el siguiente capi 9_9??? veamos dos chicos en flor de su juventud, un encuentro muy raro... 

Nexuz: ese perro me cae bien =D vamos a hacer vudu  
Hikawa: O.o.. wof wof n_n (encuelto en una manta y solo se le ve los ojos-

Arashi: bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Spark: titulado... Lagrimas Doradas ^O^


	15. Capitulo 13: Lagrimas doradas

"Beyblade no me pertenece y como dudo que quieran leer mas disclaimer y lo que quieren leer es el intento de lemon yaoi o slash de parte de esta autora... Espero que les agrade por que este capi esta totalmente dedicado al ReiMax pairing y si son homofobicos... O_o como es que llegaron tan lejos???? ¬¬U si llegaron hasta aqui entonces no son homofobicos =P... advertencia este capi es puro slash pero tiene sus puntos de drama =P y el titulo ahce referencia al pelo de Maxy los ojos de Rei n_n"

Re-reviews: 

Oro Makoto: ya veras por que el cuñado empieza a soportar a Kai... cosa que capaz que si se enteran me matan X_x

Nancy Hiwatary: ^O^ si viva el KAITAKA!!!! *O*... espero que este slash cumpla con sus espectativas... pero aviso que el siguiente capi estara para que me maten @O@ jojojojo!!!

Yuuna Ushiha: imagina yo que me revuelvo entre originales y adaptados @.@... O_O dios tendre que ocultar mejor mis negras intenciones =P que creo que me van a atrapar muahahahahahahaha )=D

Tsubaza Winner: SI FIESTA 8^o^8 yahooo!!! ya taran juntos =P!!!! viva el Reimax *O* viva el kaitaka... vivan las pulgas de Hiromi ^O^

Aguila Fanel: ^O^ gracias aguila n_n y si el Kaitaka y Reimax es una de las mejores parejas =P... ~~^o^

Arashi: ahora con el fic o mas bien el slash O_oU (se hace chibi y sale corriendo roja como tomate) TOT soy una pervertida!!!!

Guardianes: ya empezo -_-UUUU

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need

I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on A new beginning  
A reason for living A deeper meaning

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

****

ANGEL'S REVENGE  
_Capitulo 13: Lagrimas doradas_

___________________________________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________________________________

"Rei estaba en el aeropuerto... habia pasado 15 horas desde la llamada... Su corazon latia acelerado... entonces lo miro... Max descendia vestido con unos jeans verdes y una camiseta de algodon color naranja con gris... Se notaba sus mejillas un poco quemadas por el frio artico... Max miro a Rei y apretando su maleta se acerco pasando de lado... Rei miro que Max tenia una mirada acerada y triste... Su corazon sentia romperse en pedazos como si estuviera hecho de el fino cristal artico"

- Kon nos podemos ir... -Max dijo- solo me quedare un rato, asi que no te preocupes y puedes dejar de fingir... se que te incomoda mi presencia -Max camino adelantandose al chino-

- ... Si... _Lo he arruinado _-Rei penso para sus adentros-

"Media mas tarde ambos llegaban al apartamento... Max se sento en el sofa ys aco una computadora de su maleta... Rei enarco una ceja y despues decidio retirarse pero la voz de Kurumi llego de repente a sus oidos... Era como si la misteriosa chica supiera sobre ese momento"

- Max necesito hablar contigo...

- No me importa Rei... -Max trato de sonreir- Se que es dificil... pero ahora no me interesa el tema

- Pero a mi si -Rei cerro la laptop y arrincono a Max contra el sofa- me interesa mucho -Rei murmuro contra el oido de Max con una voz por demas seductora para el rubio-

- Rei... -Max estaba anonadado-

"Max apenas pudo emitir el sonido de alguna letra cuando Rei tenia sus labios cotnra los suyos... Max cerro los ojos y se inmovilizo tratando de no corresponder el beso... sujeto fuertemente los cojines de el sofa mientras Rei abandonaba sus labios y trazaba una linea de besos por su cuello"

- Rei... -Max gimio y puso sus manos en el pecho de el chino- ¡No! -Max lo empujo tumbandolo al piso- No... Por favor... -Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos- No me tienes compasion...

- Yo...

- Sabes lo que sufro cada vez que pienso en ti... Sabes que es saber que jamas seras correspondido... ¡sabes! -Rei se levanto y tomo en brazos a la figura temblorosa de Max-

- Lo se... Lo se por que tengo miedo... -Rei deposito un beso en los labios de cereza de Max- Solo que este pequeño costalazo me demostro algo...

- ¿Que... Que cosa? -Max pegunto mientras trataba de comprender la situacion-

- Que aun tu me amas... Y que yo definitivamente te amo... finalmente tengo mis sentimientos en claro -Rei dijo con temor mientras Max lo miraba con ojos frios y vacios-

- Como... ¡¿Como te atreves?! -Max dijo y Rei sintio que el corazon se le iba a los pies-

"Rei se levanto y se alejo con los ojos cristalizados en lagrimas... Todas sus esperanzas se desmoronaban una a una mientras Max lo miraba... De pronto la mirada se volvio calida y llena de promesas sacando de sus pensamientos melancolicos al Neko-jing"

- Como te atreves a besarme primero antes de decirme que me amas... -Max dijo con una calida sonrisa mientras se acercaba al chino- Te... Te amo...

"Si una accion dice mas que mil palabras... Rei en ese momento recitaba el libro de la guerra y la paz... Habia tomado al rubio en brazos levantandolo y girando con el en el aire... Rei se trompezo y ambos pararon sobre el sillon... Max estaba sonrojado por el contacto tan cercano con Rei... Rei sonrio y beso el cuello de el rubio que habia quedado debajo y despues besaba sus labios"

- No voy a perder mi mayor tesoro en el sofa Rei -Max murmuro con dulzura y el Neko-jing se puso mas colorido que una manzana roja y perfecta-

"Rei se levanto y ayudo al rubio a ponerse de pie... Max se abrazo posesivamente al neko-jing y oculto su rostro en el pecho de el chino... Rei acaricio la mejilla de Max y una fina gota calida paro entre sus dedos"

- ¿Por que lloras...?

- Por que temo que haya muerto en el avion y esto sea una ilusion... Temo que sea otro producto de mi imaginacion... Otro delirio mio que solo daña mas mi debil corazon...

- Te puedo demostrar que esto no es un sueño -Rei levanto el rostro de Max y lo empezo a besar tiernamente-

"Max abrazo con fuerza a Rei y parecia que ambos se querian comer mutuamente... Rei aprovecho y guio al americano hacia la habitacion... Habia sido dificil aceptar todo, pero ahora que estaba claro no pensaba dejar ir de nuevo al rubio"

- Rei... -Max de pronto se dio cuenta que estaban en la habitaciond e el neko- Re.. Rei... -Max fue acallado por un suave beso cargado de sentimiento- yo...

- Deseo estar lo mas cerca de ti... -Rei murmuro sensualmente a su oido y Max sintio la piel erizarse- Sentir tu piel contra la mia -Rei estrecho a Max y lo hizo recostarse en la cama quedando encima de el- que cada suspiro tuyo sea por mi... -Max se sonrojo y cerro los ojos al sentir los labios de Rei sobre su hombro-

- mmmmmmmmm..... muchas veces soñe con esto... pero jamas me imagine las palabras exactas -Rei se sorprendio un poco y sonrio mientras introducia la mano bajo la camiseta de el rubio-

- Pero no es ninguna ilusion de un sueño de medianoche -Rei le quito la camiseta a Max lentamente empezandolo a besar desde el ombligo hasta llegar a su blanco pecho- Te amo mi angel celeste -Rei dijo antes de lamer un peson de el rubio haciendo que este emitiera un pequeño grito-

- ¡Rei! -Max tenia los brazos aprisionados en la camiseta de manera que estaba a merced de el chino-

- Si Max... -Rei sonrio picaramente y se deshizo de la camiseta de el americano- ¿Pasa algo?

- Eres malo... -Max dijo mientras Rei empezo a dedicarse a besar su abdomen- No es justo que solo yo pierda ropa

- Tienes razon -Rei sento al rubio y tomo una de sus manos guiandola hacia los botones de su camisa- Es cosa de dos... -Rei beso la mano de Max quien asintio en respuesta mientras el sonrojo abarcaba la mayoria de su rostro-

"Rei miraba fijamente al rubio que torpemente trataba de quitarle la camisa... finalmente el ultimo boton cedio y Max estaba al punto de el colapso... Rei al notar esto apenas se deshizo de la camisa atrajo al rubio y lo repego a el mientras lo besaba con pasion y anhelo"

- ¡Rei! -Max grito al sentir como la mano de Rei estaba desabrochando el pantalon para despues introducirlo en este- Rei... ahhhhh.... -Max se apreto contra el chino al sentir como empezaba a acariciarlo en su entrepierna con sumo cuidado-

- Te agrada Maxie... -Rei dijo juguetonamente mientras empezaba a masturbar al rubio quien se encontraba indefenso ante las sensaciones de ambas pieles en contacto-

- mmmmmmmmmmmmm..... -Max empezaba a gemir mas entrecortadamente-

"Rei sintio como Max empezaba a besarle el cuello sin pena y lo empujo de nuevo... Max lo abrazo por los hombros y lo miro fijamente... Despues le facilitaba a Rei la extracion de el pantalon.... Rei sonrio ante los boxers que apenas ocultaban la excitacion de el rubio"

- Te amo... -Max dijo mientras Rei depositaba un beso en su mejilla- Jamas crei... po...sible... -Max empezo a gemir mientras Rei seguia con su trabajo en la entrepierna de Max-

- Igual yo... -Rei tomo sus labios y los morio degustando su sabor dulce- Te amo... te amo y no me canso de decirtelo..

"Rei se deshizo de los boxers dejando completandomente a su merced a Max... Max tenia la mirada nublada y veia omo Rei se quitaba las ultimas prendas de ropa que quedaba... Despues tomo las manos de Max y las guio al nudo de bandana"

- Tu tienes total derecho -Max sonrio tan dulcemente que Rei creyo que habia caido un angel directamente a sus brazos-

- Gracias... -Max retiro la bandana dejando caer todo el cabello ebano sobre ambos- Tienes un hermoso pelo... mmmmmmmmm.....

"Rei habia bajado el rostro y empezaba a dejar una linea por el pecho y abdomen de Max... Rei introdujo en sus labios el miembro de Max haciendose que el segundo se arqueara ante la sensacion... Max apreto als sabanas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos empezabana tornarse mas blancos que su piel... Max empezo a tensarse y sus gemidos aumentaban haciendo al neko-jing excitarse mas"

- ¡AAAHHHHHHHHH! -Max grito arqueandose y esarramando su esencia en la boca de el chino quien degusto el liquido- aahhhhh... Rei... -Max jalo de el pelo a Rei poniendolo a su altura y rodeandolo con las piernas-

- Mi cachorro -Rei beso los labios de el americano dandole a probar su propio sabor-

"Las caricias de ambos amantes se empezaron a volver cada mes mas exigentes... Rei deslizo su mano llevandolo hasta el trasero de Max... Max mordio el hombro de Rei cuando este introdujo dos dedos en su interior... Max suspiro y beso la marca dejada por sus dientes... Max gimio al sentir el miembro de Rei entre sus piernas... En ese momento se abrazo fuerte al neko-jing presa de los nervios"

- Rei... -Max dijo con lagrimas en los ojos que se veian dorados al deslizarse junto a un mechon de pelo-

- shhhhhhhhh... si quieres podemos parar... -Rei puso un dedo en los labios cereza-

- Temo decepcionarte... -Max dijo con voz queda-

- Aqui el unico que podria decepcionar soy yo... sino soy lo suficiente para ti... -Rei iba a separarse de Max cuando sintio como este lo abrazaba mas fuerte-

- Yo... -Max empezo a besar a Rei quien no hacia ningun movimiento, esperando que el nerviosismo desapareciera de Max-

"Rei sabia que Max aun tenia dudas... Al fin y al cabo el fue el culpable de todos esos meses de tristeza para el rubio... Max delineo con un dedo el hombro de Rei y despues beso la linea... Max empezo a degustar las gotas saladas de sudor sobre el cuerpod e el chino... Aspiraba el aroma memorizandolo asi como el tacto de su piel desnuda contra la de el"

- Tu piel es muy suave... -Max dijo con un brillo en los ojos que reconocio Rei-

- Mas es la tuya... -Rei abrazo el cuerpo de Max que se estremecia ante el abrazo-

- Estoy listo... -Max dijo mientras se recostaba dejando el camino libre para actuar al Neko-jing-

"Max cerro los ojos mientras el neko se colocaba sobre el... Sintio como los dedos de el chino otra veza estimulaban su entrada mientras Rei depositaba finos besos en su cuello... Max empezo a gemir sintiendo como volvia a estar totalmente excitado y se arqueo al sentir como Rei quitaba sus dedos de su entrada"

- Estas listo... -Rei pregunto contra los labios de el americano-

- ........ mmmmmmmm..... -Max contesto con un gemido y moviendo sus caderas tentadoramente contra el miembro de Rei-

- Eso es definitivamente un si -Rei dijo besando con dulzura a Max-

"Max empezo a gritar contra los labios de Rei al sentir como entraba en su cuerpo... Sintio un choque de dolor recorrer su espina dorsal y se abrazo con fuerzas mientras lagrimas brotaban sin control... Rei besaba cada lagrima limpiandola... Rei empezo lentamente embestir al rubio mientras lo acariciaba con sumo cuidado... Max empezo a relajarse y dejo de sentir poco a poco el dolor... Rei sentia que se hundia en una espiral cada vez que entraba en Max... Max empezo a gritar su nombre con fuerza mientras Rei empezaba a masajear el miembro de el rubio... Los besos se volvieron cada vez mas exigentes y ambos amantes habian olvidado los nervios... Se etnregaban mutuamente sin dudas ni malos entendidos... Rei sentia que llegaba al limite... En su mente solo estaba Max y su hermosa sonrisa llena de confianza"

- ¡¡REI!! -Max se arqueo con y dejo salir su semilla regandose en el vientre de Rei-

- Maxie... ¡¡MAX!! -Rei se dejo ir llenando el interior-

"Rei murmura palabras bellas y secretas al oido de su amante... Max tenia una sonrisa llena de amor y no dudo en dedicarla al chino que al verla empezo a llorar... ambos se besaron sabiendo que su amor ya no tenia trabas nis ecretos"

- Te amo mi neko... -Max se rindio al sueño-

- duerme mi bello angel de luz... que velare tu sueño...

"Horas mas tarde Max abria los ojos econtrandose con el Neko-jing... Max acaricio el rostro y aparto unos emchones negros... Llevo la misma mano a su corazon el cual altia desbocado... Max sonrio y murmuro"

- No es un sueño... Tu estas a mi lado... -Max se levanto y camino buscando algo de su ropa-

- Huyes... -Rei dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que hizo casi desmayarse al rubio-

- Yo... Iba a trabajar... -Max empezo a sentirse nervioso ante la mirada de depredador de Rei-

- No te voy a comer... -Rei se levanto y tomo la mano de Max besandola- pero al menos hoy no habra trabajo para ninguno -Rei reclamo un beso y Max dejo caer la camiseta-

- No trabajo... entendido -Max dijo mientras abrazaba al neko-jing y volvian a sus asuntos-

___________________________________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________________________________

__

Yo seré tu sueño,  
Tu deseo, tu fantasía.  
Seré tu esperanza, tu amor,  
Seré todo lo que necesites.

Te amo más con cada respiro,  
Sinceramente, alocadamente, con profundidad.  
Seré fuerte, seré fiel,  
Porque estoy contando con un nuevo principio,  
Una razón para vivir, un significado más profundo.

Quiero pararme contigo sobre una montaña,  
Quiero bañarme en el mar,  
Quiero recostarme así para siempre,  
Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ya se soy una pervertida T_T (en estado chibi) dejen review .UUUU oka... para saber si mejoro o empeoro en los slash T_T... asi sabre si puedo incluir slash en mis historias o de plano me dedico solamente a la miel T_T... well see yaa!!!


	16. Sidestory Two: My Secret Is You

"Beyblade no me pertence ni creo que me pertenezca alguna vez"

****

ANGEL'S REVENGE

__

Sidestory 2: My Secret Is You...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Cause every time I breathe I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby, I can't help it  
You keep me drowning in your love  
Every time I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby, I can't help it  
You keep me drowning in your love  
Maybe I'm a drifter - late at night  
Cause I long for the safety  
Of flowing freely in your arms  
I don't need another lover - it's not for me  
Cause only you can save me... Oh, can't you see  
I can't imagine... life without your love  
And even forever... don't seem like long enough  
(Don't seem like long enough, yeah)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nacido en el reino de la vida... en el reino de la tierra y de el bosque donde el cielo relampagea y llora cuando esta feliz o triste... donde el viento corre entre nuestras ramas sin temor... Donde los vientos de el nuevo inicio deciden el camino y donde el agua trae las nuevos espiritus y los alimenta... Una tierra en equilibrio... Una tierra que vio nacer al septimo gobernante de la union de Azul y Eclipse, los dos dragones legendarios... Bendecido por los poderes mas altos... Descendiente de el poderoso Chakron, El dragon en cuyas manos se forjo la primera espada de sello... Yo soy Seiryu... El gobernante de las tierras de el este... Guardian de uno de los ultimos portadores de el conocimiento antiguo... Actualmente me conocen como Dragoon...

.

.

.

.

Impresionante sonara...

Pero un titulo no es todo...

No es nada sin ese alguien especial...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hace unos cuantos siglos... Cuando era joven y mi padre reinaba... Mi destino fue decidido... Si queriamos proteger las tierras de el sol naciente... Debia un dragon entregar su mayor tesoro a los gobernantes de fuego... Paso medio siglo y el mensaje de respuesta llego... Un espiritu perfecto habia nacido... Entonces yo servia a un miembro de la familia mas misteriosa de las tierras conocidas como Japon... Mi deber era ser el espiritu de un alma en cuyas manos varias vidas dependian...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habia aprendido algo de la persona que cuidaba...

El amor mueve todo y cambia totalmente tu ser...

Pero a veces el deber puede concederte el amor...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La alma que protejo me concedio un permiso... Cumpliria mi deber de compromiso, pero antes deseaba saber quien seria ese espiritu... Desafiando la tradicion de los espiritus sagrados emprendi el viaje... En mi camino hacia las tierras de el sur conoci a futuros rivales que jamas crei volver a ver... Descubri reglas distintas en cada reino... Pero jamas crei que en el reino mas frio y calido a la vez conoceria a mi amor... Ahi frente a mi... veia el ser mas hermoso a mis ojos... Su actitud tan diferente de su elemento... volaba como el angel que era... aunque era mas joven que yo por poco, su juventud no le quitaba belleza... Era un hermoso Fenix nombrada Suzaku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Regrese feliz...

Me enamore de mi pareja...

Ella era la elegida por tradicion y mi corazon...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esperaba con ansias el dia que debiamos conocernos oficialmente... Pero mi corazon se rompio completamente... Ella nego el compromiso... Queria pelear y reclamar hasta que el alma que protegia me guio... Tome una decision... Asi que si ella era feliz... Yo no me interpondria... Y es que la persona que protegia estaba entre la misma decision y pronto su maximo secreto seria revelado... Tiempo despues en la espada que usara esa persona yo me selle en contra de la voluntad divina... Ya nada me quedaba mas que esperar... Mi amor no era correspondido... Mi deber habia muerto a manos de su amor quien ahora sufria la pena... No quiero que pase de nuevo... No quiero amar algo y perderlo de nuevo antes de tiempo... Pero el destino llama y con ello un reencuentro... Un amor secreto que solo conocia mi amo y amigo... Pero en este instante me preocupa que ella ya lo haya descubierto...

_______________________________________________________________________________  
_______________________________________________________________________________  


- Tantos conflictos... Tantos dilemas... Y si el clan secreto desaparece por mi culpa... -El hermoso dragon azul estaba meditando sobre un manantial-

- Seiryu... -Dragoon no respondio y dirigio solamente su mirada a un chamuscado dragon amarillo-

- Gaia... -Seiryu cayo en el manantial y de pronto Gaia volo evitando un esfera de fuego- agh... -Dragoon estab cubierto de vapor y tenia desde la cabeza hasta las garras color ceniza- fuego...

- Dragoon -Dranzer entraba y Dragoon noto que su amor estaba de mal humor y sin los brazaletes-

- Hermano ahi te dejo -Gaia se retiro saliendo por un portal-

- Dranzer... -Seiryu miro a la forma humanoide de Dranzer-

- Eres Seiryu... Eres el que daria todo por mi... -Dranzer dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojo brillantes y sus cabellos parecian flamas vivas-

- Lo soy... Soy el hijo de Eclipse el dragon de la tierra y de Azul la dragona de el agua y el viento... septimo decendiente de Chakron... El dragon de la tierra oscura... -Dragoon dijo mientras el viento empezaba a soplar en el lugar y el manantial se restauraba-

- Y el dragon que sacrificara su vida junto... -Dranzer abrio los ojos y se dejo caer- moriras...

- Debi morir -Dragon dijo mientras con una brisa elvantaba a Dranzer- Mi destino debio cumplirse hace tiempo pero la persona que protegia... Uso sus poderes y me protegio junto a el... -Seiryu dijo y un aura azulada lo empezo a cubrir- Sin embargo aun te sigo amando Suzaku...

- Yo... -Dranzer se quedo sin palabras- jamas nos conocimos...

- Cuando tu corazon manda haces cosas estupidas como las que hice... -Seiryu empezaba a ser rodeado por una esfera de energia-

- ¿Que haces..?

- .................... -Dragoon empezo a cambiar- Estoy feliz de estar a tu lado... Y si deseas irte por mi secreto estara bien... -Dranzer empezo a hablar-

- Tu protegias a la luz guia... -Dranzer parpadeo y sus alas se extendieron- Pero se dice que la ultima luz murio a manos de su amor...

- Hay secretos y secretos... sangre viene y va...

- Takao es un... 

"La esfera se abrio revelando una figura semi humana... Dragon tenia el rostro cubirto a excepcion de los ojos azules y tres picos de cabello que salian enfrente coronando el simbolo antiguo que lucia su frente... sus manos arriba poseian una encrustacion de plata donde unas garras metalicas brillaban... una capa negra se extendia y se revolvia con las alas caracteristicas de los dragones... sus ropas eran las de un asesino antiguo en color azul oscuro y negro... sin embargo un tipo de rosario tantrico colgaba de su cintura"

- Soy un asesino y un salvador... soy el guardian de el clan que en sus manos protege lo bueno y destruye lo malo... -Dragon dijo mientras se ponia a la altura de Dranzer- Takao lleva la sangre de salvador mas fuerte que la de asesino... mientras su hermano es a la inversa...

- Solo una pregunta... El mismo destino se repetira... -Dragoon cerro los ojos y descendio para despues invocar una imagen en el manatial-

- Mira y dime que ves... -Dranzer se acerco y observo alguien con una capa parecida a la de Dragoon y el rostro cubierto invocaba un ritual perdido ya en el tiempo-

- Es... -Dranzer empezo a llorar y sintio desaparecer sus fuerzas cayendo al agua-

- ¡Suzaku! -un fuerte remolino salio y Seiryu tomo a Dranzer que decendia en sus brazos- Sabes la respuesta

- Si... Estare a tu lado... Yo fui el arma usada para el fin de tu libertad... Y el fin de la felicidad de ellos... -Dranzer oculto su rostro-

- Seras mi amada... -Dragoon dijo y Dranzer en respuesta retiro la venda que cubria el rostro de Dragon-

- Si... -Ambos espiritus se besaron mientras algo por el estilo sucedia con sus respectivos y actuales amos- Mi rebeldia causo mucho dolor...

- No importa... tu accion cambio el destino de los Kagenie... Y con ello el mio...

- Somos el uno para el otro... Seiryu... ¿Puedo llamarte Seiryu...? -Seiryu asintio mientras la piel de Dranzer ocultaba su sonrojo- Eres igual de guapo en tu forma semihumana

- ....... - Dranzer cayo al piso mientras un Dragoon todo rojo aterrizaba de lado- Gracias... creo -Dragoon se tapaba el rostro que parecia el de un angel-

- Siento que Kai esta ocupado... ahhh... -Ambos se miraron y se pusieron rojos-

_______________________________________________________________________________  
_______________________________________________________________________________  


Es dificil hablar con Suzaku sobre el pasado... y es que no siempre te enteras que una pequeña accion tuya cambio la historia de toda una familia... Los Kagenie desaparecieron y se convirtio su leyenda en un simple ritual... Pero algunas familias como los Kinomiya eran descendientes directos... Se preguntaran que era la luz guia... Les explicare el clan Kagenie son conocidos como las sombras vivas... Ellos salvaban las vidas o daban la muerte a quien se lo merecia... Eran pacificos... Siempre cada 30 años un Kagenie era entrenado o entrenada para ser la luz guia... El Kagenie que yo protegia era la luz... Era la luz de las sombras vivas... Pero se convirtio en la mia y en la de un lider rebelde... Los Kagenie podrian pensar que eran muchos y muy poderosos pero al ser lo que eran... Su corazon era fragil en cuestion de sentimientos... Yo lo comprobe, cuando vi como un Kagenie... Mi Kagenie tomaba la espada de su amor y ejecutor... y asi invoco el hechizo de vida para salvarlo cuando estaba al borde de la muerte ... Despues mire los ojos de su amor... Y reconoci unas plumas rojas en su mano... No pude sentir furia... Por que sabia que seguia... Pronto al ser espiritu sin amor me querrian dominar... El amor de mi Kagenie tomo su mano... lloro pidiendo perdon... Mi Kagenie le murmuro algo y este tomo la espada y la puso en manos de la luz... Despues el sello aparecia a mis pies... Comprendi que cuando amas perdonas todos y tratas de salvarlo a como de lugar... Me prometi que la proxima vez que nos vieramos yo cumplirira la promesa... Salvar a mi Kagenie... Salvar a su amor... Y salvar a Suzaku de su fria oscuridad... Mi Suzaku se ve hermosa sonrojada... Ojala que lo que esten haciendo los amos algun dia yo pueda hacerlo con ella... claro que a nuestra forma especial...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Porque cada vez que respiro te llevo dentro  
Y mi corazón late de nuevo  
Nena, no puedo ayudarlo  
Me tienes sumergido en tu amor  
Cada vez que trato de elevarme  
Estoy limpiado por amor  
Nena, no puedo ayudarlo  
Me tienes sumergido en tu amor  
Quizá yo soy un flotador - tarde por la noche  
Porque anhelo la seguridad  
De fluir libremente en tus brazos  
No necesito otra amante - no es para mí  
Causa sólo puedes salvarme... Oh, no puedes ver?  
Yo no puedo imaginar... la vida sin tu amor  
Y siempre por siempre... no parece mucho tiempo  
(No parece mucho tiempo, sí)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

como siempre los reviews de los sidestories van en el siguiente capi normal T___________T ay me dio sentimiento este capi... eso y al cancion de Yasashi y Drowning T_TU

Dejen review *^^*


	17. Capitulo 14: Verdaderos rostros

"Beyblade no me pertenece... Si me perteneciera Creanme que el show no seria para niños ñ_ñ.... jejejejeje XDDDDD... ^_^ y si se revolvieron con el sidestory don't worry aun falta otros sidestory que explicaran mas sobre Seiryu y Suzaku n.n"

Re-reviews:

Oro Makoto: X_x agh pues no se si sentirme mejor o usada por hacerles caso _-_UUUU y conr especto a sentir XD.... n_n jejeje ya veran por que T_T siento que mi vida cuelga de un hilo...

Yuuna Ushiha: es que adoro esa apreja... lastima que no haya muchos fics de holy beast T_________T... n_nU creo que si nacera el otro proyecto a como la veo XD

Nancy Hiwatari: no se que decir n/////////////////n me apenas... T_TU yo aun soy novata en esto de el lemon de cualquier tipo... n_n... O////O oye no tienes que informar a todos sobre mis pretendientes... ^o^ si adoro a Seiryu/suzaku *_* son tan cutes XD... y pues ya que XD ya esta en nuestra sangre omo fanas de el yaoi

Saya: pues si sister... ya las dos somos pervertidas oficiales @_@ aunque yo sufro ataques de verguenza serios!!! X.X (golpeando a Blitz)

Blitz: ¬¬U ama calmese =zaz= @@# ese dolio

Tsuki Black: ¡¡GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!! ^.^ y no problem... n_n aunque quizas algunos se sorprendan de la ctitud de Max en este capi pero luego sabran por que... =P

Tsubaza Winner: n_nU es que ya dije que en los sidestories no respondo reviews... O.O es cierto... ¬.¬ pues te dire que aun quedan varios capis por delante pero no estas tan mal... con este capitulo estaremos casi a la mitad de la trama programada n_n

Bueno ahora a la pregunta que DEBEN DE LEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

****

LEAN ESTO!!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

****

Me han pedido que haga la precuela de Angel's Revenge, que seria sobre el pasado y se veria mas cosas sobre el apsado de Suzaku, Genbu y Byakko... El titulo seria Angel's Twilight y explicaria mas sobre el Kagenie y eso... aparte habria mas Kaity y Reimax ^^U... ustedes denme su opinion oka n_n ahora con el fic

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Genjutsu wa uragiru mono de handansae  
Ayamaru kara ne soko ni aru kachi wa  
Sono me de chanto mikiwamete ite ne  
Jibun no mono sashi de

Konna toki ni umaretsuita yo  
Dakedo nanto ka susundette  
Dakara nanto ka koko ni tatte  
Bokura wa kyou o okutteru

Konna hoshi ni umaretsuita yo  
Nanda ka totemo ureshikute  
Nanda ka totemo setsunakute  
Ooki na koe de nakinagara

Konna toki ni umaretsuita yo  
Dakedo kimi ni deaeta yo

****

ANGEL'S REVENGE

_Capitulo 14: Verdaderos rostros..._

_______________________________________________________________________________  
_______________________________________________________________________________

"Koushi tenia entrenamiento con Hikari... la asesina simplemente hacia una danza moviendo unos listones que tenían marcas... Koushi tenia los ojos vendados y aun así hacia cortes en las marcas de los listones... Ale observaba todo sentada y Nat observaba... Hitoshi bajo y se quedo admirado... Koushi había afinado su sentido de combate... Hitoshi se mordió el labio y pensó que era muy distinto de como era cuando niño... Aun recordaba aquella vez que le entrego su beyblade sin terminar a Takao y este con ojos ilusionados empezó a armarlo... Aquellos días se habían ido... Takao había desaparecido y en su lugar Koushi estaba"

- ¡Alto! -Hitoshi fue sacado de sus pensamientos y miro como Hikari estaba en el piso- Te emocionaste... de nuevo... -Hikari se levanto apretando su blusa que había sido rasgada al frente-

- Gomen Nasai Hikari-sama -Koushi dijo mientras un semblante serio estaba en su rostro- Iré a descansar... Ale y Nat pueden entrenar...

"Ambos gatos asintieron y se levantaron eligiendo cada uno una vara de combate... Hikari miro de reojo a Hitoshi y sorprendiendo a este se puso al frente mirándolo fijamente a los ojos... Hitoshi veía un semblante serio y mortal en Hikari"

- Déjalo vivir un poco más... O acaso tienes miedo...

- Mi miedo no es infundado y creo que lo sabes...

- Creo que ese miedo no tiene que ver con lo que ahora es... -Hikari dijo mordazmente y sonrió de nuevo- ¿Ya esta la comida? n.n

- si... -.-U

- Pero aun asi Hitoshi... Tengo un mal presentimiento...

- Igual tu...

_____________________________________________________________________________

Corporación XELTIC...

"Tres hombres miraban al cuarto... Un hombre que había planeado la conquista del mundo y había fracasado por un joven... El abuelo de Kai miro a los tres hombres en trajes druidas... Una venganza por una recompensa mayor"

- Sabes por que te sacamos de prisión... -dijo uno y el anciano asintió-

- Entonces sabrás que hemos obtenido la información necesaria... Cumpliremos el trato... -El de la derecha dijo-

- Eso me gusta -dijo el viejo sonriendo- Mi nieto pagara caro...

- Pero usted estorba... Además el asesinar a los portadores y al niño genio es prioridad... Y empiezan a sospechar de usted... Así que ciao... -termino de decir el tercero y Nagi salía acompañado de Brad-

- Hora de morir Voltaire... -Nagi dijo y el viejo empezó a sentir como su corazón empezaba a doler, Brad arrastro a el hombre fuera de el lugar-

- Farfarello y Schuldig se encargaran de el envió... -Mientras detrás de Brad un camino de sangre quedaba y Nagi emitía mas poder-

- Termínalo de matar... que es mas pesado así...

- Pero Bradley quiero seguir jugando -Nagi infantilmente dijo mientras veía como las venas de el cuerpo empezaban a resentir la presión interna que el agregaba con sus poderes psíquicos-

- No me llames así... -Brad dijo y Nagi cerró la puerta del lugar-

"Uno de los hombres saco un libro en cuyo frente un símbolo antiguo estaba... Al abrir las primeras hojas, una imagen de una persona con una espada aparecía... Atrás flamas azules y Seiryu se veían"

- Pronto... El poder que nos hará invencibles estará en nuestras manos... Nadie podrá matarnos por que lo volveremos en su contra... -dijo uno-

- Pero si lo que dice es cierto... Solo un Kagenie puede invocar el sello de Chakron... -Dijo otro-

- Entonces aun queda Hitoshi Kinomiya... Sin duda es de el clan... -Los otros dos asintieron-

- Es la única familia con rastro... Y eso que cambiaron de nombre...

- Kagenie... Akumori... Morisato... Yumegami... etc... Hasta Magami... y finalmente Kinomiya... que seguirá después... -dijo en broma uno que observaba un documento que mostraba la evolución del clan-

- No entiendo como es que el clan sobrevivió... -Uno se retiro la capa revelando a un hombre de treinta años y cabellera negra-

- Nadie sabe... Esas páginas del libro jamás se encontraron... 

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Connie estaba en brazos de Eli quien veía unos papeles... Estaba interesado y no por el famoso contenido mágico y de leyenda que proclamo el vendedor... sino el lado romántico y que brindaba ilusión de un futuro con la mujer que amaba"

- ¿Que es eso? -Connie pregunto y Eli sonrió-

- Es algo simple mi Gisselle... -Eli empezó a decir- Durante la investigación que me pediste… Unas cosas sobre la BBA me llevaron a contactar a mis amigos del mercado negro… Conseguí estos documentos que cuentan una leyenda olvidada… Lo curioso que estos documentos fueron robados del Tibet… Pero mejor mira la imagen mía amore… -Connie miro una de las hojas y se puso blanca-

- Esto… -La mujer cerro los ojos y dedico una mirada a Eli- Esto será mejor ocultarlo un tiempo… -Connie se levanto y tomo el teléfono-

- A veces siento celos de tu jefe… Giselle…

- No tienes por que… -Connie se acomodo la bata- Mientras no me traiciones estaré a tu lado…

- Moriría antes de traicionarte -Connie rió y Eli enarco una ceja-

- Quien viera al famoso play boy Griego diciendo eso

- Solo tu señorita Giselle Bellana…

- Gracias… -Escucho una voz joven de el otro lado y Gisselle rió- Hola jefe… es sobre el castigo… Encontré algo y creo que le interesara a usted y a Strafe…

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Kai estaba en la BBA y una gota recorría su nuca cuando vio a un ilusionado Rei entrar por la puerta… Kai estaba confuso, sorprendido y ligeramente asustado… después Rei se sentó y estaba soñando despierto… Kai le llamo varias veces pero Rei parecía estar en otro mundo… Kai en ese momento ya tenia una gran vena sobre su cabeza y es que estar dos días sin ver a su precioso Koi… Soportar las llamadas de Hiromi que desde que habia 'muerto' Takao no dejaba buscarlo ahora que eliminada una opción quedaba otra… Escapar de las chicas locas y algunos chicos lo ponia peor… Y para colmo llegar y ver que uno de sus amigos lo ignoraba olímpicamente era la gota que derramo el vaso"

- ¡REI! -Kai grito y saco de pronto de su sueño a Rei quien lo miro sorprendido-

- ¿Qué hago aquí? -Rei volteo a todos lados reconociendo donde estaba-

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Llegaste conmigo Kon -Max entro y se sentó en un sillón que se ubicaba entre Kai y Rei- Kon deja de alucinar… -Max dijo tan fríamente que Rei tenia un gran símbolo de interrogación-

- Hoy si que esta extraño… -Kai dijo mientras miraba a ambos chicos-

- ¿Max…?

- A trabajar Kon… -Max le entrego unos documentos a Kai y después a Rei a quien le dedico una sonrisa secreta-

- Después necesito hablar contigo Max… -Max hizo un gesto y empezó a hablar-

- Como quieras… Como verán mis investigaciones en Noruega tuvieron éxito… Eso más conjugado lo que Kyoujou apunto sobre sus investigaciones… revela lo siguiente…

- Puedo unirme y ayudar… -Kyoujou entraba a la sala-

- Solo falta Takao… -Rei dijo con tristeza- ¿Por cierto como estas jefe?

- Solo un poco aburrido… Tuve que pedir permiso… -Se sentó frente a Max-

- Bueno… Lo que sospechábamos sobre tu abuelo es cierto Kai -Max dijo y paso unas fotos- El parece estar detrás de todo…

- Pero parece que asocio con alguna organización criminal… La venganza puede ser una gran motivación -Kai pensó de pronto en Takao y su venganza-

- Sin embargo hay algo raro en tus sospechosos Kyoujou… -Max dijo y Kyojou asintió- Ya lo descubriste…

- Se refieren a las metas encontradas… -Rei dijo y Kai escuchaba atentamente-

- Exacto… según parece estos asesinos que acabaron el laboratorio en Noruega donde Takao estaba ya tenía historia… -Max declaro y todos asintieron-

- Según mis contactos existen desde hace años y cada vez son más fuertes… Incluso han tenido que ver con asuntos de incidentes internacionales… Y todas las victimas se descubrieron que tenían trapos muy sucios… Como ese militar estadounidense o las familias prestigiadas que cayeron en Europa… Los asesinos de unos mercenarios sudamericanos… traficantes de mujeres en china… Haciendo un bien a su manera…

- Incluso varias de las pruebas dadas a la BBA en contra de Biovolt hace mas de cinco años se cree ahora que pudo ser dado por la misma organización… -Kyoujou se acomodo sus gafas- 

- Sin embargo que tienen que ver con Takao… ¿Por que matarlo…? -Rei dijo-

- Buena pregunta… -Kai quería objetar pero sabía que no podía decir nada-

- _Como explico que lo quieren proteger… y que el se unió a la elite de asesinos mas temida a nivel internacional…_ -Kai se sentía atrapado de pronto- _Como decirles que juzgan mal a los protectores de mi ángel… _

- No creo que lo quieran matar… -Max dijo y Kai pensó que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas- En noruega descubrí algo interesante… Un lobo blanco que atacaba en manada y se volvía una pantera para asesinar en solitario… -Max dijo dejando pasmados a los cuatro chicos sobre la frase- Mi testigo… fue protegido… miro cuando empezaba todo pero no miro lo siguiente… fue protegida como una cachorra perdida en la nieve… y creo que Takao esta siendo protegido…

- No me lo dijiste ayer… -Rei dijo y Max lo miro de pronto con una mirada asesina de broma-

- Alguien no me dejo trabajar -Kyoujou veían como ambos Rei reía nerviosamente mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su cara y Max se ponia color tomate al darse cuenta de cómo lo miraban los otros-

- Creo que no quiero saber… -Kai dijo simplemente-

- De acuerdo con Kai -Kyoujou dijo mientras el chino y el americano tenían unas grandes gotas en su cabeza-

- Solo hacen tonterías -Kai dijo-

- Entonces creo que estamos como al principio… -Kai de pronto recibió una llamada y cuando contesto casi se va al piso- Numero equivocado…-Kai colgó y miro fastidiado el teléfono- Me tengo que ir... Solo dire que Max tiene razon... y de eso estoy seguro -Los tres sospecharon de Kai ligeramente mientras este salia-

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Kurumi estaba en el aeropuerto… Debia avisar a Takao pero no podia… Tenia miedo de que la siguieran y con eso hacer caer a su amigo… Su unica posibildad era llamar desde China cuando llegara… Su corazon estaba acelerado… Apenas había podido escapar y era por que había aprendido artes marciales a causa de que su genio siempre la hacia pelearse con los abusivos de sus antiguas escuelas"

- Tengo miedo... -Una mujer se paro enfrente y poseia gafas negras resultando ser Bobtail de Traumen-

- No tengas miedo... Koushi me envio... -Kurumi no sabia si creer, pero algo le indicaba que si- Y dice que lo siente... llamame Ginkawa... -Tomo a Kurumi de el brazo- Mi mision es que lelgues segura a Hong Kong...

- Gracias... -Kurumi empezo a seguir a la mujer quien la jalaba- ¿Koushi esta bien?

- Estara bien mientras estes segura... -Kurumi asintio y siguio a la mujer-

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Koushi estaba salia de el baño con una toalla cubriendo su cintura... Las gotas perladas callendo por sus hombros y trazando un camino... Con una toalla sobre los hombros donde descansaba el pelo cayendo como una cascada... Sus ojos azules parecian reflejar el agua de el mar mientras meditaba de camino hacia su habitacion... Koushi miro al telefono el cual no sonaba... Entro a su habitacion... Una brisa fresca se colo por la ventana haciendose mecer los mechones frontales de el pelo de anera hipnotizante... Koushi estaba preocupado por Kurumi... Le habian avisado el dia anterior de que su encuentro la habia puesto en peligro... Koushi saco unos pantalones negros que puestos no dejaban mucho a la imaginacion... Koushi se sento y mientras se cambiaba de pronto volo su mente hacia Kai... Dos dias sin ver al ruso ya lo tenian paranoico practicamente... Koushi adoraba en parte cuando Kai lo llamaba su Takao, su angel, su Koi, su angel guardian de ojos tormenta... Y lastimosamente su corazon sabia que el solamente le pertenecia al ruso... Koushi se puso una camiseta negra que marcaba los musculos de su estomago perfectamente... Se levanto y abrio la ventana dejando entrar el viento que hizo volar las ultimas gotas que colgaban de su cabello... Koshi miro una paloma blanca volar en el cielo... Sonrio mientras pensaba que en el munco aun hay bondad... Aunque la mayoria esta perdida entre sombras"

- Buenoa ver a Bombay... o deberia decir... Persa... -Koushi se puso lentes oscuros y tomo a Seiryu-

"Koushi entro a la sala dodne estaban Hitoshi y Hikari teniendo un duelo a muerte por el ultimo pedazo de pastel... Ale veia a ambos lados con una gota... Nat saco un tenedor y tomo el ultimo pedazo. lo aprtio y le dio un pedazo a Ale... ambos chicos comieron el apstel yd e rponto habia batalla campal en la sala... Koushi sonrio y tomo su saco evitando que un cojin le diera... Salio y de pronto vuando bajaba las esclaeras sintio que algo caia en tu cabeza... Era una liga y cuando miro solo vio a Nat entrar de nuevo al apartamento"

- Que facil es olvidar momentaneamente... -Koushi sonrio y salio caminando mientras kllamaba atencion de mujeres y hombres por igual-

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Arashi estaba platicando con Lan junto a una ventana... ambas se miraban extremadamente serias... Arashi tenia ese presentimiento nada confortante de años atras... Lan era joven pero tenia el sificiente conocimiento para saber que la lider de Augen estaba preocupada por que algo realmente malo estaba sucediendo"

- Hermana -jordan rodeo con un brazo a la oji-verde quien empezo a murmurar mientras cerraba los ojos-

- El que buscaba venganza ha muerto... Una katana de liderato rota... La luz se desvanece... La nieve se tiñe y la herida cerrada se abrira de nuevo... -Arashi dijo y empezo a llorar- ¡No mas!... No otra vez... -Jordan abrazo a su hermana quien lloraba- No... Takao no... -Ascot miro sorprendido a la oji-verde-

- Otra...

- Esta vez no creo que podamos evitarlo... -Jordan dijo- No pudimos evitar el de nuestra tia... y nuestros padres...

- Pero Takao... digo Koushi... El no morira... de eso nos encargamos... -Arashi dijo mientras tenia un recuerdo lejano-

FLASHBACK

- ¡MAMA!... ma.... mmmmm... -Una pequeña Arashi lloraba con su peluche ensangretado mientras Jordan la sostenia-

- No llores... jamas llores... recuerda que nosotros nos vengaremos y protegeremos... -Jordan dijo con un dejo de madurez a pesar de su edad-

- papi... -Arashi murmuro contra la mano de su hermano cuando vio como su padre era asesinado de vaios balazos-

"Ambos niños estaban escondidos... ambos en sus ropas de dormir... Veian a travez de un agujero en el techo... Los asesinos escaparon... Arashi solo poseia una lagrima que deslizaba por su mejillas... Jordan se habia hecho el fuerte... Callado cuando se desmoronaba por dentro... El era asi... Horas despues la policia llego... Arashi estaba con su peluche mojado y Jordan le ponia un sueter... El policia miro el odio reflejados en los ojos ambos chicos... Y es que se odiaban a si mismos por que habian sentido lo que venia... Pensaban llevarlos a un albergue pero ambos chibis escaparon... seis meses despues estaban en un parque... Arashi miraba a Takao con su madre... Jordan reconocia a su primo japones y sonrio... Aun ambos poseian personas a quien proteger... un años despues trataron pero no pudieron evitarlo... Yosie Kinomiya moria protegiendo a Takao de un accidente... Entonces ambos supieron de sus poderes"

- No pudimos salvarlos por que ellos nos estaban salvando... -Jordan murmuro- Igual que tia Yosie lo hizo con Taka-chan y Hito-san

- Nosotros somos algo mas... -ambos niños se miraron- sombras o muñecas... -Arashi empezo a reir mientras Jordan la miraba enojado-

- Ni loco... prefiero el termino sombra ¬¬

- Esta bien... Mientras yo viva Takao y Hitoshi no sufriran.... Seran mis polluelos -Jordan la miro con una gota-

- ¬_¬U ni que fueran tu hijos

- Buena idea hermanito -Arashi abrazo el peluche- Hiwatari... -Arashi dijo mientras un aura la envolvia- ¿Quien es Hiwatari?

- Una voz... -Jordan dijo mietras un aura parecida lo rodaba- El edificio de Elite-B -Jordan miro hacia un lado y se vislumbro la insignia de una compañia- Nuestro futuro comienza aqui...

- Somos dos niños... Y siento que el mas pequeño de los Kagenie nos necesitara... Elite nos hara fuerte... -Arashi dijo y guardo el peluche en sus brazos-

- Se sorprenderan lo que dos niños pueden hacer...

Flashback

- Jordan tenemos que salir... Ascot, Lan quedense aqui... yo llevare a Hikawa... lo necesitaremos... -Arashi se quito la liga de la coleta y Jordan la siguio-

- Y no desobedezcan a mi hermana o sufriran consecuencias inaudibles... -Ascot asintio-

- Esto no es de nuestra incumbencia -Ascot dijo-

- Pero aun asi suerte...

"Arashi se cambiaba... Muy pronto el crepusculo de la tarde estaria presente y sabia que no habria tiempo... Arashi grito y cayo al piso... Varias imagenes golpeaban su mente... Lagrimas rodaron... Se repetia insintentemente 'no puedo morir sin cumplir mi mision' Arashi se levanto a duras penas y sintio una mano... Volteo y miro los ojos amorosos de su hermano... Cuando Arashi estaba de pie su ehrmano tomo su cabello y lo pusod entro de la boina tan caracteristica de ambos... A pesar de la diferencia de edades ambos parecian gemelos... Habana y Spangley estaban listos para salir"

- Crees que debamos hablarle a Azuru -Habana dijo y jordan enarco la ceja-

- Sinceramente... Creo que ella querra saber... Lan podrias hacer el favor -Jordan abrio la puerta y Lan se cayo de frente-

- Claro n_nU

- Chismosa ¬¬U

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Koushi estaba saliendo de un edificio... Acababa de ver a Persia.. Suspiro y sintio de pronto el aire enrarecido... Seiryu brillo y Koushi no dudo en ningun momento desenfundar... La noche habia llegado y con ella las criaturas de la oscuridad que buscaban venganza... Koushi miro frente a el a diez sombras vestidas de negro... Koushi simplemente suspiro y se preparo para el ataque"

- No saben con quien se metieron... -Koushi puso el sable frente a el-

- Simplemente queremos a Kinomiya y sabemos que tu lider sabe donde esta -Koushi sonrio ante lo dicho-

- Kinomiya... -La sonrisa de Koushi se volvio llena de malicia- Saben que el esta en mi poder... Mientras yo viva... Takao jamas regresara... -Los ninjas ignoraban los pensamientos de Koushi- _Tan diferente me veo que estos asesinos no me reconocen... _Si desean acabar con Persia... deberan pasar por mi primero...

- Y por mi... -Omi Tsukiyono alias Bombay aparecia con un arco en sus manos-

- Bombay... -Koushi se sorprendio ligeramente-

- Y no olvides a Habana y Spangley -Spangley aterrizo y se permanecio agachado detras de los hombres mientras un hilo con una pequeña hoja afilada en la punta colgaba brillantemente, detras Habana hacia un tipo de cruz con sus dos espadas-

- Emboscadas son de cobardes... ¿Francotiradores por si acaso? -Habana apenas dijo cuando unos cuerpos cayeron cerca-

- Y asi nos tocara de dos -Azuru miro a Koushi y sonrio- Hola Kines-san 

"El brillo de las flechas y los navajas... Bombay no tuvo problema en inmovilizar a los atacantes... Su agilidad juvenil aun le daba la gran ventaja en el campo de combate y se comprobo cuando atravesaba con una daga el corazon de un hombre... Un simple giro y el segundo cuerpo caia degollado en cuestiond e un parpadeo... Mientras Habana simple dio un giro tapando el ataque de ambos hombres... se dejo caer al piso y tiro al piso a ambos hombres... De un brinco se levanto y clavo las katanas en los cuerpos... Habana escucho los gemidos de dolor ahogandose en sangre mientras las sangre creaba un manto a sus pies... Spangley brinco evitando las armas de los hombres... Cayo detras y lanzo su hilo clavandolo en el primero, luego lo levanto con un solo movimiento capturando al tercero por el cuello... Spangley sonrio y sus ojos se veian cargados de simple odio... Chispas volaron mientras... Spangley jalaba el simple hilo como si nada hubiera pasado... El primer hombre tenia los ojos blancos y su piel estaba rostizada... El segundo estaba semidecapitado y la sangre olia a quemada... Azuru no tuvo problemas... Usando unas garras en sus manos tomo depefensa contra el primer atacante... Sonrio y las clavo... Mientras su primera victima se quejaba de dolor y caia al piso... Ella lo uso de apoyo y brinco evitando el corte de una espada... Azuru cayo de espaldas al hombre... Saco un arma de sus ropas y disparo a la base craneal dando directamente a su cerebro... Saco un pequeño regalo de Oat y abrazando al hombre paso la cuchilla degollandolo.... Kines en cambio apenas iba a recibir el primer impacto lo evito... Con un movimiento Seiryu se cubrio de el liquido carmin y el hombre caia muerto... El segundo apenas pudo venir lo que venia cuando Kines atraveso de frente el abdomen de el hombre... La calle estaba teñida de roja y un aullido se escucho... Habana miro a Bombay y a Kines"

- Hikawa esta al final de la calle... No podemos dejar que el dragon sagrado y el lider caigan en malas manos... -Bombay asintio y corrio seguido de Kines-

- Azuru... -Spangley dijo y la chica de mechones azules lo miro- Cuida a nuestro primito... -Spangley sonrio y miro-

- Salvense... No hagan nada estupido... -Azuru salio siguiendo de cerca a ambos chicos-

- Odio que tengas razon... -Spangley miro como los verdaderos asesinos aparecian-

- Estos no son simples refuerzos... ¡RETIRENSE AHORA Y LOS DEJAREMOS VIVIR!

- ¿Quien te crees? -La voz de uno de los hombres con capa resono y Habana sonrio malignamente- Una sombra protectora...

"Bombay y Kines tomaron caminos separados... Kines freno y miro a Azuru, Azuru comrpendio ante la mriada fria y se desvio siguiendo a bombay... Kines sabia que si bombay moria todo lo que llevaba la organizacion hecho se vendria abajo... Kines entonces miro a Schwarz.... Kines sabia que no tenia oportunidad, pero entre sus prioridades como Lider de Strafe era que Bombay o Persia viviera"

- Cuando tome este camino sabia que podia morir... Sin embargo aun hay razones por la que no me puedo despedir de este mundo... -Kines empezo a tener una ura azulado y rad noto que este se juntaba en la espada-

_____________________________________________________________________________

- Takao... Mi koushi.... -Kai meditaba en su habitacion cuando sintio un dolor atravezar su corazon-

**¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!**

"Kai cayo al piso y cuando abrio los ojos miro el piso cubierto de carmin... Plumas blancas caian al piso volviendose negras... Frente a el... En un cascada de frente Takao estaba con la ropa semidesgarrada y las manos atadas de una cadena negra... Kai miro como dos piezas metalicas caian... Seiryu estaba rota... Kai miro los ojos sin vida de el peli-azul y su corazon sufrio un vuelco..."

**Ayudanos**

"Kai escucho una voz familiar... De el inerte cuerpo de Takao surgian alas negras bañandose en sangre... De la espada rota surgio Dragoon quien estaba debil y se dejaba caer a los pies de su amo"

**Salvalo cuando nosotros no podamos**

- ¿Quien? -Kai volteo y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver quien era-

**El tiempo se acaba... el te guiara...**

"Kai sintio un dolor atravezarlo... Cuando se dio cuenta anda de la ilusion seguia y escucho un aullido lejano... Kai no dudo y salio corriendo tomando las llaves de su coche... Su corazon estaba a cada segundo mas triste y a punto de explotar de la preocupacion"

_____________________________________________________________________________

- No... -Habana llegaba justo a tiempo a ver como estaban a punto de acestarle el golpe final a Koushi- No los... ¡agh! -Habana miro a quien le daba el golpe- Por que lo haces... Debo salvarlo...

- Lo se... hay que salvarlo -Habana asintio mientras caia desmayada-

"Kines miro de reojo a donde Farfarello miraba... Una luz inundo sus ojos mientras las alas de la muerte lo envolvian... Takao sonrio tristemente... Seiryu estaba a sus pies rota en dos partes... Un aullido resono... Incluso penso que le habia fallado a Hikawa... Sus pensamientos lo sumian mas en la oscuridad y su corazon lloraba por dentro"

- Al ultimo te falle... No tuve la fuerza... Lo siento mi amor... -Takao cerro los ojos dandose por vencido- _Y ni siquiera pude verte..._

_____________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________

**__**

El día en que llegamos a este mundo fuimos felices de algún modo,  
y en cierta manera también fue doloroso. Pues lloramos al nacer  
La realidad es una traidora, es fácil caer en los prejuicios.  
Así que con tus dos ojos decide por favor el lugar que merezca la pena.   


Hazlo con tus propios criterios.   
Hemos llegado a estas alturas en el tiempo.   
Parte de nosotros ya ha muerto, en cierto modo,   
aunque sigamos estando aquí   
viviendo a través del día de hoy 

Hemos llegado a este tipo de mundo.   
En cierto modo estoy muy feliz   
y de algún modo me duele mucho,   
mientras estoy llorando con todas mis fuerzas   


He llegado a estas alturas en el tiempo pero te he conocido  
He llegado a este tipo de mundo pero te he conocido 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arashi: O_O (deja a Nexuz en estado peluche con un letrero y sale corriendo)

Nexuz: O.O ruego por mi vida

Letrero: TOT no me maten... dejen Review ;-; y contesten mi pregunta el principio...

Nexuz: Que se apure con el siguiente capi o terminare hecho hot dog T_____TU por los lectores o las lectoras...


	18. Capitulo 15: Miedo a perder

"Beyblade no me pertenece o estaria bien muerta ^^U"

Re-rewies:

En alguna isla tropical en compañia de Brooklyn... 

Aguila Fanel: Sipi fue un reencuentro muy lindo n_n... aunque el proximo capi Rei se llevara unos chasquitos =D

Yuuna Ushiha: T_T lo se... por si me querian matar me vine n_n a esta isla virgen con un bishie =D (Viendo a Brooklyn con traje de baño) *¬*... Creo que este capi te gustara y espero que te bajen las ganas de querer verme muerta o-o

Oro Makoto: Quizas en este capi entiendas que es Hikawa XDDDD muahahahahahahaha

Tsubaza Winner: o.oU ya ya... T_T chin el dia que lo amte en serio em colgaran de un palo y me quemaran en leña verde

Brooklyn: oye amor ya les va a decir o no?

Aashi: no en publico .U... y pues si... Angel's Twilight ya esta en proyecto... osea que si habra precuela... y creo que ahi si me llegaran a enviar bombas o_o... ahora con el fic

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_****_

The daylight's fading slowly, but time with you is standing still.  
I'm waiting for you only, the slightest touch and i feel weak.  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide.  
And I'm losing the will to try, can't hide, can't fight it.  
  
So go on, go on, come on leave me breathless.  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny.  
This lovin' feeling make me long for your kiss.  
Go on, go on, yeah. Come on.  
  
And if there's no tomorrow, and all we have is here and now.  
I'm happy just to have you, you're all the love I need somehow.  
It's like a dream, although I'm not asleep.  
And I naver want to wake up, don't lose it, don't leave it.

****

ANGEL'S REVENGE

__

Capitulo 15: Miedo a perder

__________________________________________________________________________________  
__________________________________________________________________________________

"Un hilillo de sangre brotaba de la boca de Habana... spangley acomodaba a su hermana a un lado y miraba a donde estaba Koushi siendo sostenido en el aire... Unos ojos rojos brillaban atras... Spangley le dedico una sonrisa a su hermana"

- Aun no es tu tiempo... Ignoro si te dejare sola... pero si eso sucede, estare en espiritu cerca... -Spangley lanzo una mirada de odio a Schwarz antes de que Farfarello dejara caer el cuerpo casi inerte de Koushi-

"Spangley miro como se alejaban una vez cumplida su mision... Spangley se acerco al cuerpo acribillado... Los ojos de Takao veian borrosamente la sombra junto a el... su cuerpo estaba sumamente adolorido... Su cuerpo le pedia descanso y esto lo sabia el oji-verde... Spangley miro al par de gemas rojas acercarse... Spangley asintio y se quito el gaban y dejo caer el arma que traia a sus pies"

- Fenrir... Muestrame como salvarlo... -Un hermoso lobo blanco de ojos ruby y alas negras salio detras- Gracias...

"Kai escuchod e nuevo el aullido... Paro el auto y bajo para entrar entre callejones olvidados... Ahi estaba un hombre parado... Volteo a su derecha y reconocio a la chica de el cafe... El hombre era su hermano y a sus pies estaba Takao... Un aparicion le aprecio ver... Cuando una columna de energia se elvo alrededor de los dos chicos... Kai se acerco temiendo lo peor... Un simbolo aparecio en el piso... pero no lo pudo vislumbrar por la repentina explosion de luces... Kai miro el cuerpo de Takao y ahogo un grito"

- ¡Takao! -Kai se acerco y levanto el cuerpo- No mueras... No me dejes solo...

"Kai miro los cortes en su cuello... LAs quemaduras en sus ropas y la piel que habia quedado sin proteccion... Como la sangre de su abdomen dejaba apenas de fluir... Escucho el golpe de algo contra el piso... El joven oji-verde caia sin emitir sonido de dolor alguno... Tenia una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus piel se volvia mas palida... Kai miro como un cachorro de ojos ruby se acerco y lamio una gota de sangre de el dedo indice de Takao... Kai parpadeo ante lo que miro... Las heridas sanaban ligeramente mientras la sangre dejaba de fluir... El cachorro se acerco y saco de el bolsillo de Kai su beyblade... Kai solo miro como el cachorro lo colocaba junto a la espada rota"

**Pasen este tiempo juntos... Por que pronto puede ser que lo pierdas para siempre**

"Kai abrio los ojos enormente mientras lagrimas fluian... Habana se levantaba y miraba el cuerpo de su hermano... Habana sonrio con tristeza... Se acerco y saludo a Kai con la misma sonrisa que usaba en el trabajo... Kai tenia demasiadas preguntas... Habana levanto el cuerpod e su hermano y se puso sus gafas que no lograban esconder todas las perlas cristalinas de sus ojos"

- No hagas preguntas... Quizas este mejor, pero no fuera de peligro... -Habana empezo a caminar seguida de Hikawa- Dile a Koushi que pronto tendra que cuidar de Hikawa...

**Cuidalo bien, por que ya hay pocos como el... Hoy quizas muera uno...**

"Kai despues miro un brillo rojo cerca de el... Seiryu estaba en flamas... Kai cargo el cuerpod e Takao y miro su rostro... Notaba una tristeza en el... Kai se acerco a donde yacia Dranzer y Dragon... Sus ojos miraron como el sable se reconstruia... Horas mas tarde un doctor salia de el apartamento de Kai... Kai habia pagado muy bien por el silencio de el medico... Entraba en la habitacion donde Takao y el se habian entregado mutuamente... Se sento en laorilla de la cama y delineo el menton de Takao con un dedo... Observaba la ahora palida piel de el moreno... Una sabana negra cubria ligeramente el cuerpo vendando... Kai tomo con cuidado el rostro de Takao y lo puso en sus piernas... Takao reacciono al calor moviendo apenas un mano y la pusa en la rodilla de el ruso"

- Perdoname Kai... Te he fallado... -Takao murmuro mientras una lagrima fugitiva resbalaba encontrandose con el algodon en la mejilla de el moreno-

-No hay nada que perdonar... pero no me preocupes mas con esa caraa triste... -Kai murmuro-

"Takao apreto la rodilla de Kai entre sueños... Kai puso una mano sobre el hombro de Takao y la otra la paseo entre los azules cabellos... Odiaba verlo asi... Si el pudiera lo llevaria lejos y lo alejaria de todo para empezar de nuevo... Pero nuevamente esa decision no era suya... Takao suspiro dejando la calida respiracion chocar contra la mano de Kai... Pensamientos nada puros pasaron por su mente... Y es que estar cerca de el peli-azul lo hacia perder poco a poco su mente... Una de las vendas se deslizo de entre sus cabellos cayendo ligeramente sobre sus rostro... Eso fue el colmo... Deseaba besar los labios de el moreno... Quitar esas vendas con sus manos mientras le acariciaba... Hacer que esos suspiros de dolor fueran remplazados por los de pasion... Kai sacudio su cabeza... Se separo lentamente de el moreno tratando de evitar mas imagenes de el peli-azul diciendo su nombre de manera nada decente" 

- Necesitare un buen baño de agua fria... -Kai dijo mientras con un gruñido mientras sacaba algo de ropa de su closet- ah si y debo de llamar a los locos que se supone que deberian cuidarlos -Kai dedico una ultima mirada a Takao antes de salir-

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Hitoshi estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien... Hikari estaba en un monto de peluches... Hitoshi aun no comprendia la obsesion de la chica por hace eso... Nat estaba junto al telefono con cara de preocupacion pero mas calmado... Ale estaba leyendo una revista europea cuando sono el telefono... Nat contesto ye scucho la voz de Kai... Nat se dejo caer en un sillon y asintio... Despues tenia una gota enorme y con mano temblorosa se lo entregaba a Hitoshi"

- Kobanwa... -Hitoshi miro como el peli-blanco lo miraba seriamente- Hiwatari... No te preocupes... mañana paso a verlo... -Hitoshi escuho algo caer al otro lado de la linea- Por cierto... Si le pasa algo... Moriras asi de simple... -Hitoshi colgo y los otros compañeros de Koushi tenian una megagota y la boca abierta-

- Has comprendido -Hikari dijo sorprendiendo a todos-

- ¿Que sabes Hika? -Hikari sonrio- secret... secret, secret... no me lo podras sacar por que por mi alma jure que jamas revelaria la verdad... -Hikari dijo y se fue a su habitacion-

- Solo quiero que Koushi sea feliz... Ta... -Hitoshi sintio algo en su pecho- Debo salir un rato

- Seguro, es muy peligroso afuera...-Hitoshi sonrio mientras Ale salia-

- Estara bien -Nat dijo- Solo recuerda que no eres el unico... -Hitoshi parpadeo ante las palabras-

- A veces creo que tu sabes mas de lo que aparentas...

- Cuando conoces el lugar donde nacen las tormentas... Comprendes muchas cosas... -Nat dijo mientras hitoshi salia- Pero hazme el favor de cuidarte... No deseo que Takao llore como lo hizo durante 7 dias y 7 noches

- ¿huh? -Hitoshi miro como Nat cruzaba sus brazos-

- Perdon... KOUSHI... el lloro durante siete dias y siete noches... fue un dolor de cabeza hacerlo entrar en razon... darle una razon para vivir cuando no existia esperanza alguna de que sobreviviera

- ................ Cuentame -Hitoshi dijo con fuerza y seriedad-

- Cuando estaba en el laboratorio... Trataban de romper su orgullo... -Hitoshi trato de comprender el significado- suerte que yo empeze a tener planes... Engañe a todos y debes de hacer que cantara el dragon me encargue de darle animos de vida... Sin embargo creo que ni tu sabes todo...-Hitoshi nego-

- No te preocupes... No dejare que derrame mas lagrimas de las necesarias

- Tu sabes... Obvio... Por un momento me imagine que no sabias nada... _Pero me imagino que ignoras a otros dos... _-Hitoshi salio dando un portazo- _Estoy en lo correcto... No sabes todo_...

"Hitoshi tomo rumbo, observo las luces de neon y llego a un parque... Paro ligeramente y observo una figura recogiendo flores... La figura volteo y miro a Hitoshi... Unos ojos verdes chocaron con los azul neblina y un figura pequeña y blanca salio detras"

**Solo quedan dos antes de el posible final**

"Hitoshi agito su cabeza y la imagen habia desaparecido... En un techoc ercano Habana tiraba las flores al aire, lloraba por su hermano... Era muy doloroso y no podia evitarlo... Estaba el tan cerca y a la vez habia un mar de por medio... Mientras Spangley estaba en la cama de un hospital... El aparto de su corazon marcaba un ritmo extremadamente lento... Unos papeles se movieron y se vislumbro las palabras 'Estado de coma' y 'Pocas posibilidades de despertar'... No importaba las esperanzas que tuviera... Cuando llegara el momento Habana sabia que habria una linea plana en el monitor de su hermano"

- Aun asi tengo miedo... Pero se que pefieres tomar 100 veces mi lugar antes de que yo duerma eternamente primero... -Arashi dejo libre su melena- Te amo y te extrañare hermano... Aunque aun no hayas cruzado esa linea... Estas son mis palabras de despedida

**El lo sabe y te dice que te ama**

- Gracias por llevar mi mensaje Hikawa... -Arashi recogio al cachorro- pronto estaras con Koushi y Hitoshi... -Arashi sonrio tristemente- Y yo no estare aqui, asi que deberas protegerlo...

**Quizas todo cambie... Mientras seguire siendo un simple cachorro enojon...**

- Hermano... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Arashi grito con furia mientra el cielo se nublaba- siempre me protegeras... Pero temo que este dolor no lo soporte Kinomiya Takao o Niwa Koushi... pero ahora yo necesito gritar... -Arashi grito mientras caia de rodillas y la lluvia lavaba la sangre de sus ropas... atras Hikawa veia con tristeza la escena"

"Hitoshi escucho el grito y se petrifico... Sentia un dolor apretar su corazon... Como si algo parecido le habia sucedido y pronto pasaria pero de alguna manera el no estaria ahi... Mientras los truenos empezaron a hacerses presentes y el peli-azul grisaceo decidio retirarse"

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Kai regresaba de su muy frio baño, con tans olo uan toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra en el cabello, entonces miro la cama vacia... su corazon dio un vuelco y de pronto sintio un par de brazos rodeandolo... Una vendas cayeron en su hombro... sintio un rastrod e besos en su espalda y su piel se herizo"

- Takao... -Kai solto la toalla que traia y giro viendo al peli-azul ligeramente cubierto solo por los boxers, una camiseta sin mangas y varias vendas- vuelve a la cama... debes descansar -Kai casis e queda mudo al notar las mejillas sonrosadas de Takao- por... favor... -Kai de pronto queria simplemente besarlo hasta morir por axfisia-

- Tambien te deseo... Te amo y pense que no te veria de nuevo -Takao beso a Kai desprevenidamente-

"Kai empezo a sentir como el moreno le exigia mas en cada beso y entocnes ya no le importo nada... Levanto a Takao haciendolo que rodeara su cintura... Takao en cuestion de minutos quedo tan solo con las vendas de su abdomen, brazos y unas cuantas de su cabeza... Cada uno se queria comer mutuamente a besos... Takao empezaba a suspirar entrecortadamente... Kai besaba con devocion cada centimetro de el hombro de Takao y volvio a aslatar sus labios... Momentos despues Takao estaba recibiendo a Kai... Su union fue rapida haciendo a Takao gritar... Ambos se habian extrañado demasiado y la sensacion de perdida habia sido indescriptible... Kai empezo a hacer mas rapidas las embestidas haciendo gritar al japones su nombre y arrancando gemidos de los dulces labios de el peli-azul... El momento de la culminacion llego de manera intensa... Kai se separo de el moreno y lo abrazod epositando besos delicados ytierno en su hombro bueno"

- Temi no vovlerte a ver...

- Temi... Jamas vovlerte a ver sonreir... Y eso seria peor... -Kai dijo arrebatandole un dulce beso- Por cierto Seiryu...

- No... -Takao casi empezaba allorar cuando Kai sonrio-

- Le debes una a Dranzer... -Takao sonrio y empezaron ambos a hacer el amor esta vez con mas calma-

"Mientras Seiryu brillaba y dejaba ver un pequeño grabado en la espada... una doble S en color ruby brillaba como una estrella en el sable... Mientras en otro aldo Habana llegaba y sus compañeros por primera vez vieron llorando como niña perdida a la lider de Augen... Curiosamente no lloraba por su hermano... sino lloraba por todo el dolor que pronto sufriria el ultimo miembro de los Kagenie"

__________________________________________________________________________________  
__________________________________________________________________________________

__

La luz del día se va apagando lentamente, pero contigo el tiempo se detiene.  
Te espero sólo a ti, la caricia mas ligera me hace debilitarme.  
No puedo mentir, contigo no me puedo esconder.  
Y pierdo el control para intentarlo, no puedo esconderlo, no puedo luchar con ello.  
  
Por eso sigue así, sigue asi, venga déjame sin respiración.  
Tiéntame, engáñame hasta que no pueda negarme.  
Este sentimiento de amor me hace querer tu beso.  
Sigue así, sigue así, si. Venga.  
  
Y no existe el mañana, y todo lo que tenemos es el aquí y el ahora.  
Estoy feliz de tenerte, tú eres todo el amor que necesito de algún modo.  
Es cómo un sueño, aunque no estoy dormida.  
Y no quiero despertarme nunca, no lo pierdas, no lo dejes.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oka en el proximo capi quizas meta un buen slash... Este hubiera sido largo pero no hubiera reflejado la desesperacion de ambos en el hecho de sus temores a perderse mutuamente ^_^ y ademas me corre mi prima que hay fiesta XD well see yaa!!!

Guardianes: @_@???? solo le entendimos que se va de fiesta... Bueno dejen reviews ^_^V


	19. Capitulo 16: El lazo de dos tormentas

"Si beyblade me perteneciera actualmente de seguro me tacharian de autora hentai o.oU y viviria con algun chico guapo y no estudiaria esta carrera tan pesada @_@... Lo unico que me pertenece es la cancion que escucha Kai al ultimo ah y el guion de el fic"

****

RE-REVIEWS:

****

Yuuna Ushiha: pues no estas mal... T_T mi brother se fue ay dios TOT canijo regresa... bueno... pronto muy pronto habra muchos cambios... creeme...

****

Oro Makoto: HIKAWA _!!! ven para aca (lo recoge) sorry si te mordio... bueno tienes razon abos querian... Pero creeme Takaito tiene mucha vida para rato... lastima que otros se vayan a morir v.vU al menos hiromi morira muahahahaha XD

****

Nancy Hiwatari: o.o dejame ver... si, a medias, no todo, maybe 9_9 es cuestion de la... epa eso es spoiler _-_U y creo que no dejaras de hacer pregutnas XD y gracias por el review

****

Tsubaza: O_O -se aleja de Tsubaza- T_T no me vayas a matar -sale corriendo en estado chibi- feliz almuerzo y gracias por el review TOT

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Now I tell you openly  
You have my heart so don't hurt me  
You're what I couldn't find

Totally amazing mind  
So understanding and so kind  
You're everything to me

All my life  
Is changing every day  
In every possible way

And oh my dreams  
It's never quite as it seems  
Cause you're a dream to me  
Dream to me 

ANGEL'S REVENGE

Capitulo 16: El lazo de dos tormentas

______________________________________________________________________________________  
______________________________________________________________________________________

"Takao abrio los ojos... Frente a el estaba un jardin de niños... Miro a una niña entrar co un sombrero blanco... A la pequeña de el sombrero se caia algo de la mochila... Una pequeña con gafas negras lo recogio y y tocandole el hombro le hablo"

- Oye se te cayo esto -Le entrego una cajita una niña de pelo corto color violeta-

- Gracias -La pequeña de el sombrero lo tomo-

- Eres nueva... -La niña asintio- No tengas miedo, sino... no haras amigos

- No tengo miedo -dijo tan repetinamente la pequeña que se le cayo el sombrero-

- No te enojes o te haras vieja mas rapido -la pequeña peli-violeta recogio el sombrero- se te cae todo... -La niña sonrio- que pelo tan lindo

- Gra... gracias... -Takao solo miraba el cabello azulgrisaceo de la niña-

- Ya va empezar la clase... quizas nos veamos -La peli-violeta salio corriendo y la niña asintio-

- Oka-san tenia razon...

"Takao se acerco un poco y de pronto la niña giro el rostro... Takao no pudo ver su rostro bien por que unos mechones grises se lo impidieron... Takao de pronto abrio los ojos y miro el rostro de Kai semicubierto... Takao sonrio... No sabia el significado de ese sueño... Pero al menos esta vez habia visto mas que solo una niña entrando al jardin de niños... Takao empezo a memorizar de nuevo el rostro de Kai... Odiaba la sensacion de perdida que habia sentido... Acaso Kai se habia vuelto el centro de su universo... Parecia que si... Takao trato de moverse pero un dolor agudo cruzo su espalda y abdomen... Sonrio apenado por que no sabria decir de que era el dolor de su espalda realmente"

- Buenos dias... -Kai dijo y abrio los ojos- ¿Ya me observaste lo suficiente? -Kai atrajo al japones cerca de su cuerpo y sonrio-

- Es suficiente... -Takao beso los labios de el ruso y este correspondio el beso- Sabes cuanto te amo...

- Mas o menos -Kai le murmuro tentadoramente en el oido- Cada vez que gritaste mi nombre me daba la idea -Takao se sonrojo mientras Kai delineaba con sus labios el arco del cuello de el japones-

- Kai... mmmmmmmmmmm... -Takao gimio y Kai asalto sus labios sin previo aviso-

"Kai deslizo sus manos suavemente sobrelos costados de Takao y se coloco encima de el... Era dificil contenerse pero sabia que debia tener cuidado... aunque las heridas habian sanado muy bien aun podia haber repercusiones... Takao ahogo un gemido cuando Kai mordio uno de sus pezones... Takao se sujeto a las sabana mientras Kai empezaba a marcar la piel de el moreno... Kai tenia cuidado cerca de las heridas pero a estas le dedicaba una especial atencion... Takao luchaba contra la necesidad de apresurar las cosas... Kai era como fuego liquido en su piel y lo estaba quemando lentamente"

- Te amo con cada celula de mi piel... -Kai dijo mientras miraba diectamente el rostro de el moreno- Si te llego a perder, moriria contigo para no tener que vivir un segundo mas sin ti...

"Takao se sorprendio por lo dicho y perlas de cristal resbalaron por sus mejillas... Ambos se unieron en otro beso mientras el moreno rodeaba a su ex-capitan por la cintura con sus piernas... Kai levanto a Takao y con suma delicadeza lo penetro... Takao se arqueo sintiendo la invasion... Kai empezo amoverse lentamente y con una mano masajeaba el miembro de el japones"

- Ka.. Kai... -Takao empezo a dejarse llevar mas por el ritmo que Kai marcaba-

- Mi Ty... -Kai beso al japones y empezo a aumentar el ritmo-

"Momentos despues ambos amantes olvidaban todo cuidado... La pasion los consumia lentamente... Kai beso posesivamente a Takao cuando el japones llegaba al climax y dejaba su semilla explotar en manos de el ruso... Kai segundos despues se unio a su amante nuevamente y llenaba al japones con su esencia... Kai miro fijamente el rostro sonrojado de el peli-azul asi como un lobo ve a su presa caida en sus fauces... Kai beso nuevamente al peli-azul marcandolo como de su propiedad despues en un hombro... Takao empezaba a normalizar su respiracion cuando siente como el ruso volvia a llenarlo de tiernas caricias"

- No... No te cansas de mi... -Takao dijo y Kai nego besandolo de nuevo- me alegro

- Imagina como estoy yo... -Takao sonrio y besaba a Kai nuevamente para volver a empezar-

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Max salia del dormitorio de Rei... miro hacia el sofa y miro al Neko-jing dormido... Max sonrio alegremente y se fue a cocinar algo para desayunar... Max miro la cocina desarreglada... Hizo una mueca recordando lo que habia pasado el dia anterior... Rei se habia disgustado por la indiferencia publica de el rubio, despues habia tenido el chino ataque de celos y el colmo fue el castigo de la noche"

FLASHBACK

- ¡EL SOFA! -Rei tenia ojos de punto y un Max muy enfadado lo miraba- 

- Si... Te pasate de celoso hoy... -Max hacia cara de berrinche y El Neko se iba al piso-

- Pero... Pero esas chicas no dejaban de... -Rei tenia varias venas sobre su cabeza y Max puso el lapiz que cargaba en la punta de la nariz de el chino-

- Y crees que me iria con ellas... Si sabes mis gustos -Max tenia un aura peligrosa rodeandolo y el Neko tenia orejas de gato y una gota- ¡AHORA DESCONFIAS DE MI KON! -Max dio la vuelta y dio un portazo encerrandose en la habitacion-

- Max... perdon -Rei se recosto en el sofa y tardo mucho tiempo en dormir-

"Max habia escuchado las palabras sinceras de el neko... solamente quito el seguro... realmente no sabia por que lo hacia en ese momento... se recosto y penso en la actitud publica que tenia para con el chino"

FLASHBACK

"Rei entraba en la cocina con la mirada baja... Max sintio su corazon brincar al ver al neko en tan mal estado, con la cabeza baja, mirada triste y arrepentida... su cabello despeinado y su ropa arrugada... Max dejo a un lado la cacerola y se acerco al Neko-jing"

- Te perdono -Max dijo con una brillante sonrisa que ilumino el dia al chino-

- Gracias... -Rei rapidamente aprisiono al americano contra la pared mas cercana- Pero aun asi esa noche en el sofa me la debes... -Rei dijo con sonrisa de depredador y Max tenia una enorme gota-

- Creo que cometi un error... -Max dijo antes de que sus labios fueran asaltados-

- No te me escaparas... -Rei dijo y el telefono sono-

- Gracias a... -Rei dejaba a Max y segundos despues el telefono salia volando por la ventana- ¿Dios? -Max miro con una gota al neko-

- Maxi... -Rei lo miro fijamente y Max sintio un temblor recorrer su cuerpo-

- Este... Rei calmate... -Max empezo a rezar en todos los idiomas que sabia- amos sabes que estaba un poco...

"Max apago la estufa y luego empezo a correr con un Neko-jing que buscaba revancha por dormir en el sofa"

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Arashi caminaba en la calle seguida de Hikawa... Tenia ganas de ver a su hermano... Arashi en ese momento choco con Hitoshi... ambos cayeron al piso... Hitoshi miro a la oji-verde levantarse y a este le parecia conocida"

- ¿Te conozco? -Hitoshi dijo mientras la oji-verde sacudio sus ropas-

- Si... -Arashi se fue de largo- me has visto la cara... me conoces relativamente... -Arashi simplemente agito la mano de despedida y Hikawa la seguia-

- No me referia a eso... -Hitoshi suspiro y el recuerdo de la noche pasada llego- Esa chica...

"Hitoshi volteo buscandola pero ya no estaba... Mientras en el hospital, Arashi estaba en la entrada... Se repetia que esto no debia ser asi... Pero en parte entendia lo que queria decirle Jordan... A travez de los ojos e Hikawa los poderes de Arashi eran cada vez mas fuertes... Hikawa sintio en cambio como jordan estaba en un nivel mas bajo y se mantenia igual... Arashi nego y se alejo... Puso su mano en el abdomen donde su hermano le diera el puñetazo que la dejara inconciente"

- ¡Espera! -Arashi escucho la voz de Hitoshi y salio corriendo- ¡No huyas!

- Alejate... ¡Hikawa! -El cachorro freno y sse fue cotnra Hitoshi tumandolo con fuerza- Rayos... Que falta que me atropelle un auto... -Arashi entro a un callejon y salto apoyandose en un par de botes de basura para saltar y llegar a unas escaleras de emergencia y escapar como una felina-

- Agh... -Hitoshi llegaba algo adolorido y veia solo una tapa rodar y nada en el callejon que lo guiara- rayos... -Hikawa mientras estaba agarrado fuertemente al pantalon de el peli-azul- ¿y contigo que hare...?

"Hikawa se separo al mirar un gato... Salio tras el gato y Hitoshi tenia una gran gota en la cabeza"

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Saya estaba en un restaurante polaco con Aya... ambos tenian una gota en sus cabezas... e miraron y rieron nerviosamente"

- ¿Pizza o hamburguesa? -Aya dijo con rostro serio-

- Ambas mejor -dijo Saya sonriendole y haciendolo sonrojar-

"Ambos salieron y de pronto Hikawa pasaba con la llanta de algun auto... Saya parpadeo y aya tenia ojos de punto... Cuando ambos reconocieron al animal optaron por retirada estrategica"

- ¿Que hace solo ese perro? -Aya dijo con una vena-

- Que no te escuche que se ofende Ran-chan -Aya se puso rojo como su pelo y le dedico una mirada nada amorosa a su pareja- ya semaforo... ¿Por cierto ya buscaron el reemplazo de Jordan?

- Nop... Aun esta con vida... Lo correcto sera hasta que muera...

- mmmmmmmm.... -Saya froto su menton- Entonces seran dos los que debera solicitar el gran jefe...

- ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

- Intuicion femenina... y una noche de borrachera con sake... -Aya tenia una gotita en su nuca- Tu sabes que adoro el sake y Arashi y yo somos unas fiesteras -Aya tomo a Saya de la cintura y se la llevo-

- No se como te amo... -Aya callo repentinamente y Saya sonrio-

- El amor hace cambiar a todos... Incluso a ti... quieras o no... Aya-kun -Saya le dio un beso en la mejilla- _Pero aun asi me preocupa mi vieja amiga..._

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Takao se estiro perezosamente en la cama y busco con la mano el calor de el ruso... abrio los ojos y miro el espacio vacio... Kai salia vestido y miraba a Takao... El ruso casi se regresaba a la cama al ver al su angel tan solo cubierto por la sabana y su piel ligeramente roja"

- Este... no tengo mucha comida asi que ire a comprar algo... si quieres bañarte te recomendaria que esperaras hasta... -Takao le sonrios eductoramente-

- Esperare a que vengas... -Kai no necesito mas para salir apresurado- Te amo...

- Y yo a ti -Se escucho desde la puerta antes de cerrarse-

- ¿Que hago...? -Takao se recosto en el lado de Kai y aspiro el dulce aroma-

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Kai llego al cafe, pensaba comrparle comida ahi a Takao y sacar buenas respuesta de la chica oji-verde... Sin embargo Lan nego y Ascot le dijo que esos secretos solo ella podia revelarselos... Minutos despues llegaba Arashi, Iba a la maquina de musica y seleccionaba una cancion"

- Quiero hablar contigo

- Dejame cambairme y te respondere -Kai se fue a sentar mientras una cancion empezaba a sonar-

__

siento su corazón latir,  
su mirada se fija en mi,  
reclama un tierno beso,  
no me niego al pedido...

como es que robaste mi corazón...  
como te apoderaste de mi alma...  
como es que soy a quien amas...  
como es que ya no siento dolor...

el me ha hechizado con su sonrisa...  
su piel de ángel siento junto a la mía...  


El tiempo aun pasa,  
no lo dejare escapar,  
en esta oscura noche  
el va a ser solo mío...

como es que robaste mi corazón...  
como te apoderaste de mi alma...  
como es que soy a quien amas...  
como es que no siento dolor...

veo sus ojos brillar de amor  
lo escucho suspirar de amor  
como sin titubear me entrega  
su cuerpo en dulce redención

a veces pienso que jamas debió ser así...  
ahora no hay duda que eres solo de mí...  


¿Cómo caí en su dulce red?  
nunca jamas yo viviré sin ti  
te has vuelto mi propia sed  
ya solo pertenecerás a mí...

siente nuestros cuerpos unidos, amor mío...  
siente mi sabor en tus labios, alma mía...  
siente mis caricias en tu piel, amado mío...  
siente el palpitar del corazón, cielo mío...

como es que robaste mi corazón...  
como te apoderaste de mi alma...  
como es que soy a quien amas...  
como es que no siento dolor...

****

¿Como? ¿Cómo me enamore de ti?...

"Kai escucho la cancion y lagrimas querian escapar... Como es que una cancion podia ser tan, pero tan precisa... PArecia que explicaban todos los sentimientos de su interior con respecto a Takao... Arashi se sento junto a el y le entrego un cd"

- Esa era la cancion favorita de mi hermano... El la compuso y yo la cante... En este disco esta la cancion y algo que solo tu puedes ver... cuando llegue el momento preciso... Koushi debera verlo...

- ¿Quien eres?

- Cuando Kinomya Yosie murio en aquel accidente de auto... Yo fui testigo de como dio su vida por su hijo... -Arashi sentencio- Algunas veces la historia tienden a repetir, pero algo distinto... puede cambiar todo el futuro y crear un nuevo comienzo... -Arashi suspiro-

- Tu hermano...

- Hizo lo que Yosie... Mi hermano hizo lo que mi tia Yosie hizo cuando su hijo estuvo a punto de morir en un accidente de trafico cerca de Kanawa...

- ¿Como...?

- yo soy una de las ultimas parientes vivos de Koushi... -Arashi dijo y Kai casi se caia de la silla-

- Pero... -Arashi asintio-

- Koushi lo ignora... y Hitoshi tambien...

______________________________________________________________________________________  
______________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Ahora te diré abiertamente  
Tienes mi corazón pues no me hieras  
Estás donde no podría encontrar

Una mente totalmente asombrosa  
Tan inteligente y tan buena  
Tu eres todo para mi

Toda mi vida  
Está cambiando cada día  
En tosas las maneras posibles

Y oh mis sueños  
Nunca es realmente como parece  
Porque tu eres un sueño para mi  
Un sueño para mi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Si se dan cuenta el titulo refiere a los lazos de amor y familiares de Arashi y Takao... antes de que digan que el capi quedo corto.. es que me duele la espalda y mi sis tiene el mando de la compu en unos minutos... Xhillein traidora _!!!! primis como pudiste entregarme asi a manos de mi sister TOT... ejem dejando eso a un lado... nos vemos... y preparense por que oficialmente ya pasamos la mtiad de el fic... sea que quedarian como 14 capitulos y dos sidestories mas o.oU si es mucho no... tratare de achicar la cantidad ^^U dejen review


	20. Capitulo 17: Alas que no aparecen

"Beyblade no me pertenece y si me perteneciera no tendria lata con mi prima por la compu v_vUUUUU"

RE-Reviews:

Oro Makoto: Es logico n_n como ya te habras dado cuenta, Hikawa es de otra naturaleza XD

Nancy Hiwatari: O_O no manches!! O/////////////////O como se te ocurre... mejor haz un falisting de fanfics de beyblade o no se o.o... hay muchas mejores autoras que yo... Y no se te olvide que en parte acorte los numeros de sidestories por que hare la precuela n_n

Saya/Ayachan: *__________* y tu siguele con tu fanfic... adoro las intrigas y tu forma de escibir sister!!! Ecos esta muy bueno y se nota todas las ganas que le hechas... n_n you can sister... ese review te lo merecias y sigue la pregunta en el aire ¿Quien suspira por Kai? =D

Tsuki-black: ay primis calmate... y tu Kai calamte o te ria mal en el proximo proyecto que ya le sople a Tsuki muahahahahahaha =D

Tsubaza Winner: me alegro @_@ veia pasar mi vida antes mis ojos... o_ó ya no recordaba cuando incendie el escritorio de mi maestro de quimica en la secu... ^^U errr... grax ^O^... me acorde de esa cancion que habia escrito tiempo atras para un fanfic de sakura que aun no termino que esta en mis pendientes _-_ y pense.. que rayos modifico estas palbritas y ya XD... n_n y me gusto mas para este fic...

Yuuna Ushiha: no te preocupes Yuuna... ademas ya tengo angel's twilight prologo y como comente con Tsuki tengo un proyecto para mis fieles lectoras de este fanfic =)... n_n

Ahora con el capi...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

I'm not going out tonight 'cos I don't want to go  
I am staying at home tonight 'cos I don't want to know  
You revealed a world to me and I would never be  
Dwelling in such happiness, your gift of purity  
  
  
  
Aahh, you and me it will always be  
You and me Forever be,  
Eternally it will always be you and me  
  
  
  
I don't pay attention to the ones who never cared  
Find your own direction 'cos there's sweetness in the air  
You will be the world to me and I will always be  
Dwelling in this happiness, your gift of purity  


****

ANGEL'S REVENGE

__

Capitulo 17: alas que no aparecen

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

"En algun lugar a las afueras de Kyoto, en una fria noche Seiryu golpeo contra dos espadas.... Takao evito un golpe pero no pudo evitar el siguiente en su estomago... Sin embargo no cedio ni se dejo caer... Habana sonrio y agurado sus espadas... Takao se sorprendio al ver a la oji-verde ponerse en pocision de defensa"

- atacame... -Takao pensaba que estaba mal- No dudes, por que yo a diferencia de ti, he estado preparada para llevar muerte...

- Comprendo... Casi todo... -Takao corrio y trato de golpear a la joven- ¿Que?

"Seiryu solo tenia el saco... Takao miro atras rapidamente y vio a Habana que solamente volvia a ponerse en pose defensiva... Takao trato muchas veces de acertar pero la joven evitaba sus embates rapidamente"

- Para vencerme necesitaras mas que simples ataques... Debes olvidar que eres en el dia... Y recordar que eres en la noche.... Pero nunca olvides quien eres todos los dias, no olvides el dolor de tu corazon y la razon de tu pena... -Takao sonrio y suspiro-

"Habana evito un golpe pero de pronto sintio sangre escurrir de su mejilla... Desenfundo su katana facilmente y evito un mortal golpe... Sin embargo Takao golpeaba su riodilla con su pie... Y Habana resistio el dolor apenas lograndose separar... Ambos se miraron como un par de samurais antes de un duelo"

- Listo Takao... -Habana dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-

- Soy Koushi... -Koushi cambio sus expresion a una fria y de acero-

- Perfecto... simplemente perfecto...

"Golpes metalicos y chispas brotaban... Spangley miro a ambos combatientes y sonrio... Momentos despues Habana y Koushi veian como la espadas volaban enlazadas hacia Spangley"

- Niwa Koushi... Nombre Clave Tonkines o Kines... Has pasado tu primera prueba... -Spangley dijo y Koushi asintio sin sonreir- _Ojala que lo hacemos sea correcto..._

- Bueno Koushi te prometi un regalo -Habana sacaba de entre unos arbustos una caja- Espero que te guste

- ah... -Koushi sonrio como un niño pequeño- Te pareces a... Te llamaras Hikawa -Levanto al cachorro blanco de ojos rojos en el aire-

"Arashi sonrio ante el recuerdo, Jordan era quien habia elegido a Hikawa... Despues le explico quien era y Arashi sonrio ignorando los planes de Jordan por que ella viviera mas... Miro el simbolo que le habia arrancado a uno de los atacantes de Koushi... La corporacion Xeltic dedicada a el area de biotecnologia... Nada extraño ahora que lo pensaba"

- Nuestro enemigo tiene rostro -Arashi murmuro mientras veia el auto de Kai alejarse-

- Jefa tiene llamada -Ascot dijo y Arashi asintio-

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Kai veia a Takao comer como solia hacerlo cuando ambos viajaban juntos... Este estaba tan solamente vestido con la sabana negra envuelta en su cuerpo como un vestido, Takao sonrio apenado cuando se dio cuenta de como comia y bajo el tazon de sopa... Kai lo miro interrogante"

- Perdon... -Takao dijo- No he cambiado en los aspectos que odias... -Kai nego-

- Por que eres mi opuesto te amo... -Kai le sonrio ligeramente- Y eso forma parte de tu inocencia

- Me das miedo -Takao dijo con un sonrojo-

- Mejor termina de comer o en serio dare miedo -Takao asintio y continuo- ¿Takao conoces a tu familia? me refiero a tios y eso

- No... -Takao dejo el tazon y tomo una rebanada de pastel marmoleado- Creo que una vez mama y papa habalron sobre mis otros abuelos y unos tios... jamas puse mucha atencion -Takao mordio un pedazo y luego abrio los ojos sorprendidos- Ahora que lo pienso... Habia una sensacion de paz, cuando hubo una reunion familiar... -Takao penso pero sus ojos mostraban desconociemiento-

- me lo imagine -Kai penso en el disco en su bolsillo- Te gustaria bailar... -Takao parpadeo ligeramente-

- Tu... ¿Tu bailas? -Takao casi daba al piso y no por sus heridas- En serio... -Kai tenia una pequeña ena y Takao empezo a reir abiertamente- jajajajajajaja

- ¿Que es lo gracioso? -Kai tenia una mirada asesina y Takao no dejaba de reir-

- Es increible... -Takao mostro una mirada alegre y Kai sintio su corazon derretir-

"Kai se levanto desde su asiento hasta llegar a donde estaba sentado Takao... Antes de que el peli-azul pudiera decir nada lo levanto y lo abrazo tierna y protectoramente... Takao no pudo decir nada, simplemete oculto su rostro en el pecho de Kai... Se sentia bien, pacifico, protegido y seguro... Takao lo abrazo por el cuello... Kai sintio humedad en su pecho... Takao lloraba sin poder contenerse... No habia explicacion ni razon aparente... Simplemente Takao sintio ganas de llorar y Kai se presto a sostenerlo y consolarlo, estar a su lado como Takao lo habia hecho repetidamente en el pasado con el"

- _Por que lloro... lo ignoro... solo se que quiero hacerlo y que Kai me sostenga asi por la eternidad... _-Takao dejaba caer cada fina perla en la camisa de el ruso- 

- shhhhhhh... estoy aqui... siempre estare para ti... -Kai dijo mientras el japones rapidamente era acosado por el sueño- Estas cansado... -Kai lo recosto y vio como el japones cedio ante el sueño- Aishiteru aoi no tenshi

"Kai se recosto y admiro al japones dormir... El brillo de las ultimas perlas aun estaba en sus pestañas... Kai sabia que era dificil toda aquella situacion y que a veces un simple abrazo de apoyo podia hacer sentir a alguien mejor... Si lo sabria el, que aun recordaba aquel abrazo que le diera a Takao hace unos cuantos años en el tercer campeonato"

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Mientras Saya y Aya tenian una ligera discusion en la pizzeria... La pobre mesera tenia una gota enorme y deseaba no haber tomado ese trabajo de vacaciones"

- Al menos yo no me quedo con lagunas mentales despues de beber sake -Aya dijo de pronto y Saya aguadeo los ojos en estado chibi-

- ¡INSENSIBLE! -segundos despues Aya tenia estampada contra su cabeza la mesa-

- O__O -la mesera tenia una gota mas enorme y Saya la miro asesinamente-

- Traiga lo que el idiota pida... -Saya salio hecha un volcan activo-

- Ay ya la regue de nuevo -Aya salio tras ella y la tomo de el brazo- Saya...

=PLAFT=

- Eres imposible... no te basta dejarme plantada a cada rato sino que criticas mis gustos... si esto va a ser asi... hemos terminado -Saya dijo con tristeza y se alejo-

- Sa... -Aya tomo a Somli y la jalo a un callejon- Yo... no te vayas... no me dejes solo... -Aya tomo el rostro de la peliroja entre sus manos- sin ti me volveria loco en este mundo... No te vayas... -El pelirojo la abrazo con fuerza- Si te vas... Yo perderia una de las mayores razones para seguir viviendo... 

- Yo... -Saya correspondio el abrazo del pelirojo- somos una rara combinacion... -Saya le dio un beso- Pero si otra vez vuelves a decirme rara y loca te juro que tendras que olvidarte de tener hijos -Los ojos de la asesina brillaron haciendo al abisinio temblar- Y mas te vale que esas chiquillas de la floreria dejen de mirarte como postre primaveral... por que eres mio...

- Si no hay mas remedio... -Aya le dedico una tierna sonrisa- vamos a comer pizza... de la que tu gustes... -Saya sonrio-

"Saya sonrio... Ella sabia que asi como el abisinio decia necesitarla en su vida, ella lo necesitaba a el... Ambos se habian conocido tiempo atras y se habian gustado, cuando el destino los separo ellos se reencontraron en este mundo teñido de plumas rojas y sables carmesis"

- _A veces todos necesitamos una razon para no caer en la locura... y reencontrarte fue lo mejor de este mundo de venganza... _-Saya penso mientras tomaban asiento en la mesa abollada- _Algunas veces creo que me estaria perdida sin este sentimiento contraponiendose contra el odio... Y estos sentimientos tan contrarios nos llevan al maximo sacrificio siempre..._

"Saya ordeno su pizza de diez ingredientes a la mesera quien solo tenia una risa nerviosa... Saya sonrio, la mesa abollada seria un bonito cuento en el futuro... Aya miro itnerrogante a la peliroja que solo sonrio ensoñadoramente"

- Me das miedo -Aya dijo-

- Lo se -La peliroja contesto-

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Nat veia unas fotos que le msotraba Yuriy... El peliblanco sonrio disimuladamente y lo miro con cara de malicia... Yuriy retrocedio unos pasos... de alguna manera el peli-blanco siempre le daba miedo... y no estaba tan mal... En un descuido ambos estaban en estado chibi, el peli-blanco despeinando al pelirojo mientras reia como psicopata"

- ¿Cuando conocere a mi cuñado? -La pregunta fue tan directa que el ruso se puso de todos los colores como el arcoiris-

- ¡¿Que?! -Yuriy le quitaba las fotos y solamente se veia su viejo equipo-

- ¬__¬U no me digas que no te habias dado cuenta

"Yuriy parecia niño pequeño y perdido... Nat sonrio ante lo que miro... Yuriy tenia la curiosa habilidad de parecer un niño ante el... Se imagino que el pelirojo no se habia dado cuenta que tras su obsesion con Takao habia otra persona en su corazon... Nat sonrio malignamente"

- No te preocupes era una broma... -Nat empezo a reir-

- No te creo...

- Negar lo que digo siempre es una buena treta...

- Oye esto es un juego mental...

- Sip -Nat dijo y se sento mientras miraba otra fotos-

- Y cai

- Exacto

- .......................

- _Si sera inocente _-Nat reia como chibi por dentro-

- ¿¡DIME!? -Yuriy empezo a desesperarse-

- Pagame... -apenas dijo el peliblanco y sintio una tacleada-

"Hitoshi entro en compañia de Ale y ambos se quedaron con ojos de punto al ver la escena de ambos hermanos... Yuriy tan famoso por ser como el hielo artico y Nat un asesino que solo demostraba ciertos sentimientos... Agarrados en plena batalla campal como un simple par de hermanos cualquiera peleando por el control remoto"

- No creo que sea el control remoto -Hitoshi dijo-

- Veamos estas fotos... ahi ha de estar la respuesta

- No es eso XDDDDDD -Nat reia como loco y Ale tenia una gran gota- Es que mi hermano si sera inocente n_n -le dio unas palmadas al pelirojo en la cabeza- pero ya crecera el pollito -Nat se levanto y se fue a la cocina riendo-

- Pollito o.o? -Hitoshi y Ale lo miraron con una gran gota-

- Ni se les ocurra llamarme asi ¬¬U

- oka... O_O -ambos seguian viendo al ruso-

- ¬¬U

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Takao volvia a vislumbrar el mismo sueño... la niña jugaba esta vez a la pelota en un jardin... Lucia las mismas ropas... su cabello caia por sus hombros y mechones grises tapaban la parte superior de su rostro"

- Oka-san es necesario... Tengo miedo... ¿Que tal sino le agrado a nadie? -La niña levanto el rostro y los ojos de Takao se abrieron-

- Es siquiera posible... -Takao apenas vislumbraba poco cuando un resplandor lo cego-

"Una fuerte brisa soplo antes de que Takao vislumbrara completamente el rostro... Despues observaba el mismo jardin de niños... La niña entraba y la pelivioleta que habia aparecido la saludo y la jalo a un asiento... Takao sintio un alivio en su corazon momentaneamente... La maestra aparecio y empezo a tomar lista... Takao sintio algo apretar su corazon... Y cuando el nombre de la pequeña iba a ser mencionado Takao sintio que algo lo jalaba obligandolo a despertar"

- ahhhh... -Takao desperto y miro a Kai pacificamente dormido junto a el- Mi koi... Ese sueño... es de un pasado o de un futuro...

"Takao se levanto y busco su ropa... Miro la ropa lavada y en la basura... Takao sonrio y se acerco al closet de Kai... Parpadeo un poco y sonrio al ver algo inusual en las prendas... Takao sonrio y alejo su vista de la inusual prenda... Cuando Kaid espertaba Takao terminaba de vestirse"

- Ya te vas... -Kai dijo secamente-

- No puedo estar siempre sin ropa... -Takao dijo y Kai sonrio-

- No me importaria... -Kai se acerco y se acomodo su cabello-

- Sera posible -Takao murmuro y Kai lo miro interrogante-

- ¿Que cosa?

- No es nada... -Kai lo abrazo por la cintura y le beso el cuello-

- Dime... -Kai le mordio suavemente el lobulo-

- Yo... mmmm... un sueño tonto... niños jugando... creo que es un recuerdo... -Kai sonrio y se separo-

- Te ves muy bien sonrojado -Kai deslizo su mano por la cintura de el moreno- Yo te llevare a casa...

- Estoy en casa... pero debo ir al trabajo... -Takao dijo y lo beso- vamos...

"Ambos salieron en silencio, Kai rodeo los hombros de Takao haciendo al moreno recargarse en su pecho... Mientras afuera en un techo Arashi estaba sentada en la orilla vestida con un vestido negro, tenia un ramo de campanillas de invierno, jazmines, pensamientos y no-me-olvides... Su rostro mostro una sonrisa a pesar de su mirada triste... Lanzo las flores al aire desbaratonse en la calida brisa... Mientras en la habitacion del hospital donde yacia Jordan... cuatro ramos acomodados alrededor brillaban con un aura celeste"

- No me olvides y campanillas es igual a no olvides la esperanza... Pensamientos y jasmines es igual a no olvides a la persona amada... -Arashi murmuro- muy pronto las alas de el dragon voveran a mostrarse y alguien mas caera... Fenrir me mostraras...

**Cuando el tiempo lo indique... Tu estaras preparada para sacrificar**

- ¿Acaso no lo estaba? -Hikawa lamio la mano de la asesina- comprendo... Koushi... Ta... Takao...

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Esta noche no salgo porque no quiero  
Me quedo en casa esta noche  
Tú me revelaste el mundo y nunca estaré  
Viviendo en tal felicidad tu regalo de pureza  
  
  
Aahh, siempre seremos tú y yo  
Tú y yo, para siempre  
Eternamente siempre seremos tú y yo  
  
  
  
No presto atención a aquellos que nunca se preocuparon  
Encuentra tu propia dirección porque hay dulzura en el aire  
Tu serás el mundo para mí y siempre estaré  
Viviendo en esta felicidad tu regalo de pureza  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo : Sonata de unas alas negras

DEJEN REVIEW ^O^!!! y gomen si no me salio tan largo como esperaba ^^


	21. Capitulo 18: Alas sangrantes

"gomen el capitulo que anuncie en el anterior tenia el titulo incorrecto... sin embargo es el nombre de el siguiente capitulo a este o.OU... Bueno beyblade no me pertence y no me maten por matar a... O_O!! con los re-reviews"

RE-reviews:

Saya: curiosamente ya sabes por que creo que ya sabes pero no sospechas que ya sabes y eso te deja en la duda de si los abes @_@

Yuuna Ushiha: Hikawa... calamte o te hare m=sufrir mas que lo de este capi... ^^Uy tu reviews se corto again XD

Nancy Hiwatary: suerte que creo que desististe @x@ nos alia de el piso de la verguenza XD

Tsubaza Winner: Soon very soon... quizas sospechen sobre esa niña =P sinos era una sorpresa ^^

(Arashi se cuelga de Brooklyn y se sonrie auna camara) ^___________^ me voy por que de seguro al final de este capi me querran matar por adelantado!!! (sale corriendo arrastrando a Brooklyn)

Brooklyn: ARASHI!!! MI BRAZO @_@!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now  
Where has my heart gone  
  
An uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all  
I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now  
Where had my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  


****

ANGEL's REVENGE  
_Capitulo 18: Alas sangrantes_

_________________________________________________________________________________  
_________________________________________________________________________________

"Max estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Rei... Dormia placidamente y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro... Rei sonrio y acaricio el pelo dorado de el americano... Cada sonrisa que el americano le dedicaba era como una flor nueva en su jardin... Bella, fragante y perfecta... Rei deslizo su dedo indice delineando el contorno de el rostro... Rei en parte se sentia triste y es que una verdad era que su relacion quizas no fuera bien vista por sus amistades... No podrian tener la familia deseada como cualquier pareja... Pero nada le importaria mientras el rubio estuviera a su lado"

- _Nada mas me importa... El esta a mi lado... _-Rei abrazo posesivamente al rubio- _Es tan bello... es un angel..._

- mmm.... -Max tallo su mejilla contra el epchod e el chino y murmuraba entre sueños-

- Mi dulce angel...

*Una promesa es una promesa...*

- eh... -Rei parpadeo- acaso...

* Tienes buenos amigos, no lo dudes*

- _¿Quien es a quien escucho hablar? _-Rei iba a levantarse-

*No queria interrumpir el momento, solo queria decir que todo saldra bien... Promesas son promesas... Incluso si el tiempo ha pasado lo suficiente para desaparecer casi toda huella... Nos veremos*

- Seria acaso mi imaginacion -Rei parpadeo y miro al rubio- Te amo... -Sonrio y le beso la frente-

_______________________________________________________________________

"Arashi miro a Hikawa frenar mientras correteaba una mariposa... La oji-verde volteo un poco extrañada... De pronto ella sintio algo recorrer su cuerpo"

- Fuiste... Hikawa ¿acaso tu fuiste? -Arashi recogio al cachorro quien solo gruño en respuesta- Veo que hay secretos aun sin revelar para ti mismo...

*Esta presencia se me hace conocida*

- Una vieja amistad... o enemistad...

"De pronto se veia una invisible para ojos no expertos, Arashi quedo con los brazos vacios y detras aparecia Fenrir... Arashi miro al lobo y se acaricio el menton mientras pensaba"

- _Fenrir se solo poco de tu pasado y de el futuro que no posees, pero se que solamente eres el unico holy spirit de los kagenie que no fue sellado como se debia..._

*Holy spirit... hace tiempo que no me decian asi... Y en efecto jamas fui sellado como el resto...*

- _¿Por eso la tristeza en tu corazon es tanta?_

*A que te refieres*

- _Esta presencia... Te hace sentir extraño... Es como si trataras de recordar algo olvidado..._

*Veo que tu tambien te diste cuenta*

- _mmmm...?_

*Tu hermano lo noto, Como el sello fue mal hecho perdi parte de mis memorias... Asi que durante siglos me dedique a recoger pedazos*

- _¿Entonces esta presencia es de algun enemigo? que pueda atacarrnos..._

*Esta presencia me hace actuar defensivamente, pero se que es segura aunque no se por que....*

- _Veo que el gran Fenrir no lo sabe todo... -Arashi sonrio y suspiro lleando una mano su cabeza- _linda noche espera... espero que el amanecer sea igual... 

"Arashi volvio a colocar sus brazos en pocision y Hikawa aparecia en sus brazos a diferencia de Fenrir que no dejada rastro... Arashi miro hacia dodne habia sentido ese poder"

- Esto quizas nunca lo sepamos... correccion quizas yo nunca lo sepa... -Arashi empezo a caminar perdiendose entre la multitud de una calle a la ingresaba-

_______________________________________________________________________

"Kai ayudaba a bajar a Takao de el auto... mbos chicos se miraron a los ojos con tristeza... Era dificil para ambos... Pero Kai sabia que Takao llevaba la peor parte mentalmente, Cambiar de una persona a otra es muy dificil... Takao se abrazo y escondio su mirada... Kai paso una mano por la espalda de el peliazul abrazandolo"

- Vamos... Koushi...

- Si... -Koushi se separo de Kai y entro por la puerta trasera de el lugar-

- Oye Koushi... -Kai de pronto vislumbro las mismas alas que vieran unos dias antes- ¿ah?

- Pasa algo Kai... -Kai nego mientras las alas desaparecian de su vision-

"Momentos despues Arashi llegaba con Hikawa... El cachorro gruño haciendo a la oji-verde parpadear... Esta comprendio el mensaje y dejo al cachorro afuera... Entro y subio las escaleras... Se sorprendio de escuchar gritos multiples desde adentro de el lugar... Arashi tenia una gran gota y antes de tocar vio que la puerta estaba semiabierta, asi que sabiendo que podia irle mal... se armo de valor y abrio"

- ¡¡Es el... el unico pollo aqui!! -Yuriy señalo a Kai quien tenia la cara roja del coraje-

- dije pollito no pollo **^^** -Nat simplemente dijo haciendo reir a Ale-

- Se me antojo pollo frito XDD -Ale se cayo al piso poniendo las manos en su estomago- me muero!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA no puedo reir mas TuT -Mientras Koushi retenia a Hitoshi quien estaba a punto de matar a Kai-

- ¬___¬***** que le hiciste a mi hermano... _!!!! POBRE DE MI DULCE E INOCENTE HERMANO!!

- ¬¬ hn... no te peleo lo primero... pero lo de inocente ya se lo quite =P -Kai le dijo a Hitoshi-

- o.o *blink* -Arashi movio la cabeza cuando un florero salio volando en su direccion evitandolo- -_-U llegue en un mal momento -entro y se sento-

- _ que no me llames ¡¡pollito!!

- Pero si hasta tienes las alas... ¡Pollito! -Ale estaba ya roja de la risa-

- Oye solo yo le llamo pollito ò_ó -Nat dijo

- Si solo... oye ¬¬ abusivo -Yuriy le dio un golpe en la espalda al peli-blanco-

- auch... ¬¬ hermano no estas para ejemplos

- ¡Dejame Koushi! -Koushi estaba entre ambos chicos practicamente hecho relleno de sandwich-

- _ dame oportunidad Koushi... ¬¬*** mira que se la pasa insultandome -Kai estaba queriendo saltar sobre el moreno para matar a su cuñado-

- ~_~U por que yo.... -Koushi tenia una gran gota mientras estaba evitando la pelea de ambos-

"Hikari llegaba con corazones brotando a su alrededor, Arashi la miro y vio como pasaba de largo mientras cantaba y bailaba con una gran caja de chocolates... Despues regresaba y saltaba a Ale quien estaba casi sin aire en el piso... Arashi miro quese sento junto a ella... Hikawa entraba y se sentaba a pies de Arashi esperando que todo se calmara... en ese momento un chibikoushie evitaba que chibiKai y chibiHitoshi se dieran en la torre... Pero cuando vio al cachorro salio de el sandwich haciendo que ambos cotnricantes se fueran contra el otro por la viada y quedaran con parches en la frente"

- Hikawa -Koushi levanto al cachorro abrazandolo-

- Hikawa... -Ale se elvanto de uns alto cayendo sobre Nat y Yuriy- O_O alejenlo... es un perro sacado de el infierno

- Vamos que tan malo puede ser n_n -Hikari dijo de pronto asustando a todos-

- ¿Desde cuando estas aqui? -Nat pregunto casi infartado-

- Desde hace diez minutos -Arashi dijo haciendo saltar a todo Strafe- Y yo llevo mas ¬¬U

- ¿¡Tu?! -Hitoshi se levanto y señalo a la oji-verde-

- ¿Yo? -Arashi se señalo inocentemente-

- Si...

- En serio... ^^

- Si ¬¬

- Seguro...

- Si eres la misma que se me escapo

- Hermano... -Koushi dijo- ella es mi maestra -Hitoshi volteo mirando incredulo a su hermano- y ella me dio a Hikawa junto a su hermano

- ¿Que haces aqui? -Kai dijod e pronto-

- ¿La conoces? -Koushi y los demas lo miraron-

- Claro que me concoe... yo le preparo sus cafes de mocha con jarabe de fresa y dos gotas de licor de cereza -Arashi dijo haciendo sonrojar al ruso-japones-

- ¬¬ no me vean asi, me gusta asi el cafe

- Cambiando de tema... Venia a ver a mi pupilo... Y venia a traer a Hikawa... -Koushi asintio-

- Gracias... Ya se recupero totalmente de su accidente...

- Si... aunque te sorprenderia saber quien fue... -Arashi dijo y se levanto- bueno ya es de noche y me voy... por cierto Hitoshi -Arashi miro a su primo- No e ofendas... pero bajale al humor... Se sobre tus sentimientos... Asi que trata de controlarlo... -Arashi iba a salir-

- Por que huiste de mi...

- Mi hermano... Esta muerto... -Arashis alio dejando la habitacion en silencio-

- Acaso paso de el coma -Hikari dijo-

- Arashi-sama -Koushi salio pero no vio a nadie- Acaso es mi culpa... -Koushi miro a los presentes con ojos llorosos- Ara-sama no deberia sufrir ese dolor... -Koushi salio corriendo empujando a Yuriy y Nat en el camino-

- Ve a aconsejarlo -Kai dijo mirando a Hitoshi- En cuestion de ehrmanos... solo un hermano sabe... -Kai se empezaba a retirar- Pero no importa lo que hagas... El siempre sera mio... -Kai dijo sentenciando y dio un portazo-

- Jamas crei que Hiwatari fuera tan posesivo -Yuriy dijo y Nat sonrio-

- Posesivad de ese tipo es rara... Pero sacrificaria todo por una sonrisa de el jefe... -Nat puso el rostro serio-

- Por cierto que haces aqui... Tienes un pequeño hermano esperandote... junto a un perro infernal ¬¬U -Ale dijo-

- Tienes razon... otra vez -Hitoshi partio hacia la habitacion de Koushi-

- Sometimes i wish... Maybe... Already... If I was a better sister... -Ale dijo y suspiro retirandose-

- ¿Que le pasa? -Yuriy pregunto-

- Ale tiene una historia muy distinta -Nat se sento junto a Hikari-

- Hay pasados innerrables... Ale fue traicionada por su sangre... Yo por mis llamados amigos... -Hikari dijo dejando una lagrima escapar- pero bueno nada de caras tristes... -Hikari se levanto asustando a ambos chicos- tengo que llamar a Kenken n_n

- Bueno pollito ya debes irte a casa o te quedas a dormir

- ¬¬ no me llames pollito

_______________________________________________________________________

"Hitoshi se sentaba en una esquina de la cama... Hikawa lamia la mano de Koushi quien tenia el rostro oculto en una almohada... Hikawa miro extrañamente a Hitoshi y este lo noto... Despues el cachorro se metia bajo la cama"

- Koushi...

- Llamame Takao quieres... llamame asi solo este rato... hablame como cuando era yo un niño pequeño... cuando yo era feliz y tu me prometiste protegerme... -Takao se levanto y miro a Hitoshi-

- Yo... Takao... sabes... cada vez que lloras siento que fallo... es como si algo me dijera que hago un mal trabajo... de nuevo

- Sabes Hitoshi... un tiempo culpe a varios de que te llevaran lejos... Me quede yo solo en el dojo con el abuelo... Papa se entrego a su trabajo... Tu te fuiste a la BBA... Y al abuelo apenas lo conocia entonces... me sentia tan triste... Y cuando en vacaciones venias dandome fortaleza... Tu eres culpable de que sea fuerte... Asi que no te culpes... Pero ultimanete me he sentido sin fuerzas... como si algo me dijera que me deje caer... Que no hay esperanza...

- Takao... Es cierto... dime cuando viste a Arashi por primera vez... no se te hizo conocida -Takao nego y despues abrio los ojos sorprendido- Cuando me abrazo...

"Hitoshi miro como Takao se abrazaba a si mismo y sonreia ligeramente... Hitoshi tambien sintio una calidez... Ambos se miraron... Hitoshi sonrio y se acerco rodeando a Takao por los hombros y le tallo el pelo despeinandolo"

- Sentiste lo mismo -Takao sonrio-

- Si... Ese sentimiento...

- Amor de hermanos...

_______________________________________________________________________

"Arashi estaba en la habitacion de Jordan... Se acerco a la cama... sus ojos reflejaban paz... Miro el monitor... desde el dia anteriar la linea se volvia mas extensa antes de el sonido que indicaba que estaba aun en este mundo... Arashi acaricio la mejilla de su hermano... Ella sonrio y lo abrazo"

- Gracias por esperarme... pronto no tendras que estar en la linea hermano... Las alas de el dragon ya se abrieron señalizando un fin mas... -Arashi sonrio tristemente y beso la mejilla de su hermano antes de separarse- No tienes casi fuerzas... -Arashi acaricio las flores- huelen tan bien... Trato de ver su rostro pero jamas puedo sabes... Debi seguir tocando la espada de piedra...

FLASHBACK

"Arashi aparecia vestida con un traje de ninja y Jordan estaba a un lado... Ambos veian a alguien rodeada de un aura azul... Alas de dragon brotaban de su espalda y formaban un despliege perfecto... Cuatro figuras estaban ocultas entre las sombras formando un cruz perfecta alrededor de el ser aaldo... La quinta estaba detras de un pilar que quedaba justo a espaldas de la persona como si fuera su sombra... Arashi miro como un dragon brotaba de la espada que sostenia en sus manos... Seiryu aparecio en su gran majestuosidad... Despues este brillo extrañamente y se amterializo un joven de apenas 15 con cabello largo azul-aguamarina... ojos azules con destellos dorados... Cabello ligeramente alborotado a pesar de ser largo y kimono de una tela brillante y exquisita"

- Lord Seiryu... Nos han dicho que de las tierras de el sur proviene nuestro enemigo... -Arashi dijo sin poder controlar el habla-

- Es peligroso si hace eso...

- Lo se... sin embargo... debo hacerlo... El me odia y mi destino como la luz de kagenie es morir para proteger el linaje...

- Lo sabemos milady... -dijo Jordan-

- No me llamen asi... Ustedes saben la verdad... Y mis alas reflejan la muerte -dijo y un brillo acudio al rostro que apenas se vislumbraba- Ademas ya no carezco de la pureza para ser la luz de kagenie... -el llanto se escucho y Seiryu se acerco cubriendo la vista que Arashi tenia de la luz-

- Escuchen bien... La luz de kagenie ha elegido quien continuara con su sangre... Pero para eso necesitamos que entre a las lineas enemigas... -Seiryu dijo y sus ropas cambiaron a las que luciera frente a Dranzer- La luz debe estar lo mas posible en paz...

- incluso si... -Dijo la sombra detras de la luz-

- Si... -Seiryu apreto los puños y exploto un jarron que decoraba el lugar- Incluso si esta vez deba ir yo y hacer que ese estupido posea a mi angel... -Seiryu dijo mientras consolaba a la luz con una caricia-

- Olviden su mision... yo ire a verlo directamente... -La luz de kagenie se levanto y se acercaba cuando sintio que algo la jalaba antes de ver su rostro-

FLASHBACK

- ahora que lo pienso ese recuerdo sellado en la espada... Ese recuerdo era tan poderoso que ni yo pude ver todo... -Arashi se levanto- pero ahora soy algo mas fuerte... -Arashi sonrio- gracias ti... Me he vuelto fuerte gracias a ti... -Se abrio la puerta y Arashi volteo observando a Lan-

- La ciudad es un ser viviente que no calla... -Lan dijo simplemente- Si vas a ir a la Xeltic corporation a atacar... yo estare contigo jefita -la adolescente se le colgo de el brazo-

- Deja de ser tan latosa... -Ascot entro- Arashi tu sabes que en esta cosa esta todo el equipo... no eres tu solamente la afectada...

"Arashi se acerco a Jordan y tomando la mano de el oji-verde deposito un hermoso collar con una luna y una estrella enlazadas"

- Las alas se han abierto... La sonata sonara y en cada tono sangre fresca sera derramada... -Arashi vio que Ascot sacaba su atuendo de una bolsa que cargaba Lan- Saben ya...

- Ni modo... pero promete que no te arrepentiras de nada...

- No lo hare... Vivi una vida plena... lastima que no correspondi amores de lazo rojo... Aunque me senti amada.... -Arashi dijo sonriendo- vamos eso no significa que alguno me gustaba realmente... Quizas en otra vida lo encuentre y este como mi primo -respondio al ver la cara de Lan y Ascot- y ustedes primos de la tostada... ¡SALGAN QUE ME VESTIRE! -cerro la cortina de la otra cama anexa-

- Esa es nuestra Arashi -Lan dijo- amores de lazo rojo... -Parpadeo- crei saber solo de uno

- Aun eres muy inocente Lan -Ascot le tallo la cabeza- salgamos...

_______________________________________________________________________

"Takao descansaba sobre el pecho de su hermano... ambos habian quedado dormidos minutos despues... Ale estaba en la ventana sentada observando las estrellas mientras Hikari analizaba un aparato que habia tenido el infortunio de caer en sus manos... Nat estaba en su habitacion acostado junto a Yuriy... Yuriy dormia palcidamente con una sonrisa y Nat sonrio antes de dormir... Hikawa miraba al par de hermanos desde su lugar que era un cojin enfrente de la cama de Takao"

*Zo*

"El pequeño cachorro se acerco y salto a la cama cayendo como una pluma... Se acosto cerca y su mirada reflejaba el fuego de un recuerdo"

*Ese recuerdo aun arde en mi piel... Zo...*

"La mente de Hikawa se lleno de un recuerdo que solamente Seiryu conservaba intacto... Fenrir estaba con Cerberus... fAmbos cargaban en sus espaldas a dos ninjas... Estos estaban gravemente heridos... Fenrir asintio a la orden de el ninja... Cerberus lo seguia... A un lado una joven oji-verde caia y su mano estaba enlazada a la de un peli-naranja... Fenrir reconocio a la ahora Arashi muerta en batalla... cerca un holy spirit moria... Las tropas de rebeldes seguian atacando el templo del laberinto... Flechas de fuego y flechas de hielo formaban el fuego cruzado... Fenrir sintio algo caer por su rostro... habia sido herido... Pero asi continuo con Cerberus... Finalmente llegaban al templo... Zo bajo y mataba a varios hombres junto al poseedor de Cerberus"

- Feizhi... -Dijo Zo mientras atacaba con mortal punteria a los rebeldes- Ve y salva a Hikaru no Kagenie... -Zo ordeno-

- Cereus tu tambien -Se escucho la voz de otro chico parecida a la de Zo-

"Entonces ambos tomaron ruta... De pronto escucho el grito de Cerberus a quien cuando miro caia herido... Sin embargo Cereus le ordeno con la mriada que siguiera mientras sus proximos ejecutores estaban cerca... Finalmente no supo como... Herido llego a un salon oculto... En el centro de la habitacion alas sangrantes de dragon y heridas brillaban... Fenrir llegaba tarde... Un movimiento lo saco de sus pensamientos... Las alas se movian y desaparecian... La persona se levantaba... Fenrir miro a la persona... Cabellera larga y azulada... manos morenas cubriendo la herida en su estomago... Ojos azul tormenta mostrando la tristeza que lo mataba en su alma y corazon..."

- Debo llegar... No permitire que muera... -Fenrir se acerco y miro a Takao quien lucia casi como una chica- Ayudame por favor... No quiero que el muera... -Fenrir tenia ganas de reclamar por que lo seguia haciendo- por fa... por favor... -Fenrir miro la profundidad de esa mirada azul y no se nego al pedido-

"Takao se sostenia de el blanco pelaje con apenas fuerzas... Fenrir apenas llego... Estaba muy herido... Apenas dio dos pasos cuando sintio su cuerpo de holy spirit derrumbarse... Takao rodo por las escaleras... Sin embargo a pesar de las heridas... Takao siguio... Fenrir miro con odio al hombre que mataba sin remordimientos frente a el... Sus ojos se cerraban... Escucho pasos... Zo caia junto a el sonriendo"

- No lo odies... El odio jamas ha sido bue... -Zo dejo de respirar y Fenrir quizo aullar pero no tenia las fuerzas-

- Zo... -Fenrir murmuro-

"Fenrir escuchaba el grito de dolor de el dragon... Seiryu apenas llegaba y miraba a Takao derrumbarse en los brazos de aquel hombre que casi acaba con todo el clan... Si Takao entraba en accion el clan Kagenie viviria pero a un precio muy alto... Vislumbro es como ojos carmesi derramaban lagrimas... Fenrir entonces comprendio que finalemnte ese chico habia entendido... Vio el dolor... El arrepentimiento... Fenrir penso en la pequeña alama oculta en lo ams profundo de el templo... mas alla de la misma habitacion de el hikari no kagenie"

- Te amo... -Takao decia y las palabras resonaron en sus oidos al igual que en las del dragoon que estaba siendo sellado con su muerte-

- No me dejes Takano... -El chico murmuraba revelando el rostro de un chico de cabellos grises y ojos carmin- Perdoname...

- Buscame... -Takao cerraba los ojos y una luz era emitida de su cuerpo- Aishiteru...

"Fenrir solo escucho esas ultimas palabras antes de juntar todas sus energias y correr hacia donde estaba la esperanza de vida de aquella pareja... En su camino encontro a Yohko uno de los cuatro holy spirit que protegian a Seiryu y Takao"

- No me queda energia y se que deseas hacer... -Yohko se rodeo de fuego frente a Fenrir-

- No lo hagas Yohko... sino la muerte te esperara... -Demasiado tarde, Yohko desaparecia y Fenrir solo continuo hacia su objetivo-

"Hikawa sacudio su cabeza... Su aura era triste y se alejo de Takao y Hitoshi... Tardo siglos en desaparecer su odio hacia el asesino de Takao... Para colmo cuando encontraba a Zo... el destino se lo quitaba en un accidente... Solo quedaba cumplir su mision y todo estaria bien"

*Es mas fuerte...*

- ¿Quien eres? -Takao dijo a la nada- Por que tienes miedo...

* Sera posible... ¡NO AUN NO DEBE SABER!*

_________________________________________________________________________________  
_________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Todavía recuerdo el mundo  
Desde los ojos de un chico  
Lentamente esos sentimientos  
Fueron empañados por lo que yo se ahora  
Donde ha ido mi corazón  
  
Un injusto canje por el mundo real  
Quiero regresar   
Creyendo en todo y sin saber nada de nada  
Todavía recuerdo el sol  
Siempre cálido sobre mi espalda  
De algún modo parece más frío ahora  
Donde ha ido mi corazón   
Atrapada en los ojos de un extraño  
Quiero regresar  
Creyendo en todo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Video camara proyectando: ^^U me imagino que estan sorprendidos por plantear asi este capi... y lo que salio sobre el pasado de los Kagenie... En el siguiente esperen Ver mas lagrimas de Takaito y sangre... por que... TOT BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Brooklyn: Arashi te hunto bronceador n_n

Arashi: H_H si... ejem... see yaa!!!! nos vemos ahora si en sonata...


	22. Capitulo 19: Sonata de unas alas sangran...

"Beyblade no me pertenece por suerte para todos... y si ganaramos dinero los autores de fanfiction.net, todos tendriamos dinero aunque sea para comprarnos el manga que no pudimos por falta de este... y creo que aclarado el punto vamonos al capi n_n"

****

RE-REVIEWS:

Oro Makoto: fijate que ni me habia fijado ^_^U y conste que diseñe el codigo html... Makoto de ahora en adelante todo quedara en tus manos n_n

****

Yuuna Ushiha: O_o ehhh... ^^UUUU te diria pero tu review se corto ^_^U y no se el resto... XD jeje?

****

Saya: si la condenada entanita esta dando problemas _U... ^^U aya yo que tu aprendo a cerrar el pico XD... A ver si vuelve pitas a linea T_T quello mi bloggu T.T

****

Nancy Hiwatari: Como te daras cuenta... Se batalla por que la historia no se repita... que spoileadas de la precuela no? XD

****

Tsubaza Winner: muahahahahahahaha... se lelvaran un chascote como me dijo por ahi Irya... Lo de el recuerdo de Fenrir era de el pasado... Como te daras cuenta Fenrir ha estado despierto desde la epoca de la decepcion de Dragoon por que dranzer rompiera el compromiso...

****

Zei: T_T enojona T_T.... ya Tsu... ZEI O_OU... don't worry pero es precuela ^^U.. Secuela lo dudaria aunque hay posibilidades que estoy abrajenado =D... por el momento Angel's tendra su final y epilogo, a menos que se me pasara algun dato por ahi ^^

****

Dayiah Lilith Belsebu Sekmet: @_@ wiiii!!!... ejem ^^U eso que recordaba Hikawa era el pasado... Hikawa quiere evitar la extincion de un clan llamado Kagenie... que se va explicando que son las sombras... originalmente esto se iba a explicar en 10 sidestories pero pidieron la precuela los lectores... y los sidestories se bajaron a 4 (pero creo que agregare dos mas)... La venganza aqui es por el dolor y el daño causado al alma... como veras este fanfic se refiere a la venganza de angeles... o en otras palabras... cobrar por el dolor causado a un alma pura.. Haciendo memoria todo empieza por que Voltaire desea venganza sobre Takao... pero incluyendo yo el tema de las holy beast agregue el toque mistico que suelen olvidar muchos fanfics al relegar a las bestias bit a un grado bajo o casi de adorno... Pero tambien agregue el ingrediente de los enrededos amorosos... Palabras o frases inconclusas... un recuerdo a medias agrega ese toque de intriga que mantiene a uno buscando la respuesta de si o no se haran parejas o las relaciones que caen en un tipo de enfermedad viciosa... Tambien esta las dudas y los lazos familiares demostrados aqui... Como a veces uno solamente espera al morir tener a alguien esperandote en la linea o cuanto sacrificarias por esa persona... A veces como un nuevo miembro en la vida de alguienlo afecta drasticamente como lo que hago con Yuriy... La amistad y su doble filo... aunque ahora solo hemos visto el lado bonito pero muy pronto se vera el lado feo de mano de dos OCs... bueno me fui de largo con este review... para entender la hsitoria necesitas leer detalladamente... muchas veces una frase en un fic dice mas que 1000 palabras agregadas... claro a menos que sea un slash ^_~*

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

****

ANGEL'S REVENGE  
_Capitulo 19:  
Sonata de unas alas sangrantes_

_____________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Oka-san...

=snif=

¡Oka-san!

"La pequeña estaba en el pasto sentada sobre sus rodillas... Takao miraba inmovil a la pequeña que ocultaba sus ojos entre sus manos... El viento empezo a soplar y Takao se acerco lentamente... Estaba frente a la pequeña que no paraba de llorar... Takao pensaba hablarle cuando vio una sombra una sombra frente a el... Takao temblo ante la voz... podia ser quien pensaba... Acaso habia esperanza cuando el la habia perdido"

Mi lucero estas bien... 

"Takao levanto el rostro, esa voz era muy conocida por el... Entonces cuando su maxima sospecha estaba a punto de ser confirmada... Una neblina aparecio... Un dolor en el estomago siguio y algo de humedad en su mejilla... Takao sintio que lo jalaban y abria los ojos mientras sudaba frio y sentia la mejilla pegajosa..."

- Hikawa... -Koushi miro al par de ojos rubis de el cachorro- Por que lo hiciste...

- grrrr.... -Hikawa salto de la cama agilmente y salio corriendo hacia la puerta-

- ¿Quieres ir al baño? -Koushi tenia una gota sobre la cabeza- Hikawa... pasa algo?

"Hikawa seguia en la misma pocision y asustando a Koushi sono el telefono... Este lo tomo contestando mientras Hitoshi se despertaba igual... Apenas se levanto el mayor de los hermanos Kinomiya vio como la palidez acudia al rostro de su hermano... La voz de Makoto le hablaba desde el telefono y Koushi estaba casi en shock"

- Ta... -Hitoshi apenas iba mencionar cuando Koushi volteo con ojos centelleantes y abrio la puerta gritando-

- ¡SIAMES, TIFFA, KASH! -Grito simplemente haciendo resonar el grtio por todo el apartamento-

_________________________________________________________________

=Slash=

"Cuerpos cayendo al corte de el aire... Sangre gotando por la piel de las victimas... Musculos atravesados y desgarrados... Huesos crujiendo como el papel arrugado... Gritos ahogados en el liquido rojo y espeso"

=Plip=

"Un hilo de sangre sale de unos labios rosados... Sin embargo permanecen inmunes a emitir sonido de dolor... La lanza se clava y cuchillas terminan de cortar aquel recipiente de alma, sangre y vida... Careciendo al contacto de el piso de el ultimo... Aunque realmente ya carecia de alma desde antes"

=Bang=

"La piedad rara vez es permitida... Pero cuando ojos jovenes han tomado el mal camino y no tienen salida... A veces el corazon frio se deshiela un poco dejando ver su interior... Un movimiento rapido asegurara que nadie vea esa pequeña debilidad... El metal atravesando al rugir de el trueno la corteza cerebral ayudara para fingir esa debilidad"

=Zizz=

"Ojos castos que no deben ser testigos, firman su sentencia al ver dos espadas brillar y destazar sin temor al enemigo... Jades con plata miran los ojos que vieron el liquido vital derramarse... Seria inocente pero fue testigo... Y testigos no deben quedar aunque sean puros y todo sea por accidente"

=Zaz=

"Acorralada se encuetra una joven... Pero cumplira con su mision... No puede fallar de nuevo... No puede ceder terreno... sus cabellos que suele pintar de diferentes colores ahora estan en un color rojo oscuro... Sus piernas muestran los golpes de la emboscada... Sus ropas muestran los multiples ataques... Pero aun asi sabe que perder no es una opcion de vida"

=sssch=

"Gas paralizante se libera en la habitacion... Ojos azules protegiendo a un ser querido mientras la saca de ahi... Movimientos coordinados evitan otra emboscada... Se han alejado en contra de su voluntad de su lider... Agujas que salen de un brazalete de la mano de el oji-azul clavando el veneno que poseen como si fueran colmillos de serpiente"

=Crash=

"Vidrios cayendo de un techo... Cuatro sombras decienden... El brillo de seiryu se hace presente... La mas pequeña de las sombras busca con la mirada... La otra simplemente prepara sus armas mientras ve el rio de sangre que mancha los pisos... El otro joven simplemente pone una mano sobre el hombro de el portador de el sable calmandolo"

=Tin=

"Lagrimas se derraman de ojos tormenta... Sus heridas las ignora... No puede permitirlo de nuevo... Ojos que muestran una inocencia oculta ignoran la verdad que hay frente a ellos... Obstaculos rapidamente eliminados por el sable del dragon... Furia empezando a surgir... El alma se esconde en lo mas profundo de un corazon adolorido... Los vientos de la tormenta soplan despedanzando cada vidrio o espejo del lugar"

=Tic tac=

"El reloj avanza mientras tres felinos apenas siguen el paso... Los ojos de los tres creen alucinar cuando ven alas extenderse como sombras y desaparecer... El sable brilla llamando la atencion de la siamesa... Parpadeando momentaneamente"

=Paz=

"La pequeña gata ladrona es emboscada por un flanco... Su espalda golpea manchandose con la sangre ajena mientras una cuchilla se clava en su piel blanca... La venganza brilla en sus ojos y de una patada lanza al tipo lejos... Su cabello se suelta y gotas carmesi deslizan por unos mechones de pelo... Ve a los demas guardias con ojos de depredadora... Si hay algo que odia la felina de raza Tiffany es la emboscada... alzando su arma indica que la dejen y que Strafe continue"

=Flash=

"Luces encienden cegando a los felinos... La siamesa sin embargo sonrie ante la anticipacion de el ataque y se desliza entre la luz como una mancha negra... Dos pares de ojos ven como la chica tiene una daga clavada en la frente y el estomago de un hombre... La sangre mancha sus guantes y la sonrisa malevola que cruza su rostro congela la sangre... Guiña y ambos chicos avanzan dejando a la joven... Esta voltea mirando al resto de sus proximas victimas"

=Rash=

"Ojos celestes se despiden de su lider al dejarlo ir solo... Quiere ir con el... Pero como siempre obstaculos vivientes se interponen... Para los ojos de los cazadores de la oscuridad ellos son obstaculos, personas que eligieron el mal camino sabiendo lo que podia esperarles... No importa cuan inocentes sean... Ellos estorban y el debe deshacerse de los estorbos"

=Plaft=

"La puerta sucumbe cayendo... Los ojos tormentas ven el gran salon... Buscan desesperados en el lugar vacio... Camina entre la sangre y vidrios rotos... Ve una cortina ondeando y el unico vidrio sin romper... Ha encontrado su objetivo por el momento... Sale y ve el reflejo de las espadas chocando contra un tipo de baculo... Trata de avanzar pero el dolor que habia ignorado lo ataca haciendolo caer de rodillas... En ese instate ve como la felina de augen es herida en un hombro... Pero esta clava sus dos katanas en el tipo haciendo a este caer desde 30 pisos de altura... Habana tenia la mirada perdida y al ver esto Kines grito su nombre"

_________________________________________________________________

"Kai miraba la pantalla de su computadora... el disco empezo a correr primero emitiendo la dulce melodia... Un pantalla pequeña y negra se abrio... Aparecio un simbolo americano y despues uno aleman... Aparecio al pantalla de password y Kai escribio"

__

siento su corazón latir,  
su mirada se fija en mi,  
reclama un tierno beso,  
no me niego al pedido...

****

{[ Schatten **V**on **Z**iel **]}**

__

como es que robaste mi corazón...  
como te apoderaste de mi alma...  
como es que soy a quien amas...  
como es que ya no siento dolor...

"El password fue acceptado y un video salio... Jordan convertido en Spangley miraba fijamente la camara que lo grababa... Kai trago saliva mientras el chico cabeceaba y emitia una sonrisa... Kai reconocio sin duda al chico que trabajaba en el cafe SVZ... Jordan suspiro y empezo"

- Soy Jordan Lyrae... Y si eres Niwa sabras parte de la verdad... Yo y Arashi Lyrae descendemos de la hermana de tu madre... Nuestros padres murieron largo tiempo... Yo y Arashi negamos ser llevados a un orfanato o que nos recogieran familiares... primero por que los orfanatos no son muy buenos y podian encontrarnos los asesinos que vimos... segundo... proteger a la familia que podiamos poner en peligro con nuestra presencia... -Jordan suspiro- Sin embargo el ver morir a nuestros padres hizo que mis habilidades psiquicas despertaran... te preguntaras cuales son... son simples... crear energia estatica y manipulacion de el calor... sin embargo mi hermana tiene la habilidad de ver el pasado y el futuro... ambos poseemos psicotelequinesis avanzada... Sin embargo ambos estabamos asustados en parte... Lo primero que hicimos fue buscar a tu madre...

"Kai se quedo sin habla ante lo que escucho, pero mas fue al ver a una hermosa mujer sonriendo en la pantalla... Una mujer de cabello negro y azul medianoche estaba abrazada a una identica solo que oji-plateada... Ambas sonreian y vestian un traje veraniego azul cielo"

- Se que habras reconocido a tu madre... tu y ella poseen los mismo ojos... -Jordan dijo y cruzandose de piernas se recargo en el sofa donde estaba- Ahora olvidemos que somos aprientes... primo... Es hora de hablar sobre las circustancias de la muerte de Kinomiya Yoshie... Tu madre y mi tia... ella nos revelo un secreto y mi dulce hermana tuvo su primera vision, donde visualizo el sacrificio de Yoshie... Tu madre hizo un intercambio... Tu destino era morir hace tiempo... Pero nada puede contra el amor de una madre por su cachorro... Si te preguntas sobre este intercambio, no te preocupes ya te explicare 

"Jordan iba a hablar cuando se escucharon gritos al fondo, ruido de metales cayendo y vajillas rotas, ladridos y finalmente un grito de la ojiverde... Jordan tenia una gota... Kai la tenia igual... Aquel lugar parecia manicomio por lo visto"

- Disculpa ya sabes como eramos... Tu desciendes del clan Kagenie por sangre y algo que mi hermana no se dio cuenta... Koushi de seguro a estas fechas estaras teniendo extraños sueños... De seguro creo que Hikawa ya se habra arreglado para que no sepas nada...

"Kai miro interrogante la pantalla... ¿Que rayos tenia que ver el famoso perro de Takao en esto?... Jordan empezo a reir como si contestara la pregunta de Kai... Este simplemente sonrio y contesto"

- Hikawa o rio de fuego... Es un holy spirit sin sello... Como sabras pocos holy spirits mantenian sello sin cambio... Como Seiryu que al elegirte decidio cambiar... Sabiendo que algun dia volveria a su forma de sello original... la espada de las sombras de la tormenta...

_________________________________________________________________

__

Deep inside eyes overflowing with tears, the blue moon falls to pieces...

"Koushi vio como Arashi se acercaba... su rostro sonreia mientras caminaba hacia el... Sus lagrimas limpiaban sus mejillas manchadas de tierra y sangre... Arashi se dejo caer en brazos de Koushi apenas llego frente a el"

__

Without a sound, the brilliant world vanishes in darkness

- Al filo de el abismo... veo a mi señor y amo... quizas fui tu maestra... pero tu eres mi principe... -Arashi dijo mientras Koushi se ponia de rodillas con ella-

- Arashi de que hablas...

__

Running around in the dark during the countdown

- Una vez te servi como ahora... Eliminaba tus enemigos... Pero fue lo suficientemente debil para que alguien mas me neutralizara y tu salieras herido...

- Arashi de que hablas... -Koushi trataba de entender-

- Mi principe perdoneme... Hasta ahora he abierto los ojos... Le falle como guardiana... -Arashi decia dejando a Kines confundido-

_

_

A new time will arrive, now

"Arashi abrio los ojos desmesuradamente y avento a Koushi lejos... Apenas saco sus katanas a tiempo para parar las garras enguantadas que habian tratado de matar al oji-azul... Habana sonrio tristemente... Koushi sintio una tristeza invadirlo como aquella vez... Alas sombrias brotaron en su espalda pero estas se veian mas reales incluso tenian rastros de sangre"

__

Injured black wings glimmer beautifully

- Maldita... hasta que te conoci... Karamel... -dijo y avento a la otra atacante- Kines... vete de aqui... No permitire que la historia ¡¡se repita!! -Arashi contrataco pero el cansancio en ella era notable-

- ¿Que tenemos aqui...? una estupida gata callejera -Dijo la chica que era la atacante-

- ¡¡Callate!! -La voz de Kines cimbro en el lugar y dos sombras se posaban tras el-

__

As they soar in the light of the moon

"La atacante de nombre Karamel casi pierde el balance.. ojos color miel miraron fijamente al ser alado frente a ella... Sangre goteaba de las alas adragonadas que el chico ignoraba... Arashi miro con tristeza las alas... Inmediatamente despues miro las dos sombras... Nadie vio el momento preciso en que Habana corria y se cruzaba frente a Koushi recibiendo el impacto de una bala"

__

Now, the crimson kiss has found its way into my heart, 

- ¡No! -Kines vio caer a Habana al piso- Arashi-sama...

- Esas alas son hermosas... -Dijo una voz llena de malicia y masculina-

- Son hermosas... ¿Donde las compraste..? -La otra voz era femenina- acaso en una tienda de disfraces

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? -Apenas pregunto y se percato de algo extraño-

__

And will soon flow into my dream...

"La tristeza lo embargaba y de pronto tenia miedo de aquellas par de alas en su espalda... Arashi estaba ahi a sus pies... de su boca salia hilos de sangre... se ponia de rodillas a duras penas... Miro con odio a ambas figuras y sonrio de manera que parecia una psicopata"

- Veo que los traidores volvieron... -Habana dijo-

- Veo que el colibri no tiene un halcon que la cuide... -La furia se hizo presente en los ojos verdes-

__

The silent sky dissapears into the wavering melody

- Colibri... -dijo la voz femenina-

- Esta viva esa estupida de Colibri

- Y eso no es todo.. Ese chico de ahi... Es Takao Kinomiya...

- No estaba muerto... -dijo la voz masculina-

- Rayos sabia que nosotros debiamos matarlo como el resto de su familia -Koushi se quedo en shock ante las frias palabras-

__

Now, put everything into prayers 

- Antes que nada... Si quieres vivir entreganos a Dragoon -se escucho la voz de Karamel-

- Ven por el -Kines dijo y ataco a la castaña pero esta evito el ataque-

- Mal movimiento Kinomiya -ambos empezaron a pelear- Con que tu sable...

- Rayos... Por que vino... -Arashi murmuro y se levanto- Dawn... Dusk... Tenemos un marcador pendiente...

__

I'll keep on walking forever,

- wir sehen uns in eden eines Tages -Arashi dijo sorprendiendo a Kines-

- No Arashi... -Kines de un movimiento lanzo a Karamel lejos y la mascara que cubria su rostro se partio en dos- Tu... -Kines sintio lagrimas invadir su mirada- No puede ser

- Estupido Kinomiya... -La asesina cubrio su rostro con un pañuelo-

__

Looking for the rest of my closed dream...

- Lastima que no pude matar a tu perro... -Kines sintio la furia invadirlo-

- Bis ein anderes leben dann -Habana dijo y Kines sintio que volvia a si mismo-

- Ara-sama... -Kines de pronto sintio un golpe en su nuca y cayo al piso-

- Quizas no me logre llevar a todos... pero en mi mano estara... que ustedes caigan conmigo en el infierno -Arashi guardo sus armas- Las alas estan dañadas aun... -Ambos asesinos miraban como de la nada un cachorro salia y observaba todo-

__

Injured black wings glimmer beautifully

"De pronto un simbolo aparecio a pies de Arashi...hizo una kata y finalmente junto sus manos cruzando dos dedos sobre otros dos... Kines levanto la mirada sus alas desaparecian y Karamel empezo a tener miedo... Arashi le dedico una sonrisa mientras de el circulo a sus pies brotaban plumas y se deslizaban formando torbellinos entre ambos asesinos"

- Traicionaron a Elite... Mataron a mis padres... Mataron a los familiares de Kines... No tienen perdon...

- Nunca te lo hemos pedido -dijeron ambos al unisono y trataron de moverse-

- Una trampa lleva a otra... Una mentira lleva a otra -Arashi dijo sentenciando- Una meurte lleva a otra...

__

As they soar in the light of the moon

"Los seis gatos restantes se reunian y llegaban... Karamel se daba a la fuga huyendo... Un ruido ensordecedor surco el cielo... Kash miro a Kines arrodillo... Tenia la mrada perdida... Arashi estaba a escasos emtros... su cuerpo habia perdido demasiada sangre... su piel era blanca y palida como la nieve... pero una leve sonrisa surco su rostro... Su respiracion ceso y Kines grito... En un hospital cercano finalmente la maquina que mostraba el sonido lento y de vida de Jordan paraba"

- Se han encontrado... -Kines dijo mientras clavaba a Seiryu en el piso-

__

Now, the crimson kiss has found its way into my heart, 

"La sombra de Fenrir se reflejo a la luz de luna llamando la atencion de todos... Un suave brillo inundo el lugar mientras Kines se levantaba... Habia algo en aquel anime extraño que le invocaba seguridad"

*Como siempre te han puesto antes que sus vidas... Eso es algo que no cambio*

"Fenrir observo los cuerpos de ambops asesinos... Estaban quemados... Quemados en su propia arrogancia y maldad... Fenrir se alejo dejando la sensacion de ilusion... El resto de los gatos se miraron interrogantes"

__

And will soon flow into my dream...

"Koushi se levanto... No entendia nada... Imagenes empezaron a chocar... Preguntas de por que Arashi lo habia llamado principe... Se levanto sus ojos lucian perdidos en la nada... Camino hacia la orilla y se dejo caer... Tiffa quizo correr a pararlo pero Kash lo impidio... Abajo Kines bajaba como una pluma meciendose en el viento... Seiryu dejo de brillar... Mau y Chartreaux levantaban el cuerpo de Habana... Lan miro hacia el horizonte donde las luces de la ciudad se fundian con el cielo en un mar de estrellas"

- La ciudad grita peligro... -Mau miro al resto- gracias por salvarnos... pero solo han hecho que Kines este mas confundido...

- Calla... -Chartreaux dijo- Kines ha encontrado el camino de las respuestas.. en sus recuerdos...

__

Injured black wings glimmer beautifully

As they soar in the light of the moon

"El gaban salio volando hecho pedazos a la mitad de el camino... Koushi corria con todas sus fuerzas... Las heridas resentian el esfuerzo extra... Sus ojos eran los de un niño pequeño... No sabia a donde correr... Finalmente llego a un puente... Era parecido a aquel donde el vivia antes y donde solia jugar... Se dejo caer en el pasto... No le importaba nada... Imagenes constantes de muertes cruzaban sus ojos... Entonces vislumbro la imagen de un chico de cabellos azul mar... Este abrazando posesivamente a alguien llorando... Abrio los ojos y frente a el encontro unos ojos conocidos"

__

Now, the crimson kiss has found its way into my heart,

And will soon flow into my dream...

"Koushi cerro los ojos mientras la calidez entraba a su corazon... en ese momento solo necesitaba sentirse protegido... Se sentia muy debil, triste... Pero ese sentimiento se iba alejando conforme el dueño de aquellos ojos lo consolaba a su manera"

- Aishiteru...

"En el rostro entristecido de Koushi la sonrisa de Takao se vislumbro al oir esas palabras... Y el oji-azul cayo dormido en aquellos brazos que prometian protegerlo de todo la tristeza y los fantasmas de el pasado"

_____________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Y abandonaría la eternidad por tocarte  
Porque sé que me sientes de algún modo  
Tu estás mas cerca del cielo de lo que yo jamás estaré  
Y no quiero irme a casa justo ahora

Y todo lo que puedo saborear en este momento  
Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida  
Porque más tarde o más temprano se terminará  
Simplemente no quiero extrañarte esta noche

Y no quiero que el mundo me vea  
Porque no creo que ellos entiendan  
Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto  
Yo sólo quiero que tu sepas quién soy

Y tu no puedes combatir las lágrimas que no vienen  
O el momento de verdad en tus mentiras  
Cuando todo se siente como en las películas  
Sí tu sangras para saber que estás vivo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takao: alas o.o

Brooklyn: sip... muahahahahahahahaha

Kai: a el ò_ó

Yuriy/Nat/Hitoshi/Rei: si!!! (le saltan encima)

Brooklyn: @_@ ahhhh pajaritos...

Kai: donde esta ò_ó donde esta la autora de pacotilla =ZAZ= @_@ otra vez sartenes voladores

Arashi: o_ó no soy de pacotilla...

Max: eso es cierto n_n... (leyendo un libreto que dice SPOILERS)

Arashi: ¿Max estas leyendo? ese libro ¬¬

(Max saca de adentro un manga y se la da a Arashi)

Arashi: YAY X!!... Alto no leias el libreto o.o (se lo quita)

Max: xD nah... ni siquiera me moleste en ver de que era el libro...

Takao: y yo que queria saber quien me abrazo -todo sonrojado-

Kai: ¬¬********o.o =arashi es el blanco

Arashi: ^_^U obvio no?.... el chiste es como llego ahi... bueno nos vemos... ay ya me mori T_T bro ahi toy contigo buahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

Brooklyn: pobre (la abraza)

Rei: no leiste nada o.o

Max: no ^^U

Todos menos Max: _-_UUUU

Max: hey tons dejame leer X _

Arashi: NO _ YO PRIMERO (sale corriendo con Max detras)

Takao: dejen review *ojos de cachorro*

Chibibrooklyn: nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ^^/


	23. Capitulo 20: Sentimientos de doble refle...

**_

_**

"Beyblade no me pertenece oka poka"

Ushiha Yuuna:   
Gracias, la conmovida soy yo por el apoyo recibido para el fanfic... gomen por no haber actualizado a tiempo...

**__**

Saya/Ayachan:  
En efecto fuiste el review 101 querida comadre y hermana, y cuida a mi ahijado Tala de no hacer maldades en Ecos ^^

****

**_Tsuki-Black_**:   
Estoy muerta pero aun seguire torturando a mis amados personajes de beyblade don't worry ^O^... Por cierto espero ver lo que sigue en tus fics prima n_n... Gracias por ser el review 100 *(^--^)*

**__**

**_Legendary Dark Gemini Elf_**:  
^O^ gracias LDGF y perdon si no te he dejado review a ti, que ya me atrase dos creo... ¬¬U debo pobnerme al dia, agh!!! malditos maestros... ^^ y no importa los reviews, X) ;eyendo Yami el extreme me entere de que lo leias y eso me alegro mucho n_n, yo no me muero por reviews, solo me basta saber con que alguien lo lea aunque no deje reviews para ser feliz ^-^

**__**

**_Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo_**:  
No te preocupes, ya veras como sales en este capi... mmm... pastel de chocolate =9 (ya entenderas XD)  


**__**

**_ale-yayoi-himura_****_:_**  
Mejor preocupate por que no te mate a ti si sigues haciendome burla de Brooklyn... *_______* aunque se veia muy bien sin camiseta XD... Y pues Ken no se peude morir por que es personaje esencial ^^

  
**_Tsubaza Winner: _**  
Pues debo decir Tsubasa que de todas las lectoras tu has sido quien mas ha estado a punto de descubrir mis intenciones para el siguiente capi ^^... Espero que este capi cumpla con las expectativas esperadas de ustedes...  
  
**_Dayiah Lilith Belsebu Sekmet_**:  
O_oU como no fue Yuuna fue Dayiah XP... ^___^ me alegro que entendieras... ^^U y no se que ams decir por que se borro el review ^^UUUU...Aun asi me alegro tener otra lectora de este fic que me esta sacando la inspi ¬¬U a ver si acabandolo se va esta inspi psicopata... ^^ thanxs por tu review

Ahora con el fic ^^

________________________________________________________________________  
________________________________________________________________________

__

Everybody's looking for a something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be   
  
Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lovers eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings   
  
Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary lives  
You'll find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry   
  
You find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much that means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings   


****

ANGEL'S REVENGE  
_Capitulo 20:  
Sentimientos de Doble Reflejo_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Koushi cerro los ojos mientras la calidez entraba a su corazon... en ese momento solo necesitaba sentirse protegido... Se sentia muy debil, triste... Pero ese sentimiento se iba alejando conforme el dueño de aquellos ojos lo consolaba a su manera"

- Aishiteru...

"En el rostro entristecido de Koushi la sonrisa de Takao se vislumbro al oir esas palabras... Y el oji-azul cayo dormido en aquellos brazos que prometian protegerlo de todo la tristeza y los fantasmas de el pasado

- Jamas te dejare caere en oscuridad mientras viva

"El rostro de un lastimado Koushi desaparecio dejando ver el rostro de el angel de la tormenta... Labios se unieron bajo la sonata de la luna... El viento tocaba notas inaudibles solo para aquellos dos... Piel palida constratando contra la morena"

- Aishiteru Kai...

"Kai levanto en brazos al joven oji-azul... Y camino hacia abajo de el puente... ahi ambos se sentaron... manos enlazadas y ojos expresando miles de sentimientos se reflejaban en las aguas de noche cristal"

- ¿Como es que llegaste aqui?

"Pregunto el ojiazul mientras el ruso lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda... Ojos carmesi choco miradas con ojos medianoche... Una suave caricia en la mejilla morena y un beso en la frente hacia que el aconjogado corazon de Takao se sintiera mas ligero"

- Unas aves cantaron en plena noche diciendome que viniera aqui

- ¿Aves cantando en la noche?

"Takao solamente sonrio sabiendo que Kai le diria a su debido tiempo... Hundio su rostro en el pecho de el ruso-japones empezando a sollozar... Kai lo abrazo contra si sintiendo su pecho humedecer"

~Sabes Koushi... el secreto para saber cocinar bien es aprender de tus errores~

- Arashi... -Takao empezo a golpear el pecho de Kai con fuerza-

- Takao.. -Kai hizo una mueca de dolor ante los golpes-

~Si quieres seguir avanzando no olvides el pasado pero tampoco te obsesiones con el... jaque mate~

- Jordan... -Takao se separo y miro a los ojos ruby frente a el- _No me di cuenta... no los escuche... _Kai recuerdas aquel combate contra el justice five -Kai sonrio y asintio-

"Mientras ellos empezabana a recordar viejas anecdotas, Makoto estaba sentada en la barandilla de un puente en el rio… Veía con unos catalejos a la pareja… Su corazón latía rítmicamente al compás del viento, su melena ondeaba fusionándose y sus ojos brillaban como estrellas… Era como si ella formara parte de el viento nocturno... Sus ropas consistan en un pescador negro, sandalias negras chinas, un gabán estilo chino que se abría del lado izquierdo… Su pelo estaba suelto a excepción de una pequeña trenza decorada con listones blancos y azules aparte del manos libres en su cabeza… De su pierna izquierda se veía un pequeño cinto que sostenía unas puntas de flecha de cristal… Un cinto atravesaba su pecho y en su espalda estaba sostenida una saeta con un una guarnición de flechas normales… En su mano libre sostenía un celular… Azuru retiro el catalejos de sus ojos y se coloco en posición el manos libres"

- Oat dime como esta Augen… -La felina al otro lado de la línea contesto con un suspiro triste-

- Ha sido despedazado y hecho polvo de luna… El corazón de Spangley dejo de latir hace casi una hora… -Se escucho la voz-

- Era lógico -dijo como si fuera obvio-

- ¿A que te refieres? -Oat pregunto consternada-

- Somalí la gata de Leidenschaften me dijo una vez… Que uno no camina sin el otro… ¿Persia ya sabe?

- Aun no… Es mi deber informarlo… Por cierto ¿Azuru? -Oat dijo interrogante-

- Si…

- ¿Por qué elegiste ser su novia durante tan poco tiempo? El no te queria mas que como amiga...

- Simplemente por que necesitaba… Koushi era mi gatito abandonado bajo la lluvia… No podía dejarlo solo...

- Tienes buen corazón…

- Lo se… -La comunicación se corto, ella bajo de la barandilla y retiro el manos libres guardándolo en un mochila que colgaba junto a ella- Es mi turno Arashi-sama… -Azuru salto de pronto y se paro sobre la barandilla cuando sintió que la miraban- ¿Tu eres Karamel?... La que vendió su alma… -Karamel aparecía, sus ojos se veían oscuros, traía una nueva mascara y Azuru la miro enojada-

- ¿Por qué me miras asi? Acaso te hice algo -La voz sonada dulce y maliciosa-

- Simplemente no soporto ver a una asesina tan cobarde como tu… Claro si es que has matado

- ¿Cobarde?

- Claro, una verdadera asesina muestra su rostro a su victima... o es que sabes que quizas no termines el trabajo y puedan capturarte...

"Karamel saco una pistola y disparo… Azuru simplemente se dejo caer de espaldas evitando el disparo… Karamel sonrio tras la mascara y no se imagino lo que realmente sucedia… Azuru al caer agilmente saco la saeta y lanzo una flecha al aire... Karamel apenas se percato del detalle cuando la flecha caia en arco hiriendola de el hombro... Karamel apenas sintio el dolor miro como un liston blanco estaba amarrado a una barandilla... Se acerco y observo a Azuru apuntando con una flecha de punta de cristal y su trenza no estaba... Karamel retrocedio justo a tiempo para salvarse de la explosion provocada por la flecha... Koushi y Kai miraron la explosion a lo lejos... Ambos se levantaron y Koushi tomo la mano de Kai llevandoselo de ahi"

- No soy tan idiota gata...

- Soy Azuru... y mi deber es aniquilarte... -Azuru dijo mientras jalaba el liston blanco haciendolo caer en su mano y atandolo a esta-

- Mi unico deber es acabar con Kinomiya

- Estas sorda... Kinomiya esta muerto y solo pocos lograran compartir el mismo paraiso que el... -Azuru termino de decir justo cuando Karamel se ponia frente a ella-

- Tendre que acabar contigo verdad...

- Habana y Spangley acabo con cuatro piezas claves como debian... ahora solo queda la pieza mas grande y tu... y adivina quien se encargara de ti... maldita prostituta de cuarta -Azuru se desarmo y la ataco-

- No me conoces... -Karamel dijo mientras evadia un golpe- No puedes juzgarme...

- Si puedo -Azuru giro y le dio una patada en el estomago para despues quitarle la mascara en un descuido- Eres la peor escoria...

- No me sigas insultando... Eres igual que el... -Ojos llenos de furia se hicieron presentes y de entre sus ropas saco las garras usandolo en sus ataques contra Azuru-

- Claro... solo por que te dicen tus verdades verdad -Azuru recibio un corte en su saco y esta decidio deshacerse de el quedando con una blusa roja de adornos negros estilo oriental- No has cambiado... -Azuru mostro dos cuchillas dobles y se puso en posicion de ataque-

- ¿Cuchillas persas? -Karamel miro interrogante-

- Habana no era la unica de doble arma... -Azuru sonrio- preparate a morir Karamel... o acaso deberia decir... tu verdadero nombre... Hiromi... -Azuru dijo mientras varias sombras la rodeaban- Tramposa y cobarde... Traicionaste una gran amistad...

- No es mi culpa... Digamos que Takao me estorbaba -Karamel sonrio mientras los asesinos la rodeaban- Aunque un tiempo llegue a quererlo... pero digamos que no eramos compatibles

- Claro, tu ya llevabas la mala semilla de tu familia... -saco las puntas de cristal- y pensabas que Hiwatari te convenia...

- El es mi destinado... Y cuando sea la dueña de Dragoon no tendra opcion... -Dijo con una sonrisa fria-

- Me das pena... -Azuru de un agil movimiento lanzo las puntas al aire y corrio atancando a sus enemigos- ¡Rayos! -Azuru se dio cuenta de que no saldria a tiempo y las puntas se rompieron al hacer contacto con el piso-

"Una columna de humo se elevo en la noche... Escombros caian y Karamel salia herida de entre las aguas ayudada por algunos encapuchados... En un poste cercano un liston blanco estaba enlazado a un latigo negro... Oat jalaba el latigo mientras Azuru se sostenia con una brazo... el otro estaba desangrandose... Oat termino de subirla y le dio apoyo... Ambas saltaron a un techo cercano y se alejaron"

- Hiciste malos calculos... que tal si no llego-nyo -Dejiko tenia la mirada de reproche y orejas felinas en la cabeza-

- Que querias... jamas imagine que esa estupida fuera tan tramposa... -Oat sonrio- ukyo?... por que sonries -Azuru tenia simbolos de itnerrogacion mientras escapaban-

- Que no se como aguantaste no aventartele encima y matarla de un simple ataque... por favor... Eres mejor que esa estupida prostituta...

- Digamos que me gusta jugar con mi presa -Azuru dijo y Oat la solto dejandola caer al piso-

- Oye Azuru -Dejiko parpadeo ingenuamente-

- ¿¡QUE?! -Azuru se levantaba con un parche-

- Nos perdimos ^^ nyo? -Azuru paro al piso de nuevo por cortesia de Dejiko-

______________________________________________________

"Takao recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kai... Las calle estaba iluminada debilmente por una lampara de neon solamente... La bruma nocturna se volvia mas fria... El oji-azul cerro los ojos dejandolo que el calor de el frio ruso lo invandiera... Kai rodeo la cintura de el moreno y observaba las pacificas facciones de el... Acierta distancia dos sombras separadas seguian a la pareja... Fenrir observaba como buen vigia cuando sintio algo inusual en el aire, este estaba enrarecido con un aura que el conocia... Fenrir giro y sus alas se extendieron mostrando que estaba listo para la pelea... Fenrir de tener mirada alerta cambio a una de confuncion y recibio un impacto en su debilidad... Kai le parecio escuchar un grito pero creyo que era producto de su imaginacion... Momentos despues Takao caia dormido en sus brazos... Fenrir levanto la mirada y miro a la sombra de un holy spirit"

*¿Que te traes...? ¿Por que me atacas...? Creia que eramos amigos*

*Digamos que tomo mis precauciones... Feizhi...*

*Entonces por que me atacas... ¿Acaso no estas feliz*

*Si lo estoy... Pero me debias una por el pasado*

*Gotcha*

*¿Nani?*

*Entendido... Ahora dejame seguir a los pichones*

*Recuerda que es una promesa*

*Lo se*

"Fenrir se alejo y ubico rapidamente a la pareja... Tomo ventaja y minutos despues aterrizaba varias calles adelante... Kai cargaba a Takao en su espalda... No sabia donde ir... En ese momento Hikawa estaba sentado frente a el... Kai miro al cachorro expectante... Este solo ladro juguetonamente... Kai supo a donde debia llevar al oji-azul... Al fin y al cabo el sabia la realidad sobre Fenrir"

______________________________________________________

"Makoto llego a su habitacion, habia recibido regaños de Noru y Sphynx... Se tiro en la cama hundiendose entre las frescas sabanas... Se volteo boca arriba y vislumbro el rostro de Koushi... Sonrio cariñosamente... Un amor no correspondido podia ser tomado de distintas maneras y ella lo habia tomado asi... Ayudarlo a ser feliz"

- Koushi... Taka-chan...

FLASHBACK

"Makoto llegaba a el cafe... Entraba sosteniendo un regalo que consitia en un pastel de chocolate envuelto en una caja azul celeste con varios listones... Entro ignorando el letrero de cerrado por reparaciones... Se paro y miro el lugar desolado cuando Nat y Ascot corrian en forma chibi y Takao con cuernos los correteaba... Una gota recorrio la nuca de Makoto, Takao freno reconociendo a la chica y se acerco algo sonrojado por el correr... Le sonrio y Makoto se puso como lucecita navideña... Extendio el pastel tan rapido que la caja se rompio y el pastel salio proyectado a su rostro"

- ¡AY! perdoname Takao...

- No hay problema -Takao decia mientras parpadeaba de manera inocente- pero no soy Takao... Mi nombre es Koushi...

- Koushi... como la flecha que indica el principio de la batalla -Makoto dijo con orejas de gato y en estado chibi-

- En serio, y yo que creia otra cosa... -Arashi salio detras jalando al peli-blanco y al italiano quienes luchaban por escapar-

- ~_~U eres una mala influencia Ascot -Arashi dijo al Italiano y Ambos peli-azules tenian ojos de punto- ^_^U ustedes sigan con su platica -Arashi se llevo al par de chibis molestos-

- Oye Ta... Koushi... mira ya sabes como es nuestra vida, si tenemos una oportunidad la tomamos sin demora... No podemos darnos el lujo de las dudas... -Makoto dijo y se acerco a Koushi- Te.. Te gustaria salir conmigo... -Koushi parpadeo nervioso- Desde que te vi en Noruega me agradaste mucho Ta... Koushi... -Makoto dijo mientras el sonrojo se apoderaba de ella y se acercaba peligrosamente al peli-azul-

- Que puedo perder... -Dijo el oji-azul, Makoto sonrio como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro entre el mar de oscuridad y se colgo de su brazo- Te advierto que no soy facil -Koushi dijo y Makoto le dio un beso en la mejilla-

- Gracias... -Makoto cerro sus hermosos ojos- No te arrepentiras...

FLASHBACK

"Makoto sonrio, fue poco el tiempo pero ella lo habia apreciado enormemente... Miro sus manos llenas de tierra con un poco de sangre ajena... Makoto se levanto y empezo a desvestirse dejando caer las prendas usadas en una caceria habitual... Makoto repaso cada palabra de informacion dada por la difunta gata... Ella se encargaria de acabar con las bestias a la orden de el principal demonio... Ahora su trabajo era mas ligero pero no sencillo... Makoto se coloco la pijama de seda blanca y se recosto... Ella habia sufrido mucho en el pasado, decepcion tras decepcion... El oji-azul era una de las pocas que apreciaba en su vida y deseaba que la incoencia tan caracteristica de ese bello y carismatico asesino siguiera lo mas intacto posible"

______________________________________________________

"Omi sostenia una video-conferencia con Dejiko... Dejiko lucia un poco palida y sus ojos brillantes y llenos de alegria se habian quedado sin luz... Era una noche triste... Omi asintio y corto la video-conferencia... Acceso unos archivos, era doloroso sabe que dos felinos habian sido dormidos esa noche... Mientras Eli le entregaba unos papeles a Connie... Connie sonrio ante los resultados... Sin duda Persia y Kines estarian encantados... Eli se habia sorprendido por las tratas de el destino... El habia comprado unos simples papeles antiguos por el hecho de ser romanticos, y ahora descubria que cotnaban una historia llena de sangre y decepcion"

- Con que esta es la razon por la que buscan a Seiryu... cuatro espiritus sagrados, cuatro dones distintos... Pero que don corresponde a cada elemento...

- No me mires... En si me costo descifrar toda esa informacion encriptada... -Eli dijo mientras suspiraba-

- Tengo el derecho... O se te olvida que tu tienes ciertos secretos que no me has dicho... Tu fuiste quien presento la mayoria de los seleccionados para ser cazadores...

- No lo olvido... Pero no puedo contar secretos ajenos Gisselle -Eli salio de la oficina donde estaban-

- Tu me cuentas tus secretos personales, pero no ajenos... Yo ni siquiera puedo empezar a decirte uno... -Connie observo los cuatro simbolos en el papel- Ni siquiera puedo entender algunos...

______________________________________________________

"Dejiko miro por la cerradura que Makoto estaba dormida... Tenia muchas energias y lucia un traje negro estilo ninja a excepcion que tenia el rostro al descubierto... Rato despues Dejiko llegaba frente a un edificio quemado... Ese lugar habia sido un prostibulo para politicos, hombres ricos y mafiosos de renombre... Dejiko entro por una ventana donde los maderos de clausura habian cedido ante el desgaste de el tiempo... Dejiko recordo como la habian criado"

- a pesar de quien eras... tu fuiste mi verdadera madre... -Dejiko dijo sonriendo-

"Alli por primera vez habia sido querida... A pesar de lo que muchos pudieran pensar, ella jamas fue usada de prostituta... Era una niña entonces... Y el Chibineko como era conocido ese lugar, era demasiado recto en eso... Aunque si la estubieron entrenando... Sin embargo la misma dueña la habia adoptado como su hija... Por primera vez sintio lo que era ser amada como hija... Nada comparado a lo sufrido en su vida en Chile donde habia sido tratada como un pedazo de carne o bolsa de dinero por su familia... Cuando miro a su madre adoptiva ser asesinada por unos yakuzas fue cuando todo cambio... Tomo un latigo de uno y fue cuando descubrio su vocacion de asesina a los 12 años... Sus ojos carecian de inocencia"

- En estas paredes y pisos... -Dejiko subia las escaleras engañosas- Fue donde rei por primera vez, donde conoci mundos distintos y donde derrame sangre por primera vez...

"Dejiko llego al ultimo piso y vio que aun quedaban restos de el gis con el que el cuerpo de su madre adoptiva habia sido delineado... Recordo como habia atacado... No habia dado cuartel... Armas desconocidas se volvieron parte de ella en ese lugar... Dejiko saco el latigo que usaba, en el mango un pequeño neko color morado lucia... Movimientos felinos que la caracterizaban se hicieron presentes... Movmientos ritmicos que parecian danza antigua... El cuero rozando la seda negra de el traje... Ojos que mostraban la furia de una felicidad arrebatada con mano de acero... Dejiko paro y con una certera patada destruyo un mueble viejo de caoba"

- No llorare... No... ¡¡NO LLORARE!! -Dejiko golpeo el piso con fuerza haciendo que el amrmol viejo se rompiera-

- Llorar no regresara los muertos a la vida... -Hikari dijo mientras Dejiko se levantaba-

- Lo se Hikari-san... Pero una gata tiene derecho de llorar sus perdidas debes en cuando...

- Tus ojos carecen de la inocencia desde niña... -Hikari dijo, la mriada de ambas eran distintas-

- Este mundo se va a ir a la fregada si seguimos asi... -Dejiko admiro la mriada de Hikari que aun tenia inocencia en esa oscuridad donde vivian-

- Lo que paso hoy te ha puesto de malas -Hikari dijo mientras miraba el mueble destruido- 

- No estoy de humor Hikari-san... -Dejiko camino a una salida que iba al techo-

- Dejiko espera...

- ¡¡DEJAME SOLA!! -Dejiko grito- ¡¿Que no puedes martirizarte en soledad en estos tiempos?! -grito con sarcasmo-

"Hikari subio y se acerco a la Dejiko... Esto tenia los ojos cerrados y al sentir la brisa nocturna moverse con una mano agil lanzo un ataque... Hikari apenas evito las puntas afiladas de el latigo solo logrando que su blusa negra se rasgara un poco de el abdomen... Dejiko tenia los ojos cubiertos de una capa vidriosa... Hikari no sabia si atacar, defenderse o simplemente retirarse... Hikari opto por quedarse... Dejiko se acerco y acesto un puñetazo en el estomago de la gata tiffanie... Hikari permanecio inmune... Dejiko se sorprendio y quizo darle un rodillazo, epro la hacker de Strafe evito el impacto... Asi siguio la batalla Hikari no cedia terreno... y Dejiko no dejaba de atacar... Un mal paso hizo que Dejiko resbalara y Hikari la atrapo envolviendola en sus brazos... No hubo sollozos, lagrimas o siquiera suspiros de tristeza... Simplemente Hikari dejo que Dejiko llorara en pleno silencio"

- A veces no ocupas siquieras emitir sonido... -Hikari dijo como consuelo- Pero se que estas llorando... Con cada paso que damos solemos perder algo... Pero ganamos tambien... Todos buscamos la redencion... Y cada quien la lograremos con nuestras acciones... No olvides que siempre seremos tu familia... No importa si morimos, siempre estaremos contigo...

- Y nosotros siemrpe seremos tus amigos... no te traicionaremos... Por que aun creo que el mundo no se ha ido totalmente por el caño -Hikari sonrio-

- No cambias Dejiko... -Dejiko permanecio callada mientras Hikari la siguio abrazando-

______________________________________________________

"Saya se levanto con pereza... Temia ultimamente por su salud pero eso no se lo pensaba decir a Aya... Ella no era ese tipo de chica y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, temia por la reaccion de el peli-rojo... Miro un dije en su mesa de noche y se quedo tan palida como la nieve... El corazon de Jordan habia cesado y lo sabia por el dije... Suspiro y miro por la ventana mienrras sus cabello se mecian suavemente"

- Cumplire mi promesa... Ahora que los dos se han ido... Debere entregar su regalo...

______________________________________________________

"Hitoshi miro la peculiar escena... Una calle semi-oscura, un chico de pelo bicolor cargando en su espalda a un chico de pelo largo... La luna llena detras parecia enorme y un cachorro caminaba enfrente y brincoteaba de vez en cuando... Hitoshi pensaba ir a ayudarle... Pero sabia que no debia... Ademas por alguna extraña razon su destino le habia sido revelado... Hitoshi abrio la puerta y se escondio... Al dia siguiente el empezaria a convivir finalmente con su hermano"

- Siempre te protegere hermano... -Hitoshi murmuro desde su escondite-

"Kai entro y miro buscando a alguien... Entonces llevo a Takao a su habitacion y lo dejo reposando... Ahi se dedico a observar al angel ojiazul... Sus ojos se suavizaron sonrio ligeramente como solo Takao podia hacerlo sonreir... Hitoshi mientras estaba impaciente por que Kai no salia... Estaba a punto de salir y sacar a arrastras a Kai cuando el ruso salio encontrandose de frente con el"

- Hola ¬¬

- ¬¬

- No le hecho nada ¬¬

- Mas te vale... ¬¬

"Yuriy se levanto por el ruido y miro a ambos chicos en sd echandose miradas de fuego... Yuriy dejo caer la cabeza de lado y se giro regresandose a la habitacion de su hermano... Kai Y Hitoshi se fueron a la sala y empezarona hablar"

- ¿Cual es tu problema?

- Mi problema es que lo dañes -Hitoshi respondio-

- Jamas lo volvere a hacer...

- Mas te vale... Por que si lo vuelves a permitir... si permites que se vuelva a matar y aun en agonia luche por ti... te asesinare con mis propias manos... -Hitoshi dijo y Kai reacciono a sus palabras-

- ¿De que hablas? -hitoshi parpadeo ys e dio cuenta de que acababa de meterse en problemas-

________________________________________________________________________  
________________________________________________________________________

__

Todos están buscando algo  
Una cosa que haga que todo se complete  
Lo encontrarás en los lugares más extraños  
En lugares en los que nunca supiste que podría ser  
  
Algunos lo encuentran en los rostros de sus hijos  
Algunos lo encuentran en los ojos de sus amantes  
¿Quién puede negar la alegría que trae   
Cuando encuentras esa cosa especial?  
Estás volando sin alas  
  
Algunos lo encuentran compartiendo cada mañana  
Algunos en sus vidas solitarias   
Lo encontrarás en las palabras de otros  
Una simple línea puede hacerte reír o llorar   
  
Lo encuentras en la más profunda amistad   
De la clase que albergas toda tu vida   
Y cuando sabes cuanto significa   
Has encontrado esa cosa especial  
Estás volando sin alas   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gomen si no dejo ntoas... pero termino el capi de volada por que me corren see yaa!!!


	24. Capitulo 21: Temo que te estoy perdiendo

**Disclaimer:** Tengo que repetirlo por no se cuanta vez... Si beyblade fuera mio, Mao no vestiria tanto rosa XD

Yuuna Ushiha: te volvio a cortar elr eview el ff.net nOnU gracias y gomen la tardanza

Oro Makoto: gomen, pero al ultimo no cuadro y cambie todo el capi... y ya sabes que paso XD mil cosas aca

Saya: me vas matar cuando te enteres, pero eso ya lo habia planeado, nada que ver con lo que platicamos el otro dia n-nU

Ale-Y-H: No mataras a Ken he dicho .U ademas ahorita preparo lo que sera el climax XD y not e preocupes es broma XD

Tsubaza: creeme tienes la diea, pero aun no la ubicas XD

Aguila Fanel: gomen la tardanza, ademas hoy me paso algo terrible, nos e comot ermine el capi OoU

* * *

****

Sometimes it's hard to make things clear  
Or know when to face the truth  
And I know that the moment is here  
I'll open my heart and show you inside  
My love has no pride  
I feel with you I've got nothing to hide  
So open your eyes and see who I am  
And not who you want for me to be  
I am only myself, myself  
I don't wanna lose you now  
We're gonna get through somehow  
I don't wanna lose you now or ever  
Baby I've finally found  
The Courage to stand my ground  
But if you want me  
I'll be around, forever

We all make mistakes, we all lose our way

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ANGEL'S REVENGE  
_Capitulo 21:  
Temo que te estoy perdiendo_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Nos volvemos a ver...

"Una estudiante de primer año de preparatoria, pelo negro y ojos verdes miro hacia una pelirroja de ojos castaños rojizos... Ambas lucían el mismo uniforme de falda negra, camisa de manga larga y corbata negra... Ambas estaban peinadas con una coleta... La pelirroja parpadeo y sonrió, la oji-verde corrió y salto abrazando a la otra"

- Dämmerung no creí encontrarte aquí...

- Fujimiya tu sabes que no me gusta que me digas así -dijo mientras miraba un árbol muy alto en la escuela donde estaban-

- Yo llego primero -Asagiri dijo y ambas salieron corriendo aventando sus maletines a pies de el árbol- no me ganaras esta vez...

"Ambas adolescentes empezaron a subir, apoyaron sus pies y saltaron alcanzando algo de corteza necesaria para subir... empezaron a subir ramas entre brincos y giros acrobáticos... La pelirroja sonrió al ver que llegaba a la punta, pero su sonrisa cambio cuando miro a la oji-verde frente a ella haciendo el símbolo de victoria... Estuvo a punto de caer pero Lyrae la jalo hacia arriba... Ambas sonrieron y miraron el complejo escolar"

- Gusto en volverte a ver Engelcita -dijo la pelirroja mientras rodeaba a la otra por el hombro-

- Igualmente Prissecita... -dijo sacando la lengua mientras Priss le tallaba la cabeza-

"Ambas hicieron una promesa en la punta de ese árbol... Una promesa que tiempo después se volvió crucial cuando volvieron a competir en ese árbol... Priss sonrió esperando ver a Engel pero esta vez no había nadie... Detrás de ella salio Engel quien la miro sorprendida y casi cayo... Esta vez Priss la jalaba y sonreía haciendo el símbolo de victoria"

- Me ganaste -Engel sonreía y ponía sus manos en cada mejilla y tenia fondo de estrellas-

- No hagas eso... me das miedo ==U -Priss dijo y Engel sonrió algo triste- No era mi intención... alto... ¿Que te pasa?

- Necesito un favor -Engel dijo mientras se sentaba en una rama de abajo-

- No me digas que... ¡¡Estas embarazada!! -Engel se fue de espaldas y se sostuvo con los pies-

- ¡¡¡NO!!!

- Wow te cuelgas como murciélago...-Priss sonreía nerviosamente mientras recibía una mirada mortal de su amiga- Ven acá -La ayuda a subir de nuevo- ¿Que favor?

- Tu sabes que cuando empezamos yo forje una espada que ahora usa mi aprendiz... sin embargo... hay otra muy distinta y que es la compañera de otra forjada largo tiempo atras...

- Otra... Mujer como forjas katanas... deberías hacerme una... Acaso no soy tu amiga...

- Es fácil simplemente me dejo llevar por mi imaginación y seria un placer... Alto no cambiemos el tema... Priss esto es serio...

- Si no estas juguetona, en serio debe ser serio, siempre has sido seria y fría en el momento justo, pero eres un ángel temperamental el resto de el tiempo... ¿Que sucede con la katana?

- Crees en vidas pasadas...

- Si... -Engel se sorprendió- el viento siempre me trae recuerdos de algo lejano...

- Entonces... Saya Asagiri de Leidenschaften... Code name Somalí... suplico tu ayuda... -Engel dijo-

- Arashi Lyrae de Augen... Code name Habana... Olvida tu petición de ayuda... por que en este momento somos dos amigas haciendo un favor y una posible promesa...

- Gracias... -Engel seco sus lagrimas que empezaban a brotar- eres un primor -golpeo las costillas de Priss y esta se quejo de dolor-

- X.x me acaban de herir ayer justo ahí... me las pagaras... -Priss quiso contraatacar pero Engel ya estaba abajo-

- Toma -Lanzo una katana en colores carmín y envuelta en pañuelos clavándose junto a Priss- Guárdala hasta que sea el tiempo

- Ojala jamás llegue -Priss quito la espada de la corteza- Saya significa funda de la espada...

- Pero también puede significar quien guarda el secreto de la espada si se aplican buenos kanjis... -Engel se despidió-

- Espero que no sea la ultima vez que te llame Engel... ¡¡ENGEL RECUERDA QUE SIEMPRE AMIGAS Y ESPERO TENERTE MAS TIEMPO CON NOSOTROS!!

- ¡¡ERES UNA MANDONA!! -Engel dijo y desapareció de la vista de Priss-

- y tu no eres una pera en dulce... sin embargo al no darme un si... se que se acerca tu final... Por favor amiga... no cedas tu vida en vano...

"Saya sacudió su melena mientras abandonaba el recuerdo... Abrió su closet y movió varias prendas, unos lobos blancos de felpa aterrizaron a sus pies y unos videos... Saya los hizo a un lado y seguí adentrándose en el closet hasta quedar cubierta de videos, varios discos de música, DVDs y muñecos de felpa o libros de arte... empezó a jalar y salio volando una espada... A diferencia de Seiryu esta era escarlata y tenia grabados de plumas que se dejaban ver entre varios pañuelos de tonalidades naranjas, rojas y amarillas que formaban su cubierta temporal... Saya miro a la espada y aprecio el grabado de el fénix y una tres estrellas de seis puntas en perfecta alineación triangular"

- Nunca te falto imaginación... -Saya sonrió- maldición... -Saya salio corriendo mientras la espada reflejaba la luna y unas alas se vislumbraron en el reflejo- Rayos no se cuanto podré ocultar esto... Y estas... -Saya tomo una pluma verde pálido cuando regreso- Es cierto, hasta el ultimo segundo sin resignarme... siempre luchare -Saya tomo la katana y salio de su habitación- Aunque termine dejando de existir Saya Asagiri...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿De que hablas? -Kai dijo inquisidoramente mientras Hikawa solo miraba-

- Solo me emocione, pero es en serio la amenaza -Kai no se tragaba fácilmente la respuesta-

- ¿Hitoshi puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- ¿Que?

- ¿Cual es el secreto de los cuatros sacred beast? -Hitoshi trato de hablar pero nada salio de su boca- ......... -Hitoshi sentía que algo evitara que hablara y no le gustaba-

- ¿Kai? -La voz de Takao se escucho- No me lastimes... -Kai olvido al mayor de los Kinomiya y se acerco a la habitación-

"Takao en sueños miraba al hombre frente a el... Lucia unas ropas extrañas pero lo reconocía, el dolor se reflejaba en su mirada... Levanto una espada ante su mirada... Takao cerro los ojos con fuerza y sintió la brisa rozar su piel... Unos labios calidos cubrían los suyos... Takao no sabia que significaba eso... Escucho como su ropa era rasgada y el no oponía resistencia... Sintió como era abrazado pero eso no formaba parte del sueño... En ese instante todo se disolvió y vio la mirada preocupada de Kai"

- Eres tú... -Takao abrazo a Kai-

- ¿Acaso te lastimo? -Kai murmuro contra su oído-

- Yo... Tuve un extraño sueño... Vestías unas ropas raras al igual que yo... -Takao dijo- y Me tomaste de el brazo lanzándome a tus pies... -Kai apretó a Takao contra si- y Después me mirabas con dolor... Para después... -Takao se sonrojo-

- Pero te lastime... Acaso te he dejado una cicatriz tan profunda -Kai se separo y se puso de espaldas- Aun me temes verdad... -Takao lo abrazo por la espalda-

- Tienes una espalda calida... -Kai sintió su corazón extrañamente conmocionado- Siempre quise decirlo... No se por que...

- Te amo...

- Y yo a ti -Kai volteo y probo los labios de ese ángel junto a el-

"Hitoshi observaba la escena desde la abertura de la puerta y miro al cachorro... Hikawa contesto la mirada y se fue a la sala... Mientras Kai acariciaba el rostro de Takao que estaba recargado contra su pecho"

- Sabes creo que todo encaja... -Takao murmuro-

- hn.... -Takao negó beso a Kai en la mejilla-

- Me imaginas vestido con un kimono negro de seda -Takao le empezó a murmurar con lujo de detalles-

- hn..... -Kai por primera vez en su vida estaba más rojo que las luces de las Vegas y pensamientos no muy limpios pasaban por su mente-

- _Lo curioso que esas eran las ropas de mi sueño... ¿Por que parecería chica...? _-Takao entonces tuvo recuerdos de una niña muy parecida a el entrenando con ninjas y después la imagen de la pequeña de sus sueños apareció- _Será posible... No... Es inconcebible_...

- Seria una linda fantasía que me gustaría probar -Kai murmuro sacando a Takao de sus pensamientos y fue el turno del oji-azul de sonrojarse- Bueno me iré a mi apartamento... -Kai quiso zafarse pero Takao no lo permitió-

- Cuando todo termine... Me buscaras...

- ..... -Kai pensó en la respuesta y la dijo sin siquiera titubear- Incluso si llegara el final de los tiempos...

- Eso me hace muy feliz... _Es como si estuvieran conmigo... Aquellas personas que ya no están a mi lado... _-Takao sonrió y ambos se quedaron en esa posición-

"Hikawa mientras relamía una pequeña herida... El ataque de ese holy spirit... Sabía que el tiempo había llegado... Miro la luna a través de una ventana... Recordó los tiempos donde los ocho jugaban como si fueran niños... Como habían aprendido a combatir... Las heridas que se habían hecho y habían sanado en aquel entonces... Recordó a Zo cuando lo había encontrado de nuevo... Para perderlo de nuevo en un accidente de auto... Sin embargo fue feliz esos pocos meses... Ahora su deber era que todos tuvieran una segunda oportunidad... Sintió algo fresco en el ambiente y reconoció quien ahora se movía en la ciudad... Hikawa salio sin darse cuenta de que el mayor de los Kinomiya lo seguía"

Ahora ella anda por la ciudad... al menos ella no andará fregándome la existencia como el otro

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mientras en otro lugar... Una chica de cabello violeta y gafas oscuras miraba a un pequeña de apenas 3 años de pelo bicolor dormir... Esta giro y salio de la habitación... Afuera una rubia y una chica de pelo negro la esperaba"

- Con que quien descansa ahí es una Kinomiya... -dijo la de pelo negro-

- Sip... Tú crees que somos tan tontos en mi familia...

- Tu... -La rubia quiso decir pero fue interrumpida-

- No necesito verme oriental para llevar esa sangre sabes... Lastima que me entere hace poco que mi sempai era de los Kinomiya... Aun habemos pocos... Todos destinados a sucumbir si nuestra luz perece... sin cumplir su último anhelo...

- ¿Cuantos? Y dinos la verdad -dijo la rubia-

- Solamente siete incluyéndola a ella, a Takao y el superior Hitoshi...

- Eso serian cuatro aparte de ellos tres... Cuatro como la leyenda... -La rubia se quedo pensativa mientras se sentaba junto a la de pelo negro-

- En efecto... Solamente que los últimos dueños de el apellido Kinomiya aun ignoran a esta pequeña... cabe decir que fueron astutos al buscar... quien imaginaria que esta pequeña guarda los mismos secretos que la luz familiar... Por eso ustedes tendrán que cumplir con la misión de mi familia...

- Idumi... si te mueres... quien quedara... dijo la de pelo negro-

- El secreto se sepultara en el fuego de mi alma... -La chica salio mientras las otras se miraron-

- Tengo un terrible presentimiento -La rubia dijo simplemente- Y esa niña sufrirá mucho si aquellas personas mueren

- Deja de preocuparte… -Entro una chica de pelo azul cielo- Todo saldrá bien…

- ¿Que haces aquí? Tu estado de salud es delicado desde la última misión en Sudamérica… -dijo la de pelo negro-

- Idumi me dijo que ella estaba aquí… Además mi enfermedad me terminara matando tarde o temprano… Mi destino ya esta sellado como el resto… -dijo mientras se abrazaba a si misma-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Máx miraba desde el balcón la ciudad... Por algún motivo extraño no podía dormir... sentían que lo llamaban... una extraña voz y a la vez familiar se hacia presente en el ambiente... De pronto vislumbro un ángel sobre el techo de un edificio... Se separo del balcón y escucho el goteo de algo en el balcón... Miro el piso y descubrió una mar carmín a sus pies... En ese momento no pudo gritar... Su voz se ahogo en un mar de dolor y perdiendo el equilibrio cayo inconsciente sobre el calido liquido carmín"

- Rei… Michael… -Max murmuro mientras su mundo se volvía oscuro-

"Rei sintió que algo fresco lo rodeaba despertándolo… Miro el lado contrario de su cama… Max no estaba y una terrible preocupación inundo sus sentidos… Se levanto llamando a su joven ángel, entonces camino hacia el balcón y lo encontró ahí tirado… murmurando palabras inteligibles a excepción de su nombre y una que fue como una daga al corazón y sembraba la duda… Rei lo levanto mientras en la lejanía un ángel de alas extrañas observaba"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mientras en el SVZ dos felinos estaban solos y confundidos ante el nuevo cambio… Perdian dos personas en sus vidas muy importantes para ellos… Sus amigos y maestros en el arte de que no se necesitaba haber un código genético familiar para que aquella persona fuera tu hermano"

- Reemplazos… No puedo creer que mandaran reemplazos, así de simple sin un dejo de pena en su voz me lo dijeron…

- ¿Qué querías? Siempre ese ha sido nuestro trabajo, matar es algo natural y morir también en nuestra linea de vida, todo se define así.

- no es justo - se va a su habitación-

- Nada es justo en esta vida Lan, si fuera justo ella estaría aquí consolándote y no en América haciendo el mismo trabajo que hacemos.

Habitación de Lan…

"Lan estaba sentada frente a su laptop, se colocaba sus guantes y colocaba a un lado un vaso enorme con un liquido oscuro adentro… Se recargo en su silla estirándose y observo el techo… Tenia miedo y necesitaba despejar su mente…"

- Veamos que hay en la red…

Habitación de Ascot…

"Ascot tomaba tequila de una botella, era difícil aceptar que los miembros fundadores de ELITE morían poco a poco… Ascot de pronto empezó a recordar y su mente divago… Se veia a si mismo de 13 años , estaba en una habitación de observación y algo llamo su atención, dos jóvenes un poco mayores, ambas sonreían ignorando que una portaba una ballesta y la otra aun tenia el aroma de la sangre derramada seguramente hace poco por ella… Un chico cuidaba a ambas según parecía… Lan entraba y lo busco, cuando lo encontró lo tomo de el brazo y se quedo ahí, apenas Lan tenia 10 años y ya había participado en asesinatos relacionados con secuestradores y traficantes de órganos… Esa vez fueron avisados… Pronto empezarían el proceso de desecamiento… Unos quisieron protestar pero no dieron oportunidad… Empezaron a hablar sobre continuar ejerciendo sus trabajos pero no como miembros de ELITE… La edad limite era 18… Las dos chicas que sonreían fueron llamadas al frente, a ellas se les dio una orden especial y dejarían el país junto a otros miembros... Ascot y Lan se sorprendieron por que en dos años mas ellos irían… Fue cuando escucharon por primera vez de Kritiker… Eran los mejores… Eran los que no tenían nada… Eran los que esperaban ver el amanecer del día siguiente… Eran los que tenían convicción de volver… Eran quienes no cuestionaban órdenes… Eran… Eso eran… Ellos fueron todo eso…"

- A veces creo que si fuera alguien normal… jamás sabría apreciar la vida que tuviera…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"En algun restaurant de china, Kurumi estaba leyendo un libro… Estaba interesada en averiguar sobre Baihuzu y encontró un extraño relato que le hizo sonreir"

- Es interesante lo que lees -un chico con googles y melena castaña se sento a un lado-

- Si... a historia trata de un cachorro de tigre blanco cazando cuando aterrizo en un arroyo… Sin saber había clavado sus zarpas en una tortuga y esta a modo de defensa lo mordió… El tigre se quedo sorprendido por que no habia tortugas en ese lugar y para su mayor sorpresa la tortuga se fue volando..

- ¿Cual es la moraleja?

- Aun no termino la historia... Te lo dire cuando termine -Kurumi sonrio- Me sorprende que estes aqui Issac...

- Me entere de que venias y no podia olvidar a la pandilla... Como esta Maru, Takao, Zang y Dae-chan

- Bien la mayoria pero uno con problemas...

- Y eso... ¿Quien?

- Te sorprenderia... pero ese secreto no es mio para compartir...

- Entonces seguiras tu corazon -Kurumi se levanto y le dio en la cabeza con el puño tirandolo- tomare eso como un si

- siempre he sido una chica que lucha por sus metas... y jamas cambiare mi forma de ser... -Kurumi sonrio y se sento de nuevo-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tres dias despues...

"Koushi se miro en el espejo... Estaba cansado y sumamente agotado hace tres dias habia muerto... hace tres dias todo era calma y hace tres dias... Ni Hikawa ni Hitoshi aparecian... Kai, Alejandra, Hikari, Nat y Yuriy le habian ayudado... De Lan y Ascot no sabian nada... Makoto se habia comunicado tratandolo de consolar pero ella estaba en una mision en Hong Kong junto a Zusage"

- Hitoshi... ¿donde estaras hermano?

"Koushi se puso una camiseta negra ajustada de manga larga, jeans a juego... Una chamarra arremangada y tenis negros... Koushi actuaba de forma extraña ese dia, sentia que algo lo movia pero no podia descifrar que... Salio de el local que permanecia cerrado por remodelacion... Sin saber cerca alguien lo observaba"

- Hitoshi... ¿Por que no estas aqui?

"En otra aprte Rei miraba a Max vestirse, hoy tenian reunion con Kyojou pero desde hacia tres dias Max lucia absorto en ocasiones... Rei tenia miedo de preguntar asi que se quedaba callado, se puso la vendeta en su frente y de pronto sintio unas manos introducirce bajo sus ropas y abrazarlo por el abdomen... Lagrimas calidas cayeron en su cuello y Max descansaba su rostro... Max estaba totalmente vestido de blanco... Rei con una mano jalo a Max tirandolo sobre su regazo... Max se veia tan inocente y puro ahi... Estaba con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y su cabello aun humedo le daba un toque de inocencia de un angel de los mas altos grados de el cielo... Max sonrio aunque sus ojos denotaban preocupacion y tristeza... No hubo palabras, solo un beso casto y ambos decidieron salir... sin embargo ese momento de paz solo hizo que Rei tuviera un mayor temor en su pecho"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hikari caminaba en compañia de Ken por la calle... Le contaba lo que habia pasado... Ken la rodeo por los hombros ganando un sonrojo de la chica... En ese momento alguien salio de la tienda... Una chica de cabello negro y gafas... Hikari la reconocio y esta sonrio... Miro a Ken y le dedico una mirada de enojo"

- Hola Hikari-san... Con que tu eres su novio -No dejo hablar a ninguno cuando paso a un lado de Ken- Diganle a Lan que Dana ha llegado a la ciudad... y esta vez... No dejare que escape y aquellos que se interpongan formaran parte de el camino que he dejado...

"Ambos voltearon y vieron como la chica desaparecia entre la gente... Hikaru tuvo un mal presentimiento y se separo de Ken"

- Primero Hitoshi desaparece y ahora... Dana de el grupo Eden esta aqui -Ken miro como Hikari empezaba a temblar-

- Eden son aquellos que dejaron el nido...

- En efecto... Pero a diferencia de los demas, son peor... No permiten errores y si lo que esta sucediendo se mezcla... Esto terminara mal...

- Hikari...

- Ken promete que si vida se empieza a apagar, no me entregare sola a la oscuridad... quiero mirar tu rostro cuando llegue ese dia...

- Solo si tu me prometes lo mismo...

- Hai -Hikari sonrio cuando sintio un escalofrio- Alguien nos sigue...

- Justamente ahora... -Ken y Hikari avanzaron ahcia un grupod e gente desapareciendo entre la multitud-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kai salia de bañarse y solamente traia una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra sobre los hombros... Estaba sumamente preocupado por Takao ya que desde que Hitoshi habia esaparecido era como si le hubeiran robado una parte de su alma... en ese momento se iba a retirar la toalla cuando en el reflejo de; espejo de su habitacion miro a una melena rojiza... Saya estaba vestida elegantemente como solia hacerlo... Kai reconocio a la mujer y esta sonrio traviesamente"

- Lastima, esperaba ver mas show... -Camino y se sento en la cama de Kai- Se nota que tu y Koushi le han dado uso -Kai se sonrojo ante lo dicho-

- No te incumbe...

- Bueno vengo a entregarte esto... -Saya se puso rodillas en el piso y sostuvo frente a ella la espada sin funda- Esta espada solo puede ser guardada en un lugar... Tud eberas encontrar ese lugar... y cuando lo hagas... Ambos encontraran aquello perdieron hace largo tiempo...

- De que hablas y no puedes esperar a que me vista...

- Nop por que en media hora tengo cita en el hospital... Ademas si Aya se entera terminaremos en un pleito... -Saya dijo-

- Ustedes son raras...

- Bueno deja de criticar y vete a vestir para hacer el rito tradicional nn

- Rito... -Kai enarco una ceja-

- Arashi me dejo instrucciones expresas... y cumplire con ellas -Saya dijo con una aura misteriosa- Ademas tu lo amas o ¿no?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rei estaba buscando a Max, en alguna parte de el metro se habian separado... En ese momento lo miro subir a otra linea y las puertas se cerraron... Rei grito pero Max parecia absorto... Rei corrio a tora de las puertas y alcanzo a entrar por golpeandose con la gente que acaba de ingresar... En el toro vagon Max sostenia la mirada de alguien mas... Koushi lo miraba fijamente.... Avanzo entre la gente y ambos chicos quedaron tela contra tela... Max sonrio y Koushi tambien... Palabras fueron murmuradas... Koushi paso su mano por la mejilla de Max... Unas estudiantes rieron por lo bajo al ver la escena... Rei entro y miro a Max de espaldas... La mano de alguien en su cintura y murmurandole cosas... Este se separo ys e alejo... Max en ese momento desvanecio y Rei apenas pudo llegar mientras con la mriada buscaba aquella melena azul oscura y manos enguantadas en negro"

- _¿Quien..? Acaso era Takao..._ -Max se acurruco en brazos de Rei y este escucho las voces de las estudiantes- Mas vale que te lleve a un hospital

- Michael buscalo... -Max murmuro y Rei sintio su corazon estremecerse-

- _Por favor, no me dejes de amar..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mientras en la lejania ojos vigia observaban la zona donde pronto se llevaria a cabo la ultima pelea donde un pasado y un futuro se unirian... Una persona sostenia en su mano unas plumas verdosas que dejo volar con el viento... Mientras en otros lugares como en America, la joven Idumi veia pasar una pluma de dicho color llamando su atencion... En un hospital una aterrizo en la manos de la peli-azul que salia de un consultorio... En el norte de Europa un chico salia de un tienda de armas con mirada baja y ojos tristes cuando una pluma se acentuo en su hombro distrayendolo... Al sur Oliver y otro chico terminaban una batalla cuando sobre el beyblade de el desconocido una pluma se poso... Koushi salia de el emtro evitando ser reconocido por sus ex-compañeros cuando miro algunas plumas encajadas en un mapa de el metro japones... Finalmente una lluvia de plumas hubo donde una pequeña de cabello bicolor jugaba"

- Oka-san... -Las asesinas que hacian de sus niñeras miraron interrogantes- .....

"Ambas se mriaron y negaron haber escuchado hablar a la pequeña mientras aquellos ojos que vigilaban se posaron de manera penetrante sobre la persona que esperaba... Koushi sintio esa mirada y levanto su vista hacia donde solo quedaba unas plumas flotando"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A veces es difícil hacer claras las cosas  
O saber cuando enfrentar la verdad  
Y yo sé que el momento esta aqu  
Yo abriré mi corazón y mostraré su interior  
Mi amor no tiene orgullo  
Yo siento que contigo no tengo nada que esconder  
Entonces abre tus ojos y ve quien soy yo  
Y no quien tu quieres que yo sea  
Soy solamente yo mismo  
No deseo perderte ahora  
Que vamos a conseguir de esta manera  
No deseo perderte ni ahora ni nunca  
Cariño, yo he encontrado finalmente  
El valor para levantarme de mi suelo  
Pero si tu me quieres  
Yo estaré alrededor por siempre

Todos cometemos errores, todos perdemos nuestro rumbo

* * *

Gomen por no haber actualizado y sobre hitoshi, en el sidestory sabran al igual que con el File special que agregare ... Tengan un buen dia y me voy que me van a sermonear por golpear a mas debiles que yo (y no soy abusadora es que una chica me llego echando bronca hoy T.T)


End file.
